Lies Open Prison Doors
by GrimmIchiForeva
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki tries to settle down and live a normal life. But when cops come knocking on his door, his past finally catches up to him. It doesn't seem like the end of the world at first: Just serve the 8 months in Karakura and get out, but then he winds up in a Max Prison called Hueco Mundo instead where he runs into his crazy ex. Warnings and Pairings inside. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1: Newbie

_**Author Note** : Okay SO… I've been binge watching 'Orange is the New Black' and 'Prison Break', so this was inevitably going to happen… You'll see some similarities to the shows, but it's definitely not going to be the same. Also, I've never been to prison, so a lot of the rules and information is based on the shows and whatever I find online or from documentaries._

 **Warnings** : Blood, Gore, Drug-Use, Rape, NonCon, ((I mean shit-It's a fucking prison fanfiction)) Oh yeah and there's a lot of foul language in here too. Haha. I should probably also warn you that this isn't a oneshot so don't expect them to start humping right away. Sorreh~

 **Pairings** : GrimmIchi, IchiHime (a little One-sided), ShiroIchi/ZanIchi, Renichi, KenIchi (One-sided), AizenIchi, BazzIchi… pretty much everyone wants to tap that ass…, IkkakuYumi, and more.

 _UnBeta'd_

* * *

 **Lies Open Prison Doors**

Chapter 1: Newbie

* * *

 _DING DONG…_

Brown eyes snapped up to lock with stormy grey as a frown tugged at the man's lips. He could see the same confusion that he felt reflected in his fiance's face.

Inoue Orihime. She was a beautiful woman with long light-brown hair that shifted to a soft orange whenever she was outside in the sun. Her skin was soft and light while her breasts were large and heavy. She definitely had that natural beauty that most women would kill for.

"Uhm, Ichigo? Were you expecting anyone today?" She asked in her soft, melodic voice.

Ichigo shrugged as he slid his chair away from the dining table. Before standing, he quickly stacked his empty plates into one pile like he usually did for Inoue. They were just about done with dinner anyway.

"Can I go up to my room!?"

Both gazes shifted to the little girl sitting in her high-chair. Her short teal hair was curly, chaotic and covered in mashed potatoes. Ichigo felt a small sigh rip from his throat at the unkempt sight. Recently she has prefered to _wear_ her food rather than eat it.

"You'll have to take a bath first, sweetheart."

That obviously wasn't the answer she wanted to hear and she made that very clear by grabbing a handful of mashed potatoes that was left on her plate and raising it above her head threateningly.

"Nelliel Tuval—Don't you _dare_." Inoue used her stern voice, but that didn't seem to faze the little girl. Nel _knew_ that Inoue was a complete pushover and took every chance to take advantage of it.

Ichigo watched, frown still in place, as Nel chucked the potatoes straight at Inoue, making her squeal in disgust.

 _DING DONG!_

"Be right there!" Ichigo yelled, letting his strong voice carry through the house before turning to face the little troublemaker "Nel!" he snapped, making said child freeze. "Get your butt out of that chair and march your way to the bathroom, young lady." He stood and watched to make sure she did as she was told before turning to Inoue, who was still trying to wipe the gravy covered mush from her blouse. "Inoue, please go start her bath while I see who's at the door…"

Ichigo sighed tiredly, but Inoue just smiled up at him and nodded. Despite being target practice for Nel's food war, she was still as happy and chipper as ever. She even gave Ichigo a brief kiss on the cheek as she passed before heading towards the stairs. Ichigo graced her with a small smile and then turned to make his way down the hall.

 _DING DONG!_

"Yes, yes! Coming!" Ichigo practically growled at the impatience behind each ring. Whoever was outside, Ichigo could already tell he wasn't in the mood to deal with them. He quickly turned the locks and practically ripped the knob from the door in his frustration.

All fight left his body in a rush when he got a good look at who was standing outside his house. Realization slowly took its time to catch up with him. His tongue felt heavy and his limbs were frozen.

There were three people standing before him. He's never actually met them before, but the police uniforms they adorned was enough to make his insides twist.

Fuck!

"I am detective Soifon and these are officers Kira and Makizo. Are you Ichigo Kurosaki?"

When he gave a reluctant nod, the two officers, Kira and Makizo, immediately moved forward and each grabbed one of his arms to hold him in place. Ichigo tried to snatch his hands away, ready to struggle and demand why the _fuck_ they were doing this, but he already knew why.

He _knew_.

"We have a warrant for your arrest, Mr. Kurosaki." The small female detective, Soifon, held up said warrant documents as solid proof.

Ichigo only resisted for a brief moment before forcing himself to relax. It was already too late. The handcuffs were on and he was being forcibly pushed towards the cop cruiser; open door welcoming him inside its hungry jaws.

Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!

"You have the right to remain silent." The detective began reciting his miranda rights. "Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you-"

"Ichigo!"

Said man dug his heels into the earth and ripped his arm from one of the officers so he could turn and look back towards the house. He could see Inoue silhouetted by the front door with Nelliel tucked in her arms. He couldn't see any features except the highlight of their hair from the halo of light pouring from the entrance, nor could he see their expressions, but he could tell by her voice that she was confused and frightened.

"Don't worry, Inoue! It'll be okay! Take care of Nel until I get back!" Ichigo managed to shout before he was grabbed by his short, black-dyed hair and then shoved head-first into the car. It took him a moment to squirm his way around and he pushed himself upright by pressing his forehead against the hard leather seat so he could peer out the window.

He cursed under his breath and gritted his teeth. All he could do was watch as his home disappeared in the distance.

…

..

.

..

…

"I sentence you to 8 months in the Karakura Low Security Correctional Institute." The judge's voice was loud and clear but then all Ichigo could hear was the echo of the gavel as it slammed down against wood. Everything else faded away after that.

He didn't even hear the police officer as he stepped forward and told everyone to rise. Ichigo just stared down at his hands in defeat. He should've seen this coming a long time ago, but he'd gotten too comfortable in his new life. He let his fucking guard down.

Now Inoue and Nel... Would they be okay without him for 8 whole months?

Ichigo turned to lock eyes with Inoue. He asked her not to come to his trial today, but she was stubborn... Now he had the personal privilege of seeing the disappointment and horror on her face. Everything she thought she knew about him had crumbled in this month-long trial. They didn't have the money for bail when he first got arrested, so his ego had to suffer through each step of the trial behind bars.

"Ichigo…" Brown eyes slowly shifted at the mention of his name to see that his defense attorney and long-time friend, Byakuya Kuchiki, was standing next to him, "You have to follow the police officer through there." The man explained while pointing to the door next to the judge's 'throne'.

"But can't I say goodbye…?" Ichigo whispered while motioning towards his fiance.

Byakuya gave the man a soft pat on the back, "You'll get to say your goodbyes before you're transferred to prison. Even Rukia said she wouldn't miss it…"

"With all due respect Byakuya…" Ichigo sighed as said man started herding him towards the door, "I don't think Rukia should see me like this…"

Byakuya frowned with a shake of his head, long ebony hair swaying across his pale cheeks. "You and her have been friends more than half of your life. The least you can do is let her see you."

…

..

.

..

…

"It could have been worse…"

Brown eyes looked up briefly at that, but no response. _Of course_ it could've been worse… Doesn't make his current situation any better.

"I mean—The full sentence was _5 years_ in a Max Security Prison… Where all those horrible murderers and rapists are sent."

Ichigo had the urge to roll his eyes, but refrained.

"Didn't your cousin get sent to that one prison in the desert? What was the name again… Uhm… Oh! Hueco Mundo! Yeah, I mean—it was years ago and he was only there for one year, but he didn't come back the same…"

Ichigo raised a brow and frowned. "You mean Kaien?"

"Yes him! I remember him saying the food wasn't too bad though… Anyway… I read online that people who go to prison after snitching get hurt real bad. They shank them with these sharpened toothbrushes. So keep your guard up and don't—"

"Rukia!" Metal clinked together as Ichigo raised his hands and tugged at the handcuffs keeping him attached to the table. Ichigo nearly growled in frustration. He wanted to go over and hug her and tell her everything was going to be okay, but he knew she wouldn't believe him. "Look… Byakuya was able to get a great deal. I'll only be at Karakura for 8 months—6 with good behavior. It'll go by real quick… I'll definitely be there when you walk across the stage to get your Masters." Ichigo let a small smile grace his lips, which seemed to sooth the small woman sitting across from him, "and I didn't 'snitch' on anyone. So no one's going to 'shank' me. I swear, Rukia, you need to stop watching prison shows. Especially while I'm in here."

"But I-"

"I _mean_ it Rukia. No more! Not even Law & Order."

Rukia pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at that. "You just don't want me to watch the new episodes ahead of you." She smirked playfully, making Ichigo shake his head and chuckle.

It felt good to have this old-fashioned interaction with her; to have a sense of normalcy before his world was officially turned upside down.

"Just promise me you'll stay out of trouble. I don't want you adding days to your sentence!" Rukia pinned him with midnight-blue eyes that were practically shooting sharp shards of ice at him.

"I never _start_ anything." Ichigo tried to defend himself, but then Rukia gave him that exasperated look.

"I know that, but trouble is drawn to you like a fucking magnet!"

"Pfff" Ichigo couldn't help but snort in amusement when Rukia realized the bad word she used and had to double-check to make sure Byakuya wasn't around. "He's really traumatized you, hasn't he?"

"Shut up." Rukia hissed, but when their eyes locked, her gaze grew incredibly soft and she let out a defeated sigh. "I've been your best friend since we were kids! And yet I had no idea that you'd gotten yourself into this kind of mess… I feel like I failed as a friend…" Ichigo opened his mouth to say something… to say _anything_! Like: 'No you didn't fail me. It was my own dumb decisions. I should have told you. Blah. blah. Blah.' But then Rukia continued, "So I could only imagine how Inoue must feel…"

"Shit…" That thought alone was enough to make his emotions freeze up and his tongue grow heavy.

"Has she come in to say goodbye yet?"

"No… She was… Well… She went to the trial…"

Pale, pouty lips tightened as Rukia looked her friend over, noticing the defeated posture and the guilty aura.

"Yeah… I saw that… They revealed a lot of stuff in there. Most of the evidence was pretty convincing—but Inoue can't actually believe you would do that stuff for no good reason."

"Rukia it's not just that… She _knows_."

"Knows what?"

"You _know_ what!"

"One of these days you are gonna have to actually say it out loud!" Rukia snapped, making Ichigo sink lower into his seat, but then frustration had him on his feet. He stood as much as the cuffs would allow.

"Do I really need to be punished by YOU too!? My father _refuses_ to see me and my fiance can't even look me in the eyes. My sisters are both outside that door _in tears_ , and I'm about to go to fucking prison!" Ichigo shouted without realizing.

Rukia jumped to her feet and was about to shout back, but the door slammed open and guards rushed in to detain Ichigo.

"It's okay! He just got a little upset! No! Don't hurt him!" Rukia tried to pry the guards off, but they just moved her to the side. Ichigo didn't fight them as he was dragged away. He didn't even make a sound.

…

..

.

..

...

"Move it, inmates!"

No matter how much people outside wanted to call these places 'correctional institutes' it's obviously a goddamn prison. There was no sugarcoating how fucked he was.

Ichigo shuffled forward as fast as he could manage with large cuffs attached to his wrists and ankles.

They called this Low-Level Security?

Ichigo looked up as he and three other prisoners were forced to get off the bus. They shuffled forward, between chain-linked fences that led straight to large double-doors. From what he could see, the place was huge. Guard towers stood at each corner and were protected by more fences. It actually seemed a lot different from the pictures he was shown online. Those pictures had been a little more colorful and showed off the different 'activities' that inmates could participate in.

Tennis.

Soccer.

Basketball.

Workshops.

Movie nights.

They made it look like a goddamn hotel.

But this was nothing like what they made it seem.

"Yoooo~ We got some newbies comin' in!"

Ichigo could see through the layers of fences to the yard where a bunch of prisoners were beginning to gather. He felt like he was being scrutinized so he kept his eyes down and tilted his head so that his bangs covered his face.

"Look at all those fine lookin' freshmeat~" Another inmate in the back of the group shouted. Ichigo couldn't help but peek and his eyes widened when he saw him. This guy was about the tallest man Ichigo had ever seen. Long, greasy black hair rolled down his skinny face while boney fingers laced through the chainlink. "Yo, I call dibs on the blonde." He said with a predatory glint in his eye. Yes, _eye._ A white cloth was wrapped around the other.

It reminded him of another tall man with an eyepatch that he'd met in his past.

Ichigo glanced back to see the blonde in question. He looked to be about an inch shorter and had hip-length wavy locks of gold. His pale skin glistened with a layer of nervous sweat. Poor guy looked terrified.

Ichigo returned his face towards the ground. He wanted to stay invisible for as long as he could manage.

The doors closed behind them, shutting out the wolf whistles and catcalls that tried to follow. They were herded to the middle of the room while one of the officers went straight to the receiving desk where a woman sat behind bulletproof glass.

"We have 4 new inmates that need to go through processing." The officer explained once the woman looked up.

She had long dark hair that had a purplish hue in the light and was pulled up into a ponytail. Her tanned skin was pulled taut across well-muscled limbs and golden eyes glared from a shapley face.

"Already called for someone. They should be here in a minute." She said before giving the new inmates a once over and then returning to the magazine she had been browsing.

"Line up against the wall and pay attention, inmates!" The guard shouted, making a few of them jump in surprise. Man this guy had a set of lungs on him. And if his voice didn't make you deaf, then you were sure to be blinded by the bright glare from his smoothly shaven scalp. "My name is Ikkaku Madarame! I am a correctional officer and I'll be processing each of you through. You will go, ONE AT A TIME, through that door. Inside will be nurse Hanataro as well as another officer. Hanataro will give you a quick mandatory physical and then you'll be strip searched. If we find any contraband on you then it will be confiscated and 3 points will be added to your record. If you get 5 points then it's a whole year added to your sentence… Is that understood!?"

All they could do was swallow and nod.

"Good… Then welcome to your new home at Hueco Mundo."

Ichigo felt his whole body stiffen and his chest tighten.

"W-what…?"

"Move it along!" Ikkaku barked, but Ichigo was still trying to process what he'd just heard.

"Wait!" His words fell on deaf ears. "Hold on!" Ichigo tried to pry his arm from the guard's grip, but this Ikkaku guy had fingers made of fucking iron. "I said wait! I'm supposed to be at the Karakura Correctional Facility! Why am I at a Max Prison?!" Ichigo desperately wanted to stop himself from going further inside, but Ikkaku only spared him a frown before chucking him through the door. Ichigo nearly fell face-first as he stumbled forward in the ankle-cuffs.

"Fucking asshole, I said-" Ichigo's rant was cut short with an elbow to the mouth.

"Watch it inmate. You want a point on your record before you even get to see your cell?"

Ichigo suppressed the urge to snap at the guard. It wasn't worth it.

His promise with Rukia to stay out of trouble was seeming more and more impossible with every passing second.

…

"Cell #56! Get your asses out here for inspection!" Ikkaku rapped his baton across the bars to the cell as he spoke, almost making it impossible to hear what he said. The prisoners seemed to know what he wanted though and stood to line up outside in the hall.

The first man to come out was tall, with sun-kissed skin and deep crimson hair that he had tied up into a tight ponytail. The most intimidating thing about him were the numerous tribal tattoos that littered his body. They were _everywhere_ —even his eyebrows had been shaved off and replaced with black ink.

The second cellmate was much smaller and less intimidating. He was about a head shorter than Ichigo and skinny-but not in a frail way. Light-brown locks were cut just above the shoulder and flared chaotically at the ends.

"C'mon! Hurry it up in there!" Ikkaku shouted with another bang against the cell door.

"Yeah, yeah, baldy. Heard ya the first time…"

Ichigo felt his skin crawl when he got a good look at the last prisoner to come out. He was pale—no—he was more than just pale. He was so white that it looked like he'd been submerged in bleach for a whole week. The only flash of color came from his eyes: Golden irises surrounded by pitch black sclera. Ichigo wondered if that was natural or if this man was allowed to wear special contact lenses.

Ichigo locked eyes with the pale criminal as he came strutting out to join the other two inmates. All three of them stared at the newbie as he shuffled awkwardly. Ichigo was used to being the object of attention for most of his life, but this was different. He felt like he was being corralled into a cage full of lions and tigers with nothing but clothes to defend him from their sharp claws. Ichigo made himself look as small as possible, especially when the guard disappeared behind the cell door. It only took Ikkaku a quick second to sweep the room for any obvious contraband but it felt like Ichigo was being scrutinized for far too long; He was being sized-up, he knew he was. Shaking off his nervousness, Ichigo squared his shoulders and held his chin up high to show that he wasn't going to be a pushover, but that just seemed to intrigue them more.

"Alright, inmates." Ikkaku addressed the line, including Ichigo. This time the man wasn't yelling, but he still spoke loud enough to capture the attention of others walking by. "This is your new bunkmate. So… Let's see here….Renji." The tall redhead looked up at the sound of his name, "I want you to show newbie the ropes. Try and make sure he doesn't get stabbed on his first day."

Ichigo's stomach twisted and his lips moved without thinking, "Wait, how often do—"

"Hey!" Ikkaku snapped, shutting Ichigo right up, "Was I speaking to you?" he waited to make sure Ichigo would keep his mouth shut before looking back over to Renji. "Keep this one out of trouble for the next 24 hours and I'll put $3 in your commissary. Whatchu say, Red?"

Renji seemed to be thinking it over, then a smirk spread across his thin lips "Make it 10 and I'll even make sure he signs up to a club."

The guard laughed right in his face and then moved along to the next inmate. "What about you, Keigo?" The short brunette looked over to Ichigo nervously. When their eyes locked, Keigo immediately caved and let his gaze sink to the floor while shaking his head. He obviously wasn't interested, "C'mon man—I'll even knock it up to $6."

"Aw come on!" Renji groaned irritably, but he was ignored.

Keigo looked up with dull eyes only to roll them. "You know I wouldn't be a good babysitter."

Ikkaku sighed through his nose and then snuck a peek to the silent white-haired shadow hovering near the cell door. "Eehhhhh…" But then he turned to face the newest prisoner. "Oh well. I guess you're on your own, kid."

Ichigo wanted to snap at the guard for talking down to him, but he reminded himself that it wasn't worth it. He refrained from moving a single muscle.

"I'll show'm around." All eyes snapped to the creepy albino and Ichigo felt his mouth go dry. The man's voice was deep and distorted and hard to miss. "For the $6 of course."

Ikkaku scrutinized the inmate closely, "Hmm… Well… Whatever, I don't see why not." Ichigo unconsciously hugged the blanket and sheets he'd been supplied with when gold on black eyes looked him up and down. "But one wrong move and I'll put you back in solitary." Ikkaku moved closer towards the inmate so he could add in a soft whisper, "Better yet… If I hear one complaint about you today I'll have you transferred back to Psych Ward." He smirked when he could hear the growl rumbling deep inside the other man's chest.

Ikkaku gave a hard, friendly _whack_ to the albino's shoulder before addressing Ichigo one last time. "Watch out for this one. He bites."

Ichigo guessed it was supposed to be some inside joke from the way Renji and Keigo exploded with laughter. The subject of their amusement had the opposite reaction and sent them a glare that promised pain in the near future.

"Alright I'll leave this to you guys." Ikkaku said, unperturbed, as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and made his way down the hall to the double-gated exit that led back to the real world.

Slowly, the crowd that had gathered dispersed. They were left to themselves—save the random inmate here and there, as well as the guards posted down both ends of the long hallway.

Ichigo gripped the blanket nervously when he realized he was alone with 3 different criminals, one of which has been thrown in Solitary _and_ the Psych Ward—who also just so happens to be his assigned 'guide'.

"Ahhh.. Don't look so uptight" The redhead, Renji, came up first and threw an arm over Ichigo's shoulder. He had no choice but to follow as he was practically dragged into the cell. "Ikkaku likes to act all big and tough 'round the new guys." He explained while snatching up Ichigo's blanket and chucking it into the bottom bunk on the right side of the room. "But he's one of the few guards that actually gives a shit about us." At Ichigo's incredulous look he added, "Granted, he has a strange way of showing it sometimes…"

"Says you." The brunette, Keigo, grumbled as he made his way inside and then immediately curled up in the far corner of the room where blankets and sheets were bunched up like a nest. "Baldy is one of the most intense guards here—besides Captain Jingles, of course. And I hate it when he tries to bribe us into doing _his_ job…"

Renji puffed out a short laugh at that. "So you sayin' you couldn't use the extra couple bucks in your pitiful commissary?"

"Whatever…" Keigo snipped under his breath before burrowing under the blanket. He looked like a dog nosing its way underneath the covers.

Ichigo stood awkwardly by his bunk, not really sure what to say or do. He gnawed on his bottom lip as Renji moved towards Keigo to continue bickering. Meanwhile, Mr. creepy-eyed-albino was circling him like a damned vulture. He tensed when a hand reached out to lightly push him and then tug at his hair.

"Is that orange I see?" The man pressed for a closer look while pointing to his roots. Renji quickly turned on his heel and went right back towards the newbie. Ichigo rose his lip in a snarl at the close proximity of these two. The albino even tilted Ichigo's head for a better angle and smirked when he saw the bright orange locks hidden beneath. Ichigo let them examine him with fists clenched in frustration. It'd been over a month since he's been able to do anything with his hair, so it had gotten a little long for his liking and the black dye was fading into a weird brownish hue.

"Anyway… first things first…" The albino said, finally shoving Ichigo's face away and putting some distance between them. When Ichigo frowned at him, the crazy albino let loose a grin so wide it would put the chesire cat to shame. "What should we call you…"

"My name's I-"

"I don't give a _shit_ what yo name is!"

Ichigo's fists clenched and he managed not to jump at the sudden yell. He then steeled himself when the man rushed forward until he was almost pressed up against him, foreheads practically touching.

Ichigo didn't retreat… But he didn't argue back either.

"You've got some balls man… I'll give ya that…" The man said, his warm breath ghosting over Ichigo's face, making his nose scrunch up at the pungent smell that washed over him. It wasn't necessarily a bad smell. It smelt like… raspberries?

Now that he had a closer look, Ichigo realized the whole inside of the man's mouth was blue, like he'd been drinking koolaide all day.

"Clementine?" Renji cracked a smirk while the other snorted in amusement.

"Funny… but nah... Too long."

"That's what she said." All eyes turned to glare at Keigo who was still hiding beneath his blanket nest. But then they decided to ignore him.

"How about... spitfire? He seems like he'll be a little hellraiser." Renji offered, but that only earned him an eyeroll.

"Nah… Gotta _earn_ a name like tha'... Wait, what time is it?"

Renji shrugged and pointed out at the hall where a clock hung precariously against the light-green walls.

"Fuck… It's 9:30… I gotta run some errands 'fore they call lunch."

Ichigo released a sigh of relief when the crazy man finally stepped back. He was about to be even more relieved as he watched the guy walk towards the cell door. Maybe he could finally have a moment to process all of this fucked up shit.

"Why don'tchya take newbie with ya?"

 _Fuck…_

Ichigo sent a hard glare towards Renji for opening his mouth, but the redhead just grinned back at him.

"Mmm… Yeahhh. Guess I could do tha'. C'mon, newbie."

Ichigo fought against the hand that snatched up his elbow, but then slowly relaxed when he didn't feel like he was in any immediate danger. Ichigo fell into step with his new guide, which finally got the man to let go.

Ichigo figured he could play along with their little rules until he could speak to someone in charge and get his paperwork double-checked.

Because this had to be a mistake.

One giant unacceptable fuck-up.

"So how long you gonna be with us?"

Ichigo didn't know if he should really answer, because he honestly wasn't sure if his sentence had been changed... plus, so far, every time he has tried to say _anything_ , he's been told to shut up.

So he stayed silent.

This seemed to please the other inmate—if the pat on the back was anything to go by.

"Ya catch on pretty fast, buddy. Just keep yer head down and mouth shut… and you'll make it outta here in one piece."

They both paused once they reached the end of the hall and stood before the guard on duty. This guard was almost half Ichigo's size! He wanted to laugh, but there was nothing funny about the icy stare he was receiving; A cold, unforgiving stare that seemed to suck away all the jokes that sprung to Ichigo's head.

"Lunch isn't for another hour and a half, White."

Said 'white' got close to the guard without being too far in the smaller man's personal space. "Yeah I get that, Mr. Toshiro, sir, but Ikkaku wants me ta show this guy the ropes, ya know? And how am I gonna be able to show him the cafeteria if it's crawlin' with them inmates. He won't be able to hear a damn word I'm sayin', ya know what I'm sayin'?"

Toshiro looked like he was on the verge of rolling his eyes, but Ichigo admired his will of steel as he kept his gaze locked with the inmate's. They silently glared back and forth to one another until it seemed like they were having some muted conversation, then Toshiro side-stepped out of the way. Just like that.

Ichigo fell into step behind his guide as the man swaggered through the open gateway to the next set of halls. This section of the building seemed a lot more open, with high ceilings and white painted walls. Large bulletproof windows stood beside each doorway so you could look inside the room and see what was happening. Ichigo felt an eyebrow raise when he noticed the different groups of people inside. Each were doing some kind of activity—from arts and crafts, to card games, to study groups, and more.

These must be the clubs that Renji mentioned earlier. Ichigo wanted to ask about them and see if there might be anything interesting, but his guide seemed a little preoccupied talking with someone else. Well, guess it didn't matter anyway—wasn't like Ichigo planned to be here long, right?

This was only temporary.

Right?

"Hey yo, Tattoo."

"What's up Whitey?!"

'Tattoo' seemed to be an obvious nickname based on the ink that was noticeably visible on this guy's face. He had the number '69' carved onto his cheek and a thick bar circling his neck. As if he didn't look intimidating enough with the tattoos and chiseled features, he also had three long scars going down the side of his face.

"I'm showin' around one of the newbies 'ere." Said whitey explained while pointing a thumb in Ichigo's direction.

"Yeah… I can see that… Whatchu in for?"

Ichigo looked back and forth between the inmates questionably. Was he allowed to talk? This guy was being pretty friendly, and whitey was raising a brow curiously, as if he was waiting to hear the answer as well.

"Uhm… I thought you weren't supposed to ask that kind of stuff in prison…" Ichigo whispered uncomfortably. Apparently he'd been some kind of comedian in his past life because both men threw their heads back and laughed.

"Oh shit! You really _are_ a newbie! Bet you never even been to jail 'fore, have ya?"

"Well… no…." And it was true. He'd spent a month locked up during his trial, but that wasn't quite the same. Ichigo had gotten himself into plenty of fights and he's done some bad shit, but he was trained to never leave evidence. He knew that the only reason he was in this shithole now was because someone snitched on him… And there was only one person who had known his real name—a person Ichigo hoped to never _ever_ see again.

Ichigo didn't even bother asking Byakuya who it was that ratted him out during the trials, because it was obvious.

"Damnnn… You've got your work cut out for you."

The albino inmate leaned against the wall with a shrug before getting 'tattoo's attention.

"He'll be a'ight—but anyway. Y'know why I'm here, Tats. Pay up."

"Fuck man… You said I had 3 more days." Tattoo seemed a lot more nervous now and he shuffled back so he wasn't within striking distance. Ichigo felt that he should also probably back up too just in case a fight broke out.

"Eh… I changed my mind. A week shoulda been long enough for you to get what I wanted."

"Tch…." Tattoo shook his head making shaggy, ebony locks caress his forehead. "Fine… But next time I want the primo shit—not that leftover crap you threw at me." He held up a card as he said this.

"I only give primo stuff to the assholes that pay on time, motherfucker." White snarled as he snatched the card from the other's hand. Then he raised a palm up expectantly. "And where the fuck is my tip."

"C'mon, White… I wasn't even expecting ya to come by yet—Cut me some slack."

Ichigo frowned and could only watch as the albino suddenly grabbed tattoo-guy by the throat. He wondered if he should call out for the guards, but before he could make up his mind—the moment was over and Tattoo-guy was bent over and coughing for air. He gingerly massaged his abused throat and kept his eyes glued down towards the marbled tiles as he stood back to his full height.

"I-I'll swing by your cell after lunch…"

A sadistic smirk split that pale ghost-like face. "That's what I thought."

Ichigo stood there for a long moment as White turned and started making his way down the hall. He noticed how all the other inmates—and even a few of the guards, stood clear and made sure to get out of the man's way. This guy _owned_ the hall… and not in a good way.

"Watch your back around him…"

Ichigo glanced over at tattoo to see that a bruise was already blossoming around his neck.

"Thanks for the heads up."

Tattoo-guy gave him a friendly nod before disappearing into the nearest room, which happened to have a television hooked up near the ceiling. Circular tables and chairs littered the room and two guards were posted right below the screen. Ichigo figured it was so you could always see them in your peripherals while watching television—a constant reminder of where you were and to keep yourself under control.

Apparently that kind of thing didn't work on men like 'White'. He could strangle another inmate in plain sight and go as he pleased. The guards seemed oblivious to his antics.

"Yo, newbie!" Ichigo quickly spun around at the sound of his new petname to lock eyes with black on gold. "You comin'?"

Did he have a choice?

…

…

...

It took them about a whole hour to complete the 'tour', if you could really call it that. All Ichigo did was follow behind the guy everyone calls 'White'. It was obviously a nickname, but Ichigo was surprised by how much respect this one man commanded. Throughout the whole hour, he only had to strangle that one tattooed guy; Everyone else seemed to have their 'payments' ready and on time. Said payments were in the form of a card and Ichigo figured out that the 'tip' was actually a jolly-rancher. A _raspberry_ flavored jolly-rancher. Which explains the blue mouth.

That's one mystery solved about this guy.

Ichigo had tried asking him questions—like what exactly the cards were for or where to go if you wanted to speak with administration, but the only answers he got were sharp glares. So... Ichigo tried learning purely through observation.

One of his questions was answered when they passed a closed-in room with a line of people outside. It looked like one of those small gas stations that closed at night but you were still able to ask for items and have them passed to you through a slot. Inside this prison convenience store were basic necessities and supplies that were obviously pre-approved for purchase.

Toiletries, variety of candy, magazines, hand radios, and more.

And how were they purchasing the items? With those same cards White was collecting.

Ichigo made an educated guess to assume those cards worked like prepaid ones for your commissary.

Then his second question was answered when they passed another large hall that stretched by the empty cafeteria. Among the line of doors to his right, there was one with a plank and inscribed on it was the word 'Counselor'. That seemed like the perfect place to go and ask the other questions that were burning away inside of him.

Ichigo took a quick peek towards his guide to find that he was in a small group and looked to be deep in conversation. Taking this as his opportunity, Ichigo snuck away from the group and managed to get to the door without being spotted. He politely tapped his knuckles against the closed door.

"Come in," answered a deep voice. Ichigo opened the door and peered inside to see a spacious office filled with everything you'd imagine a counselor's office to have. Motivational posters stuck to the walls, odd knicks knacks on the shelves, a shitload of thick books on psychology, framed awards and degrees, and of course a large desk with a sleek laptop tucked to the corner, as well as a comfy leather rolling chair to go with everything. Atop that chair sat a man who looked to be in his early 30's. He had thick, chestnut hair and smooth skin. His expression was calm and his eyes clear and focused behind thick-rimmed glasses.

Ichigo gulped and suppressed his nervousness before fully entering the room.

"You can close the door behind you if you'd like." The man said in a gentle voice, as if he was just a regular counselor at some school and not a prison. Ichigo was honestly surprised at how much… 'freedom' the inmates had around here. He imagined everyone at a Max Security prison to be shuffled from place to place in ankle cuffs and force-fed in large chairs that you were strapped to.

But maybe he'd been watching too many prison shows…

"Have a seat."

Ichigo nodded and slowly did as he was told. He made his way to the chair closest to the large desk and sunk into the plush cushions. He folded his hands into his lap before gathering the courage to finally say something, but the man beat him to it.

"Is this your first day?"

Ichigo nodded.

"And what's your name?"

"... Ichigo Kurosaki."

The man gave him a warm smile before turning to dig in the bottom drawer of his desk. When he came back up, he brought with him a thick file full of paperwork. And written at the top in sharpie was 'Kurosaki'.

Ichigo felt his eyebrows furrow at that. If him being sent here was a mistake, then how did this guy have a whole file on him? Did Byakuya do something about this? Did the Judge just announce the wrong facility by accident during the trial?

"Looks like you have a lot of questions." The counselor observed as Ichigo looked to be having a nervous breakdown.

"Yes. Mr…" He paused to glance at the nameplate "Aizen. I just… When I went to court the other day, the judge said I'd be going to the Karakura Prison… Not…" Ichigo gestured with his hands, showing his frustration. "Even my lawyer, Byakuya Kuchiki, was under the impression that I would be—well—not _here_."

"Ah… I see." The counselor leaned back in his chair as he opened Ichigo's file. He flipped through each piece of paper and skimmed down the information, eyes swiftly scrolling back and forth as if looking for something specific. He hummed to himself once he flipped to the last couple pages, making Ichigo's knees bounce irritably. He was nervous and the wait was starting to kill him.

"Mhm…" Mr. Aizen hummed to himself as he pulled out a single paper and then slid it across the desk towards Ichigo. "No mistake, Mr. Kurosaki."

Ichigo quickly leaned forward and looked to the paragraph that the man's long finger was pointing to.

' _Prisoner 156_

 _I,_ _Ichigo Kurosaki_ _, hereby understand that my sentence of_ _5 years_ _will be served in the correctional institute:_ _Hueco Mundo_ _. Court ordered by the city of Karakura and—'_

Ichigo didn't bother reading further and slammed back into the chair, nearly tipping it over. He then gave Mr. Aizen an incredulous look.

"There must be some mistake…"

The man raised a perfectly shaped brow in response while sliding his finger down to the very bottom of the page.

"Is this not your signature?"

Ichigo glanced back at the file and gritted his teeth in frustration.

"No it's…" he trailed off when what he'd just read finally sank in, "wait… 5 _years!?"_ Ichigo took a good look at the information written and then at the smooth strokes of ink that created his own name. It was _exactly_ like his signature. To the TEE.

"Correct. 4 years with good behavior. So are you saying this is not your signature?" Aizen questioned.

"Yes!" Ichigo felt himself snap but then he quickly composed himself when he saw Mr. Aizen subtly place a hand beneath his desk. Ichigo assumed there must be some sort of alarm or button, but Aizen had yet to press it. "Sorry. I didn't mean to lose my temper…" Ichigo apologized, which seemed to sooth the counselor. He adjusted his glasses before leaning back over the desk with both hands visible now.

"I understand this must be frustrating for you," Ichigo suppressed the urge to scoff at that. "But this is official paperwork and any discrepancies must be taken seriously. Are you sure you didn't just neglect to read the paperwork you were signing?"

Ichigo shook his head vigorously.

Aizen tapped his nail against the wood in thought as he eyed the paperwork in question.

"Alright. I'll investigate further on this, Mr. Kurosaki." He smiled kindly to the prisoner, calming the younger's nerves. "Now was there anything else I could help you with."

Ichigo slowly shook his head and then stood when he realized that his visit had come to an end. "I appreciate you taking this seriously, Mr. Aizen."

"You may call me Sousuke." The man said with another pleasant smile. Ichigo strained to reciprocate the expression and then started towards the door. He paused with his hand on the knob when Sousuke added, "And for your sake… _Ichigo…_ " said prisoner felt a small shiver go down his spine, "I hope you're right."

Ichigo quickly exited without giving a response.

Well that was a little ominous…

Just as his heart had finally calmed back down, Ichigo felt his body tense when fingers wrapped around the collar of his grey prison jumpsuit. He was then pulled, more like _dragged_ , into a nearby room which was conveniently empty.

"The fuck did you tell him!?"

Ichigo wrinkled his nose as raspberry breath wafted over his face.

 _Again._

Ichigo felt annoyance build up and he shoved the other man away from his personal space.

"Not that it's any of your fucking business, but I just wanted to see about getting some paperwork corrected. I was supposed to go to the Karakura Minimum security Prison."

White seemed skeptical at first but when he realized Ichigo was telling the truth, he cracked a smirk and a small giggle bubbled from his chest. "Heheheh."

"What's so fucking funny?"

"Nuttin'... wanna continue the tour?"

Ichigo nearly groaned, but he settled for an eyeroll. "I thought we were done."

 _ **BEEEP!**_

Ichigo jumped as the intercoms came to life while White inspected his black coated nails nonchalantly.

 _ **IT'S 11:30 INMATES. You may begin making your way to the cafeteria. It's sloppy joe special today. Enjoy!**_

 _ **BLPP.**_

"Guess we'll continue later. C'mon."

When they went back into the hall, it was like getting sucked into a current at sea. Ichigo attempted to stay near his guide, but he had little control over where he was going. It was a little disorderly for his taste, but when he looked around he could see that there were Guards _everywhere_.

So even if Ichigo wanted to push someone out of his way, he was scared he might come face to face with a baton or, god forbid, pepper spray.

Ichigo took a deep breath when he finally managed to get to the cafeteria. A huge line had formed and everyone was handed a tray with the same portion of food on each: a single sloppy joe sandwich with a scoop of mixed vegetables and a snakpak pudding for dessert.

Ichigo was pushed along in the line until he finally came to a stop in front of the man serving his plate. It was the same tall guy he'd seen this morning hooting at the blonde. His hair looked even more greasy up close and Ichigo had to strain his head back to even make eye contact. Apparently he'd been staring because the man gave him a curious once over. Ichigo quickly averted his gaze, not wanting to draw anymore attention to himself and moved along.

Ichigo took a quick look around and spotted his… _cellmates_? He guessed he could call them that, Renji and Keigo towards the right. But there was no sign of White anywhere.

Ichigo took another look around as he made his way to where the other two sat, and that's when something caught his eye.

A familiar color that made his blood run cold and his limbs freeze. The object of his ire was sauntering towards the back corner of the canteen, the familiar shade of sky blue hair like a beacon in the crowd. Blue hair which still defied gravity and swirled up to look like an ocean wave.

No… It _can't_ be.

All doubt evaporated in one soul-sucking moment when he got a good look at the man's cobalt eyes and sharp canines that glinted behind smirking lips.

No.

No _fucking_ way.

NO!

What could he have possibly done in a past life to deserve this fucked up karma?

—okay scratch that. He's done plenty of fucked up things, but wasn't going to prison punishment enough?

Ichigo's body moved faster than his brain had time to catch up. He let the tray of food drop and, before he even realized what he was doing, he was across the room and behind the object of his bane and frustration. His fist was aimed at the man's cheek and his food hadn't even hit the ground yet.

Whistles were blown and there was a lot of shouting. Ichigo could remember the jeers and threats as well as the hoots and laughs from other inmates amidst the commands to stop.

He didn't stop.

Not even when he had the man pinned face first to the ground. All he could do to defend himself from Ichigo's fury was raise his arms to block the punches aimed at the back of his head. Ichigo was so furious that he could barely see straight, but his fists seemed to know exactly where they wanted to hit.

Before he could deliver the finishing blow, gloved hands attempted to pull him away. Ichigo wasn't finished though. He flipped the guard that had grabbed his elbow and then twisted the other away by his wrist.

Ichigo snapped up when his target was also grabbed and dragged to his feet. Ichigo sped forward and managed to punch him in the temple and knock him out before the sharp darts of a taser stabbed him in the side. 50,000 volts of electricity coursed through him and he was down in an instant. His muscles tensed and contracted to the point where he couldn't move. He struggled to even open his eyes and look up.

Last thing he saw was Ikkaku's frowning face and then his world went dark.

Sorry Rukia…

…

..

...

 **TBC**

I have a feeling this story might be taken down as it gets more... _raunchy._

But I hope you liked it so far

I have a few chapters ready to be posted, but I don't have a beta.

If anyone is interested, then send me a PM

THANKSSSS


	2. Chapter 2: Psycho Cellmate

**Lies Open Prison Doors**

 _Chapter 2: Psycho Cellmate_

* * *

When he awoke and could see through the blur in his vision, Ichigo found himself in a small empty room. He had been placed on top of a thin cot that may as well have been a blanket. The room had no windows, unless you count the open peephole in the door. Ichigo shrugged and attempted to stand up. His nerves were still fried from the tazing and it took him a few tries, but once he was on his feet he felt much better. He then made his way to the door and tried it, because why the fuck not? But it was locked, as expected.

The sound of the door rattling must have alerted the guard outside because Ichigo heard footsteps heading towards him. Ichigo backed up and raised his hands innocently when bored grey eyes peered through the peephole.

Then they were gone.

A soft beeping sound echoed outside the hall before the guard spoke.

"Kisuke to captain Zaraki. Prisoner #156 is awake."

There was a moment of silence and Ichigo tried to look through the hole to see the guard, but he couldn't get a clear look at his face. He was dressed in the typical guard gear and he was a little taller than Ichigo with shoulder length blonde hair that flared out at the bottom.

' **On my way…'** Came a reply through the radio that was clipped to Kisuke's chest strap. The voice that came through the static was deep and foreboding and Ichigo could've sworn it sounded familiar.

Ichigo slowly stepped away from the door and sat himself in the corner of the room that was no bigger than his closet back home.

He _really_ fucked up.

But it had been worth it.

Ichigo hadn't been expecting that… _monster_ to be here. That stupid, blue-haired, crazy bastard that ruined his life. He should have—

His thoughts broke off when he heard light footsteps and whistling. Ichigo slowly got back to his feet and went to look out into the hall.

He saw two shadows and realized there were also two different footsteps but they were walking in sync with each other.

The guard, Kisuke, gave the newcomers a friendly wave, so Ichigo assumed they must have been guards too. He had to wait until they were in front of his door before he recognized Ikkaku. Standing next to him was not a guard but a prisoner with sleek black hair and a smooth, feminine face. Violet eyes snapped up to lock with Ichigo's and a tense silence fell between the group, but then the man smiled and waved.

"Good! You're awake! Oh, Kuku~" He sang the embarrassing pet name at Ikkaku and then lightly grabbed his arm to stop him from walking further. Ichigo expected the guard to snap, but baldy just raised a brow and then looked to where the smaller male was pointing, only to find Ichigo staring back at them through the peephole.

"Oh boy…" Ikkaku frowned. "You already call the captain?" The question was aimed at Kisuke who only nodded with a smile.

"May I?" The prisoner asked with a sweet smile aimed up at Ikkaku. Ichigo suppressed a snicker but the amusement was still clear on his face when he saw Ikkaku's face turn bright red.

"Shuddup you." Ikkaku growled at him, but the blush canceled out any seriousness he tried to achieve. "And no. He's violent."

"Oh pish!" The feminine guy flipped his hair and then inspected his polished nails. "That blue bastard deserved what he got. He's been begging for a smack in the mouth for a long time now—Just surprised it wasn't White who knocked him out first."

"I don't…" Ikkaku trailed off with a sigh when the other ignored him completely and walked up until he could get a better look at Ichigo.

"My name's Yumichika." He raised a delicate hand in greeting. "But I suppose you should refer to me by my nickname, Peacock."

Ichigo returned the friendly gesture, "If you'd prefer your real name then I'd rather call you Yumichika. And my name is Ichigo."

Yumichika giggled lightly behind his fingers and then turned to Ikkaku. "Oh he's precious." He returned his attention to Ichigo by reaching in to comb his fingers through the man's hair. Ichigo froze at the contact and wasn't sure how to react, but the fingers were gone in the next instant. "My, my…. That dye in your hair looks terrible… you need a haircut."

Ichigo shook his head with a smirk and then sifted through his own hair, sighing at how long it was.

"It _has_ been a while…"

"It's settled then." Yumichika grinned and then spun on his heels to march up to Ikkaku, who—to Ichigo's growing amusement—took a few cautious steps back. "Ikkaku."

"Yess?"

"Make sure he comes by my cell as soon as he's let out of solitary." Yumichika commanded with an air of confidence that Ichigo had to admire.

He imagined this little firecracker was probably the only person on the planet who could get away with talking to Ikkaku like that.

"Yes sir…" Ikkaku rolled his eyes but relented. "Now come on… before the captain—" his voice stopped dead and Ichigo wondered why until he heard the light jingle.

It sounded like a handful of small bells. Like on a sleigh?

Ikkaku managed to herd Yumichika to one of the empty solitary rooms and then closed the door behind them, but not before glaring at Kisuke. Said blonde guard just smiled and pretended to 'zip his lips'.

As soon as Ikkaku and Yumichika were out of sight, a door down the hall opened and heavy footsteps echoed against the empty walls.

The jingling was also getting louder.

Ichigo pressed closer to the door because he figured the newcomer would just talk to him through the peephole like the others did, but he nearly fell on his ass when the door was unlocked and quickly shoved open.

He blinked and looked up at the massive bulk of flesh blocking the open doorway and gulped.

And yet _another_ ghost from his past stood before him.

Kenpachi.

Ichigo had worked alongside this man on a handful of missions in his life, but he wasn't usually in direct contact with the guy for more than a day at a time. He'd also known that 'Kenpachi' was just a fake name. Everyone used a fake name back then…

So now he was Captain Zaraki, huh? A correctional officer. How fucking ironic.

"It really _is_ you, 'ain't it? Ha! How the FUCK did they catch ya?" Kenpachi guffawed obnoxiously and before Ichigo could defend himself, he continued, "Didn't you say ya never leave evidence behind? Get a little overconfident, didja? HA!"

Ichigo crossed his arms and looked up at the monstrosity of a man with a bored expression. He had that same stupid eyepatch over his right eye and the scar over his left was still as intimidating as ever—but not quite as scary as the sharp-toothed grin aimed down at him. The guard uniform was gonna take some getting used to, and the string of bells attached to his hip was new…

"I'll give you three guesses on who snitched…"

Kenpachi sighed and Ichigo thought he saw a small flash of sympathy cross his face.

"Yeahhhh… S'why I told warden ta go easy on ya. Since it's your first day too n'all."

Ichigo grinned up at the man. "For real?"

Kenpachi snorted and whapped the smaller male across the head. "Don't go gettin' excited. You still had 4 points added to ya—one more and you get a whole year added to your sentence. And don't go thinkin' I'll be gettin' your butt outta the fire all the time. This is your only free favor, _Reaper._ " He ruffled the other's hair as he laughed some more. Ichigo felt a shiver go down his spine at the use of his old contact name—Whether it was a shiver of excitement or disgust, that would remain a mystery to him.

"Sure thing, _Kenpachi._ " Ichigo huffed while pushing the massive hand from his head, a hand that he'd seen literally crush someone's face. So yeah, he'd feel much more comfortable not being touched. "But it's good to know I have at least one person in here that's got my back." Ichigo sighed while rubbing his temples.

Kenpachi shrugged and then stepped aside to let Ichigo walk out of the room. He then wrapped a heavy arm around the man's shoulder to keep him close as well as steer him in the right direction. Ichigo looked back to see Kisuke waving goodbye to them and managed to return the wave before the doors shut, closing them off from the solitary district of the prison.

"Oh yeah, Kenp—"

The giant hand was back and it stopped Ichigo from making another sound by completely covering his face. Ichigo started to panic when he couldn't breath but he was released after a second.

"Refer to me as Captain Zaraki in public."

Ichigo gulped and nodded in understanding when he started to see guards walking towards them. He waited until they walked by before continuing what he wanted to say.

"But yeah… Captain Zaraki," Ichigo had to resist punching the man when he saw the victorious little smirk on his face, "what's with the bells?"

The smirk immediately fell and Ichigo raised a brow at the look of revulsion that formed instead.

"Do you 'ave any idea how many times I've turned a corner here and found some a' these ingrates balls deep in each other?"

Ichigo immediately looked down and tried to keep the man from seeing his face go red.

"O-oh…"

"So I put these bells on to give the lil' fuckers a heads up, but if they keep at it then I teach 'em what—"

"So where are you taking me?" Ichigo interrupted while still keeping his head down. Zaraki looked down with his one golden eye and a grin slowly curled across his lips. He could see how red Ichigo's ears were and he could practically feel the heat radiating off of him.

"Ah… well. Thought ya might be hungry. Since you've been out a whole day and, as I recall, ya didn't eat your lunch before ya started wailin' on King."

"King?"

"S'what he calls 'imself 'round 'ere."

Ichigo snorted a laugh and his face returned to its normal temperature.

"What a beefhead…"

Zaraki chuckled and then silence fell over them. Ichigo still felt a little uncomfortable with the heavy arm wrapped over his shoulder, but he relented. Even if he could take Zaraki on, he'd only get himself in more trouble.

They passed through quite a few doors that required Zaraki to swipe the ID hanging off his neck and enter a four digit code before they could pass. The arm _finally_ left his shoulder when he was forced to shuffle through a metal detector and get the okay from security before entering the next door. Zaraki was right on his heel and Ichigo paused when he realized they were now inside the cafeteria. It felt a little like coming back to the scene of the crime, but his muscles relaxed when he didn't see anyone inside.

"C'mon… M'sure twiggy's back there snackin' on _somethin_ '." Zaraki ran a hand through his long ebony hair as he led the way into the large kitchen. Large pots littered the tiled floor and giant stoves were covered in what looked like leftover sloppy joe from the other day.

Didn't Kaien say he _liked_ the food they gave out in Hueco Mundo?

What a mess.

From the disgusted snort he heard, Zaraki must have felt the same.

"Nnoitra you lazy fuck! Where are ya!?"

Ichigo heard crashing and turned to see a pan roll across the floor. He watched until it was out of sight and raised a brow as that really tall guy with greasy hair came skidding around the corner with his hands behind his back.

The nickname 'twiggy' made sense now.

"Ahhhh… S'just you. What up Captain Jingles?" Nnoitra smirked as he sauntered towards them with his hands back up to reveal a bag of chips he'd been hiding.

Kenpachi huffed at the nickname but it seemed like he'd reached the point of not caring a long time ago when he just ignored it.

"Ya got somethin' good ta give my friend 'ere?"

"Ha~! 'Friend'? Thought ya weren't s'posed ta play favorites, Captain." Nnoitra hummed as he took one last long step forward to stand in front of them. Ichigo suddenly felt so tiny standing next to these giant men. Especially when both single eyes turned to look down at him.

"Whatever, man. Ya got somethin' to eat that's not the crap ya give out at lunch?"

Ooooo, if looks could kill.

Nnoitra really looked like he wanted to say something, but quickly shut his mouth when Zaraki calmly placed a palm over the tazer at his hip.

"Tch…" Nnoitra looked down at Ichigo with a frown. "Ya got any kinda allergy, shorty?" He asked.

Ichigo bristled at the jab but resisted snapping. "No."

"..." Nnoitra shrugged and then disappeared through a thick metal door that led into a decent sized storage room. It had a lot of bulk meals that you just throw into pots and heat up—which made sense for a large facility. But hidden between the bags were a lot of strange items.

Ichigo assumed this is where most of the contraband came from.

So at least one thing from the shows was right.

Zaraki seemed unperturbed by the illegal items, even when Ichigo raised a silent brow at him and gestured towards a bag of what looked like heroine.

Zaraki just shrugged and whispered, "Whatever keeps these psychos happy and calm… besides, it's all gonna get confiscated by the goody-two-shoes inside anyway—plus It's good practice for my newbies who join the team."

Ichigo frowned in agreement with a nod. The man had a point. Hopefully none of this stuff is used to hurt anyone though…

His train of thought derailed when a couple different bags were thrown at him. Luckily he had quick reflexes and none of them fell to the floor.

Ranch Doritos, twizzlers, Spicy Cheetos, and a bag of mixed nuts.

"Do I look like a pothead to you?" Ichigo accused jokingly but then immediately broke open the bag of spicy cheetos.

"Yes actually." Nnoitra snipped but then he let a lecherous grin devour his face. Ichigo felt his cheeks go red when Nnoitra brought a hand down to grab his own junk, "and if you're still hungry I can give ya somethin' else ta—"

His words cut short when Zaraki gave him a solid punch to the stomach. Ichigo could figure out what he was about to say though, and secretly hoped Zaraki would punch him again.

No such luck.

But that one punch seemed to really knock the wind out of mr. twiggy. He clutched the injury for a moment before taking a deep breath and righting himself.

Good enough.

"You're gonna regret tha', Jingles…" Nnoitra hissed under his breath but Zaraki didn't seem the least bit scared. Nnoitra gave them the middle finger before taking his leave.

"Now wha..?" Ichigo said around a mouthful of mixed nuts.

Zaraki rolled his eyes before shoving the smaller male forward. They continued walking through the halls and Ichigo was starting to get the hang of where they were going when they passed the counselor's office.

Ichigo ignored the curious and excited looks he received. Probably all the hype from his fight in the cafeteria. If Grimmjow named himself 'King' then getting knocked off his metaphorical high horse was probably a big deal.

They passed through the double doors with guards standing on each side and Ichigo saw that they were heading straight for his cell where his strange new cellmates would be.

"Uhmmm… Captain Zaraki?" Ichigo slowed to a stop, forcing the taller to pause as well.

"What?"

"Can I get one more small favor..?" He asked hesitantly.

"Thought I said no more free favors…"

"Well… A guy named Yumichika said he would cut my hair…" Ichigo grumbled while tugging at his own bland locks.

Zaraki snorted and snatched the bag of twizzlers from Ichigo's arms before motioning for him to follow.

That seemed like a fair trade… Until he realized that Yumichika's cell was only a few doors down.

"Really? You couldn't have just pointed?" Ichigo snapped under his breath, but the other man just shrugged while nibbling on the sweet cherry-flavored candy he'd _stolen_. "You suck…"

"Only for you, buttercup."

Ichigo jumped when his ass was slapped and then he watched in frustration as Zaraki calmly sauntered away. The damned jingling bells following him out.

"Well now. _That_ was something."

Ichigo jumped and returned his attention to the room he was standing in front of then relaxed when he realized it was just Yumichika.

He thought he'd have to wait for the man to return from whatever he'd been doing with Ikkaku. Looks like they had finished while he was getting his snacks.

"Huh..?" Ichigo huffed before eating the last of the mixed nuts.

"The captain isn't usually friendly towards prisoners, especially newbies. What's your secret?" Yumichika smirked as he gestured for Ichigo to take a seat in the chair by the sink.

"Uhh… long story…" Ichigo shrugged as he popped open the doritos.

Yumichika's lip rose in disgust and he lightly snatched the bag away with only his thumb and index finger. He placed it to the side before speaking to the stunned man, "You have any idea how bad those are for you?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah..."

Yumichika ignored the attitude and then motioned for Ichigo to look up. Once he did, Yumichika tilted the chair back—nearly giving him a heart attack in the process—and started rinsing his hair under the faucet.

The lukewarm water soaked into his thick hair as smooth fingers dug gently at his scalp. If Ichigo closed his eyes and ignored the smell, he could pretend he was outside in a real salon.

Once his hair was thoroughly rinsed Yumichika tilted the chair back and turned the water off.

"Soo!" He began as he brought out a small bag and zipped it open to reveal different hair styling utensils. "Besides you becoming the biggest badass on your first day, how's your stay been so far?"

Ichigo scoffed at that first part and then shrugged. He guessed he should have been more nervous with a convict getting close to his head with sharp scissors, but he trusted Yumichika—oddly enough. He usually had a good judge of character, so he wasn't too worried.

"To be honest, I'm not really supposed to be here… the judge said I was to serve 8 months in Karakura… but now it's 5 years _here_? I don't get it…" Ichigo noticed as Yumichika's movements slowed for a moment, but then he was back to work. Combing and cutting, combing and cutting. "But I spoke with that counselor— Mr. Aizen about it…" His voice trailed off when Yumichika's movements completely stopped this time. "What's wrong?"

Yumichika sighed deeply before grabbing Ichigo's chin and forcing him to face forward and continued cutting as he spoke, "The Counselor… He doesn't do anything around here unless there's some sort of benefit to himself…"

"What do you mean?"

"Meaning…" Yumichika sighed once more, "Don't trust that nice smile of his. If you really want answers then you better make it worth his while. And he's not an easy man to please."

Ichigo's brows furrowed in confusion but he didn't move an inch as Yumichika continued cutting.

"But he already said he'd look into it."

Yumichika shrugged and waved the comb in the air nonchalantly. "Then he must be in a good mood today. Who knows with these assholes in charge." He leaned in close as he snipped carefully at his bangs.

Ichigo felt his face heat up at how close the other male was, especially when he caught a whiff of the flowery body spray that rose from a long slender neck. He could admit that the feminine man was rather pretty. His eyes locked onto a small freckle and then traveled down the smooth expanse of skin to the collarbone peeking out from beneath Yumichika's shirt.

"Gettin' a little friendly, 'ain'tchya?" Both males snapped apart at the new voice, but Yumichika instantly relaxed when he saw a bald shiny head.

"Heheh. Well, I'd offer to cut your hair, Kuku-darling, but it seems that frown of yours has scared it all away."

Ichigo couldn't help the snicker, earning him a glare from their source of amusement.

"Whatever… it's 10 minutes 'till lockdown, so be ready to line up for counting." And with that Ikkaku left in a huff.

Yumichika shook his head at the man's attitude but shrugged it off.

"So are you and Ikkaku... an _item_..?" He just had to know for sure; Curiosity was his worst enemy. Yumichika smirked before sliding a finger under his jaw until he had Ichigo looking straight up at him.

"We're not exclusive if that's what you're wondering~"

Ichigo felt his face go completely red and his brain had a little mental shutdown for about five whole seconds when the pretty man ducked down close. His soft breath ghosted over Ichigo's lips.

"Or maybe you'd like it if we _both_ had our way with you~?"

"N-no… I was just curious. Honest." Ichigo gulped.

Yumichika almost seemed to pout at that. "Ah well… worth a shot." He then straightened back to his full height and ruffled Ichigo's hair to made sure he'd gotten it to a decent length before layering the different strands. It took him about five minutes to finish. He then handed Ichigo a small bottle of clear liquid.

"I had to go a little shorter than I wanted to cut off most of the dye. This conditioner will get rid of the rest though."

Ichigo nodded and then turned to look into the small mirror that Yumichika held up. It's been a while since he'd had his natural hair color and he could understand why he'd gotten so much unwanted attention in the past.

It really was a bright-ass orange.

"Thank you very much, Yumichika." Ichigo went to stand up but then he paused. "Wait… are you wanting something in return for this?" He pointed to his newly chopped hair and Yumichika smiled at him.

"You learn quick! But no, no, no. Consider this a thank you for giving King that beautiful shiner." He giggled and motioned for Ichigo to leave when a loud whistle screeched down the hall.

"Get in line, inmates!"

Ichigo gave his new... _friend_ —he supposed, a nod of appreciation before briskly walking towards his own cell. He tossed the rest of his snacks and the bottle of conditioner on the bottom right bunk before jumping to stand beside Renji in the hall.

The redhead gave him a curious look and he didn't seem to recognize the newbie until Ichigo glared up at him.

"Eyyy! It's spitfire! Surprised you're outta solitary so soon. And how the hell'd ya get Peacock to cut your hair?" Before he could continue—to Ichigo's relief—the whistle blew louder this time. Everyone stood at attention and waited silently as two men in guard uniforms holding clipboards started walking. They paused long enough at each cell to count heads and check off their list.

They paused a little longer when they reached Ichigo and had to confirm it was him since he was new.

"Prisoner #156?"

Ichigo nodded.

They flipped through different mugshots clipped to their board until they came to his. They scrutinized the picture and then him until they were satisfied and moved along.

No one moved an inch until the guards had completely finished and the whistle was blown once more.

"Back in your cells, inmates! It's lights out!"

They all shuffled back into their rooms without complaint and a buzzer went off before their doors automatically slammed shut. Then the lights were off… save for the small line of fluorescent lighting that traveled along the ceiling. It wasn't too bright, just enough to aim in case you needed to piss.

Ichigo felt cornered as soon as the sound of the lock turned. He was now trapped inside a small room with three other prisoners—one of which has been to the psych ward.

But White didn't seem all that interested in him. The albino man completely ignored him and curled up on the top bunk to settle under the covers for sleep.

"So how'd you get out?" Keigo was the first to break the silence. Ichigo looked over to him and then shrugged when Keigo patted a spot on the floor. The orangette pressed his back to the wall and slid down until he was seated beside him. Renji saw the half-eaten bag of doritos that Ichigo had tossed and snatched it up before jumping onto the top bunk. Ichigo didn't have the energy to fight for his snack.

"Uhm… well K—...Captain Zaraki unlocked the door, pulled it open, and then that was that." Ichigo explained with a shrug. The fact that he knew Zaraki was none of their business.

"Huh…" Renji kicked his dangling feet and chucked the empty chip bag on the floor. "Musta been a good blowjob ya gave 'im." A smirk accompanied that accusation and Ichigo almost rose to the challenge, but then he shook his head. Kenpachi warned him that if he got another point then it would mean years added to his sentence. "You gonna be Z's bitch?"

"I have a fiance back home." Ichigo replied quietly while leaning his head back against the wall, jaw muscles twitching as he fought to keep his temper.

" _HAD_ a fiance, ya meant." Renji cackled and then jumped down from the bunk to hover right over Ichigo. The orangette frowned but tried not to let the close proximity bother him. Apparently no one in this fucked up prison has ever heard of personal fucking space. "Did she 'ave huge knockers?" Renji indicated to his own chest and pretended he had breasts to play with. "Wait, wait—don't tell me, just nod when I get to the right size." He grinned as he brought his hands further and further out. Ichigo sneered at the implication but then he relaxed when thoughts of Inoue flooded his mind. She _did_ have rather large breasts, but that's not what drew Ichigo to her. It was her sweet personality.

He'd just wanted a normal life with a wife and a kid. Granted their girl, Neliel, was adopted, but she was treated like their own. And Inoue had never complained once during their relationship.

"Fiance is a unisex term, ya know." Keigo pitched in unhelpfully and that made Renji grin.

"Oh yeahhh. So how big is your fiance's dick then?" Renji didn't even give Ichigo a chance to respond, "Bet it 'ain't bigger than mine!" He then began to unzip his suit right in front of Ichigo, much to the later's disbelief.

Renji only stopped when something small and hard hit him in the back of the head. He quickly rezipped and then whipped around to find White glaring at him.

"They said lights out, shithead. That means 'go the fuck to sleep'."

Some shouts and grunts of agreement came from the other cells down the hall, but Renji didn't seem to care. He just pouted and then went to rub the spot where he was hit, only to find something sticky there.

"Ughhh! Fuck! Did you throw one of your damn jolly ranchers at me?" Renji groaned loudly as he slowly peeled the candy that was stuck to the small sensitives hairs at the back of his neck.

"Shut the _fuck_ up, Red! One more peep outta you and Imma find ya during recess!" Came an angry voice a few rooms to the left.

"Ha!" Renji snarked and then pressed his face between the bars so the other person could hear him as clearly as possible. "Recess!? You sound like a fuckin' toddler! Call it the yard, ya pussy!"

A chorus of shouts erupted through the whole corridor until it eventually just turned into a shouting match to see who could say the most curse words in a single sentence.

Couldn't the guards hear this racket?

Shouldn't they stop this?

Then again… maybe this was a good way for the inmates to let off steam and wear themselves out? It _was_ only six o'clock, so it was still pretty early for most people. Or maybe this just happened so often that the guards have given up on silencing them.

"Just you wait, Red! Imma carve those tattoos right off your fuckin' skin!"

"Come and try it ya giant bag a' shit!"

Bars rattled as the two prisoners yanked and tugged at the doors and then all the other inmates joined in.

It was a symphony of screeching metal and angry snarls.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Ichigo thought he'd gone deaf for a split second because it went quiet all at once. But then he heard the echo of footsteps and looked through the cell next to Keigo and Renji to see Kenpachi in the main doorway.

"I hear one more fuckin' sound outta here and I'm gonna make every single one o' you imbeciles get outta bed at five AM to run laps in the yard!" He threatened.

Not a single sound was made after that threat, and Ichigo wondered if Kenpachi has actually made them do that before… he'd have to ask the man next chance he got.

Kenpachi waited another second before retreating, leaving the inmates to themselves once more.

With the blissful silence settled on them, Ichigo stood and stretched before unzipping his prison jumpsuit. Underneath he wore white boxers and a tank top. He folded the uniform and placed it at the end of the bed, along with the conditioner Yumichika gave him.

Renji hopped up onto the bunk above Ichigo's while Keigo gathered up his blankets from the floor to settle into his own bed beneath White.

Ichigo curled under the covers and squirmed until he was in a comfortable position, making Renji grunt in annoyance, but he was ignored.

ZzzZzzZzz…

It couldn't have been more than a few hours when Ichigo felt himself being pulled from dreamland. It had taken him so long to finally fall asleep, and now this?

Wait…

something wasn't right.

Ichigo felt his body spring to life and his mouth opened to shout, but a hand over his lips stopped any sound from escaping. The hand pushed his face until he was laying flat on the bed once more.

Gold on black eyes glittered with amusement.

White waited until Ichigo's panicked breathing evened before finally removing his hand.

"Shhhhhhh~ Ya don't want Captain Jingles comin' back, right?" Ichigo slowly shook his head. "Good… now then~" the panic was back when the same large hand returned but this time it had something skinny and sharp pressed to his throat. Ichigo reached up to try and pry the hand away from him but White quickly snatched his wrists with the other hand and then used his whole body to pin Ichigo down and keep him still. He pressed the small homemade knife against tanned skin, nicking it.

"What do you want?" Ichigo growled under his breath.

"Ya know… Just 'cuz ya got a few good punches in on one o' the big shots here, don't go thinkin' you actually run this place. That sac o' shit may have taken the name 'King' but this is _my_ prison." He pressed the knife deeper, letting blood seep from the cut, but then he backed off when Ichigo started laughing—not caring that the knife was pressing deeper into his flesh. "The fuck's so funny?"

"That's not why I punched him," Ichigo explained quietly, "and I don't give a _shit_ who runs this place."

White stared at him for a long moment, golden eyes scrutinizing Ichigo's face. He seemed satisfied after a moment and started pulling the knife from the man's bleeding throat.

Ichigo waited until the weapon was completely off before quickly twisting his hands free to snatch the other's retreating wrist. He clamped down on the appendage until the weapon dropped and White hissed in pain. Before the psycho could retaliate, Ichigo flipped them with a forceful thrust of his hips.

He was surprised Renji didn't wake up as the two wrestled for dominance. Ichigo had his work cut out for him, and he hated to admit that he was a little out of practice since he'd settled down with Inoue.

Ichigo's thighs were on either side of White's torso and his knees had the man's elbows trapped down on the bed.

White struggled until he eventually wore himself out and then glared up at Ichigo's smirking face. He then rolled his eyes and and let his body go limp.

"So why _did_ ya punch 'im?"

"That's none of your fucking business." Ichigo snarled but then he tensed when the bed above them squeaked. Renji mumbled something incoherent as he rolled onto his stomach, but then he was right back to sleep. When he looked back down at White he frowned when he saw the huge, devilish grin on that porcelain face.

"Soooo… that means you know each other, huh?"

Ichigo remained silent but White could decipher the answer in the little frown and the downcast eyes.

"Were you friends 'r somethin'?"

Ichigo chose to stay silent and gradually moved off of the other man. He was beginning to get uncomfortable with where this was heading.

"Aahhhh~ I get it now. You guys were _fuckinnnn_ '." It wasn't even a question this time. White could barely make out the blush in the dark, but it was definitely there.

"Shut up." Ichigo huffed and he went to push White off the bed, but the albino was fast. He snatched both wrists and then pulled and twisted until he was back on top. The irritated sigh from Ichigo morphed into a surprised squeak when White ducked down and let his blue-dyed tongue drag along the blood that was splattered and drying on his neck. Ichigo yanked on his wrists and attempted to kick him away but White had wriggled his way between his legs. Ichigo felt his face go ten different shades of red when the unmistakable bulge of a hardened dick pressed against his inner thigh. He closed his eyes and tried to shrink into the mattress when the hot tongue against his neck traveled up to flick his earlobe.

Ichigo yanked on his wrists and snarled in warning, but that only seemed to excite the pale inmate more.

"Just remember who _really_ runs this place and we won't have annnny problems… Capeesh?" Cold lips pressed against Ichigo's temple where a vein throbbed and bulged with suppressed anger.

The man refused to move away until Ichigo finally nodded in understanding.

And then he was gone.

Ichigo watched in stunned silence as White ducked down to retrieve his knife, sauntered back to his own bunk, and jumped up onto the mattress. He then made himself nice and cozy under the covers and seemingly fell right to sleep.

Just like that.

What the fuck was wrong with this guy?

Ichigo wiped at the drying saliva on his neck in disgust and checked to make sure he wasn't still bleeding.

There was no way he could fall back asleep now...

…

..

..

…

Ichigo let out a sigh of relief when a soft buzz sounded through the PA and the doors opened. Then guards were marching through at the end of the hall to keep watch as some of the prisoners woke to start their morning while others grumbled and tried to sleep in.

Ichigo was up and out before his cellmates even had a chance to open their eyes.

He followed a small crowd as they shuffled passed the guards and made their way towards the canteen. He supposed breakfast must be available, and he could definitely eat after only consuming a bag of cheetos and nuts in the last 48 hours.

He didn't see Twiggy this time as he was passed a bowl of oatmeal, with a packet of sugar to add, and a cup of orange juice.

Ichigo sat at an empty table somewhere in the middle of the room and began eating his bland meal. The orange juice tasted a little funny too, but oh well. Before he could take another bite, he froze when the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He was being watched.

Ichigo slowly put the spoon down and took a subtle look around until he spotted someone in the far right corner. The guy wasn't even trying to hide the fact that he was staring; He even waved as their eyes locked.

Ichigo felt his eyebrow rise curiously when the man's grin revealed the most perfectly symmetrical teeth he'd ever seen. They were white and straight and just… perfect. Ichigo wondered if they were dentures or something—because they couldn't be real.

The guy's bowl-cut blonde hair was also just as perfect.

Ichigo sighed and then gestured to the empty space beside him when the creepy-smiling guy waved once again. The guy hopped up at the invitation and made himself comfortable next to Ichigo before offering his hand in greeting.

"Name's Straight." When Ichigo frowned, the guy continued, "On account a' my hair and teeth bein'—ya know—but that's about the only straight thing about me."

Ichigo rolled his eyes at the wink he received, but Straight didn't make any further advances.

"Okay… _Straight…_ " he took the guy's hand and shook it, "Just call me Ichigo. I don't want any stupid nicknames."

Straight shrugged his shoulders, "To each their own. But it ain't like I picked out the name. My real name's Shinji if you'd rather do that, but your name'll change whether ya like it or not, Pumpkin."

Ichigo gave him a warning glare and the guy immediately lifted his hands in mock surrender.

"Easy there…" Shinji paused for suspense… " _Carrot_." Ichigo stood to his feet and was about to storm away but the blonde quickly snatched his elbow and pulled him back down. "Oh c'mon. Lighten up." He quickly let go when he received another glare and then he ducked his head when the guards by the door turned to watch them more closely.

Ichigo also noticed the guards and sighed. "What do you _want_?" He nearly growled under his breath.

Shinji glanced back up at him and grinned, blinding Ichigo with his sparkly teeth.

"Not so much what _I_ want, but what I can offer _you._ "

Ichigo felt his curiosity peek and he sat in the chair more comfortably before turning towards the man. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Meaninggg…" Shinji began, his voice lowering to a whisper when he noticed the guards still looking in their direction. "You made a fuck load of enemies with that stunt ya pulled the other day."

"You mean the—"

"Yeah, the fight with King. He's been… _dethroned_ and now people are gonna come after you to take that title. Technically—prison rules say _you're_ the new King n'all, but I'm sure you've already realized that nobody is gonna do what ya say. You haven't _earned_ that kind of respect yet. And looks like someone already got to ya." He assumed while gesturing towards Ichigo's neck, where a cut was scabbing.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and clenched his fingers into tight fists while turning back towards the table. "Look, I really don't care who's in charge. Gr—… I mean _**King**_ … can keep his damn position. Wasn't exactly a fair fight anyway. I caught him by surprise…"

"Don't matter. The rules for taking the title say you can't use weapons—which you didn't, and there also needs to be at least a dozen witnesses, AND the person needs to be knocked unconscious. The guards had to drag him away, so you met all the criteria."

"Whatever." Ichigo huffed through his nose. "So what's your point? Why do you care what happens to me?"

Straight tapped his finger against the wood of the table and the grin never faded from his face. "I'm just here to help. If you need anything, you can let me and my friends know."

"Your friends…" Ichigo could read between the lines. "Look man. I'm not interested in joining your little gang or whatever you're trying to do." Ichigo started piling his trash together, "I appreciate the heads up, but I can take care of myself." And then he was up and headed towards the trash can.

Shinji was right on his heels though.

"I hear ya, tough guy." Then he leaned in to whisper softly, "It would be a good idea to choose a side by the end of today, so I'll let ya think on it. But my offer expires after lights out." He looked to make sure Ichigo heard him before turning to walk back to where he'd been sitting earlier. "If ya change your mind, I'm in cell 68!" He called over his shoulder, but Ichigo didn't bother replying.

He stuffed his trash down into the can with an exasperated huff and then made his way to the doors where the two guards were chit chatting.

He didn't bother listening to what they were saying and gestured if it was okay to go through. One guard raised a brow at him while the other gave him a once over. But then they shrugged and one pointed his thumb towards the doors in question.

"Stay outta trouble, Tiger!"

Ichigo did a little mock salute and then continued out of the cafeteria, ignoring the nickname for now—because at least it wasn't Tangerine… or Pumpkin… or Carrot… or any other kind of food.

Ichigo walked around for the rest of the morning; trying to familiarize himself with the place and found spots that White skipped over during their "tour" yesterday. He could figure out what most of the rooms were for, but some other places were either too crowded or blocked off by guards. Maybe he could ask Renji about it, if the guy wasn't too busy whipping out his cock...

He refused to ask White. After last night's interaction with the psycho, there was no way he was gonna—

Shit. Speak of the devil.

Ichigo paused when he saw the familiar pale figure, but relaxed when he realized the man's back was to him. He was speaking to a guard with shaggy brown hair and steel grey eyes that were barely open. Judging from the bags under his eyes, he hasn't had a good night sleep in a while.

The guard wasn't even contributing to the conversation, from what Ichigo could tell. He couldn't hear what White was saying, nor did he really _want_ to.

Ichigo looked to his right and saw an open doorway that led to a restroom. Shrugging, he went in.

"Gotta pee anyway." He grumbled under his breath. Warm, moist air hit him instantly and he realized someone must be in the showers. He didn't hear any water running though.

Shrugging once more, Ichigo walked passed the large row of toilet stalls, noticing that a couple of the doors were closed and sandaled feet poked out beneath. He kept going until he was at the line of urinals and checked over his shoulder before even thinking of unzipping his prison jumpsuit. Once he felt comfortable he whipped his dick out and started pissing. He hadn't realized how much he'd been holding in until it started and then he couldn't stop. Even when he heard one of the stalls open and footsteps coming closer.

Maybe if he ignored whoever it was they'd just wash their hands and get the fuck out.

But no.

Ichigo's life was never that simple.

"You're a newbie, huh?" Came a deep voice that was a little too close for comfort.

Ichigo glanced back, while still pissing, and found himself looking up at a giant man. He was about as tall as Kenpachi and much bulkier, with tanned skin and a clean shaven head—save for the long rat's tail and bushy sideburns. A large, shitting-eating grin was curved over pronounced cheekbones making Ichigo narrow his eyes threateningly.

This guy wasn't going to scare him away so easily.

"Guess so. Just got here the day before yesterday…"

The guy chuckled and then had the nerve to ruffle his hair like he was a toddler, making him feel much smaller than he already did.

"Then I'll let ya off with a warning this time."

"What…?"

Thankfully Ichigo stopped peeing by that point, but he didn't even get a chance to zip back up before he was yanked off his feet by the collar of his uniform and dangled midair.

Was it sad that he was growing accustomed to all the manhandling?

"Only Vasto Lordes are allowed in here, ya got that?"

Ichigo nearly rolled his eyes and wanted to be a smartass, but chose to play dumb instead.

"Here? You mean the prison? Sorry, don't have much control over that."

The guy took the bait and looked at him like he was mentally handicapped.

"No, stupid. This bathroom." The man stared at him for a moment after that, scrutinizing his features. "Ey… wait a sec…" He brought Ichigo closer so he could really look at his face, making the smaller male cringe and kick out to give himself some distance. But it was like kicking a brick wall. "'Ain'tchu the one who beat King?"

Ichigo wasn't sure if he should answer that. He didn't know what kind of reaction he'd get for telling the truth, and lying just seemed like a bad idea in general. Especially when so many people witnessed the beating.

Apparently he took too long to say anything and the man came to his own conclusion. However, before he could do anything, another stall door opened to reveal a… girl?

No.

Just a very petite boy who couldn't have been more than 19. He had cropped, shiny, raven hair and large violet eyes.

"Wait a minute, Yammy."

The large man raised a brushy brow towards the tiny fella but then slowly set Ichigo to his feet. The orangette quickly zipped himself up when he noticed both pairs of eyes glance down at his manhood. He tensed at the smirk he got but he didn't back away.

"Yeah… that's definitely the guy who hurt King." Violet eyes narrowed at him and then the smirk stretched wide. "We should show him what happens when he messes with a Vasto Lorde."

Yammy scratched his chin and then shrugged with a smirk of his own.

"Alright, Luppi. Whatchu got in mind?"

Ichigo brought up his fists slowly as he glanced between both males. Before anything else could happen though, someone came marching around the corner where he assumed the showers were.

It just so happened to be Twiggy. He wore only a towel around his waist and his skin was raw and red from the hot water. He must have been the one that fogged up the room.

"Eyyy Noi." The little man called Loop—or Loopy?—waggled his fingers girlishly at Twiggy or… Noi? Ichigo couldn't keep up with all the stupid nicknames here.

"Wuh?" Nnoitra grumbled as he made his way towards a sink to brush his teeth. He didn't seem to care that Ichigo was on his 'turf'.

"You want in on the fun?" Loop offered while pointing his thumb towards Ichigo. "Little red riding hood here got himself lost."

Nnoitra gave Ichigo a bored look with his one visible eye and then scoffed. "First off— _you_ shouldn't be callin' anyone 'little'. The only person here shorter than you is Officer Ice Prince." Ichigo had no idea who that was but still grinned at the sour look that crossed Loop's face. "And don't go actin' tough. You're only in 'ere cuz King is still in medical and can't chase you off 'imself." Nnoitra turned to the mirror above one of the sinks and started inspecting his hair—which still looked greasy even after a shower. He could see Luppi's angry face glaring at him through the reflection, but he ignored it. "Plus… Captain Jingles and Carrot there are all buddy buddy." He saw Luppi's expression flip at that and the small guy turned to inspect Ichigo again, as if he was reassessing something. "So unless you've got a way around Zaraki, I'd just let him walk…" The taller man turned to lock eyes with Ichigo and smirked deviously, "this time at least."

Ichigo took this as his que to leave and quickly spun on his heel. He felt their eyes boring holes into his back as he quickly shuffled back out into the hall. Once free he took a deep breath through his nose to calm himself. Adrenaline was pumping through his system and his nerves were still on high alert from being on the verge of another fight.

At this rate he was going to end up getting into enough fights to lock him in this shithole for life!

Maybe he should reconsider Shinji's offer if it'll keep him out of trouble...

"I see ya made it outta the wolves' den alive~"

Ichigo nearly jumped out of his skin and quickly spun to see White leaning right by the entrance. He looked like he'd been standing there for a minute, and there was no sign of that sleepy guard he'd been talking to before.

"What the fuck?" Ichigo snarled under his breath. "So you knew I was in there and didn't bother to give me a heads up?" He stood in front of the pale prisoner but made sure to keep some distance in case the guy randomly decided to stab him.

"Ey woah. I was riiiight 'ere in case things got a lil' too hot for ya, but I ain't your fuckin' prison mother. Make mistakes and learn from 'em yourself." He gave a tiny shrug as he folded his arms, "'Sides, seems like ya got some pull 'round here with Zaraki on your side." White smirked as he slowly rolled up off the wall, his movements fluid and smooth. He then wrapped an arm around Ichigo's shoulders so he could steer the frazzled male back down the hall. "So! Let's start part 3 of the tour—since we've still got some walkin' around time."

Ichigo tried to shrug off the man so he could walk with him at a reasonable distance, but White held firm. Fuck it. He didn't want trouble…

"Part 3? Didn't even know there was a part 2." Ichigo grumbled.

Shiro clicked his tongue and then pinched the orangette's cheek. "Well since you went adventurin' on your own, I gotta kinda skip part 2. Part 3 is pretty much just explaining territory."

Ichigo rolled his shoulders and was glad that White actually backed off this time and gave him space to breathe. "Thought you weren't gonna be my prison mother."

White narrowed his eyes until only a glint of gold was visible beneath his thick lashes. "Look, do ya _want_ the information or not?"

Ichigo shrugged his left shoulder and motioned with his other hand in an 'I don't care but go on' way making White snort in amusement.

"Whatever… look, alright. Ya see how there's a letter up in the corner of the hall?" Ichigo looked up to where White was pointing to see a large 'A'. "This is A wing. Vasto Lordes own this hall. You can walk through it to get where ya need cuz the guards are usually around but everythin' else is off limits." White waved his hand in the air as he added, "Unless you somehow become a Vasto Lorde, but that's kinda out of the question at this point."

Ichigo scratched his chin in thought as they continued walking. White steered them out of this wing and back to the canteen where more people had started gathering.

"So what other…" Ichigo shrugged while gesturing in the air " _Gangs_ … should I Look out for?"

"Welllll." White began as he popped a jolly rancher in his mouth. It clanked against his teeth loudly as he moved it around with his tongue. "Ya've got the Shinigami. Most of 'em are actually in our cellblock but cells are neutral territory. They own B Wing, which is through there." He pointed towards another set of double doors that Ichigo didn't notice before. It had a small letter 'B' by the handles.

Ichigo sat next to White as the man settled down at a table with a couple other prisoners he'd never seen before.

"The Shinigami and Vasto Lordes are rivals, so I imagine the Shinigami are gonna be real nice to ya after ya knocked out King." White smirked when Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Aha! I knew you looked familiar! Bro! That was hilarious! The black eye was perfect and then the look on yer face when they got you!" The heavy-set man sitting across from them laughed obnoxiously as he reenacted Ichigo's reaction to being tazed. "Zzt! ZZZT!"

Ichigo's lip rose in a snarl but before he could say anything, a pale fist slammed against the table "Shut da fuck up." White commanded and the guy instantly sobered.

Guards were looking in their direction but once they saw who was causing the commotion, they shrugged and went back to whatever they'd been doing.

Ichigo picked at his nails as he shifted uncomfortably.

"What were you saying about the Shinigamis and the Vasto… Lordes?" Ichigo tried not to butcher the pronunciation.

White didn't even spare him a glance as he shrugged and then snatched a sugar packet from one of the trays next to him. The guy he stole from didn't say a word against it.

"Have the Shinigami asked ya ta join their gang yet?"

"Not sure…" Ichigo glanced around quickly but relaxed when he didn't see a familiar head of cropped golden hair. "A guy named Shinji came up to me earlier and said I had until lights out to accept his offer."

White's narrowed eyes instantly locked with Ichigo's wide, curious, chestnut orbs. "Shinji? Ya mean _Straight_?" He sniffed when Ichigo nodded in reply. "Hm… He's a Vizard…"

Ichigo raised a brow.

"And that's supposed to mean something to me?" He got a disapproving look from one of White's underlings around the table but White himself just seemed amused.

"Vizards're a small group tha' split off from the Shinigami. They're not necessarily a _gang_ but they do have some pull 'round here. They 'ain't bad but they 'ain't 'xactly good neither." That information wasn't very helpful, but it would have to do. "Oh yeah and there's also the Quincy. They own C Wing." White threw out with a wave of his hand. "But they usually keep to themselves and it's best ya just stay clear of 'em."

When the man didn't add anything else, Ichigo gave up. "Whatever…" He grumbled with a sigh.

The relatively useless conversation died off and there was heavy silence as the men around him finished eating. Breakfast was served until about 9:00 and then the buzzer sounded. Unless you worked in the building as a laundry maid or a janitor, all inmates were told to go back to their cells.

Guards were around each section of hallway as they herded the prisoners to their respective rooms, checking off their list as they went.

Renji was still fast asleep on the top bunk. Drool pooled from his gaping mouth and loud snoring echoed around the cell. Keigo was tucked in the corner with a blanket around him as he twiddled his thumbs and stared at the ceiling, looking a little skittish. White bumped Ichigo's shoulder as he passed and didn't even spare a glance as he hopped up onto his respective bunk. He then pulled out a small radio and some wireless earphones. Ichigo wondered if he got it from the comerse station or if it was smuggled in, but then Ichigo realized that he didn't really care either way.

The silence, save for the low buzz of whatever White was listening to and the snoring from Renji, was calming and Ichigo felt like he finally had a chance to sit and let the events of the last month really sink in.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3: I'm Sorry Was That a Yes?

**Lies Open Prison Doors**

 _Chapter 3: I'm Sorry. Was That a Yes?_

* * *

"Prisoner 156. You have a visitor."

"Huh…?" Ichigo looked up from his civil game of go fish that he'd been goaded into playing with Yumichika and Renji.

The sleepy guard he'd seen earlier this morning was standing—barely—by the open door of his cell.

The doors have been open for hours but he felt he'd done enough exploring today after his run-in with the Vasto Lordes and decided to stay in the cell.

"Visitor. Let's go." The guard said right after a rather long yawn.

Ichigo slowly stood to his feet and placed his cards face down on the floor, not that it really mattered if the others saw them. He then followed the guard down the different halls until they came to a caged in area. Another guard was waiting and instructed him to raise his arms and spread his legs shoulder length apart.

The guard then began patting him down. When he found Ichigo clear he opened the door to let him in.

Brown eyes blinked repeatedly when they found the familiar suit-clad figure of Byakuya Kuchiki.

If it weren't for the guards standing on either side of him, he would have ran up and hugged the shit out of the man.

"I rushed here as soon as I heard." Byakuya started first since Ichigo had yet to say anything. The orangette let a small smile crack across his face, softening his features if only a little and clearing the scowl from his forehead.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you." Ichigo nearly choked, but then the scowl was back when a guard grabbed him and started maneuvering him to the table in the middle of the windowless room. Cuffs were then slapped on his wrists which were also attached to the chair.

"Are those really necessary?" Byakuya sighed with a scowl of his own. "He was only convicted with nonviolent crimes."

"Until yesterday." The guard Ichigo didn't recognize explained. He winced at the seething glare he received.

"What did you _do?_ " The friend side of Byakuya's brain shoved the lawyer part to the side as emotions bubbled to the surface. Ichigo hadn't seen Byakuya this livid since the man caught him masturbating on his brand new suit.

That particular story is rather long and it was back when Ichigo was young and stupid so we'll skip it for now.

Ichigo stomped his foot in frustration and then leaned forward as far as he could across the table, metal cuffs clinking against the chair as he moved.

"Before you start lecturing me, how about you explain why the _fuck_ I'm in a goddamn MAX prison—and for 5 YEARS!?" He kept his voice low so as not to startle the guards but the emphasis was there. "Oh and you'll never fucking guess who is _also_ here."

Byakuya seemed to connect the dots quickly. There were only a handful of people that could really wind up Ichigo to this point, and from the way he said ' _also_ '—it could only be one person.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques…"

Ichigo huffed with a nod as he collapsed back into the chair, making it screech against the cement floor.

"That's who I got in a fight with, okay?" Ichigo sunk lower at the disapproving look. "It caught me off guard—I wasn't expecting to see him here." Before Byakuya could chastise him, he continued, "Please tell me you know a way to transfer me to the other prison…" Ichigo was desperate at this point.

Byakuya's lips pursed and he looked like he wanted to reprimand the orangette, but he reluctantly conceded. "That's why I'm here. I wanted to speak with you first, but I've already started the paperwork on your transfer."

"Thank youuu!" Ichigo practically sagged in relief, but then his body stiffened when Byakuya slapped his perfectly manicured hands against the table.

"Pay attention, Ichigo, because this is very important." When he had the man's full attention, he continued, "The paperwork to transfer from this prison is very particular… if you get even a single year added to your sentence while you're here, then there's nothing I can do."

Ichigo felt a small bubble of panic burst in his gut. So that was why Byakuya was so furious about the fight.

"But that…" Ichigo let his complaint die with a shake of his head. "How long is the process? How much time do I have to work with here? Cuz I've got people already sniffing me out."

He saw Byakuya's gaze shift to his neck and saw a small flash of anger before it was snuffed out. Ichigo tried to reach up and cover the cut out of reflex, but the handcuffs stopped him and so he just sagged in frustration while glaring down at the table. Byakuya let a sigh out through his nose and then readjusted his suit to help compose himself.

"The process could take a day—" Ichigo's face lit up with hope "or it could take up to a month." Andddd back to scowling.

"I need to get out as soon as possible though! Is there anything I can do to speed up the process?"

Byakuya rubbed his temple in thought as he settled down into the chair. "Hmm… Do you happen to know a man named Sousuke Aizen?"

It took him a moment to recall the creepy bespectacled counselor in question, but then again—how could he forget him?

"Yeah. He's a counselor here. I actually spoke to him about this the other day and he said he'd look into it."

Byakuya's interest peaked, "Did they have any hard copies on your sentence? Any written approval?"

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah. Some fishy paperwork with my signatures on it—but I _know_ I never signed the damn things!" He slammed his fists down on the chair, but then relaxed when one of the guards cleared their throat expectantly.

"3 Minutes." The sleepy one called out.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes in frustration but then shook his head. "Alright. I sent Sousuke and a few other people your papers this morning. Just see if you can get that man to sign your transfer ASAP. If that doesn't work then your next bet would be to speak to the warden himself, but that might be a little more difficult."

"Okay, okay. I'll see what I can do." Ichigo nearly groaned but then he let a small smile crack the corner of his lips. "Thanks for your help…"

Byakuya frowned at that and huffed at him. "Of course." Ebony eyes took another glance down at the cut and Ichigo looked away. "But remember that I can't help you if you get _any_ time added to your sentence. If that happens then this facility will have full claim over your file—do you understand?" Ichigo nodded but then jumped when Byakuya slammed his fist on the table once again. "I'm _serious_ Ichigo. Set aside your pride and your frivolous rivalry."

"Alright, _alright._ " Ichigo groaned. " I understand!"

"I hope so." Byakuya stood to his feet when the guards started making their way forward. "Because I will not be the one to tell Rukia why you won't be there for her Masters Graduation. Oh, and she expects a call from you before the end of the week."

Ichigo cracked another small smile and nodded. No further words were needed. He stayed silent as he was uncuffed and then shuffled back into the bowels of the prison. The sleepy guard kept a hold of Ichigo's elbow while the other guard stayed behind. Ichigo just let himself get steered through the halls until he was back to his own cell. He watched until the guard was through the double doors and out of sight.

"Sooo… how'd it go?" Yumichika was the first to snap Ichigo out of his thoughts and the orangette was surprised to find that his cards were right where he'd left them.

"Uhm…" Ichigo wasn't really sure what to say.

"Was it your _fiancé_?" Renji butted in from his spot on the bunk. Ichigo turned to see him making the huge breast motion again.

"Tch." Ichigo rolled his eyes, "No. It was my lawyer. And he had some good news… I guess."

"He get your paperwork figured out?" Yumichika assumed as he inspected his fingernails.

"Kind of… I just need to stay out of trouble until it gets sorted out." Ichigo confessed, but judging from the look Renji and Yumichika shared—he wasn't sure if he'd regret saying that.

Renji hopped off the bunk to stand in front of Ichigo with a giant grin on his face. "You should join the Shinigami then! We'll keep ya outta trouble—no prob!"

'We'...

"So you're both in that gang?" Ichigo asked and got a nod from them. He debated for a moment and then shook his head. "Honestly, I'd rather stay out of all that stuff."

Renji shrugged before settling down next to Yumi. "Your funeral then."

Ichigo scratched at his neck nervously, being careful not to break the scabbing cut.

"What? You know something I don't?" Ichigo huffed but Renji just shrugged again.

Yumichika pinched the redhead's arm, making him flinch.

"Don't be a jackass." The brunette then turned back to Ichigo, "Just steer clear of the Vasto Lordes for now and stay in eyesight of the guards. You shouldn't have any problems."

"Easier said than done." Renji shot back with a shrug.

Ichigo was about to say something but a buzz from the speaker sounded.

 _ **11:30 INMATES! It's lunchtime! However, because of a certain incident yesterday, we'll be calling one hall at a time. First to eat today is A Wing. Everyone else should be in their respective cells until they are called to eat. I repeat: A Wing, you can start making your way to the canteen. Thanks!**_

 _ **BLPP.**_

Ichigo peered out of his cell and winced at all the annoyed glares sent in his direction. He could only guess what 'incident' the announcer was referring to.

"Sorry guys." He mumbled but Renji just shrugged and Yumichika waved the apology off as he stood to his feet.

"Pah! Shit like this happens 'bout twice a month. I just' hope we ain't last to go this time." Renji hopped back onto his bunk and hung his head off the side, letting his long crimson locks cascade down.

"Why's that?" Ichigo asked, more out of boredom than anything.

"Cuz last people get the leftovers and I'm pretty hungry today."

"Why? You ain't done shit all day ya sack o' shit." All eyes turned to see White march into the cell. When his sharp gold eyes locked with Yumichika he immediately pointed to the open jail door.

"What's got your stained tidy-widdy's in a twist?" Yumichika smirked as he metaphorically poked the polar bear in the room.

White was unimpressed and continued to hold his finger up towards the exit. "Out," he all but commanded.

Yumi rolled his prominently outlined eyes with huff. "Seems I've worn out my welcome. I'll see you later~" He gave Ichigo a small wink and a smile on his way out, but Ichigo didn't react much to the flirt besides giving a casual salute goodbye.

"Later."

And then it went silent. Renji watched with mild curiosity as White flipped his mattress over to browse through a selection of knives he had strapped against the cotton, while Ichigo felt his jaw drop a little.

"Who you stabbin' today?" Renji asked nonchalantly, making Ichigo's eyes widen in bewilderment.

"Wait. What?" He was ignored though.

White hummed to himself as he picked up a pink toothbrush with a razer blade hot-glued to the end of it. He shrugged and then pocketed the weapon before flipping the mattress back over. White then made himself comfortable on top of it as he pulled out his radio.

Ichigo wanted to interrogate him further, but the earphones were in before he could get a word out. He then turned to Renji, who still had his head dangling off the side of the bed, but the redhead just smiled and shrugged.

 _ **Attention Inmates. C Wing! I repeat: C Wing—please start making your way to the canteen. Thank you.**_

 _ **BLLP.**_

Renji's coy smile fell into a glare at that, but Ichigo just scoffed at him.

"'Ey. Where's inmate #105?"

Ichigo jumped and spun around at the sudden voice to find Ikkaku in the doorway. Fluorescent lights bounced blindingly off his bald head.

"I ain't seen the pup since he left for breakfast." Renji shrugged as he swung his head, making his hair sway.

Ah. They must have been referring to Keigo.

Ikkaku reached for the hand radio strapped to his vest. "Attention guards. Keep an eye out for prisoner 105. Name: Keigo Asano. We've got a lost puppy." The radio chirped as he released the button, and then a reply came right after.

' **Thanks for the heads up. Toshiro and I are patrolling outside but we'll make our way in to help look.'** That sounded like the blonde guard Ichigo saw while he was in solitary.

"He's probably over at the commissary starin' at all the shit he can't afford." Renji snarked once the radio cut off and Ikkaku gave him a solid smack on the forehead. The redhead hissed and rubbed at his abused face but didn't say anything else.

Ikkaku didn't say a word as he left and continued his head count at each cell.

Ichigo scratched his head and sighed. These rules and time-limits were going to drive him nuts, he just knew it.

By the time the announcer finally called for **B Wing** Ichigo was famished and actually pretty tired. As he walked out into the hallway, he debated turning around and just taking a nap when multiple angry eyes honed in on him. They didn't dare do anything with the guards around, but Ichigo could tell they wanted to punch him for delaying their meal.

"Don't let 'em scare ya." White whispered in Ichigo's ear as he passed, making the orangette cringe and then stiffen.

He wasn't fucking _scared._

And to prove his point, he pressed his way into the crowd. Once they got to the lunchroom everyone immediately started forming a line. Ichigo found himself being pushed and turned until he was forced all the way to the back of the line.

"'Ey! Hands to yourselves inmates!" A guard snapped, but it was too late, Ichigo was at the very end of the line. Every step felt like forever as they inched their way forward and he could already tell the food was scarce.

"Fuck this…" He grumbled under his breath. His appetite crumbled and he was too angry to nap… so he supposed the best thing to do was see if he could talk to Mr. Aizen. He'd have to travel into C Wing, but White had said it was okay to pass through territories.

While most of the guards were busy keeping the inmates in line, both figuratively and literally, Ichigo made his way towards the correct door. Sleepy Guard was standing right next to it and he raised a hand to stop Ichigo from passing.

"Look," He glanced down at the nameplate on the man's uniform, "Starrk. I just want to speak with Mr. Aizen" Ichigo tried not to sound as irritated as he felt, but a little bit of a growl found its way through. "If that's alright with you.."

Starrk shrugged and then took his hand and cupped it over his mouth to smother a yawn. "I recommend you go straight there. No detours." He then stepped out of the way.

Ichigo nodded in understanding before stepping through the doors. He took long strides and kept his head down as he walked. There were a few inmates here and there, but they paid him no mind. At least one guard was down each corner of the halls, that is, until he came to where the counselor's office was. Not a single person could be seen. Being cautious, Ichigo started towards the door, but something made him hesitate.

A sound.

Ichigo turned to see an open doorway that led to a restroom. C wing, if he remembered correctly, was owned by the… Quincy? So the restrooms would be owned by them too he supposed.

Ichigo was about to continue walking but then he heard it again. It sounded a lot like muffled crying and he could've sworn the word 'help' came through. But it was so quiet.

Too quiet.

Ichigo figured it couldn't hurt to peek in and look right?

' _No detours.'_ Starrk's words echoed in his head, but Ichigo shook it off.

He inched his way to the opening and quickly looked around to make sure he was truly alone before peeking his head inside.

He could hear people shuffling around and moving but no one was in sight. The muffled voice from before was a little clearer now and Ichigo felt his insides clench when he realized it sounded panicked.

Shit.

Ichigo made sure the coast was clear once more before quietly making his way towards the separate wall that led to the showers. He peered around, careful to stay as close to the wall as he could.

There were more people than he expected. Six in total with four of them standing in a square formation around the rest. The sounds he'd heard came from the two on the floor. The man on top was tall with pale skin and a pink mohawk which really stood out among the brunettes surrounding him. He had someone pinned face down on the tiled floor and was struggling to keep a hand over the guy's mouth. Ichigo couldn't see his face at this angle but he could tell from the shaggy brown hair that it was Keigo.

The poor guy was really trying hard to escape, but it seemed like he was being toyed with. The only piece of clothing that remained on him were his boxers, and he kicked and flailed to try and keep them, but he was obviously out matched.

"Alright, that's it." The mohawk guy finally hissed when Keigo's heel dug into his hip. "Get him set up."

He kept his hand clamped over Keigo's mouth as the others moved forward to grab ahold of each limb. They manhandled the poor guy until he was on his knees with his face smushed down against the tiles and his arms pinned behind his back.

' _Fucking hell_.' Ichigo felt his chest burn with rage when mohawk guy's hands finally retreated and he could hear Keigo's ragged breathing.

"P-pl-please. Bazz-B, L-lemme go." Keigo whimpered pitifully, but the group just laughed at him. Mohawk guy, or Bazz-B, Ichigo assumed, seemed especially pleased.

He even hummed to himself as he took his time reaching for the boxers.

"I don't know why you struggle like this every time, Pup. You know I make you feel good in the end~" Bazz-B smirked as he released the cloth to let his fingers travel up the brunette's heaving sides. "Now spread 'em." He didn't even wait for Keigo to follow his orders, he forced his knees between the man's legs and snapped them apart, making his back arch even lower.

"I don't want it. I-I d—" The hand was back over his mouth.

"Hush now~ You sure are noisy today."

Ichigo's first instinct was to storm around the corner and beat the fuck out of these assholes, but he stopped himself. He couldn't afford to get in trouble again… And for who? Some guy that happened to be his cellmate in a fucking prison. He had no idea who this guy was or what he'd done to get locked up with these other assholes...

Keigo whimpered as fingers began tugging at his last remaining garment.

Ichigo gritted his teeth and clenched his fists as he used every last ounce of willpower he could muster to walk away.

He walked right out of the restroom, into the empty hall, and didn't stop until he was standing in front of the counselor's door. He was _inches_ from it. All he had to do was raise his hand and knock. Then he could get his paperwork signed and he'd be out of this fucked up place forever.

He could serve his original sentence of 5 months, get out, reconcile with Inoue, see Rukia graduate, and maybe even get back to a normal life.

Fuck…

Ichigo bolted back down the hall and into the restroom. He didn't bother being quiet this time as he came soaring around the corner and into the showers. He didn't give the men time to react as he kicked one guy straight into the wall, cracking his head against the tiles, and then he punched another in the temple. Both males were out cold before their bodies even hit the ground. Bazz-B was up and on his feet in an instant and Ichigo had to step back and block the punch aimed at his throat. One of the remaining men kept Keigo pinned down as the other stood to help their leader. Ichigo avoided the punches from both men by ducking and weaving through their advances.

He had to stop defending if he wanted to get the upper hand though.

Exhaling, Ichigo gritted his teeth and allowed Bazz-B's fist to collide with his ribcage so that he could turn and grab hold of the other man's outstretched arm. Ichigo then used the momentum to swing him right into the other. They both collided and then went tumbling to the floor. While they attempted to untangle themselves, Ichigo took this chance to knock out the third guy who was focused on keeping Keigo from getting up. He elbowed the guy in the temple, but that only seemed to daze the man, so he had to punch him in the face a couple more times to completely knock his lights out.

As he fell to the floor, Ichigo helped his cellmate to his feet before turning to face Bazz-B and his remaining lackey.

At least now it was two on two—but from the way Keigo cowered behind him, he wouldn't be much help.

"Woah woah." Bazz-B said as his buddy went to charge at Ichigo and he quickly pulled him back by the fabric of his jumpsuit. He then paused to actually take a good look at who they were fighting. "'Ey… Ain't you the newbie who put down King?"

Ichigo didn't say a thing. He just wanted to knock these guys out and get Keigo back to the cell before they all got in trouble.

"Why you tryin' to play hero, huh!?" Bazz-B snarled irritably when Ichigo refused to speak. "That's my bitch you're protectin'—I _own_ him!" Bazz-B felt a vein in his forehead throb when Ichigo remained silent. "You _just_ got 'ere and already you're wantin' to make enemies o' the Quincy?"

Ichigo still refused to respond.

"Tch…" Bazz-B looked down at his men lying unconscious on the floor and felt his lip rise in a snarl. "Fine. Keep 'im. He was startin' to get loose and borin' anyway." Then he and his buddy started making their way out. "Maybe you'll be more entertaining though~" He threw over his shoulder with this sick smirk twisting his lips.

Ichigo waited and didn't let his fists fall until he was sure they'd really left. Once he was satisfied, he turned to find Keigo looking up at him with wide, teary eyes.

Ichigo frowned and raised a brow but then ducked down to grab Keigo's discarded clothes. "C'mon… get dressed."

 _ **BEEP.**_

 _ **Attention inmates. Lunch is over. Clubs will be starting in 20 minutes and remember that you have until 6 o'clock to be back in your cells. Anyone caught outside their respective cells will get 3 points added. That's right—3 points! So keep an eye on the clock. No exceptions! Thank you.**_

 _ **BLLP.**_

Good. That means he still had time to see the counselor today. Luckily he didn't get caught fighting this time, but Ichigo figured this would probably bite him in the ass later.

When Ichigo looked back Keigo was dressed and zipping up his prison jumpsuit.

"Is there anywhere in particular you want to go?" Ichigo asked.

Keigo peeked up at him through his bangs but then looked back at the ground before shaking his head.

"Do you want me to walk you back to the cell?" Ichigo offered helpfully but he frowned when Keigo shook his head again.

Ichigo watched in mild shock as Keigo quickly walked passed him towards the door and then disappeared. Just like that. He didn't even get a thank you! But seeing the relief in Keigo's teary-eyed gaze had been gratitude enough. He just hoped that jackass, Bazz-B, would leave the poor guy alone now.

Ichigo lifted a leg to step over one of the men at his feet but froze when he looked up to find two guards standing in the doorway.

Fuck.

He recognized the blonde guard, Kisuke, as the same guy he saw outside his cell in solitary. The second guard was that short fella from yesterday who let White and him start their tour. If he remembered correctly his name was Toshiro and he had a hold of Keigo, who looked utterly defeated.

"Which one of you did this?" The short guard hissed while pointing to the unconscious bodies. Keigo flinched at the harsh tone while Ichigo looked down at his feet. Should he just be honest?

"Uhm… well—"

"I did." Keigo suddenly seemed to crack open a can of courage. He looked determined as he raised his hand.

Both guards looked at the man in disbelief, but when neither inmate said anything else, they shrugged.

Kisuke let out a long sigh as he scratched his head. "What do you wanna do about this?"

The short guard locked eyes with Ichigo and he silently stared the man down for a minute. Then he let out a sigh of his own.

"We're not stupid, y'know... We saw Bazz-B and his friend leave… and your knuckles are red, Kurosaki." Toshiro grumbled. Ichigo looked down to see that he was right. His knuckles were a little raw, but only slightly. "But we're also not complete assholes…" He released Keigo's arm as he said this, "Saving people here is only going to get you into more trouble... Consider this your only warning." Both guards turned their backs to the inmates as they knelt down to see how badly the three men on the ground were injured.

Ichigo took this as his que to leave. He quickly skidded around the guards and then took Keigo's arm to drag him out.

Once they were in the hall, he released the quiet man but continued to steer him towards the cafeteria. He just wanted to make sure Keigo made it back without any more problems.

They didn't bother trying to get any lunch and they ignored the looks they were getting. They just went straight to their hall and then back to the empty cell. He expected Keigo to curl up in his blanket and hide in the corner like before, but he just stood there and stared at Ichigo with wide eyes.

"Why…?" He asked while picking at his sleeves.

"I couldn't just stand by when I saw what they were doing to you. Just try not to get yourself in trouble again." Ichigo said while shrugging one shoulder.

Keigo's face split into a huge smile as he nodded vigorously. "I can't thank you enough."

Ichigo nodded, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Don't mention it.. and thanks for trying to take the credit." He rose a brow at the nervous blush that took over Keigo's face.

"N-no problem… honestly, I don't know what I was thinkin'... but I'm glad it worked out."

Ichigo nodded in agreement. He then turned to lay in his bunk, but he paused when he noticed something sitting on top.

It was a small plastic basket with a bunch of products packed inside along with a small note.

Ichigo looked to Keigo, but the man just shrugged and gestured for him to read it. He picked it up and nearly laughed when he realized it was written in crayon. He guessed there weren't many writing utensils that were prison approved?

"A gift to the new king…" Ichigo read aloud with a frown. He set the paper aside and curiously eyed the different items inside. It mostly contained an assortment of soaps and other toiletries including a toothbrush, toothpaste, a small bladeless shaver for your face, and even a pair of waterproof slippers he assumed was for the showers. There were also some bags of candy that lined the bottom of the basket. He inspected each item thoroughly and found that nothing had been messed with; He even checked the bags for any puncture holes but they were clean. He still wouldn't trust the liquid soaps and conditioners, because who knew what was _really_ inside… but everything else seemed fine. Or maybe he was being paranoid?

No. This is a _prison._ You had to stay on your toes!

"Huh… wonder who brought this." Ichigo mumbled while Keigo inched forward and then grabbed the note. He turned it over to find another message in the bottom corner.

' _Welcome to the neighborhood, Ichigo.'_

"Ichigo?" Keigo repeated out loud, making said orangette jump a little.

"How—…" Keigo thrust the note up so Ichigo could see the message he'd missed. "Huh… There are only a couple people in here that know my real name… so that narrows it down at least." Ichigo shrugged, "but this reminds me—White never showed me where I could shower without treading on someone's _territory._ " He drawled, annoyance seeping into his voice. "I'd rather not have to punch someone out everytime I want to wash my dick…"

Keigo blinked and looked uncomfortable. "Well… that's the thing…" he twiddled his thumbs as he looked down at the floor. "There aren't actually any neutral showers… S'kinda why a lot of people are trying to coerce you into joining them—it's 'cuz you're eventually gonna _have_ to join one if you want full access to anything." He winced as he watched the realization dawn on Ichigo, his brows furrowing into a scowl. "You could also become someone's bitch… but then I guess that's sort of like joining a gang…" from the way Ichigo stared ludicrously at him, that was definitely not an option anyway. "Well… uhm... If you wanna stay out of trouble, your best bet would probably be the showers in B wing."

"B huh… That's where the Shinigamis are right?" Ichigo asked and Keigo confirmed with a nod.

"They actually let the Vizards use it too. They're not as territorial as the Vasto Lordes or the Quincy…" The timid brunette wrung his hands nervously when mentioning the last gang.

"So where does White shower then?" Ichigo wondered curiously while trying to get Keigo's mind off of what happened earlier.

"If you wanted ta see me naked, all ya had to do was ask~"

Ichigo turned to find the aforementioned psychopath. "How long have you been standing there?" He grumbled as White smirked and leaned against the metal bars. He had a knack for showing up when you least expected him. It also amazed Ichigo that despite his mouth being stained blue from the candy, the guy's teeth were still pearly white.

"Long enough ta watch ya dig through your little gift basket there. Looks like ya got a secret admirer." White cooed while puckering his lips to make kissy noises.

Ichigo felt his cheeks burn which completely killed his death glare.

"You know who brought it, don't you?" Ichigo accused and White only shrugged with his arms crossed.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." When Ichigo looked like he was about to interrogate further, White continued, "But! To answer your question, I use whatever shower I fucking want."

Ichigo shouldn't be surprised. The way this man roamed the halls and commanded the people around him… it was no wonder he thought he ruled this place.

Ichigo could assume that gang lines didn't exist for the one man that supplied the people their drugs. Ichigo actually found himself wondering how exactly White ran his little business, but he shook the thought away. It didn't matter—it wasn't like he was going to get involved in any of it.

"Whatever… guess I'll give B Wing a try…" Ichigo grabbed the basket, as well as the little bottle of conditioner that Yumichika had given him before making his way out into the hall. He got about halfway down before he realized he was being followed. He turned to find Keigo right on his heels. "Uhm…" he looked over the man's shoulder to see White peeking through the cell doorway, wide smirk still slapped across his face. Ichigo stopped walking so he could turn to face his cellmate. "Thanks but I think I can find the place on my own…"

Keigo ducked his head and shuffled his feet nervously. "Oh, o-okay. Sorry. I'll wait for you in the cell then."

"What? No—" Ichigo went to reach for Keigo to stop him from turning away, but he faltered when the man flinched. Ichigo sighed through his nose but patted Keigo's shoulder reassuringly. "You don't have to wait for me, you know. Go do what you want, just try to steer clear of Bazz-B."

"But…" Kiego seemed lost. "Since you chased off Bazz-B, I'm _your_ bitch now and I need to stay with you during free-time." He explained as if it was obvious.

Ichigo felt like his face would melt off as a blush completely devoured his cheeks. He could feel the stares that came from the surrounding cellrooms and White's stifled laughter wasn't helping, but he ignored them.

"You're not my—I mean, you're not a bitch, okay? We're friends, that's all." Ichigo explained and pursed his lips when Keigo looked up at him with starry eyes.

"We're friends?"

Oh god… was he going to regret this?

"Yes…"

Keigo seemed to explode with happiness and became bold enough to jump at Ichigo and wrap him in a bear hug. It completely caught the orangette by surprise and he let out a small squeak, but didn't fight the embrace.

"Hey! Hands off, inmates!" A guard down the hall shouted, making Keigo snap away like he'd been burned. Ichigo shook his head and gave Keigo a thumbs up before turning to continue his journey to the showers.

The way there was pretty uneventful, to say the least. Ichigo received some stares here and there, but nothing he wasn't already used to.

 _Inside_ the showers though, was a different story. This must've been rush time for showering, because there were at least twelve other people walking around under the showerheads. Steam from the hot water filled the space but wasn't thick enough to block the view. Plus, there weren't any walls or curtains between the showerheads. Ichigo quickly wiped the blush from his face as he looked around to see dicks everywhere.

Ichigo tried to think of it like the locker room after sports in school… only with big, scary, muscular, tattooed men instead of your buddies from class.

Fuck it. Get it over with.

Ichigo spotted a shute where people dumped their dirty laundry and decided to follow suit. He copied one of the men in front of him as he undressed and then put on the same waterproof slippers that Ichigo received in his little gift basket. Ichigo then found an empty showerhead in the corner and turned it on. He placed the basket by his feet as he waited a moment For the water to warm-up and he nearly sighed in relief once it did.

Just as Ichigo was beginning to feel his muscles relax under the hot spray, it was suddenly shut off.

With a scowl, Ichigo turned to find Renji leaning against the tiled wall with his arms crossed and a large grin on his face. His wet crimson locks glistened in the light and draped over thick, tattooed shoulders. Ichigo swallowed nervously at the way Renji took his time eyeing him up and down.

"You need somethin'?" Ichigo snarled quietly, hoping not to draw any attention from the other inmates, but when he finally took his eyes off Renji, he found that everyone else was already looking at them. The only noise in the room was the spray of water hitting the floor and then being sucked down the drain.

"You lost?"

Ichigo turned slightly and peered over his shoulder to see another man had snuck up behind him. This guy had more of a slender build with silver hair that framed his cheeks. A small, unnerving grin was stapled across his narrow face and Ichigo couldn't tell what he was thinking through those slitted eyes.

"Aw c'mon… I just want to wash and then I'll go. I won't cause any trouble." Ichigo nearly growled in frustration.

"Too late for that, Spitfire. Didn't White teach ya about who owns B wing? And wouldja looky here~!" Ichigo turned back around to find Renji digging through his basket. "I see that someone's been treatin' ya real nice." He smirked as he brought up a particularly large bar of soap. "The fancy stuff~"

Ichigo gulped as the man walked forward until he was almost pinned between him and the silver haired male still hovering behind.

"Give it back.." Ichigo said with a scowl and palm outstretched. Renji looked up at the ceiling as if he was contemplating. He then waved the soap around teasingly until it _suddenly_ slipped through his fingers and hit the floor. It skidded across the tiles until it came to a stop at another inmate's feet.

"Whoops~" Renji smirked but didn't make a single move to pick it up. He merely locked gazes with Ichigo, daring the orangette to get it himself.

Ichigo refused to succumb to Renji's childish game.

"Don't make me punch you…" Ichigo growled as he took a step forward, their foreheads practically touching as he glared right back at Renji. He wasn't about to back down.

"Tch… you're no fun~" The redhead pouted, but despite what he'd just said, Ichigo blinked and felt his blush come back when he felt something press against his hip. He looked down and quickly backed away when he realized Renji's dick was hard, but Ichigo just wound up bumping into the man still hovering behind.

"Should we persuade him?" The silver haired man hummed with a smile as he reached around Ichigo to press something sharp to his throat. Ichigo felt his body tense, but he still didn't back down.

"Would you two fuckheads back off already. And really, Red… A 'drop the soap' joke? how old are you? Twelve?"

All eyes turned to a familiar, thin, blonde male as he sauntered towards the trio.

"Tch. Does my dick look like a 12-year-olds!?" Renji pointed at said appendage while thrusting his hips forward, making it sway and bounce. Ichigo couldn't help but glance down and his blush reddened. "You shouldn't even be in here either, Straight. You know that Shinigami get first dibs on the showers." Renji huffed through his nose but Shinji just waved him off.

"Old man Yama would have something different ta say 'bout that…right Gin?" Shinji rose a thin brow challengingly and Ichigo was surprised to feel the knife leave his neck.

"Aaaah. No need ta bring Yama into this…" The silver haired man replied with a frown.

"Yeah. We were just messin'... Was a lil' payback for havin' us eat a shitty lunch today." Renji cracked with a laugh as he patted Ichigo's cheek. The orangette slapped his hand away and Renji roughly bumped his shoulder as he walked passed. "But you better start learnin' the rules 'round here, Spitfire. You wouldn't want another point added to your precious record~"

"Jackass…" Ichigo hissed. He knew telling him about that was going to haunt him. Ichigo felt like he couldn't relax anymore; not even when he turned the water back on. "Thanks." He peered over his shoulder at Straight. The blonde nodded with a smile and stepped forward to speak to Ichigo quietly.

"Have you given my offer any thought?"

Ichigo ducked under the spray and let his hair completely soak before throwing his head back to let the water rush against his chest.

Honestly, he really hadn't given Shinji's offer any serious thought… but if doing normal things like showering and eating were going to be such a hassle, then it wouldn't hurt to have people show him the ropes at least. Because obviously White didn't give a rats ass… but...

"Like I said, I don't want to be in any sort of gang." Ichigo hissed under his breath only loud enough for Shinji to hear.

The blonde's smile seemed to grow at that. "We're not your typical gang. All we do is relay messages to the Vasto Lordes from the Shinigami. We're more… _peacekeepers_ really."

So that's why the Shinigami let them into their territory… but Ichigo still looked dubious. "Then I don't think I'd be cut out for it. As you can see—" Ichigo gestured to the group of men still glaring at them. "—I don't exactly bring _peace_ where I go."

Shinji shrugged. "Up to you. You've got 5 hours to change your mind." And then he threw a wave over his shoulder as he walked away. Ichigo couldn't help glancing down to admire the man's toned back and bottom. He then blushed when he realized Renji had caught him staring. Ichigo rolled his eyes and flipped him the middle finger before resuming his shower.

Ichigo quickly washed himself, not wanting to outstay his welcome any more than he already had.

He used the conditioner that Yumichika gave him and smiled at the hint of coconut. After he was rinsed off and clean, he quickly shuffled out of the showers and snatched one of the folded outfits piled on a table just around the corner. He didn't see a spare towel anywhere so he just shook himself dry and quickly put on the clean clothes. Boxers, a white shirt, and the grey jumpsuit. They stuck to his damp skin, but Ichigo didn't care. He chucked the slippers into his basket and put on his slip-on prison sneakers before finally leaving.

His tense shoulders only relaxed when he was finally away from all the hostile stares. But he made it out in one piece and without having to punch anyone, so that was a good sign. But he knew it was only because Shinji intervened.

He thought more about that as he started making his way back to his cell. This decision was more than just weighing the pros and cons though. He knew he didn't intend on staying here much longer, so he didn't see much harm in joining Shinji until he was transferred. It would be worth it if it kept him out of trouble but there was always a chance that joining would _lead_ to trouble.

Ichigo managed to get halfway there before something else happened.

It was one thing after another in this place…

At least this time it was only Yumichika waving him over.

Ichigo rose a brow as he made his way over to the man's cell. He then blinked in surprise when long fingers dug gently into his damp hair. He frowned but didn't say anything against it.

"Your hair looks much better now. Shiny and soft as silk." Yumichika gushed.

Ichigo smirked a little at the attention but then shook his head to remove the fingers still tugging at his roots.

"I used the conditioner you gave me." Ichigo explained, "Smelt good. You really know what you're doing."

Yumichika beamed at the complement and nodded his head. "When it comes to beauty I am a professional. You ever need advice, you know where to find me."

"Thanks." Ichigo nodded gratefully before taking his leave with a friendly wave goodbye. The small bubble of contentment that managed to form in his chest popped as soon as he turned into his cell.

Laying on his bunk was the pale figure of White. He was shirtless and he had the top part of his suit unzipped, letting it hang from his hips. Ichigo let his gaze wander across toned abdominal muscles only for a split second, but it was still long enough to make White chuckle. The man was just lounging on _Ichigo's_ mattress with that smug look on his face. Keigo was nowhere to be seen—Hopefully he didn't get himself into trouble again.

"Don't you have some errands to run or drugs to sell or something?" Ichigo asked, exasperated. White just grinned up at him as the orangette marched closer to the bunks. "The fuck are you so smiley about?"

"King is back from the infirmary." White's grin twisted into a smirk when he saw how Ichigo tensed up. "You just missed 'im. He stopped by to see if you were here, and boyy _yy_ is he out for blood!"

"Where is his cell?" Ichigo practically demanded, but instantly regretted his tone when inverted eyes narrowed. "For fucksake.. look… Just…" Ichigo scratched the back of his head and debated whether he would regret saying this again. Renji was already teasing him with the knowledge so who knew what this particular asshole would do with it…

"What?" White pressed while shifting up the bed to lean against the wall.

Ichigo clicked his tongue in frustration

"I _can't_ get another point okay? Otherwise I'm stuck here for 6 years. I just want to get to Mr. Aizen's office without running into that blue bastard."

White shrugged and then inspected the dirt under his nails as he crossed one leg over his other knee nonchalantly.

"You _really_ think you're gonna get outta here, dontchya?" He said without looking up.

"The paperwork is there and ready, I just need Mr. Aizen to sign it."

"Pfffhah!" White laughed and then quickly rolled off the bed to jump to his feet and stand toe to toe with Ichigo. "Ya know what? I'll escort ya there myself."

Ichigo rose a brow and took a step back from the man. "You don't think he'll sign, do you…?" He assumed from White's attitude.

"Guess we'll find out, won't we?" White's sadistic smile dropped into a frown as he brushed past him. He then walked right out of the cell, not even bothering to put a shirt on or zip up his prison suit, he just let it drag across the floor behind him.

Ichigo stood there and debated his options only for a split second before chucking the basket still in his hand onto the bed. He jogged to catch up with White.

"Walk, inmate!" A guard shouted from down the hall, making Ichigo flinch, but he had already slowed down.

White was silent the whole way there, but Ichigo didn't mind. He just kept his head down and focused on following without tripping on the man's suit. He could feel multiple eyes follow them as they traveled through the hall with all the different clubs, but Ichigo never looked up. He was too nervous that he might wind up locking gazes with familiar blue.

They got to their destination without incident, to Ichigo's surprise and relief. It probably had to do with who he was traveling with and he almost envied White for having such power over the other inmates _._

White crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall right beside the door, allowing Ichigo to walk up to it. The orangette steeled himself before knocking firmly. After a moment he heard the familiar voice say, "Come in."

He did so without hesitation and then closed the door without shutting it completely. He knew White would want to hear the conversation for himself, and he figured he owed the man at least that much for helping him get here.

"Ah. Ichigo. Glad to see you're out of solitary so soon." Sousuke actually sounded slightly surprised by this. "Normally a fight like that would have kept you in there for a whole week."

Ichigo shrugged one shoulder as he sunk into the same chair he'd sat in last time he was here. "Uhm. I guess they took it easy on me since I just got here and this is my first time in prison."

Sousuke hummed thoughtfully at that as he leaned over his desk with interest.

"I see… so what can I do for you?"

Ichigo lightly scratched his cheek as he nervously shifted in the chair. "Well, you see… I know you're probably busy, but I spoke with my lawyer today. He told me he sent you my transfer papers…"

Aizen nodded as he opened his laptop.

"My apologies. I haven't actually gone through my emails yet today. Give me one moment and I'll check." He said with a smile as he started tapping a finger across the touchpad.

Ichigo smiled politely back and nodded with a wave. "Oh that's alright. I appreciate you looking."

"What did you say your lawyer's name was?"

"Byakuya Kuchiki. B-y-a-k-u-y-a." Ichigo rattled off quickly but Sousuke had no trouble typing it in.

"Ah… here we go." He clicked on the touchpad once more and then rolled his chair back to the printer that was sitting atop a cabinet towards the corner of the room. It was one of those older printers with the large ink cartridges that printed one little line at a time.

Ichigo felt his knee bounce impatiently but he kept his cool. He was so fucking close now! All he needed was the signature and then he'd be out of this fucked up place.

Once all the pages were printed, Sousuke took the small stack and went right back to his desk to staple it together. He then tilted his head to peer over his glasses as he read each word carefully.

"Very efficient. You have a good lawyer." Sousuke complimented.

"The best." Ichigo agreed easily but then he frowned at what the man said next.

"However. The paperwork I showed you the other day conflicts with this… I'm afraid I can't sign until that's been handled first."

"W-what…?" Ichigo croaked in disbelief. "No… no. No." He shook his head and gripped the arms of the chair as he tried not to explode. "This isn't…"

He was about to say it wasn't fair. That he didn't deserve this. That he shouldn't even _be_ here.

But he knew that he would get no pity from this man. How many other inmates before him have sat in this very chair and said those same lines? This man has probably heard it all and more.

Ichigo calmed himself before looking back up to lock eyes with the counselor that was silently eyeing him.

"Mr. Aizen… I can't really get into all the details, but it's imperative that I get this figured out as soon as possible."

Sousuke laced his fingers together casually as he smiled, but the expression didn't reach his eyes this time. It seemed much more cold and calculating than before.

"You sound rather _desperate_ …" The man said while leaning forward.

Ichigo resisted the urge to cringe.

"I wouldn't put it like that… but…"

Yes. He was pretty desperate at this point. He tensed when the man stood, making his chair roll backwards. Sousuke took his time walking to the door and Ichigo felt his insides churn uncomfortably as he watched the counselor shut the door completely and then twist the lock.

That wasn't a good sign.

"Uhm…" Ichigo began, but his thought died when Sousuke suddenly rushed up behind him. The man placed one hand on Ichigo's shoulder to keep him pinned to the chair while the other hand curled up his slender neck until it was pressing up on his chin, forcing him to look upwards.

Ichigo felt goosebumps erupt across his skin when a dark chuckle reached his ear.

"Tell you what, Ichigo _._ " Sousuke hummed the younger's name as he gently pressed his nose into orange tresses that were still damp from the shower. "I'll make a deal with you."

Ichigo had a feeling he knew where this was headed, but he listened without making a sound.

"I'll sign those papers for you but you have to do a few things for me first. Deal?"

Ichigo gritted his teeth and tried to look back at the man but fingers quickly dug into his hair and yanked back. He hissed at the slight pain in his scalp as he was forced to look up towards the ceiling again. Bile stung the back of his throat when he both heard and felt Sousuke inhale through his nose.

"What do you want me to do…?" Ichigo asked cautiously. He winced as the fingers in his hair clenched harshly and his back arched when his head was pulled until he was looking over the chair. He felt Sousuke's next words as the man's lips moved against the side of his neck.

"It's a yes or no question." The smile twisted when he heard Ichigo gulp. "So the next word I want to hear from you is a yes…" Sousuke lifted the hand that had been gripping Ichigo's shoulder to lightly finger the adam's apple presented to him. "or no…"

Ichigo finally reached up and pried the hands from himself so he could stand and face the man. He glared up at the counselor and rose his lip in disgust.

This person was just as bad as Bazz-B—along with the rest of the assholes locked up in here! How did a sleazeball like this end up a _counselor_!?

Sousuke seemed unperturbed by Ichigo's reaction and calmly walked back towards his desk to grab the aforementioned paperwork. He then shrugged and lowered the documents until they were hovering over his personal shredder.

"Wait!" Ichigo took a step forward but Sousuke only raised a brow at him.

"..."

Shit. Did he really have no other choice…?

"Fine…" He reluctantly spat, the word sticking to his mouth like taffy.

"I'm sorry. Was that a yes?"

Ichigo ground his teeth together as he clenched his fists.

"Yes…"

He absolutely _hated_ being at this man's mercy. But that was all the more reason to get this over with so he could transfer the FUCK out of here.

"Excellent." Sousuke was practically beaming in his victory. He placed the paperwork safely back on the desk as he returned to his chair. "First I would like you to sign these for me." He said while digging out another set of papers from one of the drawers.

"What are they…?" Ichigo asked as he took the pen that was offered to him. He then leaned forward to read before actually signing.

"It's just a document stating that you witnessed a guard abusing another inmate. And another that says you noticed one of your cellmates behaving abnormally."

Ichigo's brows furrowed as he finished reading the first document. Surprisingly, the guard mentioned was Captain Zaraki.

Sousuke was trying to get Kenpachi in trouble? But why?

Ichigo then flipped to the next page that was labeled 'Psychiatric Evaluation'. It talked about a man named 'Zangetsu Shirosaki' and that he was seen making weapons and threatening other inmates and just acting crazy. Aizen mentioned that the guy was one of his cellmates, so Ichigo assumed it must be 'White'.

In hindsight, everything written about both of them was actually true. Granted, the situations were made up, but Ichigo _did_ witness Zaraki punch Nnoitra, and he never caught White actually make any of the weapons, but he saw the man's little collection.

Of course Ichigo realized that by doing this he'd be 'snitching', which could get you in a lot of trouble in prison, but if it meant _leaving_ … A smile slipped onto his face when he remembered Rukia warning him about this very situation.

Ichigo pressed the pen down on the first blank line and was about to sign, but he…

He just couldn't. Especially not to Kenpachi. Say what you will about the man, but he has saved Ichigo's ass on more than one occasion; That's not even including how Kenpachi stuck his neck out for him here in the prison.

And White was strange, sure, and the bastard even had a knife to his throat at one point, but did the guy really deserve to be sent back to Psych ward?

Mmm… Yeah, Probably.

Ichigo was conflicted and Sousuke frowned when the inmate still refused to sign.

"Something wrong?"

Ichigo could only think of one other thing to try and change the man's mind. He slowly stood and dropped the pen as he walked around the desk. He let his fingers drag lightly across the smooth wood and then up the counselor's surprisingly solid chest.

Sousuke smirked while pushing his glasses up to rest comfortably on his nose. He didn't seem as bothered as he _should_ be with the inmate's advance.

And that was because he _knew_ Ichigo needed him.

What a cocky bastard…

"What if, _instead_ , I just let you fuck me?" Ichigo suggested calmly while moving to stand on either side of the man's knees. He still had one hand on his chest and rested the other against a firm shoulder.

Sousuke hummed as he leaned back comfortably in the chair. He then raised his hands to grip Ichigo's waist, letting his thumbs circle slim hips through the thick material of his prisonsuit.

"That was going to be my next request." Sousuke's hands slid back until his fingers were firmly wrapped around Ichigo's ass cheeks and used the grip to pull the smaller male up and into his lap.

Ichigo couldn't help it as his cheeks burned red from the intimate contact. It's been a long time since he was handled like this.

Yes, he and Inoue had been together on many occasions, but he'd usually have to coerce her into it. She was extremely bashful when it came to anything sexual. She was so timid and fragile. It always had to be a big deal, where he needed to wine and dine her first.

Inoue couldn't even bring herself to give him a _blowjob_. Any time Ichigo would try to initiate it, she'd squeal and hide her blushing face in her hands before his dick even touched her lips. Plus, he hasn't really seen Inoue in over a month. He saw her in the crowd of the courtroom when he was sentenced by the judge, but during the whole trial, she never once visited him.

Despite the little hiccups in their relationship, the thought of Inoue's sweet smile made Ichigo's heart squeeze. This would be considered cheating to anyone else, but Ichigo knew there were no feelings involved here.

This was no date, Ichigo tried to reason with himself, especially when his insides twitched in excitement as strong fingers massaged his gluteus.

He'd sooner cut off his own tongue then admit that it felt really fucking good.

Ichigo ducked down until his nose brushed the other's perfectly straight one and felt a short chuckle brush against his parted lips. Ichigo slowly reached up to pull the glasses away so he could stare straight into sharp, chestnut eyes. He placed the item carefully back on the desk before letting his hands play with the buttons of a dark-green dress shirt. The material was silky and extremely soft.

This man liked to wear his money.

Ichigo let his lips slide against high cheekbones until he could whisper in his ear "I'm sorry. Was that a yes?" Using the same teasing lilt that Sousuke had used with that same question.

Ichigo was embarrassed at the squeak that escaped his throat when Sousuke suddenly stood to his feet. The inmate wrapped his legs securely around the other's waist but then relaxed when he was placed on the desk. Sousuke locked his arms on either side of Ichigo as he leaned forward to press his lips against a warm cheek.

"If you really want my signature then I need TWO from you."

Ichigo felt his blood run cold and he scowled up at the man. Fucking...

Fuck!

He couldn't do it.

"No deal." Ichigo growled and used his grip on the man's shoulders to push him away, but Sousuke didn't budge.

"Are you sure…?" He pulled Ichigo closer by his waist until their middles were pressed firmly together. Ichigo's blush came back with force when he felt a hard dick pulsing against his inner thigh. "You really think you can make it here for 5 whole years?" Ichigo closed his eyes and curled in on himself when he felt the zipper of his suit get tugged down. "And for who? Zaraki and that pale pain in my ass? You know they both deserve it. The others are just too scared to stand up to them. You'd be doing everyone else in here a favor, Ichigo. You'd be a hero." Ichigo gasped as cold fingers slid beneath his T Shirt to caress his stomach. Sousuke smirked as he felt each little muscle tense and flinch at his touch. "You would really give up your freedom for two of the worst people in this place?"

You know what the fucked up thing is?

He would.

Ichigo made Sousuke flinch away by pinching his sides and then quickly tried to hop off the desk, but the man pulled him back down roughly.

 _CRNCH!_

Oh shit.

Sousuke recoiled at the sound and finally let Ichigo stand up. He then backed away so they could both look down at the cracked and bent glasses smushed against his desk.

The counselor sighed while pinching his nose, but Ichigo couldn't bring himself to really feel bad.

"Well… good thing I brought my contact lenses…" Sousuke grumbled under his breath before turning to address the orangette. "If there's no deal then kindly get out." He said curtly while buttoning his shirt and tucking it back into his pants.

Ichigo didn't need to be told twice. He quickly marched to the door and unlocked it before ripping it open. He didn't bother closing it and he didn't even spare White a glance as he passed the man still leaning by the doorway.

Not a word was exchanged as Ichigo walked as quickly as he could without the guards huffing at him. A few inmates tried to get the newbie's attention, but White just waved them away with a shake of his head.

Ichigo was about ready to explode.

He turned to make his way down the hall where their cell was, but White quietly steered the frazzled man in the opposite direction.

Ichigo was too upset to really notice until he felt a cool breeze brush against his face. He blinked and then looked up to find a clear sky with one small cloud drifting by.

The fresh air actually really helped calm him down. He looked around at the fenced in area and realized that this must be the yard. Beyond the fence was another ring of fences and beyond _that_ were towers with guards posted inside. There was a basketball court tucked away in the corner where some people were playing. When he glanced around some more he noticed other small groups of inmates huddled around each other, but the yard was big enough to where each huddle could have their own conversation.

Ichigo flinched and quickly looked back towards White when he felt the man reach for him. The blush was back when he glanced down to watch as White slowly zipped his suit back up.

"Ya good?" He asked under his breath as he patted Ichigo's shoulder. He only touched him briefly, but it was enough to get Ichigo's blood pumping.

Fuck. He was still really riled up. He needed to blow off some steam.

"You were right. That prick wasn't any help…" Ichigo snarled while fiddling with the zipper.

"..."

Golden eyes flickered across the other's red face that was scrunched in pure frustration. White's expression remained neutral and he didn't say a word as he steered Ichigo over towards the basketball court.

"No." Ichigo went to turn around, but White pushed him forward until they were standing right next to the hoop. "Seriously? You _trying_ to get me in trouble?" The inmates that were playing noticed them right away and paused their game to approach.

Nnoitra happened to be in the group and was currently the one with the basketball tucked between his elbow and side.

"Got room for two?" White smirked while making Ichigo stumble forward with a hard whack to his shoulder.

"Fucker…" Ichigo grumbled under his breath, making a few of the others chuckle.

"Tch. Let's see what ya got, newbie." Nnoitra bounced the ball towards Ichigo but White quickly intercepted. He hopped forward and then turned to stand right in front of the more colorful male. White held the ball out invitingly with a playful smirk stretched across his face.

"C'mon, Clementine." He taunted, still holding the ball towards Ichigo.

Never one to back down from a challenge, Ichigo swiped to grab the ball, but White was fast. He swung the ball around his back and then held it out with the opposite hand. Ichigo tried to snatch it again, but White let it drop this time and bounced it to his side easily. "Gotta do betta than tha', Carrot."

Growling, Ichigo rushed forward and smacked the ball mid bounce and they both chased it across the court. White's feet got tangled up in his jumpsuit, which he still had hanging loose off his hips, so Ichigo managed to grab it first. Crouching low, he twisted and popped up to jump and shoot it in. It looked like a clean shot, but White soared up behind him and reached over his head to smack the ball straight down. Ichigo wasn't even back on the ground yet before White had the ball and was dunking it in, suit dangling beneath him as he clung to the metal hoop for dramatic effect.

"Hah!" Nnoitra laughed from the side.

"Alright." Ichigo took a deep breath through his nose and then rolled his shoulders. This was one way to let out steam and he was going to take full advantage of it.

He shook off his nerves once White passed him the ball in order to set the next match. Ichigo spun the rough material in his hand and mirrored White's smirk.

"Get passed me." Ichigo challenged as he bounced the ball back to white, who was standing directly in the middle of the court.

White cackled and then sped to the right, keeping low so he could defend the ball. Ichigo ran right around his opponent and snuck up on the opposite side to steal the ball just as it bounced. He then dribbled it back to the middle and shot from the 3 point line. White jumped to smack the ball out of the air, but his fingertips were just millimeters shy. The net barely made a sound as the ball went through.

White nodded while clapping as he spun back around to give Ichigo his undivided attention.

"Very nice, Carrot Top!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Would you quit it with the dumb nicknames! My name is—"

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo felt like he got whiplash at the speed he spun around. His eyes were wide and he almost— _almost_ squeaked in fear when he looked up into mischievous blue eyes.

When did _he_ get there?!

Ichigo quickly shuffled backwards until he felt he was at a safe distance, and Grimmjow didn't chase him. Thankfully.

He wanted to tell the man to 'fuck off' but his lips felt like they'd been sewn together. He stumbled in his panic but quickly righted himself and then crossed his arms defensively.

Grimmjow tilted his head and smirked through crystal blue bangs. Ichigo could see the thin bulges in his neck as he crossed his arms and gulped nervously.

He never really got a good look at Grimmjow up close while he was beating the shit out of him the other day. The guy definitely bulked up, but Grimmjow had always been strong. His hair was still the same color, length, and style—So not too much had changed.

The teal markings under his eyes were new though.

Ichigo's nervousness evaporated when he got a good look at the blackeye peering back at him.

"Heheh. Your face matches your hair." Ichigo cracked a laugh and it only got louder when White joined in.

Grimmjow raised a brow but didn't rise to the bait.

"Y'know… I thought I'd beat the shit outta you the next time I saw ya, but seein' that haircut and your face." Grimmjow's lips spread into a wide smirk. "All these old feelin's are stirrin' up." He pressed forward suddenly, eyes wide and crazed as he got up in Ichigo's space. "Can't ya feel it, Ichi~?"

"Back up, asshole."

"Hah ha!" Grimmjow ducked down to grab the basketball as it rolled towards his feet and then took a few steps back to let Ichigo breathe. "You really know how to stroke a guy's fire, Ichi. Gets my blood pumpin'~" He rolled one powerful shoulder and then unzipped his suit halfway before tying the loose arms together to keep it up above his waist. He then peeled his shirt off to reveal smooth, well toned muscles.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo managed to bite out.

Grimmjow didn't answer as he bounced the ball at his side, testing it out. Ichigo couldn't stop himself, even if he tried, as his eyes strayed downward to watch pronounced muscles move beneath sun-kissed skin.

"Stop droolin' and kick his ass already." White snapped Ichigo out of his trance with a rough elbow in the side.

"Fuck it." Ichigo stretched his neck to loosen the tense muscles in his shoulder and then cracked his knuckles together. Grimmjow's smirk turned playful as he ducked low and dribbled the ball expertly between his feet. He then faked going to the right and quickly rolled left, making Ichigo stumble. The orangette didn't even have time to correct his footing before Grimmjow was at the hoop.

Growling irritably, Ichigo quickly caught up to the man just as he hopped up to shoot. He reached up to smack the ball from his hands, but then a solid elbow to the nose stopped him right in his tracks.

Ichigo held his face and winced as he fell to the concrete. He quickly sat up and pressed his nose carefully to make sure it wasn't broken while ignoring the swish of the net.

"Hey! I saw that. Do I really need to close the yard early again?!" All eyes turned to see Zaraki standing just on the other side of the fence with arms crossed over his chest.

"Aw c'mon, Captain!" Grimmjow's smirk never left his face. "It was just an accident. Right, Ichi?" He held a hand out towards Ichigo as he said this, but the newbie slapped it away.

Ichigo checked to make sure his nose wasn't bleeding before jumping back to his feet. He then snatched the ball up from the ground before returning to the middle of the court.

"S'alright, Captain Zaraki. Nothin' happened." He was so mad that his speech was beginning to suffer. Or maybe he'd just been hanging around White too much.

Zaraki huffed through his nose, but remained where he was standing.

Ichigo passed the ball with extra force and Grimmjow caught it as it rebounded off his chest with a laugh. He then passed it back to Ichigo and watched with that damn smirk still on his face as Ichigo tried to rush by him.

Grimmjow just stepped over and planted his feet so that when Ichigo collided into him, the smaller man bounced off.

Ichigo stumbled back and blinked at the man towering in front of him. He was a solid wall of muscle, so pushing passed wasn't going to work. Speed seemed to be his only option.

Ball still held firmly in his grasp, he dribbled it as low to the ground as he could manage and zigzagged up to Grimmjow. He faked going right, but he knew Grimmjow was expecting it and faked going to the left as well. This time Grimmjow's feet were off and his balance was lost, giving Ichigo his chance to bounce the ball down between his opponent's spread legs and then swerved around him. He didn't want to give Grimmjow a chance to knock the ball from his hand, so he went straight for a dunk.

Ichigo had both feet off the pavement and he was up in the air, about to slam it in, when he found himself knocked back to the ground.

Fuck!

His hand scraped against the concrete and Ichigo looked down to see that his palm was bleeding, but only slightly.

Grimmjow had just shoved him aside like it was nothing! Rage boiled under Ichigo's skin and he shot back to his feet with fists clenched. They set the match again and Ichigo tried to get around Grimmjow, but as soon as he zipped by, the man stuck out his foot to trip him. Ichigo hissed under his breath when he had to catch himself with his hands before his face planted into concrete. Now _both_ of his palms were stinging. He pushed himself up to his knees and then looked up but instantly regretted it when he saw Grimmjow towering over him with that playful smirk stuck to his face.

Grimmjow raised the ball and shot it forward, bouncing it right off Ichigo's face. The ball hit hard enough to press Ichigo back into the ground and then soared towards the hoop, but Grimmjow had to jump up and dunk it the rest of the way in.

"Fuck!" Ichigo huffed under his breath. It took a little more effort to get back on his feet this time and he cringed when he turned to see that the curious inmates that had been huddling around the yard were now crowded around the court. He was being scrutinized and he didn't like it one bit.

"What'sa matter, Ichi? Ya hurt?" Grimmjow cooed as he circled his prey like a prowling cat. He bounced the ball at his side and looked like he didn't have a care in the world. He was practically basking in the attention.

Ichigo wanted to punch that fucking look right off his face but he forced himself to ignore the taunt. He quickly glanced over to see that Zaraki was still standing there watching them.

"Fuck this…"

Ichigo carefully brushed the dirt off his jumpsuit with the back of his hands and started walking back towards the building.

"Yeahhh…. s'what I thought. All you do is run, ya quitter!" Grimmjow snarled, his lips finally dropping to a frown as he watched Ichigo retreat. "Ya chickenshit!" But Ichigo didn't even acknowledge him. Clenching his teeth in rage, Grimmjow raised the basketball and shot it straight at the bright orange target still walking away.

"Hey!" Kenpachi shouted at Grimmjow threateningly, but the sound made Ichigo pause and turn his head. Chestnut eyes widened when they saw the round projectile soaring straight towards his cheek. He braced himself with his eyes clenched shut, but the hit never came.

Ichigo slowly peeked through one eye and then blinked them both open when he saw a large, pale hand hovering right in front of his face with the basketball trapped in its grasp.

Man, that was close…

Ichigo let his gaze travel up the bare arm until he was looking at White's expressionless face. Gold on black eyes were pinned to Grimmjow and the two held gazes for a while.

"King…" That young guy from the restroom that Ichigo ran into tugged at Grimmjow's arm, breaking the intense staring contest.

Grimmjow quickly snatched his arm away with a snarl but then he looked in the direction that Luppi was pointing. Zaraki was quickly making his way around the fence to get inside the yard.

"Tch. This ain't over." He directed the hiss straight at Ichigo, but the man didn't react.

Grimmjow marched back into the building with a small group following, including Loop who sent Ichigo a rather nasty glare before the doors shut behind them. The inmates that had gathered dispersed by the time Zaraki came stomping over. The large man pushed White aside so he could get to Ichigo and then grabbed the orangette's chin without warning.

Ichigo blinked as his face was turned up and then twisted side to side carefully. Zaraki sighed through his nose and then reached for the radio strapped to his vest.

"Captain Zaraki speaking. I want eyes on King. If he goes anywhere near B wing then I want to know about it."

 _Bpp._

A resounding ' **Sir, yes sir!'** Echoed through the radio before going silent.

He let the device go and then gently grasped Ichigo by the back of his neck. "C'mon, kid. Let's get you cleaned up." He used his grip on the smaller male to turn him towards the building, but Ichigo smacked his hand away.

"I'm fine!" He huffed irritably. Zaraki raised a brow and then actually took a step back. "Look, thanks for your concern, but…" Ichigo trailed off and shook his head as he inspected his hands again. They were very raw and stung with every little movement, but it was nothing to cry over. He's had worse. "I'm okay."

"No, you're not." Zaraki crossed his arms over his chest. "You're _never_ going to get outta here if you keep this up. I'm not gonna add points, but I can't keep you outta trouble every time shit like this happens."

"Oh hell! Spare me the lecture." Ichigo snapped. He was beginning to feel like a toddler being rebuked at the playground. What the fuck? "I didn't even fuckin' do anything!" He spun on his heel and started making his way back inside.

"Where are you goin'?" Zaraki demanded. He shook his head and smirked when his only answer was a middle finger in the air. He then looked over to raise a brow at White, who was standing right next to him and watching Ichigo disappear with his arms also crossed. "Should I be worried that ya've taken such an interest in him..?"

White glanced up with a mischievous glint in his dark eyes before looking back to the doors as they shut.

"Nah. Don't worry, I ain't gonna hurt 'im.. _._ " ' _Much…'_ He finished in his head with a small chuckle. White took the ball that was still in his grasp and spun it on the tip of his middle finger, balancing it with ease.

"Just don't get any funny ideas."

The ball dropped and bounced back towards the court until it rolled to a stop. White slowly lifted his head to lock eyes with Zaraki once more.

"And the competition thickens, eh?" White's grin grew until it nearly split his face. "Bad enough I got King, Peacock, and Red ta worry about… but ya know what? I'm always up for a challenge." White didn't give the captain any time to respond. He shoved his hands in the pockets of his prisonsuit and whistled to himself as he waltzed inside.

"Mannn…" Zaraki reached up to scratch the back of his head and sighed deeply through his nose. "You really have the worst luck, Ichigo."

...

..

.

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4: Stray

**Lies Open Prison Doors**

 _Chapter 4: Stray_

* * *

Ichigo was pacing in his cell by the time White caught up to him. He leaned against the bars at the entrance and watched the tantrum with interest, but he didn't say anything.

It took a good ten minutes for Ichigo to wear himself out and then he shifted over to the mirror to inspect his throbbing face.

"Shit…" He reached up and carefully probed at his lip when he noticed it was split and bloody. It must have been when Grimmjow smacked him in the face with the ball. "That fucker." He went to clench his fists but then hissed when his palms stung in retaliation. He turned the faucet and rinsed his hands under the cool water. He was extra careful to wash out the dirt and tiny pieces of cement that were embedded in his skin. Once he was done, he left the water running and felt his shoulders sag as he stared into the mirror. He glanced at White through the reflection and wound up locking eyes with the man.

"Hey…" Ichigo let his gaze drop back to the water as he shifted uncomfortably. "Can you think of a reason why Mr. Aizen would want Zaraki fired?" He tensed when he felt a presence behind him and didn't relax even when he recognized White's arms as they reached out to grab the sink on either side of him. Ichigo looked back to the mirror to see White staring straight back.

"That's a pretty loaded question." The man commented with a frown as he rested his chin on Ichigo's tense shoulder.

"Do you have an answer or not?"

White reached up to slowly turn the faucet off. The only sounds now were the murmuring of voices coming from the hall and other cells. Ichigo stiffly turned around until he was face to face with White, who was still much too close for comfort.

"Aizen would get rid of everyone if he could…" White started as he lifted his hand to lightly brush a finger against Ichigo's wounded lip. "He's actually been tryin' to get Zaraki in trouble for a while. But Captain Jingles and the warden are close friends."

That's when Ichigo suddenly remembered.

"The warden!" White frowned and blinked when Ichigo suddenly gripped his biceps in excitement. "There's still a chance!" Ichigo was about to dart out the room, but White quickly reversed the grip so that he was holding Ichigo in place by his own arms.

"What're you babblin' about?" White raised a brow in question. Ichigo paused and then looked the man up and down critically.

"Why are you so curious..? Come to think of it, why did you even help me—Why do you _care_?"

"Tch." White released the newbie and backed away like he'd been stung. "Who says I fuckin' care?"

Ichigo let a small smirk twitch at his lips before shaking it off. "Well, Mr. Aizen said he couldn't… or I guess _wouldn't_ sign my transfer… but I remember Byakuya saying that I could also ask the warden!" He felt actual hope blossom in his chest. "And if Kenpachi and him are buddies, I could ask—" Ichigo's lips snapped shut and his eyes went wide when White suddenly rushed into his space again.

"Wait, wait, wait…" White grabbed ahold of Ichigo's jaw and held firm as he hissed in his face. "Did you just say _Kenpachi?"_ White didn't even give Ichigo time to respond as he threw his head back and laughed. "Hooooo man! It makes so much sense now!"

"What does?" Ichigo asked as he pried the strong fingers from his face. White patted his cheek playfully and grinned at him.

"Meh. Don't worry 'bout it. I gotta go talk to someone. Probably best ya stay 'ere while King is walkin' around." He backed away and turned to walk out of the cell, but Ichigo instantly caught him by placing one foot on the man's jumpsuit which was still dragging across the floor.

"You can't tell anyone about Zaraki." Ichigo warned. White glanced over his shoulder, eyes hooded in boredom. Then he spun to fully face Ichigo, his suit still caught under the other's shoe.

"I think we already established that ya can't boss me 'round, Carrot."

"I won't let you tell anyone."

"Pah!" White exhaled with a laugh, "Ya already fucked up." He tugged at his suit to free himself, but Ichigo stood firm. "What are ya gonnna do? Try an' give me _amnesia_?" He laughed again, but the sound died in his throat when Ichigo suddenly swung at his head. He swiftly ducked and then unzipped his suit the rest of the way so he could just step out of it.

Ichigo noticed what he was doing and quickly bent down to yank on the sleeves once the clothing got stuck around his ankles. White yelped when his feet came out from under him and he fell straight on his back.

"Alright, tha's it… I _tried_ to play nice. But it seems like ya _enjoy_ the violence, don'tchya?!" White grinned from ear to ear and Ichigo faltered. Shit. He was about to get into another fight!

Ichigo quickly backed up and lowered his hands while shaking his head. White wasn't going to back down easily though. The man shook the suit off from around his ankles so that he was only in his boxers and then rushed forward.

Ichigo tensed and closed his eyes while tilting his head down. His orange bangs fluttered against his cheeks when White's raspberry breath washed over his face.

"C'monnnn…" White practically whined. "Don't start somethin' ya ain't gonna finish."

"Fuck you." Ichigo spat, but he kept his eyes shut.

For Rukia.

Do it for your best friend, Rukia.

And Inoue.

And your daughter, Neliel.

Get back home to them…

Ichigo repeated those words in his head until he finally calmed down.

And now that he was calm, he could finally think straight. He looked up into narrowed golden eyes and an idea suddenly came to him. It seemed so obvious now.

White rose his lip in a snarl when this victorious smile spread across the newbie's face.

"I know how to deal with you, _Zangetsu_." Ichigo whispered the name in the other's face as he leaned forward. He could see and feel the shiver that rolled up the inmate's spine but he couldn't read what the other was thinking. White had that blank expression plastered across his face again. "Zangetsu Shirosaki… that's actually a really cool name." Ichigo goaded with a grin.

"Stop sayin' it!"

Ichigo flinched when two large fists slammed against the wall on either side of his face, but his grin never wavered. He could tell that he succeeded in getting under the man's skin. Ichigo even crossed his arms and leaned back leisurely against the wall.

"How the fuck do you know my name?" White snarled, temper flaring viciously.

"In order to agree with the transfer, Mr. Aizen said I had to sign two papers. One was to get Zaraki in trouble," Ichigo paused to let that sink in before continuing, "and the other was to send _you_ to the Psych Ward…" As he was explaining, something clicked, "And that's why you got all upset when you saw me come out of the counselor's office that first time!" He watched in satisfaction as White, or should he say _Zangetsu,_ relaxed. His shoulders even sagged when he looked to Ichigo in disbelief and he let his fists slide down the wall.

"Tch…" Golden eyes flicked around the room nervously and this time _he_ was the one backing away. Ichigo pulled him back by grabbing the nape of his neck though.

"I didn't sign them, okay?" Ichigo elucidated and some of the nervousness he saw vanished. "And I _won't_ sign them as long as you keep your mouth shut about Zaraki."

Zangetsu's smirk slowly found its way back to his face and Ichigo nearly rolled his eyes.

"Well. Guess ya've got me there…" He shrugged a shoulder and then tilted his head to release some of the tension that had built up. "Mannnn…" Zangetsu raised his arms and growled at the pops he heard in his joints. "It's been a while since I've gotten this worked up. King was right—ya really know how to get a guy all hot n' bothered, don'tchya?"

Ichigo stood his ground and refused to react when a warm hand boldly pressed against his stomach and then traveled up his torso to fiddle with the zipper.

"You win. I'll keep your little secrets, but 'least answer me this," Zangetsu demanded under his breath. "Did Aizen ask ya to sign those papers before or after he fucked you?"

Ichigo tried to fight the blush, he really did, but he cursed when he felt his cheeks burn stubbornly. It didn't help that Zangetsu was practically naked, showing off silky white skin and well toned muscles.

"I _didn't_ fuck him." He snapped and then recoiled when Zangetsu pushed forward to bury his nose in the other's neck.

"Liar~" Zangetsu nipped playfully at the skin beneath his lips before taking a deep breath through his nose. "I can still smell him on ya."

"You're a fucking weirdo." Ichigo used the wall against his back as leverage to quickly shove the man away from his personal space, but he didn't move very far. "And you're wrong. He got close but since I refused to sign the papers, the deal was off." Ichigo rubbed the back of his own neck anxiously as he remembered how that man had managed to get under his skin. He felt an small excited shiver crawl up his spine when he could almost feel those big hands groping his ass and massaging his cheeks. "Hopefully the warden will listen without any stupid ultimatums…" Ichigo scratched his cheek and ducked his head when he felt the blush burn brighter.

"What the hell is going on in here?"

Both heads whipped towards the door to find Renji and that tattoo guy from the other day.

"Nothing." Ichigo grumbled, still red-faced, and slid sideways against the wall to finally escape from Zangetsu's overwhelming presence. "We were just talking."

"Riiiight…" Tattoo chided with a grin. "Thought you said newbie wasn't up for grabs, Red." He winced when said redhead elbowed him hard in the side. "Fuck man. I was kidding!"

Ichigo chose to ignore them and went back to inspecting his injuries while Zangetsu jumped into his prison suit, wearing it fully zipped up this time.

"Whatchu want, Tats?" Zangetsu rose a brow at the ebony haired male, who was still rubbing his abused side. "If you're lookin' for another bag, then I want the payment upfront this time." He held his hand out expectantly but Tattoo recoiled while bringing up a hand to his own throat—which was still bruised from when White strangled him.

"I ain't got the money right now. Was just comin' by to see if newbie wanted to play poker with us." They looked over at said newbie, who was watching them through the mirror.

Ichigo shook his head. "Thanks for the invite, but I've got to go find Captain Zaraki."

"What for?" Renji asked curiously as Ichigo turned and went to walk between them to leave the cell. The two inmates followed Ichigo as he made his way down the hall while White stayed behind. "It got anything to do with that?" Renji asked as he pointed to the man's busted lip.

Ichigo waved him off and didn't bother answering as he walked towards the guard posted at the end of the hall.

"Is Captain Zaraki nearby?" Ichigo asked hopefully.

The guard hummed at Ichigo with a frown, "How the hell should I know?"

Ichigo resisted the urge to sigh.

"Look, can you just tell him that Ichigo really needs to speak with him? It's important."

The guard looked like he was about to refuse. You could see his thoughts written all over his face, ' _Why is an inmate bossing me around?'_ But since it was for the captain, he relented. He reached up to the radio.

"Maki to Captain Zaraki. I've got an inmate here who wants to speak with you." He paused as he waited for a response. It took a few seconds, which felt way too long to Ichigo, but there was eventually a response.

' **Uhhm. The captain is kind of indisposed at the moment... Can it wait?'** That sounded like Ikkaku.

The guard, Maki, raised a brow at Ichigo in question as he hovered his hand over the radio. Ichigo gnawed on his lip anxiously.

"I mean…" he guessed he probably wouldn't be able to sit down with the warden _today_ since it was getting close to lockdown, but he still wanted to try.

Maki seemed to understand. "Just tell the captain that inmate, Ichigo, needs to talk to him as soon as he's available."

' **What does he want?'** Surprisingly it was Zaraki's gruff voice that growled through the radio as soon as Maki released the button. Then there was pained shouting in the background followed by what sounded like punches before the line went quiet.

Maki rolled his eyes as he gestured for Ichigo to answer.

"It's about my transfer. I need his help and I don't trust talking to anyone else about it." Ichigo said somewhat reluctantly. Renji and Tattoo were still hovering nearby and he could tell they had one ear on their conversation even as they whispered to themselves.

Maki rose a brow in disbelief but didn't comment as he relayed the message, "He wants to speak with you personally about his transfer."

It was quiet for a while before Zaraki finally answered and he sounded a bit winded as he replied, ' **Tell'm I'll be at his cell before lockdown. Oh, and don't let him leave B wing.'**

"The fuck?" Ichigo snapped, but Maki just shrugged with a snarky grin on his face.

"You heard the boss. Go hang out in your cell until he gets here." Maki said as he jutted his thumb in the direction they came from.

It wasn't like Ichigo was planning to leave _anyway_ , but it still rubbed his pride the wrong way when he was specifically told no. Ichigo wanted to avoid conflict like the plague, especially while he was looking into his stupid transfer.

With that in mind, the inmate turned and went straight back in the direction of his cell. Both Renji and Tattoo caught up with him and copied his stride to keep up.

"So I guess you're free to play now huh?" Tattoo smirked at the pathetic glare he received.

"How would I even play?" Ichigo nearly groaned, "I don't have any money."

Renji shrugged and inspected the dirt beneath his fingernails as he said, "You can bet anythin' really. Snacks or maybe even some o' that fancy soap ya got—'course I'm not talkin' about the used stuff though." Renji quickly added the last part when Ichigo gave him a weird look.

The newbie debated in his head for a moment and came to a stop once they were back in his cell. White had vacated the room, thankfully, and Keigo was still off somewhere else.

"Look.. I really appreciate the invite, but I'm gonna decline." Ichigo decided as he sat on his bunk. He then fell back onto the mattress with a huff, his head bouncing a few times against the pillow before relaxing.

"Eh. Suit yourself newbie. We'll be in cell 68 if ya get bored." Tattoo gave a small salute before turning. "C'mon, Red." He grabbed Renji's elbow and tugged to get the taller man to budge.

"Tch. Funsucker." Renji called over his shoulder as they left, but Ichigo didn't bother replying.

Ichigo just wanted to close his eyes and relax. But he couldn't even do _that_! As soon as he got comfortable, his stomach made a strange noise that was between a squeal and a growl. He forgot that he skipped lunch when everyone pushed him to the back of the line. Then he remembered that there was candy at the bottom of his "gift basket".

He still wasn't entirely comfortable eating something he'd been randomly given by what was most likely another inmate.

Ichigo slowly sat up and then grabbed the basket that was sitting at the end of his bed. Skittles and M&M's. They'll have to do.

Ichigo peeled open one of the bags and then poured some in his hand. He was about to toss them right into his mouth but he paused when he noticed each piece was orange.

Huh…

He poured some more into his cupped palm, but only orange pieces fell out. Ichigo looked at the bag to make sure it wasn't some limited edition skittles advertising, but all it said was ' _original'_.

Feeling a little paranoid, Ichigo trusted his gut and rolled the pieces back inside the package. He then opened the M&M's. Okay now he knew _for sure_ that someone was messing with him. The only color he saw inside the small bag was—you guessed it— _Orange_.

No fucking way.

Ichigo tossed the candy back into the basket, not caring that most of them fell out.

His stomach growled at him again as if to say 'Hey! Those are still edible!' But there was no way he was risking it.

"Yo."

Ichigo nearly hit his head on the top bunk as he jumped up to see who was standing at the door.

"The fuck do _you_ want?"

Bazz-B rose his hands in an innocent gesture, but that grin on his face was _anything_ but innocent.

"Whoa there, Tiger. Don't bite my head off, ya might choke on this glorious mohawk." He joked while reaching up and running a hand over his long, bright line of hair.

"Go away." Ichigo warned with fists clenched, ignoring the twinge in his scabbing palms.

"M'name's Bazz-B, but everyone 'round here calls me Hotshot." When Ichigo refused to reciprocate the introduction, he continued, "Look, man. I just came by ta say I think we got off on the wrong foot, s'all." Bazz-B raised his arms and pressed his hands on the top of the door as he leaned forward to peek inside the room. "I'm more a lover than a fighter, see? And I know you're new here n' ya haven't learned all the _rules_ yet." Bazz-B's grin dropped and he pinned Ichigo with a serious expression.

"You're not going to scare me, asshole." Ichigo crossed his arms, "Fuck off and leave Keigo alone."

"See!?" Bazz-B let himself fall inside the room by releasing the doorway and then swung his arms up at his side. "Ya don't _get_ it! Without a gang to back you up, you're _nothing_. And that pup is _mine_ —I bought him fair n'square!"

Ichigo felt his insides twist at that.

"What do you mean you _bought_ him?"

Bazz-B shrugged, looking bored, as he meandered towards the opposite side of the room. He took his time snooping through Keigo's belongings that were taped and tied around the lower bunk.

"Ya know… You've got a bit to learn 'bout life here in Hueco Mundo. Ya shoulda realized by now that favoritism isn't uncommon. Each gang has its own way of getting around the guards—or at least gettin on their good side, ya know?" Bazz-B explained and paused to hop up onto White's bunk. He made himself comfortable, with his arms tucked back under his head.

Ichigo wasn't stupid. He knew that Bazz-B was subliminally showing off that even _White_ had no power over him. He wasn't scared of the pale maniac, but neither was Ichigo.

"Speaking of the guards—Captain Zaraki will be here any minute, so you should probably _leave_." Ichigo tried to talk the man into getting out of his hair once more, but his words fell on selectively deaf ears.

"You know what's also good about bein' in a gang?" Bazz-B asked rhetorically, "The things ya hear down the gossip chain. Allllll the little tidbits of information that float around this prison—it's pretty impressive, actually." He chuckled to himself.

"I don't give a SHIT. How many times do I have to tell you to get the fuck out?" Ichigo finally felt his temper snap and he was tempted to drag the man out by his mohawk.

"This is how it's gonna be, huh?" Bazz-B sat up and looked to Ichigo with a frown. "Don't even wanna hear me out?"

"Fuck you." Ichigo snarled.

The larger inmate hopped off the bunk and stood right in front of the other. He let out a long sigh through his nose.

"Fine then… but don't say I didn't try to do this peacefully."

Ichigo brought up his fists, expecting some kind of fight to go with that last statement, but Bazz-B just laughed and tucked his hands in the pockets of his prison suit.

"Naww… I ain't much for fightin' 'less I have to. But you can say goodbye to your precious transfer, newbie."

Ichigo felt like the ground suddenly tilted and a cold sweat broke out across his back.

"What…? Who told you about that?"

"Like I said, word travels fast around here, especially when ya know who to pay… or who to _punch_."

If anything it was probably Renji and his big mouth that just happened to blurt it out. Ichigo would've bet money on it, because it felt like Bazz-B was just trying to seem tough.

The inmate moved to walk by, but Ichigo grabbed his elbow. Bazz-B's grin returned with force and he spun back around, making the smaller male release him.

"What do you _want_ …?" Ichigo felt so defeated.

"Awww." Bazz-B teasingly pinched Ichigo's cheek and then patted it. "Look at you rolling over so quickly~" He let his fingers lightly trail down Ichigo's face to wrap around his chin. "All I really want, is for you to sit and _beg_ ," He cooed.

Ichigo felt his chest constrict as rage heated his blood.

Fuuuuuuuck!

You know what?!

"No." Ichigo snapped. That didn't seem to be the answer Bazz-B was expecting and he recoiled with a sneer. "You don't have any control over my transfer. Just because you happen to know about it, doesn't mean you can _do_ anything."

Bazz-B stared at him for a long minute before that unnerving grin was back. Ichigo wasn't sure what to do and the guy seemed to be giving Ichigo time to change his mind, only to be sorely mistaken.

"Fine." Bazz-B shrugged his shoulders and then walked backwards until he was in the doorway once more. "I don't mind doin' this the hard way—I'll have you on your knees before the end of tomorrow, Pet."

"Fat chance, asshole." Ichigo snarled at the now empty doorway. He didn't get a response and so he assumed Bazz-B was gone. After a minute he poked his head out just to make sure and nearly sighed in relief when he saw the hall was empty. He then looked up at the clock while he still had his head out to see that it was 5:15.

He hoped Zaraki would hurry up already! He laid back down on his bunk with a huff. His blood was still boiling from all the emotions—all the RAGE—he's felt these past few days. He was just happy he hasn't had a fucking aneurysm yet.

Ichigo threw an arm over his eyes and tried to concentrate on taking deep, calming breaths. He'd been so angry that he could almost feel his own blood pressure as it slowed down. He focused on relaxing each tense muscle one by one until he finally felt calm. The process took so long that he nearly dozed off by the end of it.

Ichigo heard footsteps enter his cell and then the sound of shifting cloth, but he was too emotionally drained to really be bothered. He merely shifted his arm up to peer one eye open. He glanced around the room and didn't see anyone at first, then he noticed someone laying on the bunk on the opposite side of the room

"Keigo?" He could already tell it was him because of the familiar mop of brown hair, but he still wanted to make sure.

"...yeah."

Ichigo frowned and blinked both eyes open to get a better look at him. "... You okay?" It was hard to tell because Keigo was facing the wall and had his back to Ichigo.

He knew he shouldn't really care, but he guessed it was okay since they were friends now, right?

Keigo just grunted in affirmation and then buried himself under his blankets all without glancing back.

Huh… Weird guy…

Ichigo was about to go back to his half-assed meditation when he heard the familiar jingle of silver bells and then looked up to see the large bulk of flesh standing just outside his cell.

"About time!" Ichigo snarked and Zaraki merely rolled his eye.

"Sorry I'm not at your beck n' call, princess."

"Whatever." Ichigo hopped out of bed and walked up to the captain. "I wanted to know if there was any way I could see the warden about my transfer?"

"The Warden?" Zaraki scratched his chin thoughtfully as he looked to the side. "Well I don't see why not… but why did ya need to ask _me_ about it?"

Ichigo shrugged, "Because I heard that you and he are friends and I didn't think I could just walk up to him."

Zaraki crossed his arms and nodded curtly, "Ya got a point." Then he lifted one arm briefly to look at his watch. "But two things… one, we're not actually friends. He's my second cousin twice removed, or some shit like that. I'm only nice to 'im 'cuz he got me this job after—well… You know." He gestured to Ichigo while glancing at the other quiet occupant in the room. Ichigo knew that he was referring to their previous line of work and nodded to show he understood. "And two," Zaraki continued, "He always leaves at three, so you won't be able to talk to him 'till tomorrow."

Ichigo nearly groaned as he grabbed his face. "Urghh… fine. What time would we be able to see him tomorrow then?"

Zaraki frowned as he thought. "He gets in at seven in the morning and, actually, I was gonna mention this to ya today—tomorrow is my day off. So just…" He scratched the back of his head and surprisingly looked anxious as he mumbled, "Try not to get yourself in trouble. I'll tell Ikkaku to keep an eye on ya, but he'll have his hands full keepin' track of King too."

"For fucksake, just call him Grimmjow. He really doesn't need the ego boost." Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation when Zaraki laughed. "But okay… thanks for letting me know. I'll ask some of the other guards where to go and I'll be careful."

"Well isn't that just _adorable._ "

Ichigo tilted to the side until he could look around Zaraki's massive frame to see Red and White gripping the bars of their cell and looking inside with these giant smirks plastered on their face. Renji bent his knees and made dramatic kissy faces—even going as far as pretending to french kiss, while Zangetsu lowered his grip on the bars and started thrusting his hips with his head tilted back in mock ecstasy.

Ichigo felt mortified when other inmates on the way to their own cells stopped to watch in amusement.

Zaraki and Ichigo decided to just ignore them. Reacting to anything they did was like adding fuel to the fire.

"Get in line inmates!" That was Ikkaku's booming voice.

"Alright, man. Don't take any risks. I don't wanna come back to find you in solitary again." Zaraki said with a serious frown. Ichigo gave him a small salute while nodding.

"Not like I go _looking_ for trouble." He sighed and stepped out into the hallway with the rest of the inmates. Kenpachi reached up and gave the shorter male's hair a little ruffle before taking his leave. He paused to whisper something to Ikkaku before going through the doors at the end of the hall.

Once him and his jingling bells were gone, Ichigo looked around and noticed Keigo was standing next to him. They were about the same height, Keigo being maybe a few inches shorter. He had his head down towards the floor so his bangs covered most of his face. Ichigo couldn't lock eyes with him no matter how much he tried.

Before Ichigo could say anything, the guards doing their count got to them and paused to check the clipboards. It was quiet as they made their way down the hall and then back around on the other side.

"Alright. Looks good. Everyone in your cells now!" Ikkaku barked once his team got back to him with a thumbs up. He watched with sharp eyes as all the inmates shuffled back to their respective rooms. As soon as the hall was clear, the metal gates slid closed and locked in place. Ikkaku did one last walk around before retreating from the hall, but not before shutting off the main lights.

"Psst. Keigo." Ichigo whispered softly as he tried to get the man's attention.

Keigo just brushed him off though and quickly burrowed under his covers. Ichigo stared for a good minute, debating whether or not to force the man to face him, but he decided against it. The guy has had a long day after the whole Bazz-B incident, so who could blame him for wanting to go to sleep?

Ichigo shrugged and ignored the curious stares from Renji and Zangetsu as he started towards his own bed. He made himself comfortable on top of the sheets and closed his eyes. He felt the bunk move as Renji crawled onto his own bed and he could hear Zangetsu as he did the same.

It was blissfully quiet for a record of 30 seconds before...

"Hey, so, spitfire." Renji called out, but he was using a hushed voice for once so that he wouldn't start another ruckus like last night.

Ichigo feigned sleep at first.

"Aw c'mon, noone falls asleep _that_ fast, 'specially not in _prison._."

He made a compelling argument.

Ichigo frowned and then softly bit out, "What."

"So which gang did you end up choosing? Was it the Shinigami?"

The prison went eerily quiet after that question; As if the whole hallway was holding its breath so they could hear his answer.

Ichigo huffed in irritation, but kept his eyes closed. "I told you I don't want to be a part of any gang.."

If it was possible, the air seemed to go completely still and then a dark force started pressing down on Ichigo. He wasn't sure what was happening but he couldn't help but feel a little nervous.

Did he miss something?

"But you _have_ to choose one, or—" Keigo tried to say, but a pillow suddenly flew at his face from the direction of Renji's bunk.

Ichigo heard the bed above him squeak and even felt it bounce as the redhead sat up and glared at Keigo. Ichigo couldn't see the brunette's features from the dim lighting, but he saw his shadow as it cowered back under the blankets. Ichigo tilted to the side until he could look up at his bunkmate.

"You ain't gonna tell him, White?" Renji asked with a strange lilt in his voice, as if he hoped Zangetsu would keep his mouth shut. The white-skinned male was lying comfortably on his back with his hands folded atop his chest. He didn't bother opening his eyes as he shrugged.

"Don't know whatchu're talkin' 'bout, Red…" He mumbled sleepily.

Ichigo slowly pulled himself up and then turned to plant his bare feet on the floor.

"What did you neglect to tell me _this_ time?"

Zangetsu spared Ichigo a tired glance before rolling over so he was facing him.

"Okay… so I _maybeee_ , sorta, kinda, probably forgot to tell ya that if you don't join a gang…" He paused to yawn into his hand, "then ya become what's known as a 'Stray'." Zangetsu shrugged a shoulder and propped his head up on one hand as he waved the other around nonchalantly.

"Oh…" Ichigo leaned back on his elbows and rolled his neck to relieve the stress that just suddenly built up. "Whatever. I really don't care what I'm called anymore."

He jumped a little when he opened his eyes to find Renji's head dangling off the side, peering at him with narrowed auburn eyes.

"What?" Ichigo demanded quietly when the man kept staring at him. "Wait… what happens to 'Strays'? Is there something else I should know?"

Zangetsu didn't say anything and Renji's head retreated to lay back down, some of his red hair still dangling off the side.

"You just better hope that transfer of yours goes through as soon as possible." That was Renji's unhelpful answer before it finally went quiet.

Ichigo was going to have trouble getting to sleep tonight.

…

..

.

..

…

Despite what he thought, Ichigo had fallen into a slumber so deep that he never even heard the gates open in the early morning.

He apparently needed the rest because he didn't actually wake until 9 o'clock. He hadn't slept-in that late since he was in high school.

It took some effort to crawl out of bed, but he eventually made his way to the end of the hall with his prison suit zipped up and his shoes on. The first guard he ran into happened to be that shorty, Toshiro.

"Hey." Ichigo mumbled, still fighting off sleep. Ice-blue eyes snapped up and then inspected him closely. The officer did not look impressed.

"What do you want?" Came the cold reply.

"How would I go about speaking to the warden?"

The guard raised a brow curiously. "The warden is a busy man…"

"Just—" Ichigo suppressed the growl of frustration, "I just need 5 minutes of his time. I would like him to look into my transfer."

Toshiro scratched the back of his head, making his snow-white hair even more chaotic than it already was. He then sighed through his nose. "This way." Then he turned to lead Ichigo in the right direction.

They went down a few halls that Ichigo recognized, then Toshiro had to swipe his badge to let them into a seperate part of the building. They had to stop at a metal detector with two other guards before they could go any further. He knew it wouldn't be easy to get to the warden's office.

By the time they finally got to their destination Ichigo felt antsy. He wanted to get this over with.

Toshiro led him to an open area with large windows and a long table where a woman sat. Ichigo almost tripped over himself when he got a good look at her. She was stunning!

Long, wavy, strawberry blonde locks and curves in all the right places. The most noticeable thing about her though was her chest size. Her bosom put even Inoue to shame—they could barely be contained inside that pink blouse.

Ichigo felt his face heat up when large grey eyes looked to him and then switched to Toshiro.

"Well hello! Haven't seen you in a while~ and who is _this_?" She smiled up at Ichigo as they both walked up to the desk. She gave him a flirty wink as she twirled a lock of hair around her finger. Ichigo was trying so hard not to glance down at her cleavage that he could feel a bead of sweat roll down his temple.

He always got so nervous around pretty people—especially with women that were obviously flirting with him. It was partly the reason why it had taken Inoue a while to get him to have a proper conversation with her.

"Cut the act, Rangiku." Toshiro snipped with a cold stare. She puffed her cheeks out at him and pouted.

"Boooo. You're no fun…"

"Is the warden busy?" He asked.

Rangiku sat back in the chair and crossed her arms under her chest, which made her breasts jut out more. Ichigo forced himself to look up at the ceiling while fighting the blush that wanted to rise.

"He's with his son at the moment but I imagine the warden will kick him out pretty soon. Go ahead and have a seat over there, sweetheart." She turned her attention back to Ichigo, but the poor flustered man still had his face towards the ceiling.

Toshiro sighed while rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I don't want to leave you alone with a violent inmate… No offense." He grudgingly added the last bit as an afterthought.

Ichigo shrugged. He couldn't really blame the guard for being wary of him. He _was_ an inmate, and this particular guard knew that Ichigo knocked out three men in the restroom yesterday. Plus, Ichigo also fought with Grimmjow on his very first day here. Honestly, he's surprised he wasn't being escorted in chains.

"Aww we'll be fineee~" Rangiku grinned towards Ichigo while batting her long lashes and then leaned forward to rest her elbows on the desk. Her breasts were practically pouring out of her shirt at this point. "You wouldn't hurt lil' ole me, would you?"

Ichigo's face went ten different shades of red when she winked at him.

"N-no ma'am…" He mumbled while switching his gaze from her face to the ceiling and then to the ground. He was able to calm himself down by staring at the intricate designs that flowed across the carpeted floor.

Toshiro sighed in defeat. "Fine… I'll still have a guard posted in the hall just in case. The guard will also escort you back to your cell when you're done."

Both Ichigo and Rangiku nodded in understanding. The receptionist gave Toshiro an enthusiastic wave goodbye as he took his leave.

"Go ahead and take a seat over there, cutie—it might be another minute before he's available." Rangiku gestured towards the small row of chairs that lined the wall to his left. "I'll let him know you're here though." She hummed and waited until Ichigo had seated himself before pressing one of the buttons on her intercom.

"Sir." She paused and waited.

"... Yes, Ms. Matsumoto. What is it?" The voice was deep and bone-chilling.

"Just wanted to let you know that there's an inmate out here that would like to speak with you." She smiled to Ichigo who reciprocated with a much smaller one.

"Alright. I'll be with him in a minute." The intercom went silent after that and Rangiku went back to whatever she had been doing on her computer.

Ichigo waited patiently with his hands tucked into his lap and his eyes pinned to the carpet. He still wasn't sure what exactly he wanted to say to the warden. He wondered if he should mention what happened with Sousuke? Ichigo imagined that saying anything would only bite him in the ass.

He only had to wait for about three minutes before the heavy wooden door located behind Rangiku finally opened. Ichigo remained seated but then jumped to his feet when the first person walked out. He instantly recognized that tall pink mohawk and sharp jawline.

Bazz-B's eyes lit up when they locked with Ichigo's and the biggest smirk spread across his face. He didn't seem surprised to see him though.

The man that walked out behind him was tall and lean with shaggy, ebony hair that fell passed his waist. He also had a very impressive moustache and, judging by the impeccable way he dressed in his sharp suit and leather shoes, this was the warden.

Didn't Rangiku say that he was speaking with his _son_?

Wait…

FUCK no!

Ichigo felt his features twist in dread when realization sunk in, and Bazz-B fed off the expression.

"Well! Later, pop!" Was all Bazz-B said—JUST in case Ichigo didn't figure out that they were related on his own. Bazz-B then threw a wave over his shoulder. He didn't need an escort or anything as he confidently strolled down the hall and made his way back towards the cellblock.

For a brief moment Ichigo wondered who had more power and influence, White or Bazz-B. He really didn't want to find out though...

The warden didn't say anything to his son as he watched him walk away. Sharp, crimson eyes snapped to Ichigo and quickly looked the inmate over, almost as if he were sizing him up.

He didn't speak a word, he just motioned for Ichigo to step inside his office. The orangette stiffly nodded and walked straight in and didn't stop until he was standing next to the… sofa?

Ichigo looked around and blinked when he realized the office was set up like a living room. There was still a desk, but it was tucked in the corner of the large room. The L-shaped furniture took up most of the space with a long coffee table and an actual television set up. A cabinet and a shelf with one of those Keurig coffee machines and a small box refrigerator.

This guy must spend a lot of time in here… but Kenpachi said he leaves pretty early in the day.

Ichigo decided not to think about it too much and turned to watch as the warden stepped inside and closed the door behind himself.

"Please," He rumbled in his deep voice, "Make yourself comfortable." He gestured to the couch and Ichigo slowly did as he was told.

This was a little odd… right?

"You must be Ichigo Kurosaki… am I correct?" He assumed as he sat in a chair on the other side of the table.

"Uh. Yes, sir." Ichigo crossed his arms and tried not to fidget.

"My name is Yhwach Ishida, but to keep things simple I'd like you to call me Warden." He said with clear seriousness etched across his long face. "Understood?"

Ichigo gulped and nodded. This guy was _intense_.

"Now… What can I do for you, Mr. Kurosaki?"

"Well, Mr. … I mean Warden." Ichigo started and nearly kicked himself. This was his last chance and he really hoped Bazz-B didn't fuck it up for him. "In court, the judge said I had to serve my sentence of 8 months in the Karakura Minimum Security Correctional Institute. So I don't know why I ended up _here_ —no offense to your prison, sir, but…" Ichigo paused to scratch his cheek nervously when Yhwach's expression remained as stern as ever. "My lawyer, Byakuya Kuchiki, should have emailed you my transfer papers…"

For a long moment the warden stayed quiet. He leaned back in the chair and pressed his long fingers together as he contemplated. Ichigo couldn't help the nervousness that was beginning to build up in his gut.

"I see…" Yhwach slowly leaned forward until his elbows rested atop his knees. "I'm at a loss, Mr. Kurosaki…" Ichigo blinked and tilted his head in confusion as he waited for the man to continue. "On one hand, Zaraki has nothing but good things to say about you. And on the other hand…" He gestured to the door, where his own son had just walked through and Ichigo nodded in understanding.

Fuck…

"And now that I meet you face to face, I can see what all the fuss is about." A tiny smirk quirked at the corner of his lip as Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed. Yhwach leaned back into the chair when his frown returned. "Dr. Aizen also showed me the signed papers that brought you here in the first place. You claim to have NO recollection of signing the papers, is that correct?" He hummed thoughtfully when Ichigo nodded.

"Yes, sir. The signature looks like mine, but I _know_ I didn't sign those papers."

Ichigo felt his knee bounce impatiently as Yhwach sat quietly in the chair. After a few seconds the warden slowly stood and smoothed out his suit as he walked towards the Keurig.

"Would you like a cup of coffee, Mr. Kurosaki? Or I have tea, if you prefer." Yhwach asked as he placed a small flavor cup in the machine. Ichigo felt his mouth go dry when he realized just how thirsty he was.

"If you don't mind, coffee would be great." He tried not seem too excited about it, but he hadn't had coffee in what felt like forever.

Ichigo twiddled his fingers together as he waited as patiently as he could. He watched as Yhwach grabbed a bottle of water from a cabinet, along with two mugs. He poured the water into the machine and placed the first mug in its spot before starting it up. He then turned to the small fridge to retrieve a bottle of creamer.

"How do you like your coffee?" Yhwach asked without turning around.

"Oh… Black is fine."

The warden nodded.

Once he was finished with his task he handed one of the mugs to Ichigo. The inmate looked down into the dark liquid with a grateful smile.

"Thanks." He raised the cup in a 'cheers' motion before finally taking a sip. Yhwach waved off his gratitude as he sat back down with his own coffee.

"So," Yhwach started, instantly capturing the other's attention, "Are you _from_ Karakura?"

Ichigo took another sip before answering, "Yes. Lived there most of my life… Why do you ask?"

Yhwach held his mug in both hands as he slowly swirled the liquid inside.

"We've had a couple of inmates from that same city. One of which looked very similar to you."

Ichigo scratched his cheek with a small chuckle. "You're probably thinking of my cousin, Kaien Shiba. He was here for about a year."

"Ah yes. Interesting." Yhwach took a sip from his cup. "Karakura is just full of bad men it seems…" he lowered the mug with one hand while he tapped his chin with the other. He hummed as if in deep thought, and then the corner of his lip quirked up into a smirk. "Even serial killers." Ichigo felt his skin crawl and his chest twist in anticipation.

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't recall the man's name… But he got pretty famous 20 years ago. It was all over the news." Yhwach watched intently as Ichigo tried to keep a straight face. "If I remember correctly though, his first murder was a woman in Karakura… And the only witness to the crime was a small boy that she'd been protecting—Her own son I believe." Yhwach paused to soak in the rising emotions that flashed across Ichigo's face. Anger. Frustration. Confusion. Sorrow. "But then the killer disappeared without a trace." Yhwach placed his half empty cup onto the table while Ichigo tried to distract himself by downing the rest of his lukewarm coffee. It turned extra bitter near the bottom.

From the way Yhwach spoke of the event, he must have known that _Ichigo_ was that little boy. He must be referring to the killer who murdered his mother.

Grand Fisher.

That fucker was the whole reason Ichigo's life turned out the way it did.

Until Inoue came into his life and forced him to settle down, Ichigo had dedicated every ounce of time and energy he had to finding that man. He even joined the army to follow someone who had information on Grand Fisher, which was actually how he met Grimmjow and—Ichigo shook his head. This conversation was starting to stir up some fragile memories.

"Why are you telling me all this? Can we please just discuss my transfer." Ichigo practically snarled. The mug clattered loudly against the glass as he tried not to slam the cup down.

Yhwach's crimson eyes glittered with some foreign emotion that Ichigo couldn't pinpoint. Then he was up and walking briskly to his desk. He sifted through some papers that were organized on top until he found what he was looking for.

"Can you confirm that these are the correct documents that your lawyer wants?" He asked as he held a few sheets of printed paper out for Ichigo to grab. "Are these your transfer papers?" He reiterated as the inmate read through each little paragraph just to make sure.

"Yes." Ichigo confirmed with a nod. Yhwach hummed as he snatched the papers back and then fished a pen from the small pocket tucked inside his suit jacket.

He bent down to sign the papers on the coffee table so that Ichigo would witness it with his own eyes. His signature was large and had lots of unnecessary twists, but it was unique.

"Thank you." Ichigo let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding and his body felt much lighter, like a huge weight was just lifted off his shoulders. It was finally done.

"Do you trust me to send these to your lawyer, or would you rather hold on to them yourself?"

Well shit…

Ichigo tensed once again when crimson eyes stared straight into his own.

Could he really leave those papers to this warden? Yhwach Ishida was a dangerous man in his own right. His power within these walls were undeniable. He was also obviously well informed—there's no way it was purely coincidence that Yhwach mentioned the killer from Karakura.

Ichigo quickly shoved the thoughts of that terrible night away as he reached out for the papers, but he hesitated. If he took them then there was always the chance that one of the other inmates, like Bazz-B for example, would try and take it.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed at the thought and he quickly slid the papers from Yhwach's fingers.

Just let those assholes try, Ichigo will guard these with his life!

"Thank you, and I apologize for taking up your time." Ichigo bowed his head politely before standing from the couch.

"You're welcome. Make sure your lawyer gets those as soon as possible."

"Will do." Ichigo threw over his shoulder as he quickly started towards the door, just to prove how impatient he was to get this over with.

"Oh, and Mr. Kurosaki." Yhwach crossed his arms as he eyed the smaller male. Ichigo stopped walking but didn't turn.

"Yes..?" He said to show that he was listening.

"Should you ever decide to change your mind about the transfer, come and find me."

Ichigo continued walking and opened the door just as he replied, "Thanks for the coffee, Warden." And then he was out of the office. He closed the door behind himself just as Rangiku turned and smiled at him.

"How'd it go?" She asked.

Ichigo didn't smile back this time but he at least slowed his pace to say, "I got what I came for. Thanks for your help." He didn't give her time to start up a conversation as he continued his way into the hall.

The guard waiting for him was someone he didn't recognize. The man was about his height with silky blonde hair that fell down his back. A few strays locks drooped across his slender face and golden eyes flashed up.

Ichigo glanced down at the nametag across his uniform to see that his name was Jugram Haschwalth. Ichigo didn't feel confident enough to even attempt pronouncing that.

"Would it be alright if I made a phone call before going back to my cell?"

The man only nodded before gesturing for Ichigo to follow. The inmate was right on the guard's heels and stayed close as he carefully folded the transfer papers he finally had in his grasp. Then he placed it in his right pocket for safe keeping.

Not a word was said as they passed through the metal detectors and through the other correctional officers guarding the halls. They eventually came to a stop down a short hall that had windows all along one side showing a view of the yard. On the opposite side was a line of large wired phones that looked much like payphones you might still see at an airport.

"Do you know how to get back to your cell from here?" Ichigo jumped and looked up to see Jugram was staring at him expectantly.

"Yeah.." Ichigo nodded. He almost wanted to ask if Jugram would wait and escort him to his cell, but that was almost as bad as admitting that he was scared.

The only thing he was afraid of right now was losing his papers, and he knew there were people in here that would take them away in a heartbeat.

Jugram waited a moment longer before leaving the inmate to his own devices. Ichigo took a quick look out the window as he stepped up towards one of the phones. He spotted Tattoo and Renji playing basketball on the court, but those were the only familiar faces he saw among the small group of inmates. Thankfully, he was alone in the hall at least. He put the phone to his ear and started dialing but he paused when his vision swam. A sudden wave of dizziness hit hard and almost dropped him to his knees, but Ichigo quickly smacked himself in the face. It seemed to do the trick and he was able to compose himself long enough to clear his head.

What the hell was that?

He knew he hadn't really eaten properly the last couple days but this felt like something else.

Not wanting to waste any time guessing, Ichigo braced himself against the dividers beside the phone and finished dialing. It rang about three times before someone finally picked up.

" _Karakura Defense Attorney Office, Byakuya Kuchiki speaking."_

"It's signed. I have it." Ichigo decided to skip introductions when the floor tilted beneath his feet. It felt like his equilibrium was doing fucking cart wheels.

" _Ichigo?"_ Byakuya sounded both surprised and relieved. " _That's great. I can stop by tomorrow morning and pick them up."_

Ichigo shook his head, too out of it to realize Byakuya couldn't actually see him. "Can't wait. I have the only copy and the warden's son is—"

The call went dead when a hand suddenly reached around Ichigo's head to press down on the small lever in the cradle, the same place you would hang the phone. Ichigo felt his blood go hot when he turned to find white canines grinning down at him.

"You rang?" Bazz-B joked with a chuckle as he pressed his hands against the dividers on either side, boxing Ichigo in.

"Get away from me, asshole." The orangette hissed, but Bazz-B just pouted. Ichigo reached up with both hands to push Bazz-B away, but the floor spun beneath his feet again. Instead of pushing the man, Ichigo wound up clutching his shoulders to keep from falling.

"Woah. Easy there~" Bazz-B cooed with a giant smirk slapped across his face. "Heheh… You drank the coffee, didn't ya?"

Ichigo's fists clenched in Bazz-B's uniform and he used the grip to growl in his face. "What're y'talking 'bout?" His lips were starting to drag behind and his eyesight blurred.

Bazz-B didn't answer him though. He just threw one of Ichigo's arms over his shoulder and started leading him away. Ichigo didn't have the energy or the sense to fight back, he was too busy trying to keep his eyes open.

This was bad. Very, VERY bad.

Ichigo gritted his teeth when he stumbled over his own feet, but Bazz-B kept him upright. "Why did…" He paused to shake his head to try and clear it, but it only made him more dizzy. "Your father drug me…?"

"Hmm?" Bazz-B hummed, smirk still slapped on his lips. "Oh. Cuz I asked him to."

"Why?" Ichigo's voice fell into a whisper. Even if Bazz-B answered the question, Ichigo wouldn't have heard it, because he completely blacked out at that point.

He thought he'd built up an immunity to strong drugs during his training, but that had been a long time ago. Seemed like forever since he even really thought about his time in the army. Now it seemed his past kept coming back to haunt him in this godforsaken place.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5: Auction

**Author's Note** : Alright this is where things start to get _spicy_... lol. If this is taken down, I'll set up an account on AO3, because I like how this is turning out. I'll keep the same username too and I might even move Star Brothers there as well.

Anyway

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Lies Open Prison Doors**

 _Chapter 5: Auction_

* * *

When Ichigo woke back up, the first thing he noticed was his shoulders and wrists burned like hell. It took Ichigo a couple tries to peel his eyes open. Once he did, he looked up to find his wrists were in a set of cuffs. The handcuffs were wrapped around a shower head and they were the only things holding him up. His bare feet we're dragging on the floor and his body was faced towards the tiled wall.

"Dammit…" Ichigo hissed under his breath, but he couldn't hear it. He gritted his teeth and pressed his forehead against the cool tiles of the bathroom as he fought through the burn in his shoulder to pull himself up. Once he was up far enough, he planted his feet beneath himself to relieve the tension. He then shook his head, which helped unclog his ears.

And that's when he heard voices.

"Going once, going twice…. SOLD! Congrats, Twiggy."

Ichigo whipped his head to the side to look over his shoulder. His eyes went wide at the amount of people he saw. Nnoitra stood out above the crowd as he pushed his way forward. But he wasn't the only familiar face.

Before Ichigo could start picking out names, he blinked and watched as Nnoitra continued walking forward, but he wasn't headed towards Ichigo. No, he went right for one of the other showerheads to his left. A familiar blonde with long, hip-length, wavy hair hung from the appliance in handcuffs, just like Ichigo. It was the same blonde that came off the bus that brought him here. If he remembered right, it had been Nnoitra that shouted dibs on the blonde in the yard that day. Guess he's a man of his word…

The poor blonde was also completely naked.

Feeling his chest clench, Ichigo hesitantly looked down at himself. He felt his skin crawl and his face go red when he realized he was _also_ naked.

"What the FUCK!?" Ichigo snarled and he felt new energy course through his veins. His first thought was of his transfer papers. They must still be in his prison suit—that or Bazz-B, that fucking prick, had them. "Where the fuck are my clothes!?" Ichigo yanked down on the cuffs, making his wrists sting, but he ignored it. The showerhead rattled loudly, but didn't give out as he pulled. He was trying to rip the whole fucking thing from the wall, but it was surprisingly sturdy.

"My, my, you sure are a wild one."

Ichigo snapped his attention to the same man who had spoken before. He was tall with brown hair that fell in soft waves. He had a long, scruffy face and dark, tired eyes stared back at him.

"Who the fuck are you?" Ichigo grumbled once he finally stopped yanking at his restraints.

The man gave him a small smile before lightly bowing his head. "My name's Shunsui, but in here I'm known as the Auctioneer."

Ichigo felt his gut twist. He was afraid of that…

"So this is an auction?" He spoke loud enough to be heard over the quiet hum of the other inmates still gathered behind him. He glanced over the man's shoulder to watch as Nnoitra uncuffed the blonde, who was still unconscious, and then threw the naked man over his shoulder before walking away.

Fuck.

Shunsui turned to see where Ichigo was looking, and decided not to answer when he noticed the realization lighting his face.

Ichigo's first thought was of Keigo. That poor guy had to go through this shit? Is this how he wound up being Bazz-B's bitch? No wonder why he always seemed so scared.

"Alright! We have one more left!" Shunsui suddenly said in a strong voice, making the others shut up and turn their attention to him and Ichigo, unfortunately. Ichigo tensed when he could feel their gaze sliding up and down his body, and it made him sick to his stomach. "For the main event, we have a special treat for you." Shunsui continued with a large grin. "The newbie that's been quite the hellraiser. He still doesn't have an official nickname, so for now we'll call him Fruit—since that seems to be the overall theme of his nicknames." A few chuckles passed around the crowd.

"What's the starting bid?"

Ichigo's nails dug into his still healing palms when he heard Bazz-B's voice, but Ichigo ignored the pain. That motherfucker was going to die a slow and painful death for this…

"Ah, ah, ah~ Not so fast." Shunsui wagged a finger at the man. "We have rules here." He paused to make sure everyone was paying attention, as well as for dramatic effect. "Since Fruit has decided not to join a gang, he IS a stray. And only strays can be bought and sold." Wowwww. Ichigo really wished he'd known THAT. His cellmates were fucking assholes. "HOWEVER!" Shunsui said firmly. "This particular stray just so happens to hold the title 'King'."

He heard multiple 'boos' echo across the crowd and some people growled something negative, but Ichigo ignored them. There was nothing he could say to defend himself because he didn't know anything about this.

"I know, I know." Shunsui rose his hands and motioned for the others to calm themselves. "But rules are rules. In order for someone to take the title, there needs to be at least ten witnesses and the King must fall unconscious. Oh—and weapons are forbidden." He explained while slowly pacing behind Ichigo, who was hiding his red face against the wall. "So! Moral of the story—someone needs to take his title before he can be sold." Shunsui paused and looked over the crowd of eager faces. "Who will be our first challenger?"

A couple of random inmates jumped forward, but then two giant hands grabbed them by the back of their jumpsuit and tossed them back towards the crowd. The giant Vasto Lorde guy that Ichigo had met in the bathroom the other day stepped forward.

"So you want the first try, Yammy?" Shunsui rose a brow at the large man as he stomped his way forward.

"I'll be the first and _last_." Yammy grinned, his body practically radiating with confidence. "That title is _mine_." He lifted his hands to crack his knuckles and then rolled his beefy shoulders. Ichigo took a deep, calming breath as someone else came up to his right. The man reached up and uncuffed him. Ichigo almost wanted to ask if he could get some boxers at least, but Yammy didn't give him any time to speak.

The second he was free, the man swung his giant fist at Ichigo's head.

Even with his system still foggy from the sedative, Ichigo managed to duck out of the way. Tiles cracked and chipped beneath the man's giant fist, making Ichigo cringe. Yammy was slow, but quite powerful. Ichigo turned and quickly shuffled backwards as Yammy continued to swing at his head. This guy was really aiming for a quick knock out—which made him predictable.

Ichigo ignored the multiple eyes staring at him, or rather at his ass and privates. He shook off his embarrassment with a snarl.

He needed to end this.

Ichigo ducked below Yammy's outstretched arm when his punch missed and then swerved around behind him. Ichigo knew that he couldn't overpower the man, so all he could think to do was jump up on his broad back.

"'Ey! The fuck! Get offa me!" Yammy spun to try and throw Ichigo off, but the smaller male held firm *****. Yammy attempted to reach back and grab the little pest clinging to his shoulders, but his muscles were too thick. "Get your dick offa me, Fruit. I'm just here for the title." Yammy huffed out a breath as he tried to twist his body.

Ichigo reached around Yammy's neck with one arm and then locked it in place with the other. He held on as Yammy struggled to pry himself out of his chokehold, but it was too late.

The guy was stubborn, Ichigo could give him that. Yammy tried to spin him off again and he even stumbled backwards to slam Ichigo up against the wall. Ichigo winced when his head smacked right into one of the showerheads, but he wasn't going to get rid of him that easily. Yammy's desperate attempts gradually slowed until he finally collapsed to his knees. Blood pooled in his face as his circulation struggled to keep him awake. But after another ten solid seconds, he was out for the count.

Ichigo clenched down and didn't let go until he was convinced Yammy was unconscious. He climbed back to his feet as his chest heaved. Yammy had almost managed to get him off a couple times. He needed to catch his breath after that.

"Wowww!" Shunsui clapped slowly with a grin. Ichigo peered over his shoulder to send the man a seething glare. "Guess you have the title for a reason." Shunsui seemed to sense Ichigo's urge to punch him and took a few steps towards the other inmates to distance himself. "Anyone else ready to challenge him?" He motioned for his buddies to drag Yammy's body into a corner, before addressing the inmates.

They didn't seem as eager to jump forward this time. And who _would_ after seeing Ichigo take out that mammoth of a man?

"Are you fuckers done!?" Ichigo growled as he crossed his arms. "I'm not joining a stupid gang and I'm _not_ being anyone's stray, or pet, or bitch, or whatever the fuck you wanna call it!" Ichigo has reached his breaking point. "I also don't give a flying FUCK who runs this place!" Ichigo paused to allow anyone to argue back, but they stayed silent as they watched the handsome orangette throw his tantrum. "But if I'm really some kind of King then can't I at least fight in some _goddamn_ _BOXERS_?"

A low hum of laughter made its way around, slowly eating at the silence. Even Shinsui was chuckling at the side.

A voice in the back rose up, "Boxers would just get in the way for what we've got planned for ya." A familiar head of red hair made its way forward and Ichigo scowled. His own cellmate was going to challenge him then?

Renji rolled his shoulders and then cracked his knuckles as he grinned, "Yammy said he was just here for the title… I'm actually here for the opposite." His grin tilted into a smirk as he let his gaze drop. "Just sucks that I gotta bruise that body~"

Ichigo fought off the blush and raised his fists. If Renji wanted to have him, then he was welcome to _try_.

Renji was a little faster than Ichigo first expected, but still not fast enough. His build was thick, but not bulging, which made him more flexible than Yammy. Ichigo also noticed that Renji had some training under his belt. He moved with purpose and had managed to get a shot at his ribs, which were still a little sore from his fight with Bazz-B. Ichigo retaliated by quickly spinning on his heel with his elbow up high to crack it against the redhead's temple. Renji tried to dodge it, so Ichigo wound up elbowing his face instead, but it was still effective.

Renji reeled back as he held his nose. With a low hiss, he wiped off the small trickle of blood that had dripped down. "You're gonna regret that…"

Ichigo blinked in surprise, but braced himself when Renji charged at him like a goddamn football player. He tried to kick Renji's leg to knock him off balance, but the redhead was too close.

Ichigo felt the breath rush from his lungs when his back hit the floor. Renji's heavier body was pinning him down and crushing his chest, making it hard to breathe.

"Fuck." Ichigo raised his arms to cover his face as fists rained down on him. This was almost the exact same position he'd had Grimmjow in that first day—only there were no guards to step in this time and he was face to face with his opponent.

Ichigo kept up his defense as Renji continued to try and get a good shot in. Gradually, the punches were starting to slow. Renji was running out of steam and Ichigo had to pick his timing carefully. He waited until he felt Renji sit back, winding up for another punch, and quickly sat up. Ichigo toppled the man over until he'd lost his balance.

Renji reached out to pull Ichigo down with him, but he'd been expecting that. Ichigo took hold of the other's thick, tattooed arm and wrapped his legs around it before twisting and then jerking him into an armbar.

Granted, it was an uncomfortable position while naked and there was no avoiding his balls being pressed against the man's elbow, but he had the advantage now. He continued pulling back and then down on the arm until he heard Renji hiss in pain.

The man twisted and struggled and tried to flex his way out of the armbar, but Ichigo wasn't about to let go anytime soon.

"Motherfucker!" Renji growled when he felt his shoulder pop out of its socket. "Alright! Alright!" He cried out while kicking his legs towards Ichigo, but it did nothing to stop him. "Fuckin' hell! I give!" Renji sucked in air through his teeth as he tried not to whimper in pain, but Ichigo managed to tear a choked sob from the man when he twisted the already dislocated arm.

"FUCK!" Renji shouted through the pain until he finally went still. Ichigo blinked and peeked up to see that his redheaded opponent had blacked out and finally released him.

Ichigo got back to his feet and didn't say a word as he glared at the crowd. He noticed Shinji's blonde head near the back, his pearly whites visible as he grinned. He almost seemed _proud,_ as if he'd been betting on Ichigo to win the whole time.

Ichigo frowned when he realized he probably could have avoided this whole situation if he had just taken up Shinji's offer to join his group. Maybe he'd even still have his stupid transfer papers.

Ichigo relaxed his fists and took a deep breath. He let his gaze flick across the inmates until he locked eyes with Bazz-B. With the adrenaline still pumping in his veins and his muscles feeling nice and warmed up, Ichigo's ego reared its ugly head.

"So was this your big plan?" Ichigo goaded with a smirk. "To drug me, drag me here, and have everyone else fight _for_ you?"

Multiple eyes turned to watch Bazz-B's reaction. All he did was take a step forward and crack his knuckles.

"Careful what you wish for, Pet."

The crowd parted as he walked with a confident smirk. Once he was close enough, he suddenly sped forward on light feet.

Ichigo was barely able to dodge the punches aimed at his neck and face. He leaned away and tried to distance himself, but Bazz-B was a lot faster than he remembered.

This fucker wasn't playing around anymore.

Ichigo choked on his next breath as a powerful fist slammed into his gut. When he reflexively doubled over, Bazz-B lifted a knee and aimed it straight for his face. Ichigo just barely managed to get his hands up in time to soften the blow, but it still fucking hurt.

"Get 'im, Hotshot!" A voice called from the back of the crowd, and that seemed to rile up the rest of them. Until now the other inmates had been content to just stand there and watch silently.

"Yeah! Punch that fruit out!"

"Fuck'm up!"

"Wooo!"

"Twenty bucks on Hotshot!"

"I'll bet against those odds. Fruit can take 'im."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Bazz-B snarled without even looking back. He kept his eyes trained on Ichigo as he waited for the other inmates to quiet down.

Ichigo took this chance to take a few steps back to catch his breath, but he frowned when he realized that he'd backed himself right up against the wall.

Not good.

He was cornered now.

"Hey." Bazz-B turned his head to address Shunsui, AKA the auctioneer, while still keeping his eyes pinned to Ichigo. Shinsui hummed to show he was listening as he and another inmate dragged Renji's unconscious body to the same corner Yammy was. "You know the rules better than I do, so tell me somethin'—" Bazz-B began with a face devoid of emotion. That look was starting to give Ichigo a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Do the rules say anythin' against _fucking_ the King unconscious."

It was silent for a moment and Shunsui didn't reply until they finished dragging Renji away.

"Mmmm… Well.. as long as there's no weapons, it's one on one, _and_ he goes completely unconscious, then I don't see why not."

Ichigo felt like his whole world spun and his heart slammed against his chest.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me."

Even with a gun to his head Ichigo would never admit it, but the devilish smirk sent his way did wicked things to his libido. Why was he attracted to crazy?

Ichigo shook off that train of thought when he felt heat stir in his abdomen. He didn't want to get a boner, especially when the man just threatened to rape him unconscious.

"Back off." Ichigo rose his lip in a snarl as Bazz-B stalked forward, still grinning. His threat did nothing to stop him. Ichigo quickly ducked out of the way when a hand reached for him. "I said back _off_."

"Shhhhh~~" Bazz-B hushed as he slowly boxed him in by placing both palms on either side of Ichigo's shoulders. The poor orangette felt trapped and a shiver crawled across his skin when warm lips pressed against his ear to whisper, "Ya know I prefer not ta fight… If you don't struggle, then I'll promise ta make it good for ya too~" That sounded a lot like what he said to Keigo before trying to rape him as well. Ichigo cringed when Bazz-B pressed his hips forward to connect their middles. Ichigo reached up to push him away, but Bazz-B quickly pinned his wrists to the wall above his head. "Don't fight and I'll even think about givin' back those papers." He grinned at the seething glare he received for that.

"I fucking _knew_ it." Ichigo hissed as he squirmed, but then he forced himself to stop when he realized each little movement he made was only adding friction to their middles. Bazz-B slowly let his hands fall so that he could lightly trail his fingers up Ichigo's thighs, reminding the orangette just how naked and vulnerable he was.

That didn't stop him from fighting Yammy and Renji though.

Bazz-B took the opportunity to sneak his hands around narrow hips to grab Ichigo's ass, but that seemed to finally snap him out of it. There was no way he was just going to stand here and let this man have his way. Not even for the stupid papers. Ichigo knew what he had to do next, but he almost felt bad about it.

"Guh!" Bazz-B choked on his next breath and collapsed to his knees. Ichigo instantly hopped around the fallen man to distance himself in case he tried to punch him in the dick or something. "That was a cheap fuckin' shot…" Bazz-B growled as he gently cupped his balls. He coughed and leaned forward until his forehead was pressed against the cold tiles. His long pink mohawk getting all messed up as it dragged across the wall.

Ichigo lifted his fists threateningly as he watched Bazz-B slowly climb back to his feet. Ichigo knows that he should have just finished the man while he was down, but he just couldn't bring himself to kick someone after kneeing them in the sac.

Maybe he hit him a little too hard…?

When Bazz-B finally straightened back to his full height, he looked up. The rage that simmered beneath his gaze had Ichigo regretting his last few decisions.

Oh shit! Ichigo turned as Bazz-B sped forward and ducked beneath the punch aimed at his cheek. Ichigo continued turning and swung his arm up, catching his opponent by surprise. His fist connected with the man's chin, knocking him off balance. Ichigo then hooked his leg around the one that Bazz-B was leaning on. All it took was a light push against his chest to knock him over at that point, but Bazz-B pulled him down as well by snatching his arm.

Falling on top of Bazz-B was like stepping in a bear trap. He took his powerful limbs and wrapped them around Ichigo and then twisted so that he was on top. Bazz-B kept Ichigo pressed down against the floor as he repositioned himself. He scooted up until he sat across Ichigo's chest and kept his arms pinned down with his knees. Ichigo struggled and squirmed with all his might.

"This is for stealing my bitch." Bazz-B announced before punching Ichigo right in the cheek. "And this is for the cheap shot." Ichigo didn't make a sound as he was hit a few more times, one even landing on his left eye. "You learn your lesson yet?" Bazz-B cooed down at his captive once he finally stopped assaulting the man's face.

Ichigo blinked and then looked up at him with eyes half-lidded. "You hit like a pussy." Ichigo smirked as he sucked up a mouthful of blood and then spit it directly at the man's face.

Bazz-B had not been expecting that and leaned back to wipe the blood from his cheek. Ichigo had been waiting for that and swiftly lifted his lower half to wrap his legs around the man's chest. Ichigo squeezed his powerful thighs against Bazz-B's shoulders and pulled him backwards until his arms were finally free.

Bazz-B had underestimated how flexible Ichigo was and all he could do was blink before he found himself spun around and thrown sideways to the floor. Ichigo used the back of his prison suit to hold him down as he started his own assault. Whenever Bazz-B would lift his arms to cover his face, Ichigo would just switch his aim to unprotected ribs.

"Fuck you guys and your stupid rules!" Ichigo snapped as he continued punching.

While Ichigo was busy letting out his anger and frustration, Bazz-B reached into his pocket with one arm still trying to protect his head. Ichigo didn't notice what the man was up to until it was too late. His lip rose in a sneer when there was a sudden sting in his thigh. His fist paused midair and he snapped his gaze down to see that Bazz-B had stuck him with a small syringe.

"You piece o—"

Before Ichigo could draw attention to what just happened, Bazz-B quickly shoved the item back in his pocket and then pushed himself up, not really bothered by Ichigo's extra weight on top of him. Ichigo lost his balance and went to stand, but his legs gave out under him.

Whatever was in that syringe worked _really_ fucking fast. His skin instantly began to tingle and his arms felt heavy. Ichigo opened his mouth to yell at Bazz-B, but the man punched him in the chin before he could get a word out. Next thing he knew, Ichigo was pinned face down on the ground with his privates smashed against the tiles.

Fuckkk!

He was still completely conscious and he didn't feel groggy or sleepy, so it definitely wasn't a sedative like the previous drug. Instead, he was burning up on the inside and his limbs felt they had an anvils glued to them.

Bazz-B snickered under his breath as he let one hand trail down to grope the bare ass beneath him. Ichigo growled when he felt a thumb slip between his cheeks to spread them apart.

"You fucker…" Ichigo squirmed, but his struggles were growing weaker by the second. His skin vibrated with every touch and he flushed in embarrassment when he realized his dick was hardening against his wishes. Pink lips fell open with a shuddering gasp when Bazz-B pressed his thumb down to push against his puckered hole. "G-get... off..." Was all Ichigo was able to choke out. When a whimper escaped his throat, Ichigo realized he was no longer in control of his own body.

He really wanted to know what the fuck was in that syringe.

"Oh, don't worry, pet. I'll _get off_ ~"

Ichigo would've rolled his eyes if he could.

To the crowd of inmates it must've looked like Ichigo just ran out of steam from his previous fights and Bazz-B had the upper hand now.

Ichigo somehow managed to push his hands and knees underneath himself and he tried to crawl away. Bazz-B just laughed at the feeble attempt and placed a firm hand onto Ichigo's shoulder blades, pinning down his upper half. Ichigo clenched his teeth and hissed when the thumb that had been teasing him pushed inside. It kept sliding in until it was completely buried and then curled to press directly on his prostate.

Seriously? Was this guy some kind of expert rapist—if there even was such a thing.

"There ya go." Bazz-B practically sang when he heard the gasp fall from Ichigo's trembling lips. "See? Ain't so bad, right? I told you I'd have you on your knees by the end a' today." Bazz-B ignored the seething glare and then pressed down harder on his prostate just as Ichigo opened his mouth to talk back.

"Nggh!" Ichigo choked. He reached back to try and push him off, but his hand was just swatted away. He tensed at the sound of Bazz-B unzipping his suit. He looked over his shoulder with wide eyes and up into the shadowed, grinning face hovering over him. This was getting much too real for his liking. "No! You bastard." Ichigo tried to muster up enough energy to throw the man off, but Bazz-B just pushed all his weight down on Ichigo to keep him still.

And then all at once the weight was gone.

"You fu—!" Bazz-B's curse was cut short.

Ichigo slowly turned onto his side, panting from the effort. He could actually hear his own heart as it slammed against his chest. Ichigo looked up and realized his vision was beginning to blur. All he saw was a blob of white holding up a blob of tan and pink.

He assumed it must be Zangetsu and he was proven right when that familiar metallic voice reached his ears.

"You okay, carrot?"

"P-peachy…" Ichigo stumbled over his words as he tried to shake off the drug. It only seemed to be getting worse though. He carefully climbed back to his feet and then limped forward on weak legs. He probably looked like a newborn calf trying to walk for the first time.

He managed to get close enough so he could see them clearly. Zangetsu had his hand wrapped around Bazz-B's throat and was lifting him off the ground. How strong must this guy be to pick up a full-grown man like he was holding a cat by its scruff?

Bazz-B's face was about the same color as his hair as he struggled to breathe. Ichigo wanted to laugh, but he kept his cool and struggled to bring his hand to Zangetsu's shoulder.

"Put'm down. 'E 'as my papers n' I wanna know _where_." Ichigo's words were slurring together now. He could barely stay standing.

Zangetsu looked Ichigo up and down with inverted eyes narrowed, but he shrugged and did as he was told—for once.

"Aw c'mon, White! Ya can't just butt into a fight!" One of the inmates in the back called out, making the others raise their voices too.

"Yeah, c'mon!"

"We were enjoying the show!"

"Get outta here, White!"

While Bazz-B was busy rubbing his throat and trying to catch his breath, Zangetsu quickly, but carefully, stuck his hand in the man's pocket to retrieve the empty syringe. Zangetsu then turned to face the crowd with the item raised high for them all to see.

" _This_ is why I stepped in." He then turned to face Shunsui with furrowed brows. "Didju _really_ not fuckin' see him use this?"

Shunsui shook his head as he scratched at the scruff along his chin.

"I did _not_ …" The older inmate sighed through his nose and then raised his hand. Zangetsu placed the small item into the man's waiting palm and then turned to Ichigo just before he wobbled over. Ichigo felt another gasp rip from his throat when Zangetsu placed his cool hand atop his heated skin.

He was way too sensitive right now and it was starting to become a real problem. He tried to cringe away from the feeling, but Zangetsu had a firm hold of his arm to keep him from falling.

"This auction is over." Shunsui announced with a frown. He ignored the groans and rounds of 'boo's. "Get out. The guards will be coming in to clean up this mess," He gestured to Renji and Yammy's unconscious bodies, "And they'll add points to anyone still in here when they do."

That alone made the inmates quickly depart. Ichigo blinked his eyes and felt his brows furrow—he could've sworn he saw a familiar blob of blue mix with the crowd, but it was gone the next instant.

The only ones still in the room were Zangetsu, Ichigo, Shunsui, and Bazz-B.

"You've got a lota nerve steppin' in like that, White." Bazz-B spat as he took a step towards the exit. Before he could pass them, Ichigo snatched his elbow.

"Where're they?" Ichigo demanded, brown eyes almost black with rage.

Bazz-B wasn't intimidated. He shrugged and then ripped his arm from Ichigo's weakened grasp. Before Ichigo could growl at him again, he turned his pockets inside out and held up his palms. "I ain't got'm on me. You think I'm stupid or somethin'?" Bazz-B frowned and then immediately turned to make his way towards the exit. Ichigo wanted to say something, but he didn't bother. Byakuya wouldn't be here to collect the papers until tomorrow, so that gave Ichigo a little time to figure out what to do about him.

"I dunno wuhs 'is fuckin' probum, but—" A wave of dizziness crashed over Ichigo again and his legs gave out. Thankfully Zangetsu still had ahold of his arm and pulled him back to his feet. "Da _fuck_ was'n tha' thing?!" Ichigo slurred once his equilibrium was back and pointed to the syringe still in Shunsui's hand. He was frustrated that his speech was deteriorating by the second.

"Ehhhhh…" Zangetsu spoke up first and actually looked a little guilty as he scratched the back of his head. "That's partly my fault I guess…" He looked up with a cheeky grin when Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "I sold that to 'im yesterday. He sometimes buys it to use on his bitches..." When Ichigo still continued to glare, Zangetsu added, "I promise I didn't know he was gonna use it on _you_!"

Ichigo wasn't sure why, but his bottom lip jutted out in a pout. He usually refrains from making such faces, but he still had little control over his body.

"Poor Keigo…" Ichigo mumbled under his breath, but they were close enough to hear it.

"Yeah… I heard you stole the Pup right out from under Bazz-B. That's probably why he's targeting you, ya know." Shunsui pitched in as he pocketed the empty syringe.

Ichigo tried to lift his hand to wave the man off, but he could barely move his arms. Instead, he turned to address Zangetsu, who was now looking at him with a large grin.

"I forgot ya freed Keigo. You got some kinda hero complex 'r somethin'?"

"Ya know… yer not da first person t'say that…" Ichigo couldn't stop the grin from spreading his lips. Now that he wasn't in danger of being raped or beaten unconscious at the moment, the drug was actually beginning to feel pretty good."You shtill did'n answer m'question," Ichigo said while tilting his head towards Shunsui and the item now in his pocket. "Wuh's in it?"

"Don't worry 'bout it, Mr. Hero." Zangetsu teased. "It'll wear off in about…" He rolled his eyes up towards the ceiling as he thought. "Four hours, give'r take."

"Fuuuuuck…" Ichigo groaned and then unconsciously leaned into Zangetsu when the floor tilted once more. "THAT long?" He complained, but he didn't say anything when Zangetsu wrapped an arm around his shoulders to hold him more securely.

"Let's find ya some clothes, Mr. Hero." Ichigo could barely hear him now through the drug-induced haze. He couldn't help the giggle that bubbled from his throat. He liked the new nickname—It was certainly better than _carrot_ anyway.

"Oh wait." Ichigo snapped and sluggishly turned in Zangetsu's hold until he was facing Shunsui. "Is this it? Am I gonna hafta worry 'bout this nymer?" Ichigo licked his lips and tried to say the last word again " _anymore._ "

Shunsui couldn't help but laugh out loud. He really, truly, honestly couldn't believe what he was witnessing. This inmate—this _NEWBIE_ —just took out a couple of Hueco Mundo's top fighters, out of the hundreds of inmates in this place, and he even managed to make Bazz-B look like a wimp. Oh but that's not all. The scariest out of every single one of them, the infamous psychopath known as White, was actually _coddling_ the newbie.

He even _saved_ him for fucksake!

They all knew that getting in Bazz-B's way is one of the worst decisions you could ever make in this prison. As long as his father was the Warden, then he was untouchable. White was probably one of the very limited number of people that could get away with pissing him off.

But White had _strangled_ Bazz-B to save some guy that hasn't even been here a full week yet.

Shunsui couldn't really blame him though. Despite the bruises that peppered his face and the split lip, Ichigo was still quite handsome. A 10/10 in anyone's book of eye candy. His fights were also amazing to watch as well.

Renji and Yammy would probably disagree...

"I can't promise that Bazz-B won't try something like that again, but don't worry… _King._ " Shunsui bowed his head to pay his respect. "You don't have to worry about the auctions. I can't speak for everyone else, but you've proven yourself to me. As long as you keep that title of yours, I'll be here if you need any advice." After everything Ichigo just went through to defend himself, he deserved it. Once Shunsui straightened back up, he smirked at the small little dust of red that spread across Ichigo's cheeks. He assumed the man was enjoying his new naming—But what he didn't realize was when he said 'King', all Ichigo could think of was... well… who else but the man with wild blue hair and a cobalt gaze that was just as sharp as his canines. He thought back to the flash of blue he saw before and wondered, if that _was_ Grimmjow, then why didn't he…?

Ichigo huffed through his nose and almost laughed at himself. Was he _really_ just wishing that Grimmjow would have _saved_ him?! Hah!

Ichigo nodded his head in response to Shunsui as the man gave him a small salute before taking his leave. Ichigo tried to banish Grimmjow from his already cloudy thoughts as he turned back around. He didn't want to think about that asshole when he was whole the reason Ichigo got arrested in the first place.

"Alright. Let's get you outta here before the guards show up…" Zangetsu helped Ichigo move forward. The orangette felt kinda bad because he honestly had little control over his own movements. He didn't want Zangetsu carrying him the whole way, but he could barely put one foot in front of the other. The pale man didn't say a word though as he walked Ichigo forward until he could prop him up against the sink. The guy even helped him with his clothes, much to Ichigo's embarrassment.

Surprisingly, Zangetsu didn't make a single pass at him or try to grope him in any perverted way.

"Now I've seen everything."

Both males shot their heads towards the exit—Ichigo being just a little slower in doing so. They blinked when they were blinded by a shiny bald head.

"Mann…" Zangetsu grumbled as Ikkaku crossed his arms over his chest with this big shit-eating grin on his face.

"Did you two just fuck?"

Ichigo's face felt like it was about to melt off as all the blood rushed to it. He was so glad he was back in clothing again.

"Tch. He wishes." Zangetsu jutted his thumb at Ichigo, making the man blush more, if that were possible. "He's just not feelin' too good so we're… gonna…" Zangetsu trailed off when he saw Ikkaku's lips drop into a serious frown and then he was storming forward.

"The fuck happened to you?" Ikkaku demanded as he grasped Ichigo's chin. He not so gently turned the man's face to inspect all the damage he hadn't noticed before.

Whatever Ichigo was drugged with must work like a painkiller because his face felt absolutely fine. It _was_ starting to get a little tough to see out of his left eye though. "Did you do this?" Ikkaku pinned Zangetsu with an accusing look.

Before the pale man could defend himself, Ichigo spoke, "M'fine, Kuku." He giggled at the look he received for using Yumichika's nickname for him. "I jus' wanna lay… dun…" Ichigo started falling sideways off the sink and both Zangetsu and Ikkaku reached out to catch him. Ichigo gasped at the feel of multiple hands on his overheated body. His head fell back and he barely stopped the moan that tore from his chest. The amount of effort it took to act normal had him panting and a slight sheen of sweat was glistening across his face and neck. "Mmn.."

Ikkaku instantly removed his hands, like he'd been burnt, and an actual blush dusted across his cheeks.

"What the fuck was that?" He demanded while inspecting Ichigo's flushed features and dilated pupils. "Are you _high_?"

Ichigo shook his head in denial but the movement made him dizzy. He found himself leaning against Zangetsu's solid chest for support.

"You know Zaraki is gonna _kill_ me when he finds out about this…" Ikkaku grumbled as he reached up to rub his smooth cranium nervously. "I saw you walking towards Yhwach's office with Toshiro, so I figured you would be okay for a while…" Ikkaku chewed on his lip as he looked down at his feet. "I was supposed to keep an eye on you. I failed the captain..."

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders and he had a big stupid grin slapped across his face. "M'alright! Can't say da same fer tweedledee and tweedledum o'er der doe." Ichigo giggled again as he nodded his head towards the showers.

Ikkaku narrowed his eyes suspiciously at that and quickly jogged to the wall to peer around it. His eyes immediately landed on the two bodies slumped in the corner. Renji was beginning to stir and Ikkaku noticed the way his left arm looked a little out of place. Yammy didn't seem to have any injuries on him, but the giant man was still out cold.

" _You_ did that?" Ikkaku said and his lips dropped into an impressed frown when Ichigo puffed out his chest and grinned. "Well damn… Looks like you weren't the one needing protecting—everyone else did."

Ichigo laughed. It was a deep sound that rumbled through his whole chest and then softened to a content hum. He couldn't recall the last time he genuinely laughed like that. These drugs were really fucking him up.

Ikkaku smirked at the reaction and was about to say something else, but a loud buzz from the speakers interrupted him.

 _ **BEEP!**_

 _ **IT'S 11:30 INMATES. You may begin making your way to the cafeteria. It's meatloaf day! Enjoy!**_

 _ **BLPP.**_

Ichigo's first thought was ' _It's only been 2 hours since I woke!?'_ But then he felt his stomach squeeze. He forgot how hungry he was… He looked up at Zangetsu with giant chestnut eyes. He didn't even need to say anything because his stomach decided to speak up for him.

 _GGGGggggrwlllllll…_

Zangetsu rolled his golden eyes and then shook his head. "As funny as it would be to watch ya try an' eat meatloaf in the state yer in…" He began with a smirk and it was Ichigo's turn to roll his eyes. "I really think you should try n' sleep this off."

Ichigo didn't need to debate long. He knew Zangetsu was right—he was in no condition to be walking around the prison, so he nodded in acceptance and let the man lead him towards the exit.

"Hey!" Ikkaku snapped when the inmates turned their backs to him. Ichigo could barely lift his head to look over Zangetsu's shoulder, but he managed to lock eyes with baldy. "For the love of god, just _please_ stay out of trouble for the rest of the day…" He begged with a small sigh. Ichigo couldn't help but smirk in amusement but he nodded his head and gave the man a thumbs up.

Satisfied, Ikkaku retreated back to the showers when he heard Renji groan in pain. "Alright, ya big baby. Let's take a look at that arm."

Zangetsu peered out into the hallway and was glad to find it was empty. Most of the inmates were in the canteen now, so it should be smooth sailing to their cell from here.

Ichigo was having trouble focusing on anything. His stomach was beginning to twist and turn and his skin felt like it was melting. He tightened his grip on Zangetsu when a rush of arousal also slammed into him. If Ichigo had to describe the feeling, he'd say it was like getting punched in the gut and blown at the same time.

"H-hurry." Ichigo all but whimpered and Zangetsu quickened the pace. A few guards eyed them curiously but didn't bother stopping them. They knew better than to get in White's way.

When they finally made it back, Ichigo was surprised to find Keigo on his bunk. He was curled up with his knees to his chest, but he instantly popped up when he saw them. Now that the brunette wasn't buried under his blankets or hiding his face, Ichigo finally noticed the large, dark-purple bruise stretched across his temple.

"Did Bu-Bzz… Bu…" Ichigo growled in frustration, "Did _Hotshot_ do dat?" Ichigo pointed to the injury with the hand that was propped up on Zangetsu's shoulder. He frowned when hazel eyes began to swell with tears. Keigo looked down at his feet with a guilty look across his face.

"I…" Keigo swallowed the lump in his throat and shuffled out of the way when Zangetsu moved forward to settle Ichigo into his proper bunk. "I'm really, _really_ sorry, Ichigo." Keigo choked out as he suppressed the urge to sob. "I was the one that told him about your transfer… He threatened to…" Keigo swallowed hard and couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. He hesitantly glanced up at the orangette, expecting to see an angry glare or at least a look of disappointment aimed at him, but Ichigo just blinked. "I didn't mean to cause you so much trouble… I'm sorry."

"Pffff!" Ichigo snorted and then waved the apology off. Now that he was laying down with a pillow under his head, he had a little more energy to move his arms. "You dun need t'pologize." Ichigo's lips were still taking their damn time forming words. "S'not your fault. You—Mnmgh…" Ichigo gritted his teeth as he forced down the strange noise rising from his throat. He clenched his hands in the sheets and squirmed with his head pressed back against the pillow.

"But…" Keigo frowned at the sudden reaction and eyed Ichigo curiously until he finally noticed the light sheen of sweat that covered his flushed skin. He sagged in realization and then quickly averted his gaze with a blush. Ichigo's hooded auburn eyes were looking straight at him and it made his insides flip. Before Keigo could build up the courage to say anything else, his mouth snapped shut when Zangetsu placed a hand on his shoulder.

"If you wanna make it up to him then take this," he held up one of his money cards directly in Keigo's face, "Get him a bottle of water and somethin' ta eat."

Keigo blinked in disbelief.

Zangetsu _never_ used his money on anyone else before… but here he was—offering up a card and trusting Keigo, of all people, to shop with it. The temptation to take the card and go on a little prison version of a shopping-spree was enticing, but one glance at Ichigo's bruised face and the thought instantly died. He snatched the card and was gone with a determined nod.

Zangetsu stood there and waited to make sure the timid man was really gone, and then spun back around when Ichigo gasped. He watched with hawk-like eyes as the orangette threw his head back with parted lips panting. Long fingers dug at his clothing like it was slowly suffocating him. His lithe body squirmed around but his feet were planted firmly on the mattress. Zangetsu didn't need to ask what was wrong, the large tent in Ichigo's pants clearly indicated the source of his discomfort.

While Ichigo was busy writhing in sexual frustration, Zangetsu quietly took the top sheet from his own bunk and hung it in the cell's open doorway. He tucked the edges into both corners of the metal frame and made sure no one could look inside.

Ichigo clamped his mouth shut to try and stop the insistent noises, but when cold fingers brushed against his face, a long moan vibrated in his chest. He blinked his eyes open to watch as Zangetsu slid into the bed beside him.

Ichigo tensed at the approach and he shifted away at first, but the inmate didn't try anything funny. He just laid there with his inverted eyes pinned to Ichigo and gently stroked his face.

It was so strange…

A few days ago Zangetsu held a knife to his throat and had been ready to slice him open. He didn't even seem to care when Ichigo got himself into trouble.

But _now_ …

"Why…?" Was all Ichigo could whisper, his eyes hooded and face still flushed red.

Instead of answering, Zangetsu slid his fingers up into Ichigo's soft orange spikes and then surged forward to lock their lips together.

That tightly wound string of tension that had been weaving its way between the them these passed few days finally snapped. Ichigo's limbs moved purely by instinct while his mind was forced to watch from the backseat.

Zangetsu was a little surprised at how _heated_ Ichigo's reaction was—not that he was complaining.

He smirked into the kiss when eager fingers dug into his hair and then traveled down his neck. They then slipped under his collar in search for more skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Ichigo curled his leg up and snaked it around the other's hip to pull himself closer. He opened his mouth, allowing Zangetsu's blue, raspberry flavored tongue to explore. He then took one of his hands and trailed it down until he had a hold of the other man's zipper. He got it down about halfway before his hand was slapped away. He didn't say anything against it once he felt the man shift.

Zangetsu's mouth and tongue never left Ichigo's as he quickly unzipped the suit the rest of the way and then kicked it to the floor, along with his shoes. Ichigo flicked his tongue playfully and then tilted his head so he could press closer without bumping noses. Their mouths meshed together and Ichigo inhaled quickly through his nose in pain. His lip had split back open and it stung like a motherfucker. He wrinkled his nose at the coppery taste of blood, but Zangetsu had the opposite reaction. The deep, gravely groan that came from him should not have been _that sexy_ , but Ichigo felt his eyes roll up into his head as a new rush of arousal swelled in his gut.

"Fuck." Zangetsu pulled away with a hiss when he felt hot fingers slip under his shirt to brush against one of his nipples and then pause to pinch it. With another metallic growl, he latched his teeth to Ichigo's throat and rolled them over until he was on top. Ichigo didn't fight the position—quite the opposite actually—he circled his arms around the man's firm shoulders to pull him closer.

Zangetsu hummed around the flesh between his teeth when Ichigo started to thrust his hips up, grinding their erections together. When Ichigo became too flustered and restless, Zangetsu had to put his full weight on top of the man to keep him still.

He clamped his jaw down and waited until he heard Ichigo whimper before finally detaching his teeth, only to lightly nip and suck his way up, tasting the salty flesh. He could feel Ichigo panting against his own neck and the heat radiating off of him was ridiculously high.

Ichigo groaned in bliss when a hand finally reached down to palm at his throbbing erection. He was _painfully_ hard.

All he could focus on was getting off as quickly as possible.

"N-nnmm.." Ichigo pushed at Zangetsu's chest to make him sit up, only pausing for a moment to feel how solid the muscles there were. Zangetsu smirked at the curious fingers prodding their way down his torso as he reluctantly pulled away. He silently watched as Ichigo retracted his hands to reach for his own clothes. He struggled his way out of the top half of his suit and quickly pulled off the sweat-soaked shirt.

Zangetsu leaned sideways until he collapsed on the bed and rolled over to give Ichigo more room to work. He propped his head up on one elbow to enjoy the show. Ichigo didn't bother looking at him as he moved and wriggled his way out of his damn clothes. He felt about 50% better once he did.

"Ya know…" Zangetsu began with his voice low and deep, "Watching you fight naked…" He leaned forward so that he could hover his face over Ichigo's, letting their lips brush against each other. "Was probably the hottest fuckin' thing I've ever seen~" He grinned down at Ichigo and chuckled when the man averted his gaze in embarrassment.

"Shuddup…" Ichigo grumbled and his eyelids fell halfway. He lifted his head to nip playfully at the other's bottom lip.

"Don't tell me what t—" Zangetsu growled deep in his chest when Ichigo silenced him by grabbing a handful of his snow white hair and pulling him down into another soul-sucking kiss.

Deciding that he'd rather fuck than fight, Zangetsu reached down to grab his boxers. He didn't bother stripping all the way. He merely tugged the hem of his boxers down just enough to pull himself out. He stroked himself lazily as he motioned for Ichigo to turn around with his other hand.

Ichigo nibbled on his bottom lip as he glanced down to see the thick, veiny appendage that was revealed to him. He stopped to debate the consequences for a whole two seconds before shrugging. He was too horny and drugged up at the moment to really care about what would happen _after_. He needed release and he needed it _now_.

Ichigo pressed his cheek down against the pillow and slowly turned onto his side so his back was facing the other and he was looking straight at the wall. Zangetsu took his time caressing Ichigo's heated skin and basked in the little impatient noises he made. Grinning like the cat that ate the canary, Zangetsu took his nails and scratched down the middle of Ichigo's smooth chest to the bottom of his abdomen. He didn't stop until he came to a patch of dark orange pubic hair. The sound that tore from him was glorious and Zangetsu rewarded him by grabbing his erection.

Ichigo opened his lips in a silent scream and threw his head back, nearly knocking Zangetsu in the nose. The albino just hummed at the reaction and began to stroke Ichigo's cock. Precum was already leaking profusely, dribbling down to coat his fingers. He trailed open-mouthed kisses across the delicious neck straining beneath him and listened to Ichigo's soft pants.

The orangette reached back and dug his fingers into the other's shirt, signaling that he was close to bursting. Instead of letting Ichigo cum like he wanted, Zangetsu removed his hand. He grinned at the death glare he received for that and tried to appease the flustered male by attaching their lips for another tongue dance. Ichigo had to bend awkwardly to accommodate, but he didn't complain as a blue tongue slid against his own teasingly. He did, however, grunt in both surprise and arousal when he felt Zangetsu's fingers, that had once been jacking him off, slide between his ass cheeks.

Now… Ichigo was no virgin, by any means, not even to anal. With the exception of Inoue and Rukia (Which had been a drunken mistake), Ichigo had only ever slept with men. He usually topped in most cases, but that's not to say he didn't enjoy receiving.

He knew what to expect, but it's been a long time since he's done anything that involved his own rectum.

Ichigo winced and clenched down when Zangetsu pushed three fingers inside all at once. The pain was minimal since the fingers were slick with his own precum, but it wasn't exactly the greatest lubricant.

"Relax…" Zangetsu said in a low whisper. He gently wiggled his digits further inside until Ichigo's grip on him lessened, then he began working them in and out. Ichigo was so overly sensitive. He gasped, and huffed, and squirmed at the pressure building up in his gut. Zangetsu dug his thumb into the side Ichigo's ass. He pressed into the tight muscle there with a circular motion, massaging it.

Ichigo felt himself completely relax in that moment and it allowed Zangetsu's fingers deeper inside.

"That's it. Take it..."

Ichigo's skin prickled at the warm breath that washed over his skin. He slapped a hand over his own mouth when a particularly loud moan tried to escape.

"Heh, there it is~"

Ichigo felt Zangetsu's grin press into his shoulder, but he barely noticed it over the pleasant hum that engulfed his body. Bazz-B had pressed his prostate earlier, but it had been nowhere near this intense. It might have been because he was so unbelievably turned on right now. His dick was _weeping._ It was about to explode without even being touched.

"Nnnn…" Ichigo whined through his fingers. Zangetsu pressed in harder to see what other noises he could pry from the man. Ichigo did a good job holding back though. Feeling challenged, Zangetsu quickly curled and spread his fingers until he could slide in a fourth.

With a gasp, Ichigo turned his head to lock eyes with the lustful gaze peering over his shoulder. "Fuck me already." Ichigo whispered, eyes hooded seductively.

Zangetsu felt himself freeze up and his own inverted eyes widened at the demand. He had to actually stop to take in the sight of this man.

He wondered if Ichigo really understood just how handsome he was. The bruises did little to hide his features; The high cheekbones dusted with a very light layer of freckles, the dark chestnut irises flecked with spots of gold, the sharp jawline, the lightly tanned skin, and even the cute ears that were as red as his blushing cheeks.

"As the King commands." Zangetsu found himself saying with a wicked smirk.

Ichigo didn't have time to regret his decision as he was rolled onto his stomach. He hissed under his breath when his erection got caught between the cold sheets and his heated abdomen.

Strong hands lifted his hips while long legs nudged his knees apart. He felt the blunt head of Zangetsu's dick as it pressed against his stretched hole. Ichigo wanted to push himself up onto his hands, but he was stopped by a firm grip at the back of his head. He sucked in a sharp breath when his face was suddenly pushed right into the pillow.

For one horrifying, drug-enhanced second, Ichigo thought that Zangetsu was attempting to suffocate him. He soon realized that he was just trying to mute his scream as he was penetrated. Zangetsu didn't go slow, he just shoved himself inside—didn't even spit on it or anything. He kept one hand latched to Ichigo's hip and eventually lifted the other from his head when Ichigo finally went silent.

Ichigo dug his elbows into the mattress and gripped the sheets as he threw his head back. All that escaped were ragged pants as he gasped for air. He looked back to see that Zangetsu had his eyes closed and his body was curled over him so that he didn't hit his head on the top bunk.

"Fuuuuuckk, yer tight. God _damn_ ~"

The corner of Ichigo's lip lifted into a smirk when he felt Zangetsu's head drop. He pressed his forehead against the back of Ichigo's neck and a shuddering breath left his lungs once his hips were flush against the firm ass beneath him. But then he stopped moving..

Zangetsu was almost trembling from the effort to remain still. For some unknown reason, he was actually _waiting_ for Ichigo to adjust to his size. All he did was make very shallow thrusts as he rolled his hips, causing his glans to constantly brush against Ichigo's prostate. To also help speed things along, Zangetsu took his hand that was currently bruising Ichigo's hip and slid it diagonally until he could grab both of their balls. He pressed them together and gently massaged them in his palm.

"Oh god." Ichigo gasped as both his spine and dick tingled. " _Move_ , White…" Ichigo snapped with a hiss of pleasure. His eyes were clenched shut, but he made sure to stay relaxed when Zangetsu did as he was told. "Yessss." Ichigo let his head drop back down so he could bite the pillow to keep from moaning.

Zangetsu released their sacs so he could hold Ichigo by the waist with both hands. The whole bunk rattled and the thin mattress slid around the metal frame from the brutal pace.

Ichigo sounded like he was loving it though. His sensitive body was on fire from the amount of pleasure coursing through his veins. The pillow did a terrible job stopping the sounds he made, much to Zangetsu's delight.

He wanted to hear more.

Fingers snaked up to weave into bright orange hair once more and Ichigo gulped when his head was yanked backwards. In retaliation, he clenched around Zangetsu's dick hard enough to make his thrusts falter. Ichigo couldn't look back because of the grip in his hair, but he could hear and feel the low moan that vibrated in the other's chest. Snickering, Ichigo tightened his muscles and clenched down as hard as he could. Zangetsu was forced to pause until Ichigo decided to release him.

Last he checked, Zangetsu was the one in the dominant position, but now he realized _Ichigo_ was the one calling the shots.

"Too tight…" Zangetsu tried to sound angry but his growl trailed off into a soft whimper when Ichigo refused to relax. He released the soft orange hair still in his grasp and then slid his hand down the man's beautifully arched back. He continued his journey until he had Ichigo's erection in his grasp. He felt the walls constricting around him quiver and then squeeze.

"Fuck, yer hot as hell." Zangetsu stroked Ichigo a few times before placing both hands on either side so he could hover over the man. "C'monnn~ Ya gotta relax for me…" He hissed under his breath. He tried rolling his hips to get Ichigo to loosen up, but the man had a surprisingly strong grip. Lustful brown eyes gazed back at him with a mischievous glint.

"Wuh's the magic word?"

Zangetsu scoffed under his breath and was about to make a snarky reply, but his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his breath left his body when Ichigo suddenly pulled his hips away and then purposefully clenched down on just the head of his dick.

"Fucking hellll. Okay. Please. _Please, lemme fuck you._ "

Zangetsu felt like his pride just got stabbed, but fuck—it was worth it. Ichigo relaxed all at once and his chest sagged into the mattress. He let out a long groan when Zangetsu quickly sheathed himself back inside. He wasted no time thrusting into the noisy body beneath him.

Instead of just brutally plowing into him the whole time though, Zangetsu decided to slowly pull himself out until only the tip remained before pushing back inside. He repeated this a dozen times, all while watching Ichigo's expression change from annoyed to blissful.

But it was...

"Not… enough..." Ichigo huffed out between pants. He reached up to grabbed the metal stilts that held the bunk together, lifting his upper half off the bed. He braced himself as he growled, " _Harder_ …"

Zangetsu felt his insides coil in excitement and he gladly complied. Ichigo used his hold on the bed to push himself back against Zangetsu, forcing him further inside. This way he hit his spot with every violent thrust. Ichigo let his head dangle as he relaxed his neck. After a second he opened his eyes just enough to see Zangetsu's long, powerful thighs between his own. The man's boxers had fallen down and got caught around his knees, but it didn't matter. Ichigo then looked further up to watch his own hard erection as it swayed back and forth with each thrust, occasionally swinging hard enough to slap against his abs.

Ichigo came with a low groan, his dick bobbing and twitching as he released. At least three different loads spurted from him, one after the other. The long streams of semen splashing his stomach and dripping to the sheets.

Zangetsu felt Ichigo tighten around him, but it wasn't hard enough to stop him this time. So he kept going. He didn't stop. Not even when Ichigo suddenly sagged into the mattress and released his hold on the metal frame with a whine.

Ichigo's body hummed and vibrated from the intense orgasm. He felt pleasantly numb.

Zangetsu continued to pump into the limp, exhausted man, reveling in the pleasure. He was so fucking close, but he needed something to tip him over the edge.

"Say m'name." He growled, his breath coming out in soft puffs as he panted. Ichigo peered over his shoulder with glazed eyes.

"White." Ichigo huffed, but said man shook his head and slapped a hand across the right side of his ass. Ichigo yelped in surprise and hissed at the sting, but not from pain. His dick, which had yet to fully soften, twitched in excitement when he looked up to see the large hand that had spanked him was poised to strike again.

"My _real_ name." He demanded without stopping his hips. Ichigo's eyes rolled to the back of his head and his lids clenched shut from all the different feelings pinballing inside him. "Say it!"

Smack!

"Yes!" Ichigo keened when he was spanked once more. This was too much for him! Spanking had always been a hidden kink for Ichigo, but the last person to discover it had been Grimmjow.

Ichigo felt his libido spike at the thought of his wild but passionate ex-lover.

With renewed energy, Ichigo quickly readjusted his knees to lift his hips higher and then reached back to grab each of his cheeks to spread them apart. The position allowed Zangetsu to penetrate even deeper.

"Fu-u-u-u-uck." Ichigo practically sang, his voice halting with every forward thrust. "Zan-get-suuu-uu-uo-oo-oo!"

With a strangled moan, said man slammed all the way inside and then ripped himself away so that he could ejaculate across Ichigo's back.

Zangetsu took a moment to appreciate the view and enjoyed the mind-numbing orgasm that gripped his body before collapsing onto his side. His chest quickly rose and fell as he gulped down some much needed air.

Ichigo slumped down to lay flat on the bed, his own chest heaving. They laid there in silence for a long minute, just enjoying the aftermath. Once they caught their breath and were fully relaxed, Ichigo lifted his head long enough to turn the other cheek so he could look towards Zangetsu. The man had his eyes closed and arms crossed behind his head. His lips were slightly parted as he took in deep, calming breaths. It almost looked like he'd fallen asleep.

Ichigo tested that by shifting closer and then pushing himself up to hover over the other man's face. Zangetsu was obviously awake; When he felt the mattress move, his eyebrows rose and he peeked one eye open to glance up at Ichigo. He saw the curious look shining down at him and closed his eye with a smirk.

"If ya wan' another round, ya gotta gimme a sec."

Ichigo didn't have the energy to be embarrassed and just scoffed with a roll of his eyes. It felt like the drugs were starting to wear off—even though it's only been about 40 minutes since Bazz-B stuck him.

Now that his body wasn't tingling beyond his control, the injuries on his face were starting to become apparent. At least his mind wasn't foggy anymore and he could move freely. It seemed that even though he wasn't _completely_ immune to the drug, he still had a pretty high tolerance. It was better than nothing, he supposed.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you something…" Ichigo was glad that he could talk normally now.

Zangetsu didn't bother opening his eyes. He just stretched his body with a satisfied groan and relaxed on the bed. "What?" He grunted.

"Am I really the king of the whole prison? I still don't understand how that works…" Ichigo scratched his cheek as he laid back down on his stomach. He wanted to know as much as he could—that way he didn't wind up in another auction situation. "I'm just curious. Like—What can I do?"

Zangetsu debated whether or not he should say anything, but the euphoria he felt made his lips loose.

"A King is a King… You can pretty much do whatever the hell ya want." Zangetsu scratched an itch behind his ear as he spoke, "You're still an inmate, so ya gotta be careful 'bout the guards. BUT, ya've got Baldy and Zaraki wrapped 'round your finger so you should be fine. As for bein' King a' the _whole_ prison… Eehhh…" Zangetsu shrugged his shoulders, "Shunsui is a high ranking Shinigami and he has a lot of influence, so if _he's_ callin' you King, then the rest of the Shinigami will follow." He raised a hand to swirl it in the air as he continued, "The Quincy… wellll… Hotshot is the leader, and he obviously hates yer guts, so you won't be able to boss _them_ around."

Ichigo crossed his arms as he soaked in the, for once, useful information. It was good to know that Zangetsu was a talker after sex.

"What about the Vasto Lordes? Who's their leader?" Ichigo asked and his curiosity soared when Zangetsu snapped his eyes open and locked gazes with him. "It's Grimmjow, isn't it…?" Ichigo grumbled with a frown.

Zangetsu huffed through his nose. "No. He's just a puppet. Ya took away Blue's only power your first day here."

Ichigo felt gratified to know that he'd really fucked over Grimmjow's control. He might be attracted to the man, but he still hated his fucking guts.

"You didn't answer my question." Ichigo rose a brow expectantly and Zangetsu smirked.

"So demanding…" He joked, but his frown returned when he finally answered. "Their leader is some big, hairy dude who calls himself Grand Fisher."

Zangetsu tensed up and a small squeak escaped his throat when he was suddenly grabbed by the front of his shirt and then pulled up to stare into narrowed eyes glowing with fury. He blinked and just observed Ichigo's face as his expression changed from pissed off, to confused, and then back to pure rage.

"Grand Fisher… he's _here!?_ " Ichigo demanded and when Zangetsu didn't immediately reply, he shook him a little. "I fuckin' knew there was a reason the warden mentioned that bastard! How long has he been here!? _Where_ is he?"

"Woah, woah, woah!" Zangetsu swept his arm up to slap away Ichigo's hold on him but he remained sitting up so he could stare directly at the flustered man. "What's got you so riled up?"

"Answer me." Ichigo snarled without letting up.

"Fine!" Zangetsu snapped and raised his hands in defeat when it looked like Ichigo was ready to start swinging. As much as he would like to fight the orangette, he was still trying to enjoy his post sex high. "Yes, okay?! Grand Fisher is here, but he's usually locked up in solitary. He rarely leads the Vasto Lordes anymore since Blue started calling the shots, but I heard he'll be in the yard today before lockdown…" He watched skeptically as Ichigo slumped forward and stared down at his own clenched fists.

He was so quiet all of a sudden…

"Ya know…" Zangetsu began when the other just continued to mope in silence. "You seem to know a lota people in this place. You sure that comin' here was an _accident_?"

Ichigo finally looked up at that and his brows furrowed into a scowl.

"What do you mean…?"

Zangetsu shrugged his shoulders and frowned as he inspected his nails. "Look, I dunno what you did to get here or why yer papers were all fucked up, BUT, I know that this place is crooked as fuck. There can only be so many coincidences until it starts gettin' suspicious…"

Ichigo chewed on his bottom lip in thought while rolling the tip of his tongue against the cut there. He said nothing so Zangetsu continued talking.

"I meannnn… Ya just _happen_ ta know the Captain? And Blue is your ex—Who just so happens to be in a gang led by someone you obviously know as well… what'd they do to piss you off anyway?"

Ichigo looked everywhere except the other man's curious face. Usually he'd try to change the subject or ignore the question all together, but he found himself actually debating his answer. He wasn't sure why, but he felt like he could trust this man. Despite the rough start and the strange development in their so-called friendship… Zangetsu was starting to grow on him.

It was still too soon though.

"What? You want me spilling all of my secrets in some heartfelt confession?" Ichigo joked with a cheeky grin. "The sex was good, but it wasn't _that_ good."

Zangetsu mockingly put a hand to his heart as if he'd been offended, but then he smirked.

"Is that a _challenge_?"

Ichigo fought off the heat that sizzled and coiled in his gut. Zangetsu leaned forward and brought his face close to the other's. He desperately wanted to bite that swollen bottom lip Ichigo had just been nibbling on, but he was interrupted by the sound of a baton slamming against their cell door.

"Knock, knock!" A voice called from behind the sheet that still hung in the doorway. "Prisoner #156! C'mon out!"

With a groan of annoyance, and slight disappointment, Ichigo crawled over Zangetsu and hopped out of the bunk. He rose his lip in disgust when he felt the dried cum on his back and stomach crack and peel against his skin, but he ignored it. He put his clothes on as quickly as he could before finally ripping down the sheet to reveal the dark-haired guard from yesterday, Maki.

"Yeah…?" Ichigo asked, and he frowned when Maki's eyes widened at the sight of him.

"Hah! I've heard some people like it rough, but _damn_." Maki joked while gesturing to Ichigo's injuries, but the inmate just shrugged it off.

"What do you want?" Ichigo mumbled irritably, making the guard sober.

"You've got a visitor." He gestured for the inmate to follow. "So we better hurry before visiting hour is up."

Ichigo looked back to see that Zangetsu was laying back down on his bunk, just watching him.

"I'm not done asking questions." Ichigo said sternly. Zangetsu rolled his eyes but then sighed.

"Fine. I'll be here when ya get back, Mr. Hero."

Ichigo chose not to comment and just nodded before turning to catch up with Maki. At first he thought his visitor must be Byakuya, since their phone call didn't end well… but that guess faded when they passed the private visiting room Byakuya had used before. Instead, he was led to a larger room that was split in half by a wall of bulletproof glass. There was a long shelf and a concrete bottom that traveled along the lower half of the glass. A line of phones were attached on either side.

There were a few people already inside, each speaking through the phones, but most of their faces were blocked by the dividers that jutted out between each seat. This way the inmates had a little privacy.

"Go on, you've got about twenty minutes." Maki lightly shoved Ichigo forward, but the orangette didn't say a word. He just continued walking and peered into each booth until he locked eyes with painfully familiar grey ones.

 _Inoue..._

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

 **TBC**

 *** I honestly can't help but think of that scene in Prince's Bride with Andre the giant lol**

I know this was supposed to be more GrimmjowXIchigo centric, but I really enjoy writing Zangetsu. don't worry though, Grimmjow is important


	6. Chapter 6: White Fight!

**Author** **Note:** This and the next chapter were going to be one, but it was getting too long lmao. So I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. The next one should be up soon though.

 **Beta'd by 3D Waffle** (Thank you!)

 **Lies Open Prison Doors**

 _Chapter 6: White Fight_

…

…

As soon as Inoue saw him, or rather his _face_ , her first reaction was to lift a hand to her mouth. Ichigo couldn't hear the gasp, but he saw it. He finally broke their gaze when he saw tears welling up in her wide eyes.

Ichigo slowly pulled out the seat in front of him and sat down. He then reached for the wired phone attached to the glass on his right. He put the device to his ear just as Inoue reached for hers. He saw the way her delicate hand trembled and his gut twisted.

He felt absolutely horrible.

"Inoue…" He breathed a gentle sigh and offered her a smile when he heard the choked sob. "How are you?"

"Ichigo," Inoue quickly reached up with her other hand to brush away the tears and attempted to calm herself. "How can you ask me something like that when you have bruises?" She demanded, but her soft voice couldn't truly express the anger she felt at that moment. "What happened?"

Ichigo pursed his lips and shook his head. "If anything, I deserved it. Don't worry about me, okay?" When it looked like she was about to argue he quickly changed the subject. "How is Nel doing?"

Inoue's eyes flicked to every little injury she could see on him; to the swollen eye, the split lip, the bruised cheeks, the scabbed cut on his throat, and that's when her gaze zeroed in on bite marks.

This time Ichigo heard the gasp.

"Ichigo! Did someone _rape_ you?" She didn't even give him time to defend himself, "Oh my god! Rukia warned me about what happens in prisons, but I didn't believe her! Oh god, Ichigo, please tell me you're going to be okay. You better make sure you clean those wounds and get something for your lip. I wish I could go in there and take care of you. You're always getting yourself hurt and—"

She was starting to ramble, but Ichigo just smiled and let her. She always got like this when he would come home injured. Maybe it's because she worked as a nurse in one of the busiest hospitals in Karakura, but Ichigo also knew that Inoue's pure heart always made her worry for others before herself.

"Are you listening to me, Ichigo? You have to take better care! What if you get a concussion or—"

"You're beautiful." Okay, so maybe he was still affected by the drug because he didn't realize that the words came out loud until Inoue's lips snap shut. She blinked in surprise. Ichigo chuckled when she tried to cover her blushing face with her free hand while clutching the phone to her ear.

They hadn't seen—let alone _spoken_ to one another during his month-long trial, so Ichigo sat back in the chair and soaked in her appearance. Her long, light brown hair was pinned to the side with her favorite hair clips, showing off her smooth, round face. Her pink lips were lush, and her long lashes shimmered with unshed tears. She was wearing a silver dress that Ichigo had never seen before. It was stunning, and it fit her perfectly. The dress accentuated all her attributes and curved around her body as if it had been made specifically for her.

Ichigo popped out of his peaceful observations when he realized Inoue was glaring at him—Well… Inoue could never really _glare_ properly. It always looked more like a pout, so Ichigo rarely took her seriously.

"I've missed you…" He admitted with a tiny, crooked smile. Inoue blinked in surprise, and her cheeks started to turn bright red, making her glare falter.

"I…" Inoue tightened her grip on the phone but then released a long breath and let herself relax. "I miss you too… And Nel is doing fine. She made some new friends at school… They have a playdate tomorrow at the park."

"They haven't tried to take her away right? Byakuya said he'd make sure we still had custody even—"

"She's _fine_ Ichigo." Inoue interrupted his own ramble this time with a tiny smile. "Don't worry; I'm not going to let anything happen to her…"

"That's great," Ichigo replied, his grin returning. "And what about you? Are you okay?" His lips dropped back into a frown when Inoue suddenly averted her gaze. "What's wrong…?" He pressed.

She took in a deep breath through her nose and released it in a long sigh before finally looking back up.

"I'm pregnant."

Ichigo felt the phone slip from his fingers. Inoue winced and pulled her head away from the phone when Ichigo's clattered loudly against the shelf.

"Hey! Don't break the phone!" He heard Maki huff somewhere behind him, but Ichigo ignored him. He just sat back in his chair and stared at Inoue with wide eyes. His hands had fallen limp in his lap and… and…

He felt numb.

He wanted to feel happy, he _really_ did.

But how could he?

How could he possibly be happy when his beautiful fiance was pregnant and he was stuck in here? Unless he got that transfer paper back from Bazz-B and into Byakuya's hands, then he'd be trapped here for years. He would miss _everything_!

Ichigo's thoughts took a dark turn when he remembered that Grand Fisher was here. Granted, he hasn't actually _seen_ the man… Yet… Still, Ichigo had been searching for him, seeking vengeance for his mother's death. Her killer was somewhere inside these walls, and Ichigo finally, _finally_ , had his chance. He spent half his life traveling across the world looking for him, but of course, the man had been right under his nose this whole time.

Ichigo blinked and snapped out of it when he heard light tapping. He looked up to see Inoue smiling sadly at him, and she had one hand pressed to the glass so she could get his attention. Once their eyes locked, she pointed to his phone. Ichigo gulped down the nervous lump that had formed in his throat and slowly reached for the fallen device. By the time he brought it back up to his ear, his heart was racing, but he managed to feel a little bubble of happiness form in his stomach.

He already thought of himself as a father for Neliel, and he treated her as such. However, she always refused to call him dad or daddy… She was his daughter in every right, but there would still be that small disconnection.

Now that Inoue was pregnant though, he needed to be there for her. He _needed_ to be there when his child was born so he could form that connection—that bond.

"Don't worry Inoue." Ichigo's voice rasped. His throat felt dry and scratchy all of a sudden. "I've talked to Byakuya, and I have my transfer papers signed by the warden. I will move to a less... _intense_ prison," Ichigo struggled to come up with the right words to use that wouldn't make her worry. He licked his lips nervously as he glanced down to inspect her stomach. Now that he knew she was pregnant, he could barely make out the small lump forming. "So I'll be out before the—"

"Ichigo." Inoue interrupted. "I…" She looked down at the shelf and tapped her fingers nervously as she built up the courage to keep speaking. Ichigo waited patiently for her to continue. "Look…" She tried to start again, "Before you get too excited," She gulped, her eyes still locked on her fingers, "I don't know if you're the father…"

Ichigo heard the words she said. He knew what each word meant. They were all simple words. He could even tell them in five different languages—He knew _exactly_ what she was saying.

But he had to ask, "What?" She didn't respond. "Inoue..." Still nothing. "Dammit, _look_ at me." Ichigo demanded without raising his voice at her.

Inoue couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye, and that alone hurt more than her confession did.

"I have to wait two more weeks before the doctor can tell me exactly when the baby was conceived… I wasn't going to tell you about it until I knew for sure you were the father, but…" Ichigo slowly let his head fall forward until his forehead pressed against the glass. He closed his eyes and just listened. "Byakuya and Rukia explained your situation to me—they said that if you got into a fight that you would be adding _years_ to your sentence. YEARS, Ichigo! Moreover seeing you in this state..." A sob bubbled from her throat.

Ichigo stayed silent for a long moment. He kept a tight grip on the phone and dug the edge of the hard plastic into his temple in frustration.

"What's his name?" Ichigo found himself asking. Inoue finally looked up, eyes wide with disbelief.

Ichigo knew that she was surprised by his calm demeanor. She had expected him to yell and curse and chase her away. However, he really couldn't get mad at her for cheating after what he'd just done with Zangetsu… Guilt wrenched at his insides, and he was tempted to tell her about it—to get it off his chest, but he decided against it. She would end up blaming it on the drugs. Hell, Ichigo wanted to blame them too, but he knew better.

Inoue chewed on her lip nervously before finally answering, "His name is Uryu Ishida."

Ichigo felt his brows furrow into a scowl.

' _Ishida!?'_

But… That was the warden's last name.

Were they related?

How did she meet him?

Is this all pure coincidence?

' _There can only be so many coincidences until it starts gettin' suspicious…'_ Zangetsu's words echoed in his head.

Before he could interrogate her, Ichigo felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Maki standing over him.

"Time's up."

Ichigo huffed through his nose but didn't argue. When he turned back to face Inoue, he was shocked to see that she had already hung up her phone. She gave him another sad smile and then pressed her hand to the glass once more. He saw her lips form the word 'Goodbye' and then she was gone.

What…

What just happened?

Ichigo became lost in his thoughts as he replayed the last twenty minutes in his head over and over and over again. He was so distracted that Maki practically dragged him back to his cell.

...

Ichigo was both physically and emotionally drained at this point. He was running on fumes, and he was fucking _starving_. His stomach made a little noise at the very thought, but Ichigo didn't snap out of his stupor until he smelled something delicious right under his nose. He blinked and looked down to find an open bag of beef jerky.

Sweet Jesus!

His stomach growled loudly as if to say ' _THANK YOU'_ when he snatched the bag and immediately dug in, exhaustion forgotten for the moment.

"Welcome back to planet earth."

Ichigo looked up to find Keigo grinning at him. Now that his hunger was being sated, he felt good enough to smile back, and he gratefully took the bottle of water that was held out to him.

"Thanks." Ichigo almost moaned as he shoveled another handful of dried meat down his gullet. Keigo looked away with an embarrassed flush as he scratched the back of his neck.

"No prob…" He smiled beneath his bangs but then the expression was gone. "But you should be thanking White I guess. Commissary stuff gets pretty expensive, 'especially jerky, but I figured you'd rather have that then chips or candy."

Ichigo nodded his head as he ripped another piece off with his teeth before washing it down with the water. He nearly choked and had to bump a fist against his chest to get it to go down.

"Where's he at anyway?" Ichigo shoved aside the small prick of disappointment when he finally looked around only to realize that Zangetsu wasn't in the cell. He and Keigo were the only ones there.

Why should he be disappointed about Zangetsu? It's not like they cared about each other. Now that the guy got what he wanted from him, he'd probably finally leave him alone… which was fine by Ichigo.

Keigo shrugged and then gestured towards the hallway, "Who knows? That wacko comes and goes as he pleases. He could probably just walk out the front door, and no one would bother stopping him." Keigo let a sneer cross his lips, but then he brushed it off. When he looked back to see Ichigo's amused smirk, Keigo looked away with another blush.

Ichigo noticed that Keigo was having a lot of trouble looking him in the eye without getting flustered. If he had to guess, Ichigo would assume that Keigo heard him and Zangetsu while they were having sex, but neither of them was brave enough to bring it up.

Before an uncomfortable silence could settle, Keigo tried to fill it, "I heard about what happened at the auction." He winced at the bland look he received, but he continued to press the topic anyway. He seemed curious about something, so Ichigo didn't rebuke him. "Did you really take down Yammy?"

Ichigo raised a brow at the slight awe in Keigo's voice.

"You mean the giant beef head with the rat-tail? Yeah. He was slow and predictable." Ichigo settled down onto his bunk as he spoke, but he kept his feet planted on the floor.

"That's…" Keigo slowly sunk down to sit right beside Ichigo, a look of astonishment plastered on his face, "Amazing." Ichigo shrugged and looked down at his lap as he lightly sipped his water. "You seem like such a nice guy—how'd you end up in here?" Keigo's curiosity and Ichigo's complacency made him feel brave enough to ask such a question, but he instantly recoiled at the sharp glare. "Sorry! Never mind! Shouldn't have asked."

Ichigo regretted his reaction and immediately sobered into a more neutral expression.

"You're fine. Didn't mean to get mad… Just not in the mood to talk about it." Ichigo explained with a small sigh and Keigo seemed to relax.

"No prob. Not many people like talking about that, just figured since we were friends n' all…" He was starting to mumble as he rubbed the back of his neck. Ichigo snuffed the small urge to smile at the brunette. He'd been doing that a bit too much for his liking today. He shouldn't be happy; He should be pissed off that he was still in this fucking place.

Plus, it was getting hard to make any kind of expression without his bruised face hurting.

Ichigo opened his palm to stare at the rough, scratched skin that was also still healing and sighed. He had some critical decisions to make right now, and he was very grateful to have a full stomach so he could think clearly.

"You are my friend, Keigo, but it's… it's a _family_ thing. I'll tell you about it some other time..." Ichigo offered Keigo a thumbs up, and that seemed to be enough for the timid man. "You mind if I ask you a couple of questions though?"

Keigo's lips pulled into a small frown. The way Ichigo asked made it seem like he was not going to enjoy the upcoming topic, but he nodded nonetheless.

"Yeah sure."

"Does Bazz-B have any weaknesses? Anything he might care about?" Ichigo watched with a small huff as Keigo cowered. He knew that bringing up Bazz-B would be bad, but he needed answers. "He has my transfer papers, and I need to figure out a way to get them back before tomorrow." He explained, which seemed to bring Kiego back from that deep hole of fear.

"Oh… uh…." The brunette wrapped his arms around himself as he looked up to stare at the bunk above them. "Not really…? Since his dad is the warden, he gets to do whatever he wants. But I guess you can say he cares about his power." Ichigo moved his hand in a slow circle, encouraging the man to clarify. "He likes knowing that he has control over everyone. He makes it a point to own the most pets…" Keigo's lip rose in disgust and scorn as he continued, "He'll even show us—I mean them" He corrected himself when he remembered that he no longer one of Bazz-B's bitches, "He'll even show them off and pass them around to the other Quincy. Like he's bragging. He's such a—" Keigo cut himself off when he realized how angry he was getting and blinked over at Ichigo with a sheepish smile. "Eh… sorry I can't think of anything useful. But if you need my help, I've totally got your back!" He slapped a hand to Ichigo's shoulder but then instantly removed it when he noticed the wince of pain. "Shit! Sorry!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Quit apologizing. It's fine. M'just a little sore." He placed the empty water bottle down on the floor. "If you think of anything else let me know, but I'm gonna ask around." With a small grunt, Ichigo went to stand up, but it took a lot more effort than he thought it would. He almost fell back down onto the bunk, but Keigo lifted a hand to push him to his feet.

"You want me to come with you?" Keigo offered. Ichigo knew he was just trying to be helpful, but he shook his head.

"Nah. I don't want to drag you into this any more than you already are. Don't let Bazz-B fuck with you anymore though." He rose a hand as Keigo opened his mouth to argue back. "I'm serious. That bastard has no control over you, okay?" Ichigo stared the other man down until he finally conceded with a small smile on his lips.

"Alright… Thanks, Ichigo."

Said orangette gave him another thumbs up before turning and making his way out into the hall. His feet felt heavy, and each step reminded him of how worn out he felt, but he shook it off. The day wasn't over yet.

Before he could go walking around interrogating people, Ichigo figured he should probably stop by a restroom. He needed to rinse off the shame still crusted over his back and stomach. He could feel it peeling at his skin with every little movement. He was somewhat hesitant about going into the showers after that whole auction thing; He knew it would be risky, but he headed straight for B Wing.

He wanted to test out the reactions of the Shinigami. If Shunsui truly respected him now, then there was a chance that Ichigo could use their showers without having to get into any more fights. Even with Ikkaku trying to watch out for him, Ichigo still wanted to avoid any situation that could get him caught with points.

To his surprise, and relief, he didn't see anyone inside. The showers were actually empty. Letting out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding, Ichigo felt his shoulders sag. He quickly stripped out of his clothes, scoffing slightly when he had to rip the fabric from his skin. While pointedly ignoring the cracks in the tiled wall where Yammy's fists had been earlier today, Ichigo started the water. He didn't even wait for it to warm up, he just quickly cleansed himself of the thin layer of sweat and cum that covered his body then let his hair soak before turning off the water. That's all he needed. The cold water felt pretty good on his throbbing face... but he didn't let the feeling soothe him.

He wanted to get the fuck out before—

"Well if it ain't the new King on the block."

Son of a...

Ichigo slowly turned, water dripping from his bangs and into his scowling eyes. His anger instantly evaporated though when he recognized the cropped blonde hair and perfect teeth shining back at him. He glanced down to see a fresh pair of clothes held towards him.

"Oh… Thanks." Ichigo reached for the outfit with a grateful nod and tried not to blush when he realized Shinji was fully dressed. He felt exposed, but the other inmate didn't make any weird comments nor did his gaze drop below eye level.

"No problem." He offered Ichigo a friendly smile and then shoved his hands into his pockets with a shrug. He turned to give Ichigo a little privacy as the orangette started to redress. Ichigo shook his head, letting the water fly from his hair. His orange mane stuck out in chaotic tufts once he finally stopped. Ichigo scratched at his head before turning to face Shinji. He felt himself relax in the man's calm presence—he definitely wasn't as intense as the other inmates anyway. Plus, he seemed to be the only one that understood the concept of personal space.

"So…" Ichigo drawled and walked around the man so he could turn and talk face to face. "Were you here by coincidence or did you have something you wanted to tell me?" He'd rather just to cut to the chase.

Shinji's grin grew a little wider, and he tilted his head. "You could say a bit a' both. I was in one of the stalls when I heard the shower start, and I peeked in to see who it was. I usually woulda just left you alone, but then I remembered I wanted to ask ya something."

Ichigo raised a hand to rub at his temple lightly and then sighed through his nose.

"What?" He didn't have time for this...

Shinji rose a brow at the angry tone but decided not to comment. He knew that Ichigo was having a pretty shitty day—so it was best not to take it personally.

"I heard that you and White are…" Shinji trailed off with a small smirk. When Ichigo just stared at him expectantly, he mimed jerking off to get his point across. Ichigo immediately got the gist and wanted to scoff and roll his eyes, but his traitorous cheeks burned in embarrassment. "Of course it's none of my business—but I'm curious about one thing."

Ichigo debated on turning around and marching out of the showers, but he kept his bare feet glued to the tiles. He motioned for Shinji to continue so he could get this over with. The guy probably just wanted to hear something intimate about White or—

"Does he know that you're Reaper?"

Ichigo felt his blood freeze, and his heart stuttered in his chest. Wide, chestnut eyes studied Shinji, but the man was looking at him curiously.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Ichigo tried to deny, but the delay in his reply must have given him away.

"Ah… Well… My mistake then." Shinji lightly shrugged his shoulders. "Guess that's good—would've been pretty awkward if you were." He said with a twinkle in his eye. Shinji was willing to play along.

"Why would it be awkward?" Ichigo asked, still trying to play off the blatant lie.

"Eh. Since you're not the guy, then I wouldn't worry about it. Some friendly advice though—don't ever mention Reaper around him." Shinji patted him on the shoulder before moving to take his leave, but Ichigo held up a hand to stop him.

He really wanted to know why his old contact name was such a taboo subject around White, but he also didn't wish for Shinji to dig into the topic. Why did everyone around here seem to know so much about him? He supposed Grimmjow could've leaked the information, but if that were the case then wouldn't White already know? Being so out of the loop was starting to grate on Ichigo's nerves.

"Thanks for the heads up… but since you're here, you mind if I ask you some questions?"

"Depends." Shinji hummed but motioned for Ichigo to ask away.

"How much do you know about Bazz-B?"

"Meeehhhhhh…" Shinji's perfectly straight nose scrunched in distaste and then he clicked his tongue. "Next question."

"Aw, Come on! I need my transfer papers back without having to bend over for the bastard." Ichigo was so close to begging at this point. Shinji blinked and pursed his lips. For a split second it looked like he would just walk away, but then he lightly sighed through his nose.

"Fine. Let's get out of here first though. Don't want people eavesdropping." Shinji motioned for Ichigo to follow, but the orangette hesitated.

If Shinji was so worried about people overhearing them here, then why did he bring up Reaper? Ichigo decided not to dwell on the thought and moved to fall in step behind the blonde. They silently made their way back to the cellblock. Instead of returning to his or Ichigo's cell, Shinji led them to one of the rooms near the back. Cell # 82.

The blonde knocked politely on the vertical bars of the door and waited.

"Come on in, Straight." Came a worn, gravely voice. Ichigo waited until Shinji went inside and then moved forward. He didn't want to overstep his welcome though, so he remained in the doorway.

Inside were three inmates, one of which just so happened to be Shunsui. He was lounging in the bottom bunk on the right-hand side and didn't look to have a care in the world. The other two inmates he wasn't as familiar with. The one standing to welcome Shinji was a gentleman who looked to be in his late seventies—maybe even his eighties. All the hair that must have been on his head at one point had traveled south to form an impressively long, white beard and eyebrows to match. The loose skin around his cheeks and brow drooped around his eyes, making it hard to tell whom he was really looking at. The other inmate had long light-grey hair that fell past his hips, and his skin was just as pale and lifeless. Despite that, the man had a smooth, handsome face with a friendly smile which he aimed straight at Ichigo.

"Oh? Well isn't this a surprise." The smiling man said, making all eyes shift to where he was looking. Even Shunsui peeked his eyes open, but then immediately closed them when he realized it was just Ichigo. "Don't be shy—Come on in." The light haired inmate motioned for him to join them, but Ichigo only took a single step forward.

Shinji chuckled at his hesitancy and wrapped a firm arm around his shoulders, pulling him forward until he was standing before the three older men.

"This is Ukitake, also known as Pestilence." He pointed to the smiling man. "And before you ask—yes, Pestilence as in one of the four horsemen. It's a whole story. Don't ask…" Ichigo rose a brow curiously, but then shrugged it off as Shinji continued, "And this old geezer here is Yamamoto, leader of the Shinigami." He jutted a thumb towards the eldest inmate with a teasing smirk.

Yamamoto seemed a little miffed at being called 'old geezer,' but he didn't say anything against it. He just reached up and lightly stroked his beard as he raised one brow to more clearly inspect Ichigo from head to toe. He let his face settle once he was finished and hummed to himself.

Ichigo wasn't sure what to say really, but introducing himself was probably a good start.

"My name is Ichigo—and I would like it if that's the _only_ thing you called me." Ichigo narrowed his eyes towards Shunsui when he saw the man smirk. Thankfully, he took the hint and refrained from saying anything, but the amused grin never faded.

"So what brings you here, Ichigo?" The pale man was still smiling softly. He was very open and welcoming—which threw Ichigo off. The only other person who had been this warm to him since he got here was Yumichika. Well… Shinji was trying to be nice too, but Ichigo couldn't shake the feeling that the man had ulterior motives.

"Well…" Ichigo started as he shuffled his feet. "Bazz-B stole something important from me, and I'm trying to find a way to get it back before lockdown." A small flash of interest sparked in the three men and they exchanged glances, but before they could say anything, Ichigo wanted to add one more thing, "I'm not looking for handouts or favors—just any information you have on Bazz-B would be great."

"Have you tried asking him nicely?"

The look he gave Shunsui forced a deep chuckle to rumble from his chest.

"I'm serious…"

"So am _I_."

Ichigo blinked slowly and left his eyelids half closed as he stared the man down. His gaze shifted to Ukitake when he heard him snicker.

"Ignore him. He likes to press people's buttons… Obviously, we know Bazz-B wouldn't steal something unless he intended to keep it." Ukitake's smile grew when Ichigo's tense shoulders relaxed little by little. "And don't be scared to ask for favors. If anything, we owe you for knocking Blue off his pedestal."

Ichigo shrugged one shoulder while scratching at the back of his still damp head. He wanted to blow it off and say that he didn't deserve any praise—that punching Grimmjow had been more a favor to himself than anything, BUT… if it could get him the help, he needed…

"Well. All I want are my papers back. Help me get those and we're square." Ichigo glanced between each person in the cell, sizing up their reaction. Ukitake's smile shrunk but remained. Shunsui sat up in his bunk and turned to face Ichigo, giving him his undivided attention. Shinji smirked a little and crossed his arms over his chest. Ichigo couldn't decipher what Yamamoto was thinking, but at least he didn't seem offended.

The cell was unnervingly quiet for a good minute before Yamamoto finally stepped forward. He peered closer at Ichigo and seemed to be scrutinizing him. When burning chestnut eyes scowled, recognition lit in his squinty gaze.

"Your last name wouldn't happen to be Shiba, would it?"

Ichigo blinked in surprise, though he wasn't entirely shocked. Before he could open his mouth to answer, Shinji spoke up.

"Naw, His last name's Kurosaki… however, he does look a lot like 'im, don't he?" He stepped forward to stand beside Yamamoto as they continued to inspect the newbie in question.

Ichigo huffed through his nose and tried to ignore the stares. Then he narrowed his eyes at Shinji; for a guy who knew an awful lot about his ties to being Reaper, he had shit information on Ichigo and his family.

"My cousin is Kaien Shiba if that's whom you're referring to… I know that he was here for about a year."

"You're a Shiba? You are just full of surprises, my friend! Why didn't you say so sooner?" Shunsui's laugh was playful this time as he stood to his feet.

Moreover, just like that, the atmosphere suddenly lifted. Ichigo felt like he'd just been… accepted? The mood was much more welcoming, like old friends at a reunion instead of a circle of criminals in prison. That's the only way he could really describe it.

"Didn't think it mattered…" Ichigo mumbled honestly, and he had to fight off the small urge to blush when Shunsui unexpectedly swept Ichigo into a giant bear hug. He leaned back and lifted up until Ichigo's feet were hovering above the ground. "Guh!" Ichigo felt the air push from his lungs when Shunsui squeezed.

"Sorry." The man released him and watched with a grin as Ichigo stumbled and then gripped the taller male's forearms to correct himself. "But hell! Consider those papers as good as found."

"Really?" Ichigo had no idea what to say. This was more than he'd been hoping for. He really didn't expect to get any actual help. "What do I have to do?"

"Hm…" Shunsui lightly scratched at the scruff along his chin. He tilted his head side to side as he thought. "Actually… You should just head back to your cell for now." When Ichigo's frowning lips opened to argue, Shunsui quickly added, "You still have 4 points on your record, don't you?"

Ichigo snapped his mouth shut, and his shoulders sagged.

"Yeah…"

"One more point and those papers won't save you." Shunsui didn't have to say it. Ichigo knew that his situation was precarious and being anywhere near Bazz-B would be a terrible idea. He fought back the urge to sigh and crossed his arms defensively when the others gathered around him.

Ukitake placed a warm, gentle hand on Ichigo's elbow to get his attention. Once their eyes met, he said, "Don't take this the wrong way, Ichigo, but you don't belong here." When the orangette's scowl returned, Ukitake laughed. "You're just too nice. You're going to get yourself—"

Ichigo blinked when the man suddenly slouched forward, and his whole body shook as he coughed. Shunsui was by his side in an instant, but Shinji and Yamamoto just stood there and watched with somber expressions as Ukitake continued to hack and gasp for air.

"You okay..?" Ichigo stepped forward to get a better look but paused when he noticed the blood seeping between Ukitake's fingers. Well, that's not good…

The nickname 'Pestilence' was starting to make sense though.

Shunsui herded the suddenly frail man to sit down on one of the bunks. He whispered under his breath as he handed him some wads of toilet paper to wipe away the splatters of blood. Ichigo couldn't hear what was being said, but it seemed soothing. Ukitake's breathing eventually calmed, and the coughing stopped. His eyes closed when gentle fingers brushed a long bang from his face.

The peaceful moment shattered when someone came running into the cell. Yes, running—and no guard bothered to snap at him?

"There you are!" It was Tattoo. Ichigo still didn't know his real name, but he'd probably have to ask at a different time. The man looked frazzled; His cheeks red from exertion, and he was panting like he'd been running around the whole prison. Ichigo assumed he was speaking to one of the other men until he noticed his black gaze was aimed straight at him.

"Tattoo? What's wrong?" Shinji stepped forward first, finally breaking the stare.

Before he could answer, a whole herd of inmates rushed by him down the hall. Their shouts could be heard from anywhere in the cell-block, and they chanted the same words over and over again.

"White fight! White fight! White fight!"

Ichigo was at a loss. He peered around Tattoo's shoulder to see that all the inmates were pouring out of their cells to join the group that was chanting. They formed a massive wave of bodies as they all moved in one direction. Only a handful of guards could be spotted, and most of them were actually joining the mob. None of them looked panicked, like they should be, about the unruly behavior nor did they have any intention of stopping it. After a minute they all eventually disappeared through the doorway at the end of the hall. Once the last echoed chant died off, Ichigo turned back to see the others were getting up and ready to follow. Even Ukitake was on his feet, with Shunsui's help, and Tattoo was whispering urgently to Shinji.

"Okay… What the hell is going on…?"

Tattoo instantly turned away from Shinji to address Ichigo, "Didn't you hear them? There's a White fight in the yard."

Ichigo felt his nose scrunch in confusion, and then he scoffed under his breath.

"I assume they're talking about my _cellmate_ , White?" When Tattoo nodded, he continued with a shrug, "If he wants to fight someone then fine. I've got other shit to worry about." As curious as he was to witness Zangetsu in action, and see what his style of fighting might be, Ichigo didn't have the time or energy to really care.

"That's the fifth challenger this year… Who is it this time?" Yamamoto spoke up, making Ichigo jump a little. He hadn't noticed the old man sneak up on him. Also, did he always have a cane…? Ichigo eyed the curved wooden stick that Yamamoto was leaning on, but decided not to comment on it.

"It's Blue—He's out of his mind." Tattoo's eyes snapped back to Ichigo, who was now a little more alert at the mention of his ex. "Since you are the King now, you're the only one who can stop it."

Ichigo felt his insides clench with anxiety. His first instinct was always to help people he knew… but then he scoffed and crossed his arms with a small, indifferent shrug. "Naw. Let them beat each other up. Maybe they'll finally punch the last bit of brain cells left up there." He knocked his still raw knuckles across his own forehead for emphasis, but his hand slowly dropped at the severe expressions he saw reflected in each of their faces.

"Ichigo—Just so you know… White fights are to the _death_." Shinji's lips tugged into a deep frown when realization slowly dawned on Ichigo's face. "It's a one on one fight with your choice of weapons. The last guy who fought White brought some metal pipe he took from the laundry room. Most people—" Shinji's explanation died off when he realized Ichigo was no longer in the cell. Well, shit he barely even blinked and the guy was nowhere to be seen.

"You think he can stop the fight..?" Tattoo asked under his breath as he helped Shunsui walk Ukitake out of the cell.

"There's a first for everything I suppose…" Shunsui hummed in response. He dipped his shoulders to readjust Ukitake's arm as the poor man started another coughing fit.

…

..

...

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7: Scapegoat

**Lies Open Prison Doors**

 _Chapter 7: Scapegoat_

* * *

Ichigo was just an orange blur as he weaved his way through the bodies crowding the yard. Sure, it was a decent sized fenced in area, but it wasn't big enough for such a large audience. The shouts and jeers got louder as he made his way closer to the middle.

"Hey, watch it!"

"Dumbass! That's the new King, show some respect, asshat."

"Oh shit. Sorry man!"

Ichigo ignored the inmate he had collided with in order to keep pushing forward. His presence became known soon enough, and everyone began making a path for him.

Just as he was about to break through the front row of inmates, a firm hand snapped out and grabbed him by the arm. The grip nearly yanked his shoulder from its socket, but Ichigo whipped around to soften the pull. He looked up to see a bald head glinting in the sunlight, momentarily blinding him.

Ichigo really wanted to ask if Ikkaku waxed his head every morning to get it to shine like that, but judging from the look on his face, he was in no mood for jokes.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ikkaku hissed while tugging him closer so he could snarl in his face. "You promised to stay out of trouble, remember?!" A few curious inmates glanced over to see what was going on behind them. As they turned, they unintentionally gave Ichigo a clear view of what was happening in the very center of the yard.

To Ichigo's growing relief, it looked like the fight hadn't officially started yet. Zangetsu and Grimmjow were at least ten paces from one another. The stalemate wouldn't last long though, judging from the way they were circling each other. Hushed murmurs and loud jeers mingled, and he could hear bets being placed.

Bets on who would LIVE.

If that wasn't enough to make his skin crawl, then the guard on the other side of the crowd pulling out a fucking body bag, definitely made the situation sink in.

Ichigo continued to ignore Ikkaku's nagging as he focused back on the two fuckheads still sizing each other up. Grimmjow's cobalt eyes were wide and alert as he inspected his opponent's every move. His guard was up, and he tried to stay loose by hopping back and forth on each foot, keeping himself on his toes. It was like watching a boxer dance around the ring, but instead of boxing gloves were a pair of brass knuckles.

White seemed much more relaxed, with his shoulders slumped and a big grin on his face. He was slowly prowling forward, not at all tense or nervous.

"Fuck…" Ichigo cursed under his breath, and his eyes went wide when the silver glint of metal caught his eye. White had an actual dagger in his grasp. Scratch that, he had TWO blades.

He knew White, and even Grimmjow, held some semblance of authority within these walls, but to have actual weapons like this? So why were the guards just—

Ichigo's thoughts stopped dead. All he could do was watch as White suddenly raced forward. He was fast. Ichigo could barely keep track of him.

Good thing Grimmjow had the reflexes of a natural born killer*. He only had to tilt his chest and head to dodge the swipes aimed straight for his neck. Zangetsu was going for a quick kill, but predictable movements like that would only work on easy targets. When he moved in for another swipe Grimmjow's right fist popped up, catching him right under the chin. Teeth clacked together, and Ichigo wouldn't be surprised if he bit a chunk of his tongue off with the way he'd been grinning.

Zangetsu stumbled back with a snarl, but then he quickly righted himself before Grimmjow had a chance to bring up his left hand for a combo punch.

That was always one thing Ichigo could grudgingly admit about Grimmjow: His instincts in a fight were on a-whole-nother-fucking level. The advantage Zangetsu had in speed would only get him so far; he'd have to catch Grimmjow by surprise.

Zangetsu slid back a few paces and took the time to wipe the back of his hand across his mouth. He spat out the jolly rancher he'd apparently been sucking on this entire time, and the noticeable red tint of the candy confirmed Ichigo's suspicions about his tongue.

"Why aren't you stopping this?" He whirled on Ikkaku with a sneer, and the man tensed at the sudden rush of anger aimed at him. He didn't let his grip on Ichigo loosen, but he held him at arm's length in case Ichigo decided to start swinging.

"Like they would actually _let_ me," Ikkaku grumbled under his breath.

"What are…" Ichigo didn't bother finishing his question. He knew what Ikkaku meant. One look around and the answer was obvious: If it weren't for the uniforms, both the guards and the inmates would be impossible to differentiate.

These roaring men were here to witness blood.

It was their entertainment.

This place was more like a roman colosseum than a modern day prison, and Zangetsu was their lion.

This was beyond anything Ichigo could understand, let alone figure out how to stop.

When the crowd around them started hooting, Ichigo tried to return his gaze to the middle, but more bodies had pushed themselves forward to get a better look. He stretched up onto his toes, but he still couldn't get a good angle.

"Yeahhhhh! Get 'im!"

"Slit his throat!"

"Woah! I didn't even see it happen!"

"Damn he's fast!"

Ichigo felt bile sting the back of his throat as a sickening feeling started to twist his stomach. Judging from the shouts, the fight had turned on Grimmjow and the fact that he couldn't see what was happening made it worse.

"Ikkaku, let me go." Ichigo hissed over the noise. He jumped up and down to try and peer over the heads in his way, but Ikkaku's hold on him was making it difficult. He managed to get a quick peek, but all he saw was a blur of white and blue rolling on the ground.

"Nuh-uh. If you go out there, then White will kill you." Ikkaku drawled before tightening his grip. "Then Zaraki would kill _me_."

Ichigo snapped. He quickly thrust his palm up under Ikkaku's chin, stunning the man and making his grip falter for a split second. Ichigo ripped his arm free and then tried to slide between the bodies standing in his way, but Ikkaku had an impressive recovery. Fingers just barely grasped the back of his jumpsuit in time and hauled him back with a grunt.

Ichigo really needed to stop underestimating people here.

"Shit, that hurt." Ikkaku rubbed at his chin carefully, but he didn't seem as pissed off as Ichigo expected. "Look, man." Once he had the angry inmate's full attention, he let go and raised his arms in surrender. "I won't stop you if you seriously want to get yourself involved, but just to warn you—if White, for some reason, decides to keep you alive, then every single guard watching this fight are gonna do everything they can think of to add points to your record after this is all over." Ikkaku saw Ichigo tense at the information and he seems conflicted, but his body was still turned towards the center of the crowd.

Ichigo had to make a decision. Was stopping this fight worth his chance at freedom? Was it worth jeopardizing his only hope of ever reuniting with Inoue? Of getting back to Nel? Of...

Ichigo's thoughts trailed away and the noise around him dulled until all he could hear was the sound of his own heartbeat. His blood burned beneath his skin and adrenaline shot through his veins. His emotions simmered and broiled when he got a good look at the man towering behind Ikkaku.

Grand fucking Fisher.

It was really, truly him.

Ichigo's vision wavered as his mind was sucked back twenty years. Memories of when he was little and cowering over his mother's lifeless body, trying in vain to protect her from the shadow standing over them. It was dark and rainy: perfect ambiance for the traumatic situation.

The man was much older and bulkier now, and his brown hair was thick and matted like a mane. His forehead a little longer due to a receding hairline. However, his eyes and his grin hadn't changed a bit, still dark and twisted.

Ichigo's fists clenched and he sneered, but Grand Fisher wasn't even paying any attention to him. His gaze was focused solely on the fight. He just happened to be tall enough to look over the entire crowd for a clear view.

"Aw come on, he almost had him!"

The muted fog that had engulfed Ichigo finally evaporated and his head felt clear. He felt _focused_. He knew he wasn't leaving this place without answers and something about the whole situation stunk. Ichigo was determined to find out now more than ever, even if it meant staying here longer than necessary.

"There it is! Keep on 'im this time, White!"

But first thing was first.

Ikkaku shook his head in disappointment when Ichigo disappeared under the waving arms of the men in his way. Why did Zaraki have to be friends with such a stubbornly suicidal brat?

Ichigo stumbled through the front row of inmates, but nobody had really noticed him yet. He could see them now, especially since they were no longer on the ground. Grimmjow had small, fresh cuts along his forearms which had already stopped bleeding but there were a lot of them. Zangetsu was faring much better with no noticeable injuries and that teasing grin still plastered on his face.

Ichigo felt himself flinch as White swiped his right hand in a diagonal arch, inverted eyes wide and manic. Grimmjow tried to dodge out of the way, but the serrated edge of Zangetsu's dagger caught his left shoulder and then ripped down the abdomen all the way to his opposite hip. The jumpsuit and the metal zipper did nothing to stop his blade.

The crowd surged into an uproar at the first sight of real blood and Ichigo had to dig his heels in when they all crowded closer. Grimmjow quickly backed away, so he wasn't within striking distance, but he just got pushed right back forward when he ran into the wall of bodies. He ducked to avoid the next swipe that was coming from the other direction. While Grimmjow was bobbing and weaving Ichigo took a moment to examine his chest. The cut didn't look deep, but the amount of blood that was seeping into his torn clothing wasn't good.

Ichigo couldn't tell if Zangetsu was purposefully keeping the cuts shallow or if Grimmjow was barely fast enough to dodge the attacks.

"Tch. You think a lil' scratch'll scare me off?" Grimmjow goaded while crouching low. He struck out, catching Zangetsu in the ribs before jumping back to dodge another swipe at his neck. White giggled and hopped back a few steps as well, forcing the crowd to expand and give them room to breathe. He spun the dagger around his finger expertly before grasping it. He lifted the blade to his lips and let his blue-ish tongue swipe over the edge, tasting the blood still staining the metal. "Gross," Grimmjow's lip rose in slight disgust.

With a scoff, Zangetsu took the blade that he'd just licked clean and raised it up. With a swift flick of his wrist and a strong sweep forward, the dagger went flying from his hand. Grimmjow gulped and his gaze dropped to find the weapon sticking out of the ground, just centimeters from his big toe.

He shouldn't have looked down.

Zangetsu was on him in a flash and he had Grimmjow pinned to the ground with his heels digging into the man's flexed biceps and his butt firmly planted on his bleeding abdomen.

Grimmjow grunted in pain and hissed under his breath, but otherwise didn't make a sound. He continued struggling until he noticed the shimmering glint of metal hovering over his forehead.

"Say your peace, Blue. Ya only get five seconds…" Zangetsu graciously offered as he took his hand and wrapped it around his prey's throat, fingers clenched just beneath his jawline. He kept the man's head still as he aimed the dagger.

"Fuck you." Grimmjow snarled before attempting to resume his struggles. Just as Zangetsu raised the weapon to plunge it straight between Grimmjow's eyes, Ichigo surged forward without thought.

No matter how much he hated Grimmjow for ratting him out, his first instinct would always be to save.

Air left Zangetsu's lungs in a rush and his eyes went wide when two feet collided with his ribs. The world spun as he was sent soaring and the dagger he'd been holding clattered to the ground. Most of the crowd jumped out of the way as Zangetsu rolled across the concrete. He eventually slid to a stop on his face and when he didn't immediately get back up, Ichigo took the opportunity to glance at Grimmjow.

His skin was turning pale and his breaths puffed out in short pants from his previous struggle. The wound on his chest was still bleeding too much for Ichigo's liking. He held out a hand but it was predictably swatted it away.

"No one asked you to butt in…" Grimmjow grunted as he slowly rolled onto his knees and then struggled to lift himself up. Ichigo knew better than to expect any thanks, so he wasn't offended by the negative reaction. Instead, he returned his gaze to Zangetsu and watched the fallen man press his palms into the hard ground. He pushed himself back to his feet with one powerful shove. He kept his head down and his back turned while calmly brushing off the front of his prison suit. Zangetsu then slowly raised a hand to his own face.

Was he injured…? Ichigo hadn't really meant to hurt Zangetsu, just to get him a good distance away.

"Ya know…" A hush instantly fell over the entire yard as everyone hung on every word. They soaked in White's reaction, craving the promise of blood stitched into each word. "I was startin' to wonder if you'd come to the rescue, Mr. Hero…" A shiver crawled up Ichigo's spine when the metallic growl of Zangetsu's voice turned thick and dark. Then he finally turned to face them. He paused before removing his hand, and Ichigo winced at the raw flesh that was revealed. He must have dragged across the concrete because now there was a large scrape across the left side of his face**. It looked more like a burn than a scratch, but the blood that oozed and dripped from his white skin made it seem much worse.

"This needs to stop." Ichigo spoke up firmly, addressing the crowd as well as Zangetsu. "This is fucking barbaric!"

All eyes snapped back to White, waiting to see what he would do next. They all assumed those words would be Ichigo's last, but White didn't attack right away. He just slouched forward and grabbed a handful of snow-white hair, his long fingers gripping the silky strands tight. Then to everyone's surprise, Zangetsu suddenly threw his head back and laughed. He cackled and wheezed until he eventually ran out of breath and dropped his hand from his hair. He wiped an amused tear from his eye before it could soak into his wound.

And to think Ichigo had been peacefully lying beside this man in his bed not even an hour ago. Ichigo wondered if him having sex with the guy was the only reason he wasn't trying to slice him open.

"Ya come to MY prison, ya puff out your chest and manage ta beat up a few weaklings, and suddenly ya think you can flip our whole lil' society upside down!? And in just a few days!?" Zangetsu laughed again, and this time a few stray chuckles from the crowd joined him. "You must be crazier than I am!" Now they were all laughing. Zangetsu gestured to Ichigo while adding, "Wouldjya guys please move him so that Grimm and I can continue our lil' conversation..?" He waved his hand in a shooing motion as he bent down to retrieve his dagger that had slid across the yard.

Ichigo didn't make a sound as the first inmate came forward to do White's bidding. He twisted the man away by his wrist and then swept a leg under the smaller male coming up behind him. A guard came forward this time and Ichigo had to jump sideways to avoid the taser gun that had aimed right for his chest. Ichigo winced as he lifted his right forearm to block the baton aimed straight for his temple by a second guard. Grimmjow was no help at all, he just stepped back and peeled off his shirt so he could inspect his bleeding torso.

Ichigo got overwhelmed when more and more hands joined the struggle. He was forcefully wrestled to his knees with his arms pinned behind his back and long fingers pulled at his hair, forcing his head back to expose his throat.

Well… So much for saving the day…

Ichigo cringed as he was pulled backwards, his knees dragging along the rough cement.

"Wait! Fuck! I said _wait!_ " Ichigo panicked when Grimmjow was no longer in his line of sight. He tried to look down but the hand in his hair yanked him back, forcing his vision to stay locked on the clear, cloudless sky above. "Let me go!" He thrashed in their hold until one of his hands were free and then reached up to twist the man's wrist until his hair was finally released.

Ichigo kicked out at the inmate that tried to restrain his arm once again as he elbowed one of the bodies behind him.

"Stop! Don't kill him!" Ichigo felt his body freeze when he heard a pained grunt. He couldn't see what was happening, but he could hear their struggles. "Dammit!" Ichigo turned and punched at the man still holding his other arm, but the inmate twisted away and yanked up on the limb in his grasp. Ichigo hissed in pain but ignored it. The guard that was gripping his shoulders to keep him down suddenly shoved forward, smacking his bruised cheek right into the ground. The others moved to hold down each of his limbs before he could squirm away. They had Ichigo completely pinned down, but at least now he could clearly see Zangetsu and Grimmjow. " _Please_!" Ichigo's pride stung at the word, "I'll do anything you want, just don't kill him!" He tried to bargain. He heard a few amused chuckles float from the crowd as he begged, but he was more focused on Zangetsu's reaction. The man had Grimmjow pinned face down this time and he sat across his shoulder blades to keep him still. He paused in his descent to lock eyes with Ichigo. A sliver of interest sparked through his golden irises making hope sprout in Ichigo's chest. "That's right— _Anything!_ " He emphasized.

Zangetsu's hooded gaze shifted down Ichigo's body as it strained and struggled against the hands holding him down. Golden eyes snapped back up to watch Ichigo's expression as he ruthlessly plunged the dagger down into Grimmjow's left shoulder. His blade slipped straight through the hunk of meat and muscle and kept going until it caught against his collarbone.

Ichigo's eyes widened and utter _despair_ contorted his features at the unexpected turn. Zangetsu's lips twisted into a sick smirk and he licked at the patch of blood stuck at the corner of his mouth in excitement. Ichigo's expression was delicious: He had _actually_ thought he stopped him?

Grimmjow took the strike with a biting curse but otherwise stayed silent. Zangetsu was rather impressed at the man's pain tolerance and wondered what it would take to make him _scream_. He twisted the dagger roughly and glanced down as Grimmjow threw his head back. His sharp fangs were revealed through snarling lips and gritted teeth.

"Motherfucker! That all ya got you sick fuck?!"

Loud curses and pained grunts… not quite the sound Zangetsu was looking for.

Grimmjow writhed and moved until he could get his knees underneath himself. He tried to push up and throw Zangetsu off, but the man forced all his weight down on his upper back and used the dagger to keep him pinned.

"White! Don't!"

Said man didn't bother looking back at Ichigo as he replied, "Just cuz I fucked ya doesn't mean you can boss me 'round, _King._ " The last word was said with a little more bite than he intended, but Ichigo was starting to get under his skin. His smirk only returned when he felt Grimmjow jolt beneath him and then lift his head to glare. Did Zangetsu detect a little bit of **jealousy**? With a wide grin, he leaned over to whisper cruelly in the man's ear, "Tha's right—I had him _moaning_ my name." He paused when he noticed Grimmjow go limp and then he snorted in disbelief. SNORTED!?

"You're a fuckin' liar," Grimmjow bit under his breath, his voice so soft that Zangetsu almost didn't catch it at first. But he did, and his grip on the dagger tightened. He roughly twisted it again while pushing down, watching the blood ooze up and soak his fingers.

If that wasn't enough to show how serious he was, he also added in a whisper, "I meannn, he _was_ pretty drugged up when I had my way with 'im, but I didn't hear any complaints~ Ichigo's a kinky lil' fucker too, ain't he? He really got goin' when I spanked 'im." Zangetsu leaned back with a satisfied smirk when he heard the threatening growl. He then looked up and exclaimed in a voice loud enough to address the whole crowd, "Blue here wanted a fight, so I'm givin' him one!" Zangetsu chuckled as he yanked the dagger from Grimmjow's flesh, making the man swear some more. He watched as the crimson liquid leaked and squirted from the severed veins. It dribbled down and slowly pooled around them, soaking into what remained of Grimmjow's prisonsuit.

"Fucking hell! Sto—"

"Quit wastin' your breath!" Zangetsu snapped at last. "There's nothin' ya can say to stop this! So just lay there and shut the fuck up!" Irritated, Zangetsu decided playtime was over. He usually tried to drag out his fights as long as possible—for entertainment purposes as well as to sate his own bloodlust, but Mr. Hero just had to ruin it with his whining. Zangetsu raised the dagger high and looked down into enraged cobalt eyes before dropping his hand for the final blow.

"I'M REAPER!"

Ichigo panted as he continued to struggle, but then he blinked in surprise when the hands that had been holding him vanished. A hush fell over the crowd and Ichigo looked up to see that everyone was slowly backing away. That wasn't a good sign.

Ichigo's gaze shot back towards Zangetsu and he quickly rolled himself to his feet. Narrowed inverted eyes were inspecting him, scrutinizing every little detail of his face. After Shinji's warning and the reaction of the crowd, Ichigo was expecting a lot of different reactions, but definitely not an amused snicker. Zangetsu's laugh escalated into a cackle that shook his whole body.

Grimmjow used this as his chance to escape and managed to yank his uninjured arm free. Zangetsu's laugh never faltered, even when brass knuckles collided with the damaged side of his face. Grimmjow placed a strong hand against Zangetsu's torso and shoved him away, allowing him to climb up onto his knees. He stumbled back onto his feet as he put a hand to his wounded shoulder to try and stop the bleeding.

Ichigo wasn't sure what to do. He kept his guard up just in case the others decided to grab him again, but his focus hadn't left the other two.

"What's so funny..?" He dared to ask.

Zangetsu's laughter died off with a soft sigh and he popped back to his feet with ease.

"For a second I thought ya said you were Reaper. But I musta heard ya wrong, cuz there's no way…" He trailed off as he took another good look at Ichigo's face. Then something seemed to click and all emotion drained from his face. His lip curled as he hissed, " _That's_ how you know Kenpachi." Ichigo panicked for a split second and looked around, but the people watching just looked confused and began whispering to each other. Right, they wouldn't piece together that Captain _Zaraki_ was Kenpachi. His listless thoughts zeroed back to Zangetsu when he saw the man take a step forward. Pale fingers clenched around the weapon still in his grasp. "Fuck!" Zangetsu cursed as he spun and swiped at the air erratically. He stabbed and punched at no one in particular to unleash his bottled up anger. The people gathered around them took another step back to keep their distance from White's wild rampage.

"Fucking _FUCK!_ " Zangetsu roared up at the sky and then spun back around to pin Ichigo with a seething glare. "Of all the damn—Why you!?" Before Ichigo could open his mouth to make any type of response, Zangetsu snapped, "Fuck it! I don't give a shit. Tell ya what, _Reaper_!" His eyes never left Ichigo as he pointed a finger towards Grimmjow, who was looking very pale. He was barely able to remain standing but the determined sneer on his face showed that he wouldn't go out without a fight. "Ya really wanna save this piece a' shit?!" He paused long enough to see Ichigo nod before continuing, "Then ya better come and get 'im 'fore he bleeds to death."

A challenge.

"I'm not going to fight you." Ichigo took a step back as he shook his head. He knew what Zangetsu was trying to do, but he really didn't want to hurt the man. He felt bad enough for scratching up his face.

Besides… Ichigo's been in enough fights today.

"We'll see 'bout that." Zangetsu rushed him without warning. Ichigo raised his forearm to lock with the other's, stopping the bloody dagger just before it sliced into his jugular.

This guy was _really_ trying to KILL him!

Zangetsu wasn't smirking or snarling anymore. The playful glint in his eyes was gone, replaced by a murky shadow of dark intent. He was both determined and _lethal._ Zangetsu pushed back against Ichigo's forearm, using the strength he's acquired from years of living in this hellhole to overpower him. Ichigo's muscles trembled beneath the sheer force.

When the sharp sting of metal pressed against his throat, adrenaline shot through his veins, breathing new life into his bruised and weary limbs. Ichigo shoved back with renewed strength and then quickly twisted his arm to grasp Zangetsu's wrist.

The pale inmate didn't seem at all bothered by Ichigo's retaliation. He calmly reacted by letting the weapon fall from his fingers so he could catch it with his other hand. He then swung to stab Ichigo in the gut.

That trick probably would've worked if it wasn't for Ichigo's lightning reflexes. Zangetsu tried to be unpredictable as he spun and swapped the weapon between each hand with every strike. It was an impress display of skill and his speed made it more difficult to predict his chaotic movements.

Ichigo winced when he was too slow to completely avoid the jab aimed at his face. The blade nicked his cheek and a small speck of blood squirted into his eye. Ichigo realized he was thinking too much. He needed to focus. He blinked away the blood to clear his vision just as Zangetsu jerked around to stab his side. Ichigo allowed his mind to shut off in that moment. He suppressed his thoughts, making sure nothing could leak as he calmed his breathing. His body was forced to rely solely on instincts to dodge and block each attack.

The crowd was still, whether from awe or fear, no one could tell for certain. Maybe it was a bit of both.

They'd never seen anyone actually oppose White. It was especially impressive because Ichigo had no weapon of his own and White wasn't playing around anymore.

Ichigo's body moved purely by reflex which made his movements twitchy, and he _lurched_ more than he _dodged_ , but he didn't have much choice without something to block the dagger. He waited until Zangetsu tried to spin around behind him again and quickly snatched his elbow, which was currently attached to the weapon. Ichigo's hold stopped him in his tracks. Zangetsu's arm was forced up so that he couldn't grab the dagger with his other hand. Ichigo then went to throw an arm around his neck for a chokehold, but Zangetsu grabbed the arm and then twisted Ichigo up and over his shoulder with a strong sweep.

This guy was crazy strong! Ichigo rolled when Zangetsu lunged to stab him and then they both scrambled back to their feet.

Zangetsu was panting.

Good.

All those fancy moves must be taking its toll on him. Everyone had a finite amount of energy, even in a deathmatch with adrenaline pumping through your system. Ichigo just had to wear him out.

"Why do you hate Reaper? What did I do to you?" Ichigo asked to try and get some answers and because he was a little breathless as well. However, his words just seemed to piss Zangetsu off. Ichigo was lucky that looks couldn't kill, because the malicious glare aimed at him was terrifying.

"Don't you fuckin' play stupid with me!" Zangetsu bellowed in outrage. He didn't give Ichigo time to compose himself as he rushed forward again and again. He was relentless.

Ichigo glanced up to check on Grimmjow when he noticed the man wasn't alone. Luppi had squeezed his way through the barrier of taller inmates to get to them and immediately started fussing over Grimmjow's injuries. The bluenette snarled at the close proximity and shoved the little guy out of his way so he could pay attention to their fight.

That split second Ichigo took to look up cost him. He saw the glint of metal in his peripherals and cringed when he realized what was about to happen.

' _Shit!'_

Another second passed and he was still alive. Ichigo blinked and looked up to see that his arm had automatically lifted to catch Zangetsu's hand. His fingers were wrapped firmly around the other's smooth knuckles.

Zangetsu seemed just as surprised, his white brows pinched in disbelief. Ichigo smirked in understanding; He was growing accustomed to Zangetsu's fighting style.

Inverted eyes widened when Ichigo suddenly pulled him closer by the grip on his hand. He blinked owlishly when Ichigo's other hand reached up to clutch his jaw. Zangetsu felt his skin crawl and his chest squeeze when those warm fingers pressed gently to his skin. His limbs were frozen in shock and he just stood there as his face was turned sideways. He had to look through the corner of his eye to see soft brown irises staring back at him. They flicked up and then down to inspect his injured face.

"You… You can't be Rea—" Zangetsu shook his head from Ichigo's gentle hold and shoved all the thoughts and emotions he'd felt in that split second into the darkest pit he could find.

Of course this man was Reaper!

Now that Zangetsu knew, it was too obvious! What threw him off was the genuine concern reflected in those big chestnut orbs. How could the infamous Reaper be such a suffocatingly lovable softie!? But he wasn't _really_ soft, was he? Ichigo had made that perfectly clear during the auction and all the way to this very moment. Ichigo didn't seem at all worried about their fight anymore either, which only infuriated Zangetsu more.

With an irritable huff, he tried to rip his hand free, but Ichigo was determined to stay in control of the dagger. He couldn't just switch hands with Ichigo's talons caging him in their iron clutch either. He guessed he could still strangle the man at least.

Zangetsu reached up with his free hand and let his fingers curl around Ichigo's neck to slowly squeeze the life out of him. All Ichigo had to do was release his other hand and try to break free, but he did neither. Ichigo gritted his teeth after he choked on his next breath. He reached up to grasp the hand around his throat, but didn't attempt to pry the fingers away.

"What did I _do_..?" Ichigo coughed when the grip tightened. He still wanted to get through to Zangetsu without having to fight, even as he was starting to feel lightheaded.

"Stop tryin' to talk yer way outta this! Take a good fuckin' look at my face and tell me you have NO IDEA whatchu did!"

"I Don't… Know..." Ichigo gasped out as he flicked his gaze across Zangetsu's bloodied face. He honestly had no clue what the man was getting at.

"Let him go, White!"

Zangetsu blinked and then peered over his shoulder when he felt something sharp press against the middle of his back.

"You've gotta be shittin' me…" He reluctantly released his hold, allowing Ichigo to breathe. The man gulped a few mouthfuls of air before peering over Zangetsu's shoulder to see Keigo. The poor guy was _trembling_. They were surprised he could even stand with the way his legs shook; Like there was an earthquake that only Keigo could feel. "Seriously? And with my own fuckin' dagger?" Zangetsu groaned when he saw the familiar silver glint. He tried to face the thieving little scaredy-cat, but Ichigo's grip on his hand kept him from fully turning. "And you guys just _let_ him join?!" Zangetsu shouted up at the sky, but the words were aimed towards his lackey's amongst the crowd. He scoffed at the mumbled apologies he heard.

Too _fucking_ late.

Zangetsu eyed Keigo's frightened form and sighed through his nose. "Get outta here, Pup. This doesn't concern you…" He growled under his breath.

Said Pup cringed at the dark tone but his quivering arms never fell. He went to speak, but all that came out was a raspy whimper. He had to gulp down the nervous lump caught in his throat before he could finally say, "N-no!" He pressed the dagger forward slightly, poking the edge through Zangetsu's suit to the pale skin beneath, but White never made a sound. Keigo's teeth chattered as he continued stuttering, "Ichig-go has been the _only_ one in this whole f-fucked up place to help me! I p-promised to have his ba-back—And I will! Even f-from _you_ , White!"

Poor guy was so frightened.

Ichigo's shoulders drooped but a small, grateful smile tugged at his lips. Keigo was a good friend… He didn't deserve to be dragged into this mess.

"Zangetsu's right, Keigo… This doesn't concern you. Just put down the knife and get back." Ichigo's smile dropped and he used a deep, forceful voice for good measure. Keigo's head fell and his arms lowered little by little, but he hadn't completely backed away yet. "I don't need your help, so get going!" Ichigo shouted, letting a sliver of anger leak into his voice to help scare the man away.

Keigo flinched and then slowly peeked up through his bangs. He looked to see Ichigo's expression clouded with concern but then it shifted to curiosity when his gaze snapped towards the left. Keigo turned and nearly jumped out of his skin.

Grimmjow was standing _right_ next to him.

"Hand it over…" The man grumbled under his breath with one hand raised and waiting, blood-soaked fingers curling impatiently. Keigo glanced back at Ichigo to see the man nod in encouragement. Zangetsu, on the other hand, had resumed his struggles to free his limb from Ichigo's infuriatingly strong grip.

"Don't you fuckin' dare, Keigo! I _will_ KILL you if that dickwad touches my dagger!" Zangetsu turned and stretched as much as he could to grab Keigo, but his other arm was being used like a leash to hold him back.

The weapon slipped from Keigo's shaking fingers in shock and he jumped backwards to avoid the pale fingers that swiped at him. Zangetsu was yanked backwards by Ichigo and, instead of resisting, he instantly whirled on the orangette.

Ichigo snapped his head to the side and then dropped it forward to avoid the punch aimed at his temple. To keep Zangetsu from swinging again, Ichigo spun him around by his arm and quickly pulled so that the other's back was pressed against his chest. The movement looked more like a dance than a fight, which helped stun Zangetsu long enough for Ichigo to readjust his hold.

Zangetsu cursed and struggled when Ichigo strong-armed his own hand up until the dagger in their grasp was now pressed against his pale throat. He even tried to reach up with his other hand to push back against his own wrist, but Ichigo looped his arm around to pin the other to their side. Ichigo's limbs shook with the effort to keep the sharp edge beneath Zangetsu's chin.

"Just stop… I don't want to fight you." Ichigo muttered desperately as he pressed his forehead to the sweaty neck in front of him.

Zangetsu knew that Ichigo could finish it if he really wanted. The orangette was holding back to keep from slitting his throat only because he was being _nice_.

Zangetsu had never felt so pathetic—so _humiliated_ in his whole goddamn life!

"Kill him!"

Ichigo's grip almost slipped in shock at the loud command, but then he recovered and glared over his shoulder. He wasn't sure who had spoken since it came from the mass of bodies surrounding them.

"Yeah! Kill him! Slice him up!"

"Blood. Blood! Blood! Blood! BLOOD!"

Each voice joined in one by one until every loud chant vibrated through his chest.

Were they serious?

"So much for your 'society'..." Ichigo whispered in Zangetsu's ear. He frowned when the man's struggling suddenly ceased, almost causing him to plunge the dagger into his neck. Ichigo waited to see if Zangetsu would fight some more but then he took a chance and relaxed his fingers. The loud chants drowned out the dagger's clatter as it fell.

Had Zangetsu really given up?

"Hey!" Ichigo shouted, his voice barely heard over the noise. He completely stepped away to face the madness as he continued, "Enough already! No more blood!"

"You heard the King!" Heads turned and the crowd parted gradually to reveal Bazz-B's smirking face. He stepped forward until he was a few paces from Ichigo's tense form. He then mockingly bowed his head while saying, "Your majesty…"

Ichigo chose to ignore the taunt. Bazz-B frowned at the lack of response but then straightened with a shrug. He shifted his gaze to White, who was still just standing to the side, wallowing in his own disgrace.

"White!" He called out but the man didn't even turn to look at him. "You gotta tell me," Bazz-B continued regardless, "How did it feel to be balls deep in the guy responsible for your arrest?"

The emotions that were supposed to rile up Zangetsu must have gotten wrong directions, because it was Ichigo that stepped forward with narrowed eyes.

"What are you talking about…?"

Bazz-B's smirk doubled in size when chestnut orbs stayed fixated solely on him. He raised his chin and ran a hand over his mohawk as he basked in the attention.

"You seriously don't know? And you're supposed to be THE Reaper!?" Bazz-B chortled "Take another good, _long,_ look at White," He waited until Ichigo did so before continuing, "Ya can't say he doesn't look _exactly_ like you..?"

Ichigo's brows pinched in confusion. Now that he really thought about it… The shape of his face and their body types were very similar. He'd been so distracted by Zangetsu's inverted eyes and lack of color that he never really noticed before. Even the shape of his nose and the lines of his scowl matched Ichigo's own.

But—

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ichigo wondered aloud. He wanted to hear the answer from Zangetsu himself, but Bazz-B wasn't about to waste his opportunity in the spotlight.

"Not very bright, are ya?" He snorted. "But I suppose it _was_ a while ago… How long has it been, White? You got here… about—what—like 10 years ago, right?" Said man still refused to look up but his hands were clenched into tight fists. Emotions began to seep through the blank facade as anger simmered beneath his skin. It boiled over until he was hissing through clenched teeth.

Ichigo quickly ducked down to retrieve the fallen daggers before Zangetsu could attempt another killing spree. Then he looked down at the ground in thought.

10 years?

That was around the time he got his very first basic assignment as 'Reaper'. It had been a training mission… or so he'd been _told_. He'd fucked up and accidentally got himself recorded on a security camera. He remembered being scolded for it, but his mentor told him not to worry about it. They convinced him that the whole thing was a set-up for practice _._ He definitely made sure never to screw up like that again—that's for damn sure.

Ichigo idly traced the grip of the daggers with his thumbs as he thought back to his mission. He was told to sneak into someone's house to get copies of some sort of paperwork. Simple, basic stuff. Ichigo couldn't recall too many details but he never received much information in the first place. His mission dossier had only contained specifics on security plans and what to look out for; Nothing about who owned the property or what the information would be _._ Ichigo had thought it was a little strange, but he was getting paid enough to not think too much about it at the time.

Thinking back on that night, he remembered the feed from those security cameras being in black and... _white_.

You could almost see the light bulb go off above Ichigo's head when it finally clicked.

They could easily mistake Zangetsu for Ichigo without color. What if his mission hadn't been _practice_? What if they used this poor guy as a fucking scapegoat?! Depending on his lawyer, that surveillance evidence would be enough to at least convict him.

Dammit!

That's exactly what happened, wasn't it!?

Since no one had spoken for a minute, Bazz-B decided to continue, "You shoulda heard the way he whined like a lil' bitch when he first got here; constantly crying 'I'm not Reaper! I'm not Reaper!'. It was pretty pathetic…" Bazz-B's lips curled with sick pleasure when inverted eyes glared at him. White didn't attack though. Disappointed, Bazz-B huffed with a frown and shrugged. He then turned to address the crowd, "Looks like that body bag is stayin' empty today, boys!"

A soft echo of boo's and disappointed groans traveled around. Some complaints rose over the noise.

"Just when things were getting interesting…"

"This is some bullshit!"

"Let 'em finish, Hotshot! I didn't drag this thing out for nothin'!"

"Yeah! I already put money down! I ain't leavin' until White—"

"White ain't in charge!" Bazz-B dipped his head in Ichigo's direction before eyeing the familiar faces around them. "Besides!" He yelled, making most of them pause to listen as he said, "You morons picked a terrible day for a White Fight. Right dad?" His head turned towards the entrance and everyone else instantly followed his gaze.

The warden, Yhwach Ishida, was standing by the open doorway, rage and disappointment seeping from his crimson eyes. He wasn't the only one in the entrance. Standing on either side of him were two people, a man and a woman.

The first thing Ichigo noticed was the large camera propped on the man's shoulder. A steady red light was blinking in front of the bulky machine, proof that it was currently on and recording. Ichigo then took a closer look at the woman. She was young and had a slim, dainty figure. Her hip-length, dark-magenta hair was pulled up into long pigtails. She seemed like an innocent little girl, but that calculating look on her face as she gripped the wireless microphone close to her chest said otherwise.

"Mr. Ishida," She began with a satisfied grin curling her ruby-red lips, "What sort of primitive prison are you running here? I'm sure the senator will have something to say about this."

Yhwach spared her a sideways glance before switching his hard gaze to each guard hidden among the crowd.

"Woah, that's Riruka of channel 6 News."

Ichigo heard the whispers as they shuffled forward.

"Damn she's so hot in person~"

"What I wouldn't give to smell her hair~"

"What's a reporter doing at Hueco Mundo?"

The whispers died off when Yhwach stepped forward. He didn't even have to say anything. The guards all jumped up as if their mental program just finished updating. Some immediately formed a barrier in front of the reporters, separating them from the inmates, while the rest started corralling everyone back inside. The guard that had brought out the body bag kept his head down as he rolled it back up.

"Make sure those two get to the infirmary." Yhwach instructed with a serious scowl as he pointed to both Grimmjow and Zangetsu.

Grimmjow snarled at the guard that grabbed him, but he was too weak to really fight back at this point. Blood gushed from the wound in his shoulder when he tried to pull his arm away. Ichigo could tell the bloodloss was starting to take its toll on him as he stumbled. Zangetsu's face was still a wreck on one side, but the cuts and scrapes had stopped bleeding at least.

"Ey, yo! I can walk without you holdin' my damn hand, ya fuck." Zangetsu snapped as he ripped his arm from the other guard's grasp. The man huffed at him and tried to grab his arm once more, but Zangetsu swatted him away.

"Cuff him." Yhwach demanded coldly when Zangetsu refused to cooperate. The pale inmate hissed and struggled as he was wrestled into a pair of very short handcuffs.

"I ain't done with you yet, Reaper! You're a dead man! Ya hear me!? You're fuckin' _dead_!" Zangetsu shouted as he fought against the hands pulling him towards the building."I'll getcha when ya least expect it! You can't hide from me now! I'm gonna—" that was the last thing Ichigo heard him yell before the doors closed.

Well shit...

Eyes were on him now and Ichigo was unsure of what to do or say at the moment. Maybe he should go with the crowd of inmates back to their cells? He wanted to make sure Grimmjow would be okay, but he knew his presence would just upset the man. Plus, the guards probably wouldn't let him out of this section of the building.

"Ichigo."

Aforementioned inmate snapped his head up only to lock eyes with narrowed crimson. Yhwach was staring directly at him and it was unnerving. Ichigo tensed when the man glanced down meaningfully, reminding him of the daggers still in his possession. He immediately dropped the weapons and then raised his hands in surrender when some of the guards started circling him.

They lunged forward as soon as his hands were empty and forced him onto his stomach. They lifted/dragged him out of arm's reach of the daggers before cuffing his hands behind his back. Then they lifted him to his feet and pushed him forward until he was standing before the pissed off warden.

Ichigo was tempted to spit at the man for drugging him earlier today, but decided against it.

"Lock him in solitary until I have a minute to deal with him." Yhwach commanded with a dismissive wave of his hand. Ichigo growled under his breath but didn't argue or fight back as a large hand grabbed him by the nape of his neck to direct him forward.

Ichigo blinked when the female reporter, Riruka, ducked between the line of guards to rush into his face, her outlined eyes wide and excited.

"Did that man just call you 'Reaper'. Did you stab and beat up those two men? Did they threaten you? Were you forced to defend yourself? How long have you been here?" She rattled off a bunch of questions while shoving the microphone towards his lips. Ichigo tried to stop and listen, but the guard insistently pushed him towards the building. Another guard broke the line to try and pull Riruka a safe distance away, but he seemed too nervous to touch her, especially with a clunky camera inspecting the whole scene.

"Sorry, can't talk." Ichigo had learned a while ago that the less information you say in these situations, the better. Riruka pouted at the response and hopped in step beside him.

"That's too bad. If you change your mind, I'd love to have a chat with you." As she said this, Ichigo felt her hand graze his hip. He looked down and just barely caught the white flash of a business card before it disappeared in his left pocket.

The unrelenting guard didn't seem to notice, or didn't bother saying anything, as he shoved Ichigo forward, forcing him to quicken his pace. Ichigo looked over his shoulder to watch Riruka miming 'call me' with a wink before Yhwach slammed the doors shut.

Ichigo remained quiet as he was steered back towards the solitary section of the building. The guard had to swipe his badge and put in the code for access and then quickly pushed Ichigo into the nearest empty cell.

He assumed the guard would lock him in and that would be the end of it. He didn't even expect to be uncuffed at this point. If Yhwach was pissed, then the guards would probably follow with gusto, especially since he ruined their precious 'White Fight'... Ichigo kept his eyes glued to the floor and his whole body wilted in defeat when he heard the door shut, but the guard hadn't left the cell.

Figures the guy would want a free shot. Ichigo couldn't properly fight back like this, and he was so _tired_ of fighting… whatever the guard planned to do, he picked the perfect time to take advantage of Ichigo's broken mind, body, and spirit.

"Mannn… Did all that training leak out of your head or something? You've gotten pretty clumsy and reckless, Reaper..."

Chestnut eyes blinked in pure disbelief when they snapped up to find a frustratingly familiar face grinning back at him.

"Ginjou?"

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **TBC**

*— I REFUSE to compare Grimmjow to a cat more than absolutely necessary.

**— I imagined the scratches looked a lot like Ichigo's hollow mask in the Anime.


	8. Chapter 8: Trust Me

**Author's Note:** I wanted to work on my other stories, but this one is being persistent. Ideas just keep popping up and I'm having too much fun!

Anyway. Prepare yourself for a lot of dialogue and information in this chapter. Some questions will be answered, but if there's anything you guys want to know or are confused about, then let me know. I also added a saucy piece of Ichigo's past.

Enjoy!

 **Lies Open Prison Doors**

 _Chapter 8: Trust me_

* * *

"In the flesh!" Ginjou gestured to himself with a wide grin. He looked just as sleazy and primped as Ichigo remembered; his fudge brown hair slicked back with too much grease and onyx eyes that twinkled in amusement—like he just got done laughing but he'll never let you in on the joke. He was about a few inches taller, with thick muscle, a sharp jawline, and a smooth face. The guard uniform fit him well in all the right places, but it was just as off putting to see on Ginjou as it was on Zaraki.

Speaking of which…

"Does Kenpachi know you're here too?" Ichigo slowly sat himself on the small cot in the corner of the room, his gaze never leaving the other.

"That dumb-dumb hasn't noticed I've been here for a whole month already. He doesn't really deal with any of the new recruits," Ginjou explained as he reached up to dig in his chest pocket, "Plus, I know how to keep a low profile, unlike a certain protégé of mine with neon colored hair." Ichigo huffed through his nose at the jab and then rolled his eyes when Ginjou pulled out that damned silver flask he always kept with him.

"You've been in the spotlight since day one, kiddo. I thought I taught you better." He patronized as he stared down at Ichigo, who was gradually shrinking in on himself. Ginjou shrugged a shoulder as he popped the flask open and took a generous swig. The scent of strong whisky reached Ichigo's nose and he actually felt his mouth go dry. As much as he used to hound Ginjou about his bad habit, Ichigo could really use a drink himself right now… "But I guess that's what happens when you quit—ya get rusty." Ginjou goaded, knowing just what to say to get under Ichigo's skin.

"I didn't get _rusty_ …" Ichigo grumbled under his breath, but the words sounded hollow even to his own ears.

"Maybe you can still wash that rust off with the soap in that basket I got ya." Ginjou's snicker broke into an outright laugh at the incredulous look that scrunched Ichigo's face.

"Oh god! I should've known from the orange candy! Son of a bitch!" Ichigo cursed his own stupidity. Ginjou would always find some way to make a joke about his hair—like Ichigo had made a conscious choice before his own birth to have hair the same color as a goddamn traffic cone. "Fucking hell… what are you even doing here? Kenpachi I can understand—he explained he was related to the warden, but why _you_? With all this weird shit going on and to find you skulking in the shadows, that can't just be a coincidence." He grumbled accusingly.

Ginjou shrugged the same shoulder and then collapsed onto the cot right next to Ichigo, sitting close enough to let their thighs touch.

"You're smart, I have faith you'll figure it out." Ichigo stared at him with the same exasperation of a single mom nursing triplets, but Ginjou was completely unaffected. He even had the audacity to grin and wiggle the flask in Ichigo's face, knowing full well he couldn't grab it with his hands cuffed behind his back. "But I'll help you figure it all out; every time you guess something right, I'll let ya have a sip." His lips tightened into a playful smirk when he saw the way chestnut eyes sparked with interest. He chuckled before adding, "Howeverrr," Ichigo nearly groaned in annoyance, "If you guess something WRONG, then _I_ get to drink."

"I don't want to play your warped version of 'never have I ever'. Just tell me what the fuck is going on." Ichigo tried to reason with his old mentor, but he already knew the man took sick satisfaction in tormenting him.

"Aw c'mon. Don't be such a spoilsport." Ginjou bumped shoulders with Ichigo and nudged him playfully with his elbow before hovering the flask right under the other's nose. "Let's play for old time's sake. Tsuki—that quitter, has been going to those useless AA meetings so I haven't had a drinking buddy for a while."

"You're insufferable…" Ichigo sighed when Ginjou's bottom lip jutted out into some sad imitation of a pout. Ichigo then wrinkled his nose at the strong aroma of butter, oak, and yeast that wafted into his nostrils. He was too tired and too curious to properly tell Ginjou to go fuck himself. "Fine. Scoot over." Ichigo pushed the larger man with his shoulder until he had some breathing room before settling back onto his own side of the cot. "You said you've been here a month, right?" Ginjou nodded. "That's around the time I got arrested…" Ichigo let that information mull around in his head for a moment. "Sooo… Does you being here have something to do with me?"

Ginjou shrugged with a patronizing grin slapped across his face.

"I dunno. Does it?"

Ichigo stomped both feet on the ground as anger began to boil beneath his skin. He was really not in the mood for this shit!

"God dammit! I forgot how much I hate you!" Ichigo snarled but Ginjou didn't take offence. He snickered and rose one thick brow in amusement as he watched the ruffled male try to compose himself. Ichigo breathed deeply through his nose to help smother the embers of rage smoldering in his chest. "Okay… okay…" He tilted his head, popping the vertebrae along his neck to release some built up tension before continuing, "You became a correctional officer because you already knew I'd be sent to prison once I was arrested." Ichigo stated and gratefully took the sip of whiskey he was offered for the correct assumption. Ginjou didn't have to say anything, and that was the point, wasn't it?

Ginjou didn't give up information easily. He liked to make others work for it.

The alcohol was rich and burned pleasantly all the way down to his stomach. Ichigo licked at his lips to savor the strong taste of the whiskey as he processed everything aloud, "But you didn't know what prison I'd be sent to… So you chose Hueco Mundo because… well…" His lips pursed and bent into strange shapes as he thought. "Because Grimmjow was already here and you assumed I'd be sent to the same place..?"

Ichigo's head fell back in a dramatic sigh when Ginjou lifted the flask to his own grinning lips.

So it wasn't Grimmjow…

"Because Kenpachi could—"

Ginjou took another shot.

Dammit!

Ichigo paused to think a little longer but then his spine straightened and he hopped in excitement when it clicked.

"It's because you found out Grand Fisher was here!"

This time Ginjou let him take a nice long gulp. Ichigo hissed at the slight sting, but gave him a grateful nod when the flask was pulled away.

"But that still doesn't explain how you knew I'd... end up… here…" Ichigo's voice faded and his eyes narrowed suspiciously as all the events of the last few days seemed to piece themselves together. "Wait… _You_ were the one that forged my signature, weren't you!?"

At least Ginjou had the decency to look guilty as he offered up the flask once more, but Ichigo was beyond pissed at this point. He quickly lifted his knee to knock the flask away, but all he managed to do was bump it in Ginjou's firm grip and make a few drops splash out of the opening. Ginjou looked insulted that Ichigo would dare to even do such a thing.

"Un-fucking-believable!" Ichigo snapped but before he could start to rant, Ginjou lifted his hands in surrender and turned his upper half to face Ichigo properly.

"Yes, okay?! I signed your name on those documents to get you here, but I thought I was doing you a favor, ya brat. I was gonna help you transfer back after, promise!"

"That's not the point! I stopped looking for him _years_ ago. I was ready to settle down and try to live a normal life! Fuck! Inoue's pregnant and I have no idea if I'm the father, and she thinks I'll be stuck here for years because of this bullshit!"

"Oh boo-freakin'-hoo! I wasn't the one that got you arrested in the first place, so you can sit your butt back down." Ginjou scoffed and Ichigo blinked, just now realizing he'd jumped to his feet during his tantrum. The older, and more composed of the two, waited until Ichigo was seated before continuing, "And I'm no relationship expert, but it sounds like there was trouble in paradise before all this even started."

Ichigo's mouth opened and closed repeatedly as he tried to think of a clever comeback, only to look like some big koi fish.

Man… He may have had a point there. Inoue seemed to move on pretty quick… but she never called off the engagement or anything drastic like that. She was still taking care of Neliel and she…

Ichigo sighed to himself. He didn't want to think about her right now. There were still some holes in his current situation that needed to be filled.

"Ya know, I'd bet my left nut you were the one that set up Zangetsu as my scapegoat all those years ago." Ichigo shook his head in disappointment when Ginjou offered him the flask once again. Ichigo was tempted to knee it away again, but decided to take the shot. Something told him he'd probably need it for this next conversation.

"For the record, I'll admit that it _was_ my idea to use a doppelgänger that lived in the area, BUT!" Ginjou quickly added when Ichigo's lips twisted with suppressed anger, "But! I didn't pick the guy out." Ichigo snorted in disbelief so Ginjou defended himself, "The whole idea was to distract the police and interrupt their investigation long enough to finish our job and get the fuck outta there. And it worked, didn't it?" As he spoke, he carefully sealed the half empty flask and tucked it away in his pocket. The look on his face was both nonchalant and a little miffed as he shrugged. "So, really, you should be _thanking_ me."

"Congratulations, you got an innocent man sent to prison." Ichigo grumbled irritably.

"All we did was call in an anonymous tip. Your precious justice system did the rest. I know you were a lot more careful about not leaving evidence after that whole incident, but rumors of your achievements still leaked through the media. You'd think they'd realize they got the wrong man, right?" Ginjou tried to reason, but it was always difficult to wiggle back into Ichigo's good graces once you've pissed him off. "Zangetsu could've fought it, but he fucked up any chance he had to plead his innocence when he killed 5 inmates after his first year. He was transferred to the nearest federal max prison—AKA Hueco Mundo—and has killed A LOT more men since then." Ginjou sighed through his nose when Ichigo's eyes continued to glare holes in the floor. The guy didn't react, even when he reached out to place a hand on slumped shoulders. "Clearly that psychopath was gonna wind up in here anyway—he was bound to snap at some point. For all we know he was some serial killer that'd been on the loose 'til then!"

Ichigo shrugged the hand away as he stood back to his feet. His eyes melted to a deep amber in the fluorescent light as he stared down at the man who had taught him so much and treated him like a brother. A man he thought he knew… but Ichigo didn't understand a damn thing, did he!?

"You don't know that… If he's my age, then he was only seventeen at the time! He was probably just a regular kid living a normal life." He didn't give Ginjou another chance to try and talk his way out, "Just… Tell me why you're here, Ginjou…" Ichigo felt all his anger drain away like water in a frayed and beaten wicker basket. He had no fight left in him. He felt terrible and he would gladly let Zangetsu carve out his insides at this point.

Onyx eyes slowly scanned his pitiful, guilt-ridden form with incredulity. Ginjou had never seen Ichigo so… _broken._ It was nauseating.

"To be honest, I thought you'd be fucking _ecstatic_ to find Grand Fisher here. I'm still surprised you didn't take that chance to kill him in the yard. He was _right_ _there_! He was even distracted by the fight!" Ginjou's upper lip rose in a sneer as he climbed to his feet to stare the other down. Ichigo didn't lift his head to meet his eyes, and that just pissed him off more. "But you just had to go and be a big hero instead. And," Ginjou paused to laugh mockingly, "even after I went to the trouble of getting Shinji to warn ya—You still just HAD to shout to the whole fucking prison that you're Reaper. Well, guess what! Not only does Zangetsu want your head on a stick, but now Grand Fisher has his guard up. Good fucking luck getting to him now."

Ginjou was disgusted with the waste of flesh standing before him. This wasn't that same determined and vengeful youth he'd trained into a hardened warrior. This was a weak and miserable sack that was leaking good intentions. He brushed Ichigo aside hard enough to make the smaller male stumble onto the cot.

"You've gone soft, Reaper. Think of all the shit you put up with; all the fucked up things you've done to hear even a _whisper_ of his name." Ginjou's voice darkened into a sinister growl as he hovered over Ichigo's defeated form. "So don't you dare try and take the high road now! I mean, shit, you almost strangled Tsukishima for even saying his name." Ichigo's eyes stared blankly at the wall as Ginjou's words stirred up those fragile memories. "But that's not the worst of it. You even tortured Grimmjow's own brother, who—may I remind you—was a military commander, just because the guy mentioned he once worked in the same circle as Grand Fisher." Ichigo blinked and curled in on himself, but otherwise kept quiet. "What happened to that bloodthirsty animal out for revenge?" Ginjou frowned at the lack of response. "Did that sweet woman kill your resolve? Did she manage to _tame_ you..?" Still no reaction. "Or maybe it was that little brat you stole in the desert?"

Auburn eyes snapped up to glare beneath orange bangs and Ginjou smirked. Finally! Some sign of life.

Their intense moment broke when the heavy door at the end of the hall opened and closed. Footsteps were heading straight for Ichigo's cell. Ginjou quickly straightened and took a few steps back just as the cell door opened.

Ichigo had been expecting angry crimson eyes and a downturned moustache, but was instead greeted with a bald head and sleek raven hair.

"Oh… the fuck you doin' here, rookie?" Ikkaku narrowed his eyes at Ginjou suspiciously, but the larger man just tilted his head and then glanced pointedly to Yumichika.

"Just keeping an eye on the troublemaker." He jutted a thumb towards Ichigo, who was still curled up on the cot, looking rather pathetic. "And what about you? Taking your pet for another walk, sir?"

Ikkaku narrowed his beady eyes threateningly when Ginjou let his eyes roam up and down said 'pet'. Yumichika, instead of being offended, seemed to be enjoying the attention and even let his own gaze wander. Ichigo wanted to roll his eyes, knowing Ginjou was only doing that to piss Ikkaku off. Thankfully, baldy didn't take the bait, and only stepped aside to reveal the empty hallway. He jutted his thumb over his shoulder in a clear invitation to 'get the fuck out'.

"Sir, yes, sir." Ginjou gave a small, slightly mocking salute as he strolled passed them.

Ikkaku turned to watch him leave and sniffed when the scent of alcohol trailed in the man's wake. He looked more curious than upset about the obvious contraband, but he didn't say anything.

Ichigo blinked and slowly lifted himself when he felt his handcuffs being removed. Ikkaku tucked the metal bracelet around his belt and then stepped back to lean against the wall with arms crossed over his chest. Yumichika settled himself on the cot to be eye level with Ichigo, who had scooted back and tucked himself into the corner.

"What're you guys doing here?" Ichigo mumbled softly, not really in the mood to entertain guests. He glanced over to Ikkaku as the man shrugged but then he jutted his chin towards Yumichika, who was rummaging around in his own jumpsuit. Ichigo watched curiously as the smaller inmate patted and rustled around for a minute before pulling out a neatly folded stack of paper.

Chestnut eyes widened and then blinked with disbelief.

"Are those…?" Ichigo reached up to take the offered papers when they were held out to him.

Yumichika smiled as he explained, "Boss Yama asked me to bring them to you. He said it's something you wanted, and it really looks like you could use some good news right now…" He reached into his suit once more to retrieve a small canister. He popped it open and then grinned at the expression on Ichigo's face. At least he didn't look like a kicked puppy anymore. "This is for those ugly bruises. C'mere." Yumichika flexed his finger in a 'come hither' motion and Ichigo obeyed without much thought. He tilted his head and closed his swollen left eye when fingers slathered in cold goop spread across his cheek.

He slowly unraveled the papers as Yumichika continued to nurse his face. A chuckle managed to escape his throat when he saw the large signature at the bottom.

His transfer papers…

"How did he get them back so quickly?" Ichigo wondered aloud, not really expecting an answer. He knew he should be more excited to have them back; He could finally get the fuck out of here and pretend the last few days never happened.

"Boss Yama has been here long enough to know Hotshot's little secrets," Yumichika explained with a small shrug, "Plus, the fight was a great distraction. You kept them around long enough for us to even make a copy in the library." He noticed the wary look that crossed Ichigo's face and quickly added, "We put the copy back where we found the original—that way Hotshot still thinks he has your papers. So you shouldn't have to worry about him for now."

"Huh… clever." Ichigo gave the man a grateful nod, but Yumichika just waved him off. Ichigo winced when long fingers pressed into a particularly nasty bruise.

"Oop. Sorry. Almost done." His temporary nurse muttered apologetically while scooping up another dollop of cream. It didn't have much of a scent, but Ichigo could almost catch a whiff of… pine? Yumichika must have noticed his reaction to the smell, "It has some funny ingredients, but don't worry. You should notice a big difference by tomorrow—this stuff really works wonders. You'll be back to your beautiful self in no time!" Yumichika hummed positively with a reassuring smile. Ichigo tilted his head up, allowing gentle fingers to massage his throat. Without needing a mirror, he could feel the long bruise that circled his neck and knew it must have been when Zangetsu tried to strangle him.

Ichigo opened his mouth to ask something but before he could form any words, the radio strapped to Ikkaku's shoulder chirped to life.

' **Ikkaku. Warden is on his way—better get moving.'**

Ikkaku waited for the small beep before reaching up to click the button and reply, "Thanks for the heads up, Toshiro." Then he released the radio and waved for Yumichika to follow. "Come on, we better leave." He paused to wait at the door.

Yumichika wrapped his fingers around Ichigo's jaw and pulled him forward so he could plant a small kiss on the corner of his mouth, careful to avoid the split in his lip. Ichigo barely had the energy to blush at the contact and just blinked in surprise.

"That's my payment for delivering those papers." Yumichika left the flabbergasted male to stew in his embarrassment and hopped up to join Ikkaku. "C'mon, Kuku, let's see if our room is empty. I'm feeling frisky~!" He announced while grabbing the taller man by his collar. Ikkaku almost forgot to close Ichigo's cell and lock it before he was completely dragged away.

Ichigo collapsed back on the cot, a long sigh escaping through his nose. He lifted the papers above his face to take another good look at the signature near the bottom.

He still wasn't sure how to feel about having them back. It felt surreal and maybe even a little… disappointing? He wasn't sure why he felt that way, but he did.

When more footsteps could be heard outside his cell, Ichigo quickly folded the papers back into a tight roll and slid them into his prisonsuit the same way Yumichika had. He didn't bother sitting up to greet Yhwach when the man came storming into his cell. The warden raised a hand to stop a guard from coming in and motioned for him to close the door.

Crimson eyes stared down at Ichigo quietly until he heard the lock slide in place and they were finally alone.

"That was quite the performance, Ichigo… or should I call you Reaper?"

Ichigo didn't give the man any satisfaction of seeing him react. Instead, he calmly stretched his body out with a small groan and then crossed both ankles and tucked each hand beneath his head to get comfortable. The rich shots of whiskey pumping through his veins made him feel light and the pain from fighting all day was beginning to ebb away.

Ichigo peeked one eye open to see the annoyed look crossing the warden's face. Feeling brazen for the moment, and to get under the man's skin, Ichigo let a coy smirk crawl across his face.

"I don't know, I'm actually starting to enjoy 'King'."

Yhwach scoffed and looked down his nose at him. Ichigo took the look as a win and grinned in satisfaction.

"Normally I would add points and keep you locked here for the next month, but I also realize that if it wasn't for your… _intervention_ … then I'd still be trying to explain a dead body to that nosey reporter." Yhwach ran a hand across his impressive mustache as he stared at Ichigo with irritation. "But don't think I'm entirely grateful. I'll be keeping you here for at least a week to give the others time to settle down."

Ichigo shrugged indifferently while keeping his eyes closed. If anything, he was thankful for a break from the madness.

"Sounds good, warden." Ichigo pretended to ignore the other man's presence, which worked like a charm. He refrained from smirking when he heard Yhwach huff under his breath.

"Is there anything you have to say before I leave for the day?" The man offered as he stepped towards the door, signaling that he'd grown impatient with Ichigo's lack of response.

"Actually yeah." Ichigo sat up and looked straight at the warden as he spoke, "Now that you have a good understanding of who I am and what I'm capable of," He narrowed his auburn eyes and lifted his lip in a threatening sneer, "Don't ever try to poison me again." Yhwach didn't even bat a lash at the growl, but he dipped his head in acknowledgement.

"Fair enough… Anything else?"

The way he said that made it seem like he was expecting Ichigo to mention something specific. He thought for a moment, but the only thing he could come up with was—

" _Should you ever decide to change your mind about the transfer, come and find me."_

The warden's cryptic message from this morning echoed in Ichigo's head and it was starting to make sense. If Yhwach knew that Ichigo was the boy who witnessed Grand Fisher's murder, then he'd assume that Ichigo would want to stay here to avenge his mother. But how he figured that out in the first place was impressive—a little too impressive for Ichigo's liking, and now that Yhwach knew of his identity as Reaper, then who knew what more he pieced together.

"If I decided not to transfer, would I be able to have my sentence reduced to its original 8 months?" Ichigo asked curiously, not that he was really considering it, but it would still be nice to know.

Yhwach seemed to be contemplating his answer as he eyed the inmate critically.

"If you promise to refrain from any more violence, then I'd consider it. However, if I hear your name mentioned in one more fight, not only would I return your sentence to 5 years, but I'd add another 3 on top of it. Those would be my terms, should you decide to stay." He waited until Ichigo nodded in consent before finally taking his leave.

Nothing more needed to be said and Ichigo felt overwhelmingly relieved to finally be alone.

…

..

.

Zzz…

.

..

…

 _Deft fingers quietly picked the locked doorknob with practiced ease. The door opened and Ichigo nearly sighed in relief when the hinges didn't make a sound._

 _He stepped into the dark room, making sure to use the same controlled breathing Ginjou had taught him. He carefully shut the door behind himself and then started making his way further inside, his footsteps muted by the socks he wore._

 _He made his way towards the bed in the middle of the room and crouched down low without making any noise. He waited and watched as the man on the bed, his target, snored peacefully beneath the thin blanket. Confident that the man was fast asleep and completely unaware of his presence, Ichigo quietly retrieved the long ebony dagger that he kept strapped to his belt. It was a special, custom-made blade that was forged with obsidian around the edge, making it extremely sharp, but quite brittle. In other words, Ichigo only used it in quiet moments like this where just a single slice was all he needed._

 _Ichigo crawled onto the bed, his eyes intensely locked on the man, taking in every little movement with bated breath in case he woke. He delicately hovered himself over the softly breathing body and brought the dagger up, letting it glint in the moonlight, before gently caressing the man's cheek with the smooth side of his blade._

 _The cold feel of metal woke the man with a start and impossibly blue eyes snapped open. Ichigo smirked at the confused and startled look that crossed his face, but then it faded to realization and then sunk to frustration._

" _You know…" Ichigo began, his lips spreading into a grin as he lightly dragged the tip of his weapon along the other's sharp jaw, leaving behind a paper thin trail, "If I had been an assassin, you'd be dead~"_

 _Pink lips quirked into a smirk, one side spread wider to reveal a sharp fang._

 _Ichigo chuckled when large hands suddenly latched onto his ass and then scooped him closer. He reholstered his dagger when the man sat up, making the blanket drape down his torso to pool around his waist._

 _Chestnut eyes took in every inch of toned skin revealed to the moonlight. To the tempting dips and curves of his waist and between the lean alley of abs to smooth pectorals. No words were exchanged as the man watched Ichigo closely, basking in the rapt attention he was receiving._

 _Ichigo reached back to place his hands over the other's, but didn't remove them from his ass. Instead, he trailed his fingers lightly over the bumps of veins he could feel threading up powerful arms. His touches became more firm as his fingers slid passed hard elbows and powerful biceps. He paused to press down and feel the muscles beneath, chuckling when the man flexed purposefully._

 _Ichigo's journey continued over strong shoulders to a long neck and then his fingers dove upwards into silky strands of hair. Rather than the normal light-blue hue, his hair looked white in the bright moonlight and it was more chaotic than usual, but Ichigo thought it looked rather sexy._

" _You gonna just stare into my eyes all night, Tensa, or you gonna kiss me?"_

 _Ichigo used his grip on the back of his head to surge forward. Lips crashed together aggressively and teeth clanked as both men tried to pull the other closer. Ichigo felt fingers untuck his shirt and then slide up only to claw down the bare skin of his back._

 _Ichigo threw his head back with a hiss and then opened his lips in a silent gasp when he felt another hand dive into the back of his pants. Long fingers slid straight for the star shaped prize hiding between firm mounds of flesh._

" _Grimmjow wait," Ichigo squeaked when said man suddenly shifted and then spun them._

" _Yeah..?" Grimmjow hummed as he settled himself down between Ichigo's legs, letting their hips press together. He grinned at the desperate whimper when he rolled his hips. He opened his mouth and let his teeth graze over the warm throat bared beneath him, making Ichigo's brain short circuit._

 _Just as Ichigo was about to open his mouth to try and form words, Grimmjow rolled his hips again and reached for the other's belt at the same time._

" _F-fuck." Was all Ichigo could manage when a hand boldly slid into his boxers once his belt was off and his pants were undone. Tanned skin crawled from the intense heat and his insides twisted with arousal as fingers stroked his erection._

" _Ya know what's funny?" Grimmjow spoke with a small grin and a quirked brow. He waited for Ichigo to try and reply, and quickly interrupted him by squeezing the hard dick in his grasp and speeding up his strokes. When Ichigo's eyes rolled up and his head collapsed back onto the pillow, he continued, "I was having a VERY similar dream to this before you woke me. Only, you were completely naked and tied up like a present." His grin twisted into something more wicked when deep auburn eyes snapped back to him._

" _Tch. I told you no bondage." Ichigo rose his lip in a snarl when smirking lips lunged forward to nip and tease his own frowning ones._

" _C'mon. It'll be fun~"_

" _Don't like being restrained…" Ichigo grumpily explained in a soft voice. "Don't want to feel trapped…" He quickly averted his gaze when Grimmjow leaned back to hover over him. Cobalt eyes that reflected the moon stared down at him intensely._

" _You don't trust me?"_

 _Ichigo felt his cheeks heat and he squirmed when the fingers that had been stroking him stilled. He quietly stared off towards the right, noticing the carefully folded military uniform Grimmjow had placed neatly on the dresser. A tiny moan rumbled in his chest unconsciously when a rough thumb slid up the underside of his dick, smoothing along the large vein and then paused to tease the tip._

 _Grimmjow watched the man beneath him writhe in reluctant pleasure as he once again continued stroking. Deciding not to push the issue, Grimmjow gave in and ducked back down to nip and bite along Ichigo's neck and beneath his chin._

 _Fingers that had been latched to Grimmjow's sides slipped around to tease and caress his waist instead. Ichigo smoothed the tips of each finger over the hard ridge of his hip bone and down the the curve of muscle to the hard erection lying in wait. It twitched and pulsed in his grasp._

 _Ichigo felt the breath against his neck shudder when he slowly pulled up, firmly stroking the hard dick. He teased the slit at the tip and leaned his head forward to suck at the collarbone hovering over his lips._

" _I'll never understand why you sleep naked…" Ichigo playfully chided under his breath and he could feel the lips against his skin pull into a smirk._

" _Convenience, obviously." Grimmjow replied and then he ripped himself away to pull at Ichigo's pants. "You know the rules. No clothes on my bed."_

 _A small laugh puffed from Ichigo as he was practically dragged across the bed, his tight jeans clinging to him stubbornly. He helped kick the article away before quickly removing his sleeveless shirt, chucking it into the same corner where he saw his pants disappear. His socks and boxers soon followed._

 _Ichigo scooted back up towards the headboard and leaned against the dark wood with his knees bent and parted invitingly. He watched with hooded eyes as Grimmjow paraded around the room, stopping to rummage through the top drawer of his dresser. He chucked a small, familiar item towards Ichigo, who caught it and blushed slightly._

 _It was a nearly empty bottle of tropical-scented lube._

 _When he heard the bathroom light turn on, Ichigo glanced back up to lock eyes with the man, but all he saw was his silhouette in the bathroom doorway._

" _Prepare yourself." Grimmjow demanded in a deep, forceful voice before retreating further inside. Ichigo felt his face grow warm, but he didn't argue. He quietly popped the cap and poured a generous amount on his fingers before setting the bottle aside._

 _Ichigo wiggled and scooted down the bed so that he could lie down and then spread his legs further apart. Breathing calmly through his nose, he reached down with both hands. He stroked and played with his own erection as he gently prodded two fingers inside himself. He tried to make it quick when he heard footsteps and a click of the bathroom light being turned off._

 _He threw his head back and gasped when the tips of his fingers barely brushed over his prostate. He couldn't find a good angle and it was hard to reach himself, but he continued and pushed in a third finger._

 _He could feel the gaze of those fierce blue eyes as if they were hands dragging across his skin. Grimmjow was watching him intently, but Ichigo kept his chin up and turned away to hide his embarrassment. He stroked himself a little faster but then paused to grab and fondle his balls as he spread his fingers, trying to stretch the tight ring of muscle until the burn subsided._

 _Ichigo heard himself squeak in surprise when a hand grabbed his ankle and then tugged him further down the bed, the soft sheets moving with him. When he opened his eyes, they widened at the sight of his dagger in another's hand. The familiar glint of metal shined down on him and he gulped when the blade's edge slowly descended until it was pressed against his neck._

 _Chestnut eyes looked up and a nervous sweat broke across Ichigo's flesh when he was met with frowning lips and narrowed eyes._

" _I think you're stretched enough…"_

 _Ichigo felt the sharp metal nick his skin as he gulped down the nervous lump in his throat._

" _Grimmjow..?"_

" _Slowly move your hands above your head." He commanded. He pressed the dagger down a little harder when Ichigo started to do as he was told, "_ Slowly." _He growled._

 _Ichigo let the back of his hands drag across the sheets and he stared up directly into Grimmjow's unblinking gaze. He saw the gleam of more metal and knew exactly what Grimmjow had in his hand without having to look._

" _I'm serious, Grimm. Don't—"_

" _Shuddup.." Grimmjow gruffed as he crawled over Ichigo and sat across his chest, dagger never leaving the other's skin. With his free hand, he quickly handcuffed Ichigo's wrist and looped the metal around the headboard before clicking the final piece around his other wrist._

 _Once Ichigo was restrained, Grimmjow tossed the dagger aside and then smirked down at his helpless prey._

" _See now? Ain't so bad, right?" His smirk drooped a little when he didn't get a response. Ichigo pursed his lips and glared off towards the window with a deep scowl. "Ya know," Grimmjow began with an irritated sneer, "We gotta work on your trust issues."_

" _MY trust issues?!" Ichigo snapped and he finally turned to look back up at the man seated across his torso. "You're the one breaking my trust by tying me up after I said no!"_

" _Ey!" Grimmjow snarled before leaning down to get in the other's face. "Pipe down! You wanna wake the entire squad?"_

" _Yeah and I have a sudden urge to yell 'rape'..."_

" _Tch." Grimmjow rolled his eyes and then fell onto his side so he could lay beside the other man. He reached down to wrap his fingers around the still hard erection he found nestled in dark orange pubic hair. "'Rape' he says while sporting a raging boner." Grimmjow stroked said boner firmly and squeezed just hard enough to make Ichigo's breath hitch. "And, as I recall, you're the one that broke into my room while I was asleep… naked and_ vulnerable _." Grimmjow whispered teasingly as he pulled up with a strong grip on Ichigo's dick. Beads of precum trickled out, coating his fingers and making each stroke a pleasant slide against hot skin. Grimmjow continued to pump the other as he leaned over him, keeping himself propped up on one elbow. He watched with quiet satisfaction as Ichigo's back arched beautifully, toned muscles stretching and straining beneath sunkissed skin. Ichigo closed his eyes and pressed his blushing face into his own arm to try and hide. Grimmjow felt his dick twitch at the sound of metal clicking against the wooden frame when Ichigo yanked down on the handcuffs._

 _Ichigo quickly snapped his legs closed when the fingers that had been jerking him off suddenly stopped and then slid down passed his scrotum to probe at his entrance. Grimmjow growled under his breath._

" _See? Trust issues."_

 _Ichigo huffed under his breath and then peeked around his arm with one eye to glare at the other. His anger withered when he saw the small smile tugging at usually smirking lips. Ichigo slowly relaxed the muscles in his legs, allowing Grimmjow to push them apart. Despite his reluctance to their current situation, Ichigo's body throbbed in excitement when Grimmjow smoothly glided himself back between his thighs. Their hot dicks slid together briefly as Grimmjow shifted himself into place. He sat back on his heels and tucked one hand beneath Ichigo's knee to lift his leg further apart before grabbing the base of his own leaking erection._

 _Ichigo relaxed as much as he could when the head of Grimmjow's dick pressed against his lubed entrance._

" _Fffffuuuck." Ichigo groaned and let out a long sigh once the hard flesh finally pushed inside. It slid right through the ring of muscle to graze against his sensitive insides. Grimmjow was well endowed and only needed to rock his hips in order to press the special button that made Ichigo pant and squirm in pleasure._

 _Grimmjow gazed down at Ichigo from his seated position and then lifted himself off his heels to push deeper inside, hips pressed against the other's firm ass. Chestnut eyes were hidden beneath clenched lids and Ichigo tried to thrust his hips to make Grimmjow move, but the man stubbornly kept himself fully pressed inside._

" _You want this?" Grimmjow asked in a breathy whisper as he granted the other just a small taste of relief by pulling back his hips and then slamming back in._

" _Y-yes!" Ichigo gasped and his back arched off the bed once more. Sparks of pleasure shot through his limbs and white static fizzled across his eyelids._

 _When Grimmjow didn't thrust again, Ichigo snapped his eyes open to glare up at him. Blue eyes reflected with a sinister gleam and pink lips spread in amusement. He rocked his hips in shallow thrusts, but it wasn't enough to satisfy._

" _Dammit, Grimmjow… Fuckin' move!" Ichigo snarled while yanking on the cuffs once more._

 _Said bluenette chuckled at the reaction. He placed both hands on Ichigo's thighs then leaned back and pulled until the body beneath him was stretched taught. Ichigo let out a whimper as Grimmjow pushed even deeper inside._

" _How 'bout this—I'll start movin' when you tell me your real name." Grimmjow hissed when the tight muscles around his dick clenched in surprise._

 _Ichigo tried to play it off, but Grimmjow could already tell he was lying by the reaction of his body._

" _My name is Tensa Reiatsu… You already know that."_

 _Ichigo gasped when Grimmjow suddenly ripped away and then spun him around so that he was facedown on the bed. The handcuffs twisted with the new position, making it harder for Ichigo to move his wrists._

 _SMACK!_

 _Ichigo's eyes widened and his jaw fell in a silent gasp at the hard slap to his right ass cheek._

" _Son of a—"_

 _SMACK!_

 _Ichigo felt his face burn when an intense heat began to pool in his abdomen. He huffed softly when his hips were pulled up and knees nudged forward to keep his bottom half propped up, displaying his ass to Grimmjow._

" _Would you quit it already. I told you my name is Tensa—"_

 _SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

" _A-aahh~!" Ichigo couldn't believe the sounds that escaped his mouth. He'd never known he had such a kink until now._

" _You might have my brother and the rest of those morons fooled, but I ain't buyin' it." Grimmjow growled as he rose his hand for another strike. "I've noticed the tiny delay when people call your name… Your acting needs a lil' work."_

 _SMACK!_

" _Okay!" Ichigo finally exhaled. His body was vibrating and shivering and he tried to crawl towards the headboard to curl in on himself, but Grimmjow dragged him back. "M'name's Ich… Ku…ki…" Ichigo's broken voice muffled into the pillow._

" _Sorry. Couldn't quite hear ya." Grimmjow smirked as he slowly licked a trail up from Ichigo's tailbone to the enticing dip of his back and up until he could latch his teeth onto his neck. Grimmjow then quickly reached down and brought the tip of his dick up to press against Ichigo's winking hole, but he didn't push in. Not until he got what he wanted._

 _When Ichigo stubbornly remained silent Grimmjow sighed through his nose. He slid his forehead against the other's tense shoulder._

" _Look…" He started calmly, "I don't care that you lied to us… and I'm not askin' why you're here and what you're up to… All I want is for you to trust me." He felt Ichigo's body slowly relax, his upper half sagging against the sheets. Chestnut eyes peered over his shoulder to get a good look at Grimmjow's expression._

 _He seemed genuinely honest, and Ichigo wasn't sure how to feel about that._

 _This was just supposed to be a fling—a way for them to get their dicks wet while they were stationed at this boring desert._

 _Ichigo felt his chest clench and his heart beat against his ribs as a new feeling bubbled in his gut. He knew he would regret this, but he couldn't help himself._

 _Despite the warning alarms going off in his head, he trusted Grimmjow._

" _Ichigo. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki…"_

 _His voice broke off into a satisfied moan when Grimmjow finally thrust back inside. He didn't tease Ichigo this time. He immediately began to thrust in and out, using his grip on Ichigo's waist to pull him back with every stab forward. He kept up the brutal pace while reaching around to jerk the noisy orangette off in time with each thrusts._

 _Ichigo came first with a long groan that drifted into a whimper when Grimmjow didn't stop. The hand that had been jerking him off moved and Ichigo whimpered when he felt nails scratch down the length of his back._

 _Between the soft groans of pleasure, Grimmjow said, "Ichigo…" in a dark, lustful growl that made said man shiver. A few more powerful thrusts and Grimmjow came with his eyes closed and teeth clenched. He pulled out, more carefully this time, and watched as his cum leaked from Ichigo's abused entrance. Smirking, he lightly bit down on each ass cheek where red, hand-shaped splotches could be seen. He then placed an apologetic kiss on the middle off his back before collapsing onto his side._

 _Ichigo slid his legs back down so he was lying flat and looked over to see Grimmjow stretch out his body with a content sigh. His eyes closed and a large grin spread his face as he rolled onto his back._

 _After a long minute of blissful silence, blue eyes snapped open when he felt a warm hand caress his face. He glanced up with a puzzled look when he noticed Ichigo had scooted closer to curve along his side, but what made his curious was the absence of metal around his wrists._

" _Wait… You could've unlocked yourself this whole time..?"_

 _Ichigo nodded with a devious smirk._

" _So what were you saying about my acting?"_

" _Goddamn, you're so fuckin' sexy." Grimmjow rolled onto Ichigo again. The orangette laughed softly until greedy lips and an eager tongue took over his mouth._

 _Ichigo enjoyed the deep kiss and even closed his eyes to soak in the feeling. He let his hands wander, trying to memorize the feel of each hard muscle._

 _But then something strange happened._

 _His mouth retreated when a sharp tingle erupted along the bottom of his tongue and he tasted… raspberry?_

 _Ichigo snapped his eyes open and his body froze when he found himself staring up into inverted, gold on black eyes._

" _You got nowhere to run, King…" Zangetsu's metallic voice hissed and Ichigo hesitantly looked down. The dagger that had been tossed aside, HIS dagger, was now embedded in his own chest, right through the ribs where a heart once resided._

"FUCK!"

Ichigo snapped up into a sitting position. He blinked repeatedly and quickly looked around to find that he was alone and back in an empty cell.

In prison.

At Hueco Mundo.

Right...

Ichigo grasped his head with a grumble and collapsed back on the small cot with a sigh.

He laid like that for the next hour, just staring up at the ceiling, unable to fall back asleep, when a knock on the door had him upright again.

"Prisoner 156. You've got a visitor." A voice called through the thick metal door and Ichigo was on his feet when it opened.

"Byakuya!" Ichigo greeted eagerly at the sight of long, ebony hair and fair skin wrapped in an expensive suit. He stepped towards the man but was stopped by the guard who opened the door.

"Step back and face the wall." The guard snapped authoritatively. When Ichigo didn't immediately comply, the man stepped forward and grabbed him by the arm. "Now, _inmate._ "

Ichigo fought his first instinct to fight back as he was shoved against the rough brick wall. His hands were tugged back and he had to swallow an annoyed growl when he could hear the clink of handcuffs.

Ichigo managed to muster up enough willpower to force down his blush as the cold sting of metal hit his wrist.

Mannn.

Not NOW.

Not after that dream.

Ikkaku wasn't kidding when he said the guards would be after him. All for breaking up that stupid White Fight.

"That's unnecessary." Byakuya placed a firm hand on the guard's shoulder and pulled hard enough to make the man turn. "Please leave. I'll knock on the door when I'm finished here."

When the guard opened his mouth to argue, Byakuya's grip on his shoulder tightened, fingertips digging into the tender spot. Onyx eyes narrowed and he didn't lighten his hold until the man finally backed away from Ichigo.

"Yes, sir." The guard grumbled before shrugging the hand away. He paused long enough to unlock the handcuff and hook it back around his belt before turning.

Ichigo let out a soft breath of relief as the door closed. He grinned as he turned around to face his friend, but his expression immediately dropped when he was met with a heated glare.

Byakuya was _pissed_.

"I thought Inoue was exaggerating when she described your condition." Byakuya's voice was calm and his face remained neutral, but his eyes were a storm of anger and extreme disappointment. Ichigo let his gaze drop to the floor and gnawed on his bottom lip. He missed the flash of concern that crossed Byakuya's face when he looked away.

"I'm really—"

"If the next word out of your mouth is 'sorry' then I'm leaving." Byakuya interrupted sharply. He watched Ichigo fall back against the wall and frowned at the way he shrunk back. Before continuing, Byakuya took a long moment to really assess Ichigo's condition.

The last time they were face to face, there had only been a small cut on his neck, but now you could barely see it beneath the hand-shaped bruise around his throat. Another cut was spotted along his left cheek which was surrounded by even more bruises.

Ichigo automatically flinched away when a hand reached up towards his face, but then he leaned into the gentle touch when a warm palm rested along his jaw.

"Ichigo…" Byakuya whispered, allowing a hint of emotion to break through his voice. "When will this end?" Ichigo closed his eyes as a thumb brushed across his temple. "If you keep this up I'm scared my next visit will be to identify your body…" Byakuya let the morbid thought sink in before finally lowering his hand.

"You? _Scared?_ " Ichigo tried to tease, but his heart just wasn't in it.

"Please tell me you still have the transfer papers…" Byakuya asked after a moment of tense silence. He wanted to get on with the reason for his visit before one of the guards decided to cut his visit short.

Ichigo slowly reached into his prison suit and fished out the folded wad of papers. He held them up and Byakuya immediately reached for them.

"Ichigo?" Byakuya questioned when said man's fingers clung to the documents. He saw the conflicted emotions flashing across the other's face. "Don't you dare…" Byakuya tightened his grip when he felt the papers being tugged back.

Ichigo couldn't look him in the eyes as he spoke, "Do you know anything about a man named Zangetsu Shirosaki?"

When Byakuya remained silent, Ichigo peeked up to see the impatient look on the man's face.

"No. I have no idea who that is, but I'm sure you'll enlighten me." Byakuya was usually more composed than this, but the man standing before him always had a knack for digging through his icy exterior.

"I fucked up on a mission ten years ago. I didn't find out until _yesterday_ that a man named Zangetsu took the fall for that mistake. He was arrested and put in this awful place because of me."

Byakuya immediately processed what was being said and replied, "No. I know what you're thinking, Ichigo. Don't do it."

"You don't know what I'm thinking."

"Then look me in the eye and tell me that you're NOT going to confess your mistake just to help that man get out."

Ichigo let his gaze drop once more.

"Unbelievable…" Byakuya sighed and tried to snatch the papers away, but Ichigo quickly pulled back and stuffed them down his suit. "Dammit, Ichigo. If you confess then I can't help you! Think of Inoue and Neliel. Focus on getting back to _them_." Byakuya tried to reason with him, but Ichigo crossed his arms protectively over his chest to keep the papers trapped with him.

"Inoue's with some other guy named Uryuu Ishida now," Ichigo grumbled defensively, "She doesn't want to be with me anymore and I trust her to take care of Neliel…" Byakuya looked like he wanted to argue so Ichigo continued, "Look. I realize this is risky… I don't _want_ to be here but I can't leave yet. I feel like there's a chance to make things right. I can't let someone else take the blame for my fuckup." Ichigo hunched his shoulders as if to defend himself from Byakuya's intense gaze. "Plus… I finally found what I've been searching for. The whole reason I became Reaper in the first place was to find him, and now I know _exactly_ where he is. Everything is coming back around like a giant circle. I can't hide from my past anymore…"

Byakuya was silent for a long time after that. The small bit of emotion that had leaked through slowly evaporated as he stood there and stared at Ichigo. It was unnerving.

When Ichigo thought that the conversation had died, he turned to make his way back towards the cot. He only managed to take a single step before he was suddenly pulled back against the wall. Onyx eyes pinned him there with a serious expression.

"I understand…" The man finally spoke, and it definitely wasn't what Ichigo had been expecting. "But, before you decide to confess, let me look into this man's file. I want to see what I can find out. If he didn't do anything before being sentenced, then there might be a chance he could get post-conviction relief. You said his name was Zangetsu Shirosaki?" When Ichigo nodded, Byakuya backed away. "Now… Let me hold on to those transfer papers for safe keeping." He raised his palm expectantly as he spoke.

Ichigo slowly reached into his suit but he hesitated. Byakuya snuffed the urge to roll his eyes.

"I swear I won't submit the papers until you ask me to. Just try not to get yourself into anymore trouble."

With that said, Ichigo gladly handed them over. Once the papers were out of his hands, it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Thank you, Byakuya. You've been a really good friend…" Ichigo let a small smile lift his lips but it dropped when Byakuya didn't reciprocate. He was still pissed, but understandably so.

"Before I go…" The taller male carefully slid the papers into the pocket inside his suit jacket before locking eyes with Ichigo once more. He seemed reluctant to continue and Ichigo blinked when Byakuya's hand returned, but it wasn't empty. "She told me to give you this…" Pinched between the tips of his fingers was a familiar silver ring encrusted with three small diamonds. Ichigo's brows pinched in surprise and then rose with disbelief when he realized exactly what it was.

The engagement ring he'd given Inoue and the very same ring that his mother wore.

"She's really finished then…?" Ichigo had said it earlier, but he didn't actually _believe_ it. He only mentioned that Uryuu guy to help convince Byakuya to let him stay. But…

Any hope he'd had of ever getting back with Inoue was brutally crushed when the small piece of jewelry was placed in his palm. His father had offered the ring to him when he expressed a desire to marry Inoue. The man had been ecstatic and insisted Ichigo use his mother's ring to propose.

"If you want… I can bring it to your father… I know how much it means to both of you." Byakuya offered, but Ichigo shook his head. "Ichigo…" He tried to get the man's attention, but he was completely oblivious. The orangette eventually made his way to the cot and sat down, eyes never leaving the ring.

Byakuya decided it was probably a good time for him to leave. He turned away without another word and lightly rapped his knuckles against the door.

It opened immediately and he was surprised to see Captain Zaraki holding the door open. Byakuya nodded up at the man in acknowledgement before walking passed. Another guard was waiting at the end of the hall to escort him back through the building.

Ichigo was so lost in his own thoughts that he never heard Zaraki's footsteps nor the bells that jingled at his hip. The door closed with a soft hiss and he finally looked up when he felt the cot shift beside him.

He tilted his head back until he could look Zaraki in the eye. The man said nothing. He just calmly sat there, no judgement or sympathy on his face. No disappointment. No anger. No expectation. He was just… _there._

Ichigo blinked when he felt a large hand rest against the top of his head, long fingers threading through his hair.

He didn't realize tears were streaming down his face until they dripped from his chin to pool in the palm of his hand. The wet drops gathered around the precious item still in his possession and he couldn't stop himself.

For the first time since his mom's funeral, he broke down.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **TBC**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**


	9. Chapter 9: Felatio Marathon

**Author's Note:** okay so! This story is gonna keep rolling with smut, cuz I realize I've been a little too focused on the angst and the plot. Let me know if Ichigo seems too OOC in this chapter. I tried. Lol

Oh! And there's a short switch in POV halfway through, but just go along with it.

 **Lies Open Prison Doors**

 _Chapter 9: Felatio Marathon_

* * *

Ichigo spent the next week trying to keep himself busy. Half the time he used recreating his old workout routine to keep his muscles and joints from going stiff; The other half he spent doing other necessities—like eating the sparse two meals shoved through his slot, sleeping (fitfully due to an unsettling amount of recurring erotic-nightmares), relieving himself after waking, and then jerking off before going to sleep. During each action he kept his mind busy as well, trying to think of his next move.

His overall goal was to get another opportunity to kill Grand Fisher, but he needed to do it without getting caught. That was usually his specialty, but he didn't have any of his special gadgets nor his greatest weapon of all: the element of surprise. Ginjou's disappointed voice echoed in his head

' _Now Grand Fisher has his guard up. Good fucking luck getting to him now.'_

He's right. Now that he knew Reaper was here, it won't be so easy to approach him.

To add to his frustration, he had no idea what was going on beyond the solid metal door of his cell. He hadn't seen Kenpachi or Ikkaku since that first day he was thrown in here and the daily guard that handed him his food would ignore his questions.

He even tried to ask if he could get a chance to shower… No such luck. So Ichigo had to do his workouts buck naked to keep from sweating in his only pair of clothes.

At least his face didn't hurt anymore. Whatever it was that Yumichika used—it certainly did work fast. The only injuries that were still clearly visible was his split lip, the rough scratches on his palms, and the cut along his cheek. The small slit that had been on his throat, courtesy of Zangetsu, was gone and even the bruises were nonexistent now.

Ichigo released a soft pant as he lowered himself for the two-hundredth time. His shoulders burned and a familiar sting wrapped around his bicep in the complicated pushup. He had his feet spread and braced on top of the cot's frame and one hand placed firmly on the ground. He popped himself back onto the sheets with a grunt then took a moment to catch his breath.

He always felt better after a good workout, even if only a little, and it helped focus his mind. Maybe he also felt a little annoyed at Ginjou's 'rusty' comment and wanted to get himself back into top fighting shape, not only to spitefully prove him wrong but also because he'd felt way too sore after both the auction and the white fight.

Not that a week of intense workout would truly make a big difference. If anything, he was probably wasting energy.

But he needed to keep himself busy.

After his embarrassing break down in front of Zaraki, Ichigo actually felt a lot… _lighter_? He was still antsy and impatient, but he also wasn't emotionally pent up anymore. It was a strange bundle of feelings to keep contained; like trying to hold a swarm of bugs while they crawled and dug between your fingers.

 _Shff_ …

 _Clack_ …

Ichigo quickly climbed back into his stale clothing when the hall's entrance opened and closed. Then he heard multiple footsteps heading towards his cell.

The week was finally over!

When his door wasn't immediately opened, Ichigo found himself impatiently marching back and forth along the far wall. He could hear rustling on the other side of his door followed by quiet mumbling, but none of the voices sounded familiar to him.

He paused in his endless loop of pacing when the long slot in the door opened.

Ichigo's brows furrowed into a tense scowl. He'd already eaten breakfast and lunch today, so why—

"Inmate #156." One of the guards spoke loud enough to be heard through the door. "Put your hands through the opening until both wrists are completely visible."

An annoyed huff escaped flaring nostrils as Ichigo realized what they wanted. Did he really need to be handcuffed?

Peeking through the slot, Ichigo could see that there were _at least_ four different guards standing just outside.

Red flags.

Lots of red fucking flags.

Deciding not to push his luck, Ichigo did as he was told. He didn't want to give any of these men a reason to add points to his record. Ichigo knew it was a slim chance to get out within his original 8 months, but he was willing to swallow his pride to keep it.

He may not have a shot with Inoue anymore (he'd come to terms with his feelings about that in the last week), but he still had to think about Neliel and Rukia. He was still willing to try for them.

Ichigo pulled his arms back and retreated a few steps when the short cuffs were locked around each wrist. The door unlocked and then swung open to reveal a total of five guards. One of which he recognized as Maki. He was behind the group though, and seemed reluctant to be there.

The ringleader of the group was a man with average height and even more average cropped black hair. His eyes were pale blue and narrow, but what caught Ichigo's attention was the vertical scar etched across the left corner of his mouth.

His nametag read: Cang Du

"You've been released from solitary, inmate. You'll be rejoining general population." The man explained in a firm voice. "But," He quickly added, effectively stopping Ichigo as he opened his mouth to reply, "Before we do that, I heard you've been inquiring about shower privileges." No expression accompanied those words, but a small lilt of amusement could be heard in his voice.

Ichigo's guard had already been up, but now he felt his gut clench with dread.

"That's okay. I'd rather just go back to my cell." Ichigo tried to find a way out of this, but he already knew it wouldn't be that easy. He wasn't surprised by Cang's response.

"Nonsense. You must feel gross in those clothes. All dirty… and sweaty." He raised his hand and trailed two fingers up the length of Ichigo's throat, gathering a small dab of said sweat and dirt. Ichigo steeled himself not to react to the strange touch. He kept his gaze locked on the pale blue eyes staring right back at him. "I also heard from Maki that you like it rough. Is that true?"

Ichigo forced down the small blush that tried floating to his cheeks. He sculpted his face into the perfect scowl and said nothing. Cang finally retreated his hand then rubbed his thumb against the tips of his fingers, inspecting the grime he'd collected.

"Come on, guys. Let's get his majesty all washed up." Cang gestured for two of his accomplices to grab Ichigo. When the orangette snarled and started to struggle, Cang quickly reached for his belt. Ichigo's limbs stiffened and tensed painfully when the sharp prongs of a taser stabbed him in the abdomen. When the weapon retreated, Ichigo's whole body sagged. For a moment, the hands around his arms were the only things keeping him up, but then he managed to plant both feet beneath himself. "Every time you struggle, you get tased." Cang's face remained stoic as he watched Ichigo's expression morph from angry, to frustrated, to pissed off, and then to reluctant submission.

Ichigo gritted his teeth at the victorious glint in the other's eyes.

This motherfucker…

He didn't struggle this time as he was pushed forward. He noticed Maki's eyes were downcast and he hung back as the group started making their way towards gen pop.

A few inmates that had been loitering around their open cells scattered when they noticed the group of guards marching through. Cang and the others paid them no mind, and the inmates paused when they noticed Ichigo was in the middle of them.

"'Ey… King's back." He heard one of them whisper.

Ichigo's anxiousness spiked when he realized they were in C Wing and the restroom was within sight. His chest constricted and he had to stop himself from pushing back as they got closer and closer.

But then they passed right by it.

Wait… Isn't that where the showers were?

Ichigo grunted as a hand shoved at his shoulder, forcing him to pick up the pace.

Soooo, whatever they were about to do had nothing to do with showering… or maybe they were heading to one of the other restrooms instead?

That last thought got crushed when they turned down the next hall that led straight towards the yard. He frowned and glanced sideways to look through the tall windows traveling along the hall. He could see straight into the yard and immediately noticed a row of inmates gathered outside. They were settled against the fence in a long, single line. Some were leaning against the chains while others chit chatted with their neighbor. They all seemed to be waiting for something… or for some _one_ , he supposed: Bazz-B's pink mohawk stood out like a beacon among the line of men, and Ichigo sneered when their eyes locked. The wide grin on his face told Ichigo that he had something to do with this.

Chestnut eyes blinked in surprise when he was shoved passed the yard entrance to a completely separate door that he'd never noticed before. It was painted the same bland green as the wall and there was no knob, just an indented handle in the metal, so it was easy to miss.

Cang fished an ID card from around his neck and inserted it near the handle in order to unlock this particular door. He told Maki to stay behind and keep a lookout as he and the others walked through.

Ichigo locked eyes with the raven-haired guard and saw him purse his lips and mouth a small apology before closing the door behind them.

Chestnut eyes squinted in the sunlight for a moment to adjust before finally taking a good look around. It was just a small fenced in area that was separated from the yard. Like their own little backyard that was about 6 paces wide on each side. He also couldn't help but notice there were no cameras...

The fence that separated this mini yard to the regular yard was where the inmates had gathered. Ichigo could see Bazz-B's smirking face clearly through the chainlink and he had an urge to punch the long fingers he saw peeking through.

Bazz-B's buddies were all gathered around as well, some of which he recognized from the rape-incident with Keigo.

Ichigo's sour expression slipped into curiosity when one of the guards came forward and unlocked one of his cuffs but not the other. The man then backed away to let Cang take over. Hanging from the main guard's hand was a large hose that they managed to squeeze through the fence. The hose was connected to a pump a few feet away. This wasn't your regular garden hose either. Instead of a small, squeezable clasp and adjustable knob to choose the pressure, there was a thick lever near the opening that cranked back.

"Strip down to your boxers." Cang commanded. When Ichigo didn't move, he added "Don't want your clothes to get wet, do ya?" He raised the hose and drummed his fingers against the handle for emphasis.

Ichigo still refused to move.

His body had been on display way too much for his liking. He hated being put in these situations and it seemed to be a never ending occurrence here. Especially with Bazz-B involved.

Ichigo snuck a glance towards the bright-haired nuisance to see that stupid smirk still plastered on his face.

Cang's lips tightened with impatience.

"If you don't do as you're told," He slung the hose over his shoulder as he reached into his chest pocket to pull out a small notebook, "I can easily write a report to add points. Even Captain Zaraki won't be able to save your precious record if I hand it straight to the warden..."

Ichigo's lip rose in distaste and he sent another seething glare before finally conceding. He grudgingly unzipped his prisonsuit and then shook it off, one limb at a time. Once he had the shirt over his head, that same guard from before stepped forward to grasp the handcuff still dangling from his wrist. Ichigo kicked both articles of clothing towards the far corner of the mini yard just before the cuff was slapped on his other wrist.

At least they let him keep his boxers on…

"Now then…" Cang waited until his buddy was back behind him before shrugging the hose off his shoulder to aim it straight at Ichigo. "Hope you're thirsty." The scar wrinkled as a tiny smirk twitched across the man's lips.

Ichigo closed his eyes and braced himself when Cang pulled on the lever. There was a short 5 second delay as the water pumped from its source. The wait was just long enough to cause a little suspense before water exploded from the opening. Air left his lungs like he'd been punched in the chest.

It was fucking _COLD!_

"God da—"

Ichigo choked and turned his head when Cang aimed the strong spray at his face. The force of the water almost toppled him over but he straightened his stance and slowly backed up until he was braced against the chain link fence.

When it was too hard to breathe without getting a lungful of water, Ichigo tried to move out of the way. He was able to catch his breath for a split second before Cang adjusted his aim. With a growl, Ichigo decided to turn himself completely around. He reached up with his cuffed hands and grasped the fence as he tensed and shivered from the cold.

"Lookin' good, Pet!"

Chestnut eyes snapped open and scowled straight towards Bazz-B but then he quickly turned his head back when the spray shifted to his face again. He lifted his shoulders to block some of the spray as it shoved and pushed him around.

Then it was turned off.

Goosebumps erupted across his whole body when a soft breeze ghosted over his damp and raw skin.

"I think I missed a spot on his face, but he keeps squirming." Cang said, that sinister gleam in his eye the only thing to pierce his stoic expression. "Hold him down."

Two out of his three 'minions' moved forward to grab the soaked inmate. Ichigo let a snarl slip, but he reminded himself not to fight back. He was forcefully toppled to the ground and then they pinned him down on his back. Fingers were wrapped firmly around each shoulder and there was a hand in his hair to keep his face pointed upward.

Cang slowly made his way forward, noticing how Ichigo was tense and shaking from the cold. He usually preferred his victims to shake in **fear** , but this would do… He planted boot-clad feet on either side of the inmate's torso and then lifted the hose once more.

Ichigo felt a small bubble of panic swell in his chest as he looked up into the hose, its gaping mouth almost as wide as his head. A trickle of water dripped down onto his forehead and Ichigo gulped nervously.

Were they seriously about to—

He barely managed to take a quick breath before Cang suddenly turned the water back on. Ichigo kicked out to try and push the man away, but the fourth guard that had been watching on the sidelines finally jumped in to hold his ankles. Ichigo squirmed and thrashed and shook his head, but they each used their full weight to keep him pinned. Every time he managed to free his shoulders and try to sit up, Cang would kick him in the chest while the guard holding his hair pulled him back down.

He was running out of time, he couldn't hold his breath forever.

Ichigo had been waterboarded twice before; First time had been a part of Ginjou's fucked up training, the second was during a higher ranked military prep routine. So Ichigo could comfortably say he could withstand a good amount of torture. Only… waterboarding was normally done on a slanted surface with your feet up high. The incline made it so the water filled your mouth and sinuses but stayed out of your lungs.

So you wouldn't _drown_.

After a solid two minutes, Ichigo couldn't hold his breath any longer. The pressure of the water forced its way up his nose to stream down the back of his throat. He tried to turn his head once more when his mouth opened automatically.

Fuck!

There was no way he was dying like this.

Ichigo didn't like using this trick too often, especially with so many witnesses—plus the fact it hurt like a bitch afterwards… but what choice did he have? He used the opposite hand to pop his right thumb completely out of its socket and managed to wriggle his hand from the cuff. Luckily they hadn't squeezed the cuffs on the flat side of his wrist so there was enough room to get free. The adrenaline and panic from nearly drowning filled him with desperate energy so he didn't feel any pain as it happened.

Ichigo reached up before the guards noticed his movement and roughly twisted at the hands pinning his shoulders. He then used the hold on his ankles to quickly sit up, wincing at the grip still in his hair. He raised one arm to block Cang's foot as it went to kick him again. He couldn't see clearly after the waterlogging and he was too busy coughing to aim properly when he punched, but he knew he hit _something_.

The hose hit the ground with a solid CLANK. When Ichigo's vision cleared, he found Cang lying on his side, curled up and gently grasping his balls.

Ichigo removed the hand from his head and turned to roll back to his feet, but he was instantly pushed back down. He was too busy hacking up water from his lungs to stand properly anyway. He spat out a mouthful of liquid and took in deep gulps of air, not bothering to move when more hands pinned his arms down.

"Pfffhahahaha! I told you to keep your guard up, Cang! He likes goin' for those cheap shots!" Bazz-B snarked, "You also remember yer dealin' with a notorious killer, right?"

Ichigo was still panting as he turned his head to look at Bazz-B. He knew what the asshole was doing: Kicking him while he was down by chipping away at his pride.

He hated to admit that it was working. He knew he looked nothing like the rumors portrayed, especially when he was soaked to the bone and practically naked with his teeth chattering between each coughing fit.

To gain back a little bit of dignity, Ichigo quickly grappled his way out of their hold using only his uninjured hand. He then stormed forward until he was right in front of Bazz-B's face. If only the fence wasn't in the way, he'd show this asshole how 'notorious' he really was.

Bazz-B's smirk dropped into a thin line when he found himself staring straight into fiery auburn eyes. This man was no joke; the _hate_ he saw sizzling through that hot gaze… it dwarfed any other look he'd received before. It was almost erotic with the way drenched bangs swept across his vision. He quickly glanced down when Ichigo raise both hands and then he heard the shallow 'pop' as the man pulled his thumb back into place. Ichigo never flinched or made a sound, and that murderous gaze never left his. A shiver curled up Bazz-B's spine. All of his senses suddenly jolted to life and a rush of warmth tingled across his skin.

"Ya sure you should be attackin' the guards like that? Wouldn't want another point, wouldja?" The smirk was back. "But then that would mean yer scared, right?"

Pink lips pursed and orange brows furrowed into a scowl. "Fuck you." Ichigo growled.

"All in due time." Was Bazz-B's ingenious reply.

Ichigo tensed when the guards rushed him from behind. They pressed his body firmly against the fence before jerking both arms behind his back.

"Man… that fuckin' hurt…" Cang hissed under his breath once he managed to get back to his feet. He gave his sore balls one last comforting squeeze before righting himself. "Guess I shoulda expected you to get out of handcuffs… good thing I brought these." He pulled out a double lock zip tie as he spoke and then leaned over to wave it near Ichigo's head so he could clearly see it.

When Cang reached down to cuff his hands with the zip tie, Ichigo kicked out with his foot and tried to pull away, but all three bodies behind shoved him flush against the metal fence. They dug their thighs into the back of his legs to spread them apart and yanked his arms upwards until he could actually feel his own shoulder blades.

"Ain't so tough now, huh?" Bazz-B cooed and then he took the opportunity to pinch Ichigo's nipples. How could he resist when they were so clearly displayed for him through the fence's links?

"What did I tell you about fighting back?" Cang hummed and Ichigo paused when he saw the man reach for his notebook.

At least he wasn't about to use the taser again—probably wouldn't be a good idea when they were all standing in a puddle of water.

"Keep it up, Pet. I wouldn't mind if you got stuck here another couple years—more time for us to play~" Bazz-B's delightfully sick voice chimed in.

That finally got Ichigo to calm down.

Fuck!

Unless he felt like his life was in danger, Ichigo couldn't fight back... otherwise he'd be doing exactly what this motherfucker wanted.

Bazz-B _wanted_ Ichigo to fight.

He _wanted_ him to get caught with points.

If it were up to this prick, Ichigo would be in Hueco Mundo the rest of his damn life!

Not if Ichigo could help it.

He forced his muscles to relax—as oxymoronic as that sounded. He didn't fight when Cang pulled the thick plastic around each of his wrists. Soft rounds of clicking could be heard as he pulled both ends nice and tight.

"Aawww… where'd that fire go?"

Ichigo refused to look the pink bastard in the eye. He ground his teeth and clenched his fists when he felt the rough fingers still pinching his nipples suddenly twist. He swallowed the weird choking sound that wanted to escape.

"Hmf…" Bazz-B frowned in slight disappointment at the lack of reaction, but that damned smirk wasn't gone for long. "Well… since you're being so… _submissive_ ," He let the word roll off his tongue as his evergreen eyes hooded with excitement. "Get'm on his knees." The command was directed at Cang, but he never looked away from Ichigo's downcast eyes that still simmered with hate.

A firm hand pressed down on the nape of his neck and he reluctantly sunk to his knees. Ichigo kept glaring holes in the cement and refused to look up when he heard the familiar _ZIIPPP_ of a prisonsuit being opened right in front of him. Then there was the rustling of cloth.

Fuuuuck. Fuck! Fucking… FUCK!

"Pssst..! Hey~"

Ichigo still didn't look up. He could already feel his cheeks burning with frustration and humiliation. He knew what he would see if he looked.

He KNEW.

"C'mon, Pet. I can ask Cang to forgive ya this time, but if you keep bein' difficult…"

Ichigo huffed under his breath and grudgingly lifted his gaze until he saw exactly what he'd been expecting: Bazz'B's dick.

The man had to crouch slightly to fit it through a gap between the links. It wasn't the longest Ichigo had been faced with, but he was impressed Bazz-B could fit himself through the fence with such a large girth.

"Treat us nice, and I'll even give ya back those papers you wanted."

Ichigo kept his face neutral as he mentally laughed. It was nice to know Bazz-B still thought he had the original papers. However… Ichigo was still at a disadvantage. He didn't want anymore points… Wait… did he just say 'us'?

Ichigo's stern expression finally faltered and his eyes widened when he realized the other inmates—who he assumed were all members of the Quincy, were also unzipping their suits. A few of them whipped their dicks out while the rest just reached into their boxers to fondle themselves. Ichigo gulped nervously at the excited grins he saw.

"Get ta suckin'. The sooner you start, the sooner it'll allllll be over…. but if you're feelin' nervous, I could always give you another special shot~"

He must have been referring to that drug he used during the auction. Ichigo definitely didn't want to go through _that_ again.

Chestnut eyes slowly traveled up, passed the trail of reddish hair to the thin peek of firm muscles he could see beneath the white t-shirt. He continued to tilt his head back until he was staring straight into Bazz-B's shadowed face. The man wasn't smirking anymore. He was looking down at him expectantly with a frown, but Ichigo could tell he was excited from the way his erection twitched and bobbed in front of his face.

Bazz-B was admittedly right about getting this over with… stalling any longer would just piss the guy off, and when Ichigo looked around, he realized the rest of the yard was completely empty. No one to help him and he couldn't fight back in this situation.

May as well get it over with then.

He shuffled closer on his knees and rolled his shoulders before leaning forward. Ichigo opened his mouth and closed his eyes with a scowl. He slowly inched forward until his lips lightly brushed against the head.

He hesitated.

He…

"Oh get on with it!"

Ichigo's eyes snapped open and he choked on his next breath when a hand suddenly grabbed the back of his head and shoved him forward.

"Hey! Watch the teeth, dammit!" Bazz-B closed one eye in a wince as he hissed under his breath.

Ichigo glared and slid his lip up in a snarl to bare said teeth. He then started to bite down on the hard flesh that had been crammed into his mouth. His snarl retreated when the man only seemed to get _more_ aroused at the threat. Ichigo gasped through his nose and tried to pull away, but Cang continued pushing forward until Ichigo could no longer breathe. He felt the way Bazz-B's dick throbbed with delight as he choked, his throat constricting around the head as it nudged against his tonsils.

"Guh!" Ichigo gagged and insistently jerked his head backwards. Cang held him there for a long second before releasing his hold, allowing Ichigo to pull away with a gasp. He managed to take a few breaths before the fingers were back, but Ichigo shook his head and turned away.

"Fucking STOP! I'll…" Ichigo's voice lowered while shoulders sagged in defeat. "I'll do it… just lemme…" He looked up just in time to see Bazz-B nod at Cang and wave his hand in a 'shoo'ing motion. All the guards took a step back and Ichigo felt a little less tense. He reluctantly placed his lips back around the head of Bazz-B's dick. Now that the panic had subsided, he could taste and smell the light musk of the man he was forced to service, but it wasn't overwhelming. There was a fresh whiff of soap as well.

He _showered_ for this?

How fucking chivalrous.

Ichigo's scowl chipped when he looked up to see the crazy smirk aimed down at him. Locks of magenta hair fell from the mohawk to dangle in his face. Each strand lead you straight towards eyes as green as the deepest part of the woods at night. He looked completely unhinged and Ichigo felt his gut twist.

Not in arousal! He was definitely _not_ aroused by this.

Ichigo tried to look anywhere else as he continued to press forward until the tip reached the back of his throat. His tongue naturally lifted to swirl and rub against the foreign object invading his mouth.

Ichigo's body froze up and he unconsciously gulped when his wandering gaze landed on a familiar head of blue.

SHIT!

Of all the people to catch him doing this, _of course_ it had to be Grimmjow.

Ichigo was surprised to see him out of urgent care so soon, but the bandages he saw peeking from beneath his suit and the sling strapped to his left arm showed he was still recovering.

Deep blue eyes stared directly at him through the glare of the glass. Grimmjow was inside where the large windows stood, and he wasn't alone.

He could also see… what was his name? Loopy? Lupe?—That short girly guy that'd rushed to Grimmjow during the fight.

Nnoitra was there as well—hard to miss the greasy twig-man, especially while he was grinning like the devil.

Ichigo ignored those two when he found himself sucked back into swirls of glacier blue. He couldn't stop the blush this time. Even with his eyes squeezed shut, he could feel that icy stare locked on him as he continued his work. He knew Bazz-B and his cronies were also watching closely because he could sense their stares roaming across his wet skin.

Ignoring the feelings that were coiling in his gut, he pulled his head back, lips wrapped tightly around the stiff organ. His cheeks hollowed as he sucked hard and then he pressed his tongue into the soft slit at the tip.

"Heh~ you're a natural cocksucker, ain'tchya?" Bazz-B crooned, "Or maybe this ain't the first cock you've sucked."

Ichigo peeked one eye open to glance towards the windows again. It was hard to really tell Grimmjow's expression from this distance and the fence was kinda in the way… but he could see the small glint of fangs.

Was that fucking asshole _smirking_?!

Unbelievable!

Since he'd already degraded himself by submitting in the first place—and now he was pretty much committed to completing his task, Ichigo figured he could make a show out of it. This humiliation might actually be worth it in the end if he got to piss off Grimmjow.

"Fuuu…" Bazz-B's breath left in a shudder and he bit down on his bottom lip to keep from making more noises when Ichigo bobbed his head. Wet lips slid against his dick while a slick tongue trailed along the thick vein beneath.

Bazz-B unconsciously pushed his hips forward. He groaned as he thrusted towards that inviting wet mouth, but then instantly regretted it when his sensitive sac got pinched between the metal links. "Damn!" His hips flinched back but only enough to place a hand between his abused balls and the fence. There was no way he was removing himself from that… that…

Bazz-B's thoughts derailed and his brain short circuited when he found hooded auburn eyes staring up at him. Ichigo's scowl had dissolved into a more heady expression, with cheeks flushed and mouth sucking and teasing his cock slowly—it was perfect.

"Cang, hold his head still." Bazz-B grunted as he gently rolled the tender balls still in his grasp. Ichigo's eyes widened at the demand and he instantly tried to retreat, but Cang managed to sneak back over and had been hovering behind him the whole time. He quickly held Ichigo's head so that Bazz-B's dick was still completely inside his mouth.

Ichigo opened his jaw and popped his lips apart so he could try and push the hard dick aside with his tongue, but it was too deep inside. In the end, all he did was rub the swollen tip against his teeth and along the inside of his cheeks.

Apparently Bazz-B liked that, because he came the very next moment.

Ichigo coughed and gagged as spurts of semen squirted out and then dripped down his esophagus. Once his head was released, Ichigo pulled back and panted.

After today he'd never take air for granted again!

…

..

…

"Pah! _THIS_ is our new King? Unacceptable! I know this kind of crap would never happen to _you_!" Luppi hissed with a sneer as he looked up at Grimmjow—his _true_ King. Wide, violet eyes soaked in the man's expression: He was snarling so hard that his fangs were bared and his blue brows dropped low into an angry grimace. Not much different from his usual expression, but there was a hint of… disgust? Maybe even a little bit of jealousy?

That last one had Luppi a little concerned.

"That lil' prick is 'bout to get on my last damn nerve." Grimmjow grumbled once his upper lip finally relaxed.

Luppi turned his head to focus back on the debauchery happening outside. The other Quincy that had been patiently waiting on the side were lining themselves into a tight row. They followed their leader's example by shoving their dicks through the fence. He could only imagine what it must look like from Ichigo's point of view: A whole array of hard cocks on display.

A cock-buffet, if you will.

Luppi almost felt a little jealous himself~

The guard, Cang, lifted Ichigo by the zip tie around his wrists and then dropped him down in front of the next dick in line.

"Hotshot's always been a prick… Don't know why you're lettin' it bother ya _now_." Nnoitra piped in, still grinning from ear to ear as he watched what could only be described as a felatio marathon.

"Keh! I ain't talkin' 'bout that punk. I expected this kinda shit from Hotshot, but Ichigo… he's just _lettin'_ those weak ass motherfuckers touch'm!"

Grimmjow punched at the bulletproof window with his free hand in frustration. The others outside were too far away to hear the soft THUNK from the glass.

"I thought ya hated that fruit…" Nnoitra teased as he placed one of his boney elbows atop chaotic blue tresses.

Grimmjow's gaze slowly dropped and his lips stretched into an uncomfortable sneer. He wasn't really sure what to say to that.

"Of course he hates him!" Luppi, the annoying little shit, forced his way into the conversation. "He's the one who took his title! Now we gotta take orders from that fat, hairy, _beast_." He cringed at the thought. "He's also the reason those Shinigami finally grew some balls." Luppi snapped while gesturing to Nnoitra's side where he'd been shivved the other day. "This bitch doesn't deserve to be called 'King'." He scoffed while pressing against the glass to glare daggers at said 'bitch'.

"Tch…" Grimmjow shook his head to shrug off Nnoitra's elbow before looking back up to see that Ichigo had been moved to the next inmate waiting in line. "He looks fucking pathetic right now, but... if anybody 'ere deserves that title…" He trailed off for a moment and picked at the sling around his arm to distract himself as he admitted, "He's the _only_ one I'd step down for."

"Bet he's also the ' _only_ one' you'd bend over for too, eh?" Nnoitra mocked with a smirk.

Without looking, Grimmjow quickly reached up to smack Nnoitra's injured side with the back of his hand. The tall man curled forward with a gasp and his knees buckled slightly at the sudden pain. While Nnoitra was busy hissing threats under his breath, Grimmjow looked back outside. He tensed when he realized Ichigo was staring back at them.

Even from this distance he could see the trail of cum dribbling from the corner of his mouth. That orange bastard purposefully looked him straight in the eye as he stuck out that seductively long tongue to lick his chin clean. Then he opened his mouth to _willingly_ suck the new cock staring him right in the face.

Fucking hell!

Grimmjow was torn between strangling the prick or fucking him until he couldn't remember his own goddamn name.

Both. He'd do both.

"That's it. I'm gonna kill 'em." Grimmjow's face was blank as he spoke, like a calm before the storm. He started marching his way towards the doors to the yard, but Nnoitra quickly stopped him with a solid grip on his uninjured shoulder. Furious blue eyes snapped up to glare at the taller male. "The fuck?"

"Dude. You just got outta the hospital _yesterday._ Ya sure you wanna be pickin' a fight with the Quincy and a buncha guards?"

"Tch! I only need one good arm* ta fight! I'll fuck 'em up 'fore they—" Grimmjow felt his sudden anger deflate as he glanced towards the yard. That one dark-haired guard that had been shifting Ichigo around was now peeling off the damp boxers that still clung to his hips. Wet fabric rolled into a tight wad around sun kissed thighs and Ichigo's growing erection bounced up once it was free. Pale fingers slowly slid up slick legs until they were wrapped firmly around a narrow waist. Thumbs dug into the firm muscles in soothing circles and the guard scooted himself forward until he was practically draped across Ichigo's back.

Grimmjow couldn't take it anymore. He went to rush for the door again, but Nnoitra still had a strong grip on his shoulder.

"Hold up. I think I got a better idea. C'mon, you." He spun Grimmjow around like a revolving door and then herded him down the hall.

Luppi stayed for a moment to stare at Ichigo a little longer, his violet eyes narrowed in thought. He glowered at the 'false' king with deep seated envy curling in his gut.

This pathetic slut wasn't good enough for _his_ King. The guy may have earned a lot of stars for saving Grimmjow during the white fight, but there was no way Luppi would stand aside for a _bitch_.

"Hmph!" Luppi turned up his nose at the scene then spun on his heels to follow the other two.

…

..

…

Ichigo watched as the terrible trio left and he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. He'd caught the smaller one's death glare before he also walked away. He could assume what the look was for, but he'd just ignore it for now. Besides, it was pretty hard to think about anything else when you had a dick in your mouth. His jaw was starting to cramp and his neck felt tense from bobbing back forth. This sucked… both literally and figuratively.

And now that Grimmjow wasn't watching, the task had lost its flare. Any arousal he'd felt before was beginning to wane. Only Grimmjow had that uncanny ability to set his insides on fire by only _looking_ at him.

Ichigo jolted and the man he was sucking hissed when he accidentally bit down. It wasn't enough to really hurt, but the man still growled a warning.

"Muhhf." Ichigo grunted around the hard flesh when another finger suddenly entered his ass. He leaned back and retreated his mouth to glare over his shoulder. Cang's expression remained stoic as he wiggled his digits and pressed further inside. "The fuck do you think you're doing?" Ichigo hissed.

Cang gave him a bland look while blinking pale blue eyes.

"Stretching you. Obviously…" He drawled, but then he tilted his head and ducked forward to whisper in Ichigo's ear. "But that's right~ I forgot you liked it _rough_. My bad."

Ichigo's heart stuttered in his chest when the fingers suddenly retreated and then he was pushed forward. His chest and the side of his face pressed fully against the fence. The erection he'd just been sucking on was straining against his parted lips. Cang encouraged him to suck on it by yanking his hair and then pushing him towards it.

What's with this guy in the shoving and hair pulling? Ichigo was afraid he'd have a bald spot by the time they were finished with him.

Cang curled his other hand around Ichigo's side to grab his erection. Ichigo flinched and his mouth opened in a silent gasp at the touch. He distractedly began to suck and lick the shaft in his face while he was smashed against the fence. He closed his eyes and tried to relax when he felt both hands retreat, only to grab his ass. Thumbs slid between his cheeks to spread them apart.

Cang took a moment to appreciate the view before using one hand to tug at his own pants. He unzipped and pushed down the calvin klein trunks he was wearing until his straining erection was finally released. He then held it in place as he shifted closer.

Ichigo kept his eyes closed when he felt the tip press against his entrance. He let his mind wander and tried to pretend it was someone _else_ about to take him.

Ichigo peeked one eye open curiously when he felt Cang tense up. He leaned back on his heels and blinked both eyes open when the hand latched to his ass disappeared. He watched over his shoulder as the guard jumped to his feet and then quickly tucked himself back in his pants.

And that's when he heard it.

The soft jingling of bells.

Apparently everyone else heard it the same time he did because the erection he'd been sucking retreated, along with the rest. Everyone was panicking as they readjusted their own clothes. The three other guards that hadn't participated yet, and were still fully clothed, moved forward to drag Ichigo to his feet.

"Outta the way, Maki…"

Ichigo heard Zaraki's growling baritone through the metal door. Apparently Maki didn't put up a fight, because the door opened that next second. The guards had managed to unroll his soaked boxers back into place and wiped the remaining cum off his chin before Zaraki stepped into the mini yard. Maki remained by the doorway and only his head could be seen as he peeked around the corner.

Zaraki took a good look around.

Ichigo noticed that Bazz-B and his goonies were gone. They booked it as soon as they heard Zaraki's bells.

Fucking cowards!

So all that remained were the guards and one sopping wet Ichigo.

"Hey captain…" Cang started, that stoic expression expertly carved onto his face, but there was a nervous twinge to his voice. "Just got done hosing down the—"

Zaraki was having none of it. He grabbed the smaller man by the front of his shirt and easily lifted him off the ground.

"Did I fucking ask you a question?" Zaraki hummed, his one visible eye narrowed dangerously. Cang kicked his legs in the air and wrung his fingers around the hand holding him up as he shook his head. "Then keep your lying mouth shut." He turned and chucked the man aside like a piece of trash. He then turned to glare at the other three that were cowering by the fence. He took a moment to remember each of their faces before jutting his thumb towards the open door.

They instantly took the chance to escape. Cang took his time getting up and dusting off his pants before also leaving.

Ichigo felt the tension in his body leave. He was still a little… _flustered_ … but it was starting to go away now.

"See? Why can't I strike that kind of fear into these assholes?"

"Cuz you're too goddamn nice." Was Zaraki's immediate reply.

Ichigo huffed through his nose and tilted his head to look up at the man when he stepped closer. Zaraki raised a hand with his pointer finger up and then swirled it in the air, gesturing for Ichigo to turn around. The orangette hesitated a moment but then did as instructed. Zaraki reached for his pocket and pulled out a small switchblade that he used to cut off the zip tie.

Ichigo turned back around while rubbing his wrists, which were a little red, but it was nothing to complain about. He glanced up at Zaraki but then his gaze dropped nervously. After their last meeting, he felt surprisingly… _vulnerable_ around this man.

No one besides his own father had ever seen him cry before. He and Zaraki had gone on missions in the past, so they knew each other well enough. There was camaraderie and the type of trust you needed to survive life and death situations, but he never really thought of Zaraki as a _friend_ before…

"Tell me what happened."

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders and kept his eyes down as he said, "Oh ya know… just another day in paradise."

Zaraki looked like he wanted to press further, but he relented—thankfully. Ichigo's gaze slid back up when the man took a step back. He looked tired. Dark bags hung beneath his eye and his shoulders slumped with exhaustion.

"Get dressed and I'll escort ya to your cell."

Ichigo pursed his lips but didn't argue. He walked over to the far corner and shoved himself back in his dry clothes. He shook his head to wring out some of the water before turning to follow Zaraki out. As they walked, he patted his pocket to make sure his mother's ring was still there. He felt the indent but had to reach in and feel the small metal object for himself before he could relax.

He also still had that reporter's business card.

"Oh hey!" Ichigo spoke up while Zaraki closed the door behind them. "Out of curiosity, do you know why those reporters were here?"

"Reporters?" Zaraki echoed curiously, but then he 'ah'ed in understanding. "They mighta been here to interview Yhwach." Ichigo scowled as he tried to connect the dots. Why would a major news company interview a prison warden? His question must've been written all over his face because Zaraki continued, "Yhwach is going to be running for Senate this year. He's been talkin' about leaving for some time now."

"I see…" Ichigo hummed thoughtfully but then he let the topic drop. They were silent the rest of the way to his cell. Most of the inmates they came across stayed out of their way and Ichigo knew he was being scrutinized, but he ignored them. Thankfully the cell was empty. He hoped Keigo was okay, and he assumed Renji must be somewhere nearby if Grimmjow was walking around with those stab wounds. Then there was Zangetsu…

"Uhm…" Ichigo started as he glanced towards the man's empty bunk.

"If you're worried about White, then don't be. Sousuke convinced Yhwach to have him moved back to Psych Ward."

Ichigo almost felt relief at the thought, but then his gut twisted. He remembered how wary Zangetsu was about getting sent back. He hid it well, but Ichigo could tell he was scared of the place.

"Is Psych Ward… bad?" Ichigo cringed at the way he asked. Of course it was _bad_!

It must be worse than what Ichigo was thinking though, because Zaraki seemed reluctant to say anything.

"It's…" He shrugged and stuffed his hands in each pocket as he continued, "not for everyone. Sousuke runs the place, so I don't know too much 'bout it, but I imagine it ain't a good idea to piss him off while you're there… And White has never NOT been on his bad side."

Huh… Ichigo would need to ask around about that.

"Oh yeah, speaking of Sousuke," Ichigo lowered his voice and waved the man closer before saying, "Is there a reason he'd want you fired?"

Zaraki recoiled at the question and his lip rose in a snarl.

"What're you talkin' about?"

"Well, when I was trying to get my transfer signed, the guy said he'd do it if I agreed to sign a witness paper to get you in trouble." Ichigo decided not to mention the other two parts of that particular deal.

"That sonuva…" Zaraki lifted his hands, long fingers curled into tight fists. "That bastard knows that if Yhwach gets voted into the senate then I'd be the one taking his spot as warden. And that sneaky devil is tryin' to weasle me out!? Fucking—" Zaraki cut himself off before he could start raving and strangled the air like he had his hands around Sousuke's throat.

Ahhhh… So it was a power struggle.

Best to probably stay out of that.

"Well… If it makes you feel any better, I didn't sign the thing. And if you have a chance to be warden, then you totally have my vote." Ichigo grinned up at Zaraki, which seemed to help. The man sagged, in what looked like relief, and then reached up to ruffle damp orange hair.

"ICHIGOOOOO!"

Said man tensed and automatically lifted his fist when he saw a body rush him from the corner of his eye. He immediately regretted his reaction when he recognized who it was.

"Shit! Sorry Keigo." Ichigo lowered his fist and winced guiltily when he noticed the red mark on his cheek. Keigo didn't seem to mind though, he was still grinning at him like a kid on christmas.

"I heard you were back! This is great!" He rushed forward again, and Ichigo didn't fight back this time when arms circled around him in a firm hug. Keigo even nuzzled his face against his collarbone, forcing up a small blush. Ichigo saw Zaraki's smirk and scowled at the man. Keigo gave a solid squeeze before finally releasing him. "Man! You missed a lot this week! The—" Keigo snapped his mouth shut when his eyes shifted to the other occupant of the room. Had he really not noticed Zaraki's hulking form before? "U-uhm…" Keigo anxiously shifted until he was hiding behind Ichigo, and the captain's smirk only grew.

"Heh… Don't get your panties in a twist, Pup. But I'll leave you two ta catch up. Later, buttercup." Zaraki chuckled and waggled his fingers in a teasing wave goodbye. Ichigo continued to scowl as the man took his leave. He could feel the way Keigo sagged in relief and a soft breath left him in a rush.

"Man… that guy is scary."

Ichigo rolled his eyes as he turned to face his cellmate.

"You have no idea how scary that guy can be." Ichigo had flashbacks of the vicious way Kenpachi tore apart his targets. For him, the messier the better. "But anyway, what were you saying? What happened this week?"

Keigo gripped his arms and bounced in excitement as he spoke, "Oh yea! So! Since White has been gone and Blue was getting stitched up, the Shinigami are back in charge! The Vasto Lorde got kicked out of kitchen duty—not without a fight of course… there's been a buncha riots and fights over territory…" Keigo grimaced as he recalled all the shouting and stabbing he witnessed while cowering under the tables in the canteen. "B-but things should calm down now that you're back."

Riots and fights over territory? Well that explained why Zaraki looked so tired. Poor guy's probably been busting in heads all week!

"Why would they calm down..?" Ichigo wondered aloud.

"Oh, well, cuz you're the King, duh."

An exasperated sigh escaped Ichigo and he lifted a hand to rub at his temple. He wanted to tell Keigo that, just because he had the stupid title, it didn't mean he would be playing godfather to a bunch of freaks and criminals.

"Whatever. Anything else happen while I was gone?"

' _Anything to do with Grand Fisher!?'_ He mentally shouted, but didn't have the nerve to ask.

Not yet…

He liked Keigo and appreciated his friendship, but he didn't trust the man. At least not enough to reveal his interest in Grand Fisher.

"Hmmmmm… Oh! Yeah! Since White got moved, we have a new cellmate. Well… not _new_ I guess, since he's been here. But uhm… yeah… he's…" Keigo trailed off with a nervous chuckle and he looked up to avoid eye contact.

"Who is it?" Ichigo's senses were on high alert. The way Keigo kept his mouth shut made Ichigo's insides twist with dread. " _WHO?"_ He demanded loudly, making Keigo jump.

"Uhm…" The brunette gulped as his gaze shifted. Ichigo's body stiffened when the man pointed behind him, towards the cell's door.

Ichigo's muscles were so tense that his body turned almost robotically. His eyes were wide and his face burned a dark shade of red when he locked eyes with Grimmjow fucking Jeagerjaques.

"Hey roomie. You and I need ta have a lil' chat…"

…

..

.

 **TBC**

*- I hope you guys noticed how much I've tried to make this alternate universe similar to the anime. I always thought that Grimmjow losing his arm was hilarious in the anime, but I can't magically have him grow a new arm in this story—so hence the stab in his left shoulder.

Close enough, right?AR


	10. Chapter 10: Long Story Short

**Author's Note** **:** First I want to go ahead and apologize about the shortness of this chapter. It will have a lot of history in it—I figured by Chapter 10 you guys earned the right to know why Ichigo got arrested in the first place. So look forward to that!

I'm trying to do this without relying on _FLASHBACKS,_ because I know too many of those can get… eh… But I suppose that's a matter of opinion.

I really want this to be an enjoyable read for you guys, but you should know I write these parts because I really like a deep and thorough story with ALL the loopholes plugged. … -giggity-

 **Lies Open Prison Doors**

 _Chapter 10: Long Story Short_

* * *

"Nope. Nuh-uh. No way. No." Ichigo shook his head as he backed away, nearly bumping into Keigo, who was cowering behind him. "I don't want to hear _anything_ you have to say." He scowled straight into twinkling azure eyes.

"Awww c'mon. Don't be like that." Grimmjow crooned, a coy grin curling the corner of his mouth.

Ichigo tried to calm himself. He shouldn't be getting so flustered and hotheaded, but Grimmjow and his smirking face had a way of dragging it out of him.

"Well you got nowhere to run, so if I start talkin', m'pretty sure you'll listen." Fangs flashed as the smirk grew and Grimmjow purposefully leaned himself against the open doorway. He was propped diagonally, with his uninjured shoulder pressed against the iron bars and his ankles crossed to the opposite corner, effectively blocking the only exit.

Ichigo felt Keigo shift next to him and turned to see the man looking between them curiously. Ichigo only spared him a quick glance though, not wanting to take his eyes off the unpredictable man trying to trap him.

"You can flap your lips all you want, but I'm not staying. So get out of the way before I _move_ you." Ichigo growled, fists clenched and body tense. Unfortunately, the threat fell flat due to the stubborn blush attached to his cheeks.

"Now that ain't right. You wouldn't hurt an injured man, wouldjya? That would be a _dick_ thing to do." He took pleasure in watching Ichigo bristle. "Well damn, you sure are edgy. Were you not able to get off earlier? You seemed to be enjoyin' yourself~" Grimmjow's amusement was clear on his face when he saw those red cheeks glow even brighter. "What a buncha selfish bastards. And after you s—" Warm hands snapped forward to push against his mouth, effectively shutting him up.

"They didn't give me a choice, you asshole." Ichigo snarled defensively and his scowl returned when Grimmjow reached up to rip the hands from his lips.

"Of course you had a fuckin' choice! No one can make YOU do _anything_!" Blue eyes sparked with rage and it actually made Ichigo pause. He knew he'd gotten under Grimmjow's skin, but to be _this_ angry? "And I would fuckin' know!" His voice rose as the anger grew and there was a strange emotional twinge in that last statement.

"Uhmm… Keigo. Do you mind… uh…" Ichigo didn't want to be rude but he knew this conversation was beginning to take a personal turn.

Keigo looked like he wanted to protest—and he had every right to. After all, this was his cell too. However, one look at Ichigo's pleading gaze and he caved, "Yeah… No prob." He shuffled to the door and waited for Grimmjow to turn just enough for Keigo to squeeze through. He took one last look towards Ichigo before finally taking his leave.

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at some of the other inmates he saw peeking out of their own cells to see what all the noise was about. They instantly cowered when they realized who it was. He waited until the hallway was clear of anymore curious bystanders before returning his attention to Ichigo.

"Look…" the orangette started, a little exasperated, and he was looking everywhere but at the man still blocking his escape route. "Maybe I can't get forced _physically_ , but that pink bastard is trying really hard to get me **stuck** here for another 8 YEARS. I'd like to get outta here in 8 _months_ if I can help it—I only did what he said to avoid getting points. Unless I get into another situation like that stupid auction: meaning no guards, then I can't fight back… and, honestly, I don't know why I'm even explaining this to YOU, of all people!" Ichigo rubbed at his face in frustration as he turned towards his bunk. He glared at Ginjou's little gift basket that was still on his bunk. It was just sitting there in the exact place he'd left it, like it was mocking him.

"What's that supposed to mean..?"

Ichigo's eyes finally snapped to lock with Grimmjow's. The man seemed a little confused but he was trying to hide it behind that gruff exterior. Ichigo felt his emotions malfunction, like a car that needed a jump—engine light flashing and everything.

"You're joking right?"

He _had_ to be.

This was just another sick, twisted joke from Grimmjow's book of dark humor.

"Do I look like I'm jokin'!?" Grimmjow snapped while throwing up his only mobile arm. He winced at the movement and instantly dropped the hand to run fingers across his chest. Ichigo lowered his gaze to the bandages wrapped around Grimmjow's torso. That diagonal slice across must have been deeper than he originally thought. "For fucks sake, quit beatin' around the damn bush. If you've got somethin' to say, then fuckin' say it!"

Ichigo hissed through his teeth and his eyes snapped back up. Any sympathy he just felt for the wounded man evaporated like dew in the sun. "You told them my name! You're the whole godDAMN reason I'm here! If it weren't for _you_ I'd be home right now, living a normal life with my pregnant fiancé!" He shouted without thinking, but then he instantly recoiled and hoped that no one else had heard him. He'd bet the whole damn cellblock was listening. "I mean… _ex_ -fiancé." He whispered pitifully under his breath.

"Huh? What the FUCK are you talkin' 'bout? How's it my fault ya got some dumb bitch pregnant?"

"God-fucking-dammit." Ichigo grumbled and he really fought to keep his voice level as he spoke, "I don't have time, nor the patience, to deal with this, Grimmjow." He huffed and then stepped forward to stand toe to toe with the taller male. Ichigo's heart stuttered in his chest and his whole body _ached_ at the close proximity, but he shoved the feelings aside. "I'm glad to see you're still alive and back to your asshole self, but I'm just… I'm done…" Ichigo sighed quietly and his gaze dropped back down to the ground.

Grimmjow didn't like that look at all. He inspected Ichigo's tired face with narrowed eyes, but didn't say a word. He stood there, blocking the door for another ten seconds before finally relenting. He pushed off the bars and then shifted out of the way.

Ichigo peeked at the oddly quiet Grimmjow curiously. Deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth, Ichigo went to slide out but then scowled when a hand caught his elbow before he was completely out of the doorway. He turned and reluctantly tilted his head to look up into the same azure gaze that had been haunting his dreams the last week.

There was no expression on his face except maybe a little frustration.

"Look, I'll stay outta your way if that's whatchu really want… but, for the record," Grimmjow ducked in close to calmly say in the other's face, "I may be a lotta things, but I ain't a snitch." He released the stunned man's arm and then turned on his heel to walk further inside _their_ cell.

Ichigo watched Grimmjow easily hop up onto Zangetsu's old bunk with his good arm, chestnut eyes wide and face puckered in shock.

"W-what? But…" Ichigo was so confused now. This _whole_ time he thought… "You're lying."

He had to be!

Grimmjow shifted around on the bed to get comfortable and didn't even glance in Ichigo's direction as he said, "Sorry ta burst yer bubble, but I've never once lied to ya—that was more your forte." Once he was nice and comfy he tucked his hand behind his head and closed his eyes.

Ichigo stormed towards the bunk, unable to control the emotions swirling inside him.

"But you told _someone!_ No one else in the squad knew my name!" Grimmjow didn't move an inch and his lips remained sealed. "Stop ignoring me, asshole."

One cobalt eye peeled open to glimpse at him before shutting once more.

"Thought ya didn't have 'the time nor the patience' ta deal with me. Go on, go play hero somewhere. I think I can hear another lost pet yellin' for help—no wait—That's just Hotshot whistlin' for your loose asshole." Grimmjow snarled before turning to lie on his side, effectively giving Ichigo his back.

He was lucky Ichigo didn't have a weapon to contemplate stabbing him with.

Not that he _would_ …

Especially if he really wasn't the one who ratted him out.

"Grimmjow…"

Said man completely ignored the call and Ichigo grudgingly stepped away. He felt like shit now.

…

Fuck it.

Ichigo stomped out of the cell and wandered aimlessly around the prison to try and clear his head. No one bothered to stop him and the other inmates stayed clear of his path—probably because he looked about ready to murder someone.

He eventually came to the hallway with all those different clubs. Peering into each window as he passed, Ichigo noticed it was pretty busy. Each spot was filled with a decent group of inmates and there were at least two guards per room. After passing a few more windows, he spotted Keigo sitting at a table and paused to see what he was up to.

The brunette was concentrating hard on a single piece of paper lying on the table in front of him. He had a red crayon in one hand that he tapped against the table in thought, and the two other inmates sitting beside him watched him struggle with a fond sort of smile on their lips. One of the inmates was a smaller male with ebony hair, pale skin, and large onyx eyes. He was leaning into Keigo as the man worked, occasionally saying something before pointing to certain parts of the paper. Ichigo couldn't hear what was being said, but Keigo seemed to be getting a little flustered.

The inmate sitting on the other side of him was quite large. Maybe not as massive as Kenpachi or as tall as Nnoitra, but this man definitely wasn't dwarfed by them either. He had dark caramel skin and shaggy brown hair that fell in his eyes. He was just silently hovering over Keigo, but he didn't seem to be bothering the man.

When Ichigo looked around a bit more he noticed that the only other person in the room was Ikkaku. The guard was sitting alone in the corner of the room with his chair leaned back against the wall. It took a split second to recognize him because he was sporting the uniform's hat today and had it pulled down over his eyes. It almost looked like he might be snoozing.

If Ikkaku was running around like Zaraki this week, then Ichigo couldn't blame him. He looked back over to the table and blinked when he realized all three inmates were looking straight at him now. He locked eyes with bright hazel and Keigo immediately smiled and waved at him. He gestured for Ichigo to join them, and Ichigo couldn't think of a reason why he shouldn't.

He told Grimmjow he didn't have time to waste—and that was true, but Ichigo still wasn't sure how to start his quest for information. He wanted to understand Zangetsu's situation in the Psychiatric Ward and he needed to learn more about Grand Fisher without actually asking. The best way to do that was to gain people's trust and just let them talk.

Not the easiest thing to do in a prison, but meeting new people would be a good start.

Ichigo opened the door and suppressed a chuckle when he accidentally startled Ikkaku. Guess he really _was_ sleeping. The man barely managed to catch himself as the chair rocked forward and then tilted sideways before all legs slammed to the floor with a loud CLACK.

"Shit." Ikkaku grumbled and quickly looked up, but then he relaxed when he recognized the person who entered. "Oh. S'just you." Ikkaku yawned into his hand and then slammed back in the chair with a tired huff.

"Hello to you too." Ichigo greeted with a small salute. He then turned back to Keigo and started making his way towards the table.

"Hey Ichigo!" Keigo chirped happily with a small trail of red spreading across his cheeks. Ichigo decided not to comment on the blush and nodded in greeting. He paused once he was close enough, but he didn't sit quite yet.

The two strangers seated on either side of Keigo were looking up at him and Ichigo couldn't help but notice the twinge of fear he saw in the smaller male's eyes. The bigger guy didn't seem _scared_ , but he wasn't in any hurry to introduce himself either.

Keigo noticed the awkward air forming between them and instantly tried to correct it.

"Dudes! It's fine! Ichigo is a good guy, you don't have to worry." He wrapped an arm around his smaller friend's shoulder and tucked him close.

"But… he's _Reaper…_ " The guy whispered, but Ichigo could hear him just fine.

Keigo waved off his concern then turned his grin towards Ichigo as he said, "This worry wort here is my friend Mizuiro!" He pointed his thumb towards the bigger guy, "And this quiet giant is Sado—but everyone calls him Chad."

Ichigo inspected the man and then ducked his head in greeting. The other hesitated before returning the gesture.

"Which name do _you_ prefer?" Ichigo asked curiously. The man seemed taken aback at the genuine question but then his uneasiness noticeably thawed.

"You may call me Chad…"

"Well. Nice to meet you, Chad," Ichigo took a seat as he bowed his head and then turned towards the other, "And Mizuiro." His polite and friendly demeanor worked wonders. The suspicious glare he was receiving from Mizuiro morphed into curiosity.

"See? Told you guys he wasn't bad. Still can't believe you're actually _the_ Reaper. Blows my mind! Granted—All I really knew about you was the random stuff said on late night talk shows, the news, or the gossip that goes around this prison. Some of these guys are real fanboys when it comes to famous killers. I think someone around here actually makes _trading cards_ of them. If I'm not mistaken, he has one made for you!" Keigo laughed but it drifted to a nervous chuckle when he realized he'd been rambling. "But anyway… Did you and Blue work things out?"

Ichigo's scowl was back and his head snapped sideways to glare at the wall. He huffed under his breath and that reaction was all the answer Keigo needed.

"Oh… hm.. Yeahh, you guys seem to have a complicated relationship."

"There's no _relationship_." Ichigo immediately snarled, but he tried to calm himself when he noticed Mizuiro shrink away. He sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face to help wash away the irritated scowl.

"Well… whatever you wanna call it—you punch him out the first time you see him here, but then you save him from White." Keigo recalled with this mischievous little grin on his face. "So it's hard to tell if you like him or hate him."

Ichigo crossed his arms and continued to glare holes in the wall. He refused to say anything, mostly because he didn't want to talk about the asshole but also because he wasn't sure anymore. He had to reassess his feelings towards the man. Preferably before lockdown today.

Keigo didn't want to torture Ichigo for too long. He opened his mouth to change the subject, but his lips snapped shut when he glanced towards the window and noticed a couple of inmates gathering outside their room in the hallway.

Ichigo saw how all three men sunk low in their seats. He spun around to see what they were looking at but the door opened just as he turned. The squeal of the hinges startled Ikkaku again, but this time he jumped to his feet. He lifted a hand towards the inmates as they walked inside and forced them to halt.

"Eyyy. What up Baldy?" Nnoitra's grin split his narrow face.

"M'not _bald_ , dammit!"

"So wait… that's a fashion choice?" Yammy reached up with one giant hand and snatched Ikkaku's hat right from his shiny, bald—ehem— _shaven_ head.

Ikkaku growled under his breath when he had to jump up to snatch the hat back. He shoved the item onto his scalp and then glared at them.

"If you're here to cause trouble, then get lost." He reached for the baton around his belt as he spoke.

"Ehh man, calm down. We're just here to chit chat. All the other clubs are full and we're bored." Nnoitra explained with a shrug but then his one eye swiveled towards Ichigo, making the orangette raise a brow in question.

"I don't believe you, but I'm not in the mood to argue. So just keep your hands to yourself." Ikkaku lifted his hand and pointed two fingers from his own eyes to the three inmates standing by the door, gesturing 'I've got my eyes on you!'. He then dragged his chair over to the table and settled himself between Chad and Ichigo.

Yammy closed the door behind them and all three inmates quietly sat in the remaining chairs. Nnoitra snatched up the spot on Ichigo's right, then Yammy sat beside him, and the last spot was taken by someone Ichigo had never seen before. The man's skin was just as pale and colorless as Zangetsu's but his shoulder length hair was pitch black. His large, green eyes were hooded with boredom and when they flickered towards Ichigo, he felt like the man was gazing straight into his very soul.

Ichigo gulped when he found himself sucked into that gaze like it was a black-hole. No other colors would seem as bright or vibrant as the one he was trapped inside of now.

"So! What club is this anyway? I always see you three in 'ere, but I ain't ever checked it out 'fore." Nnoitra crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair as he spread his long legs beneath the table. Ichigo finally managed to snap his eyes away and scowled when feet knocked into his. Nnoitra didn't notice, or rather didn't care.

"Uhm…" Keigo nervously scratched at his cheek as he rolled a random crayon back and forth across the papers in front of him. "This is… it's uh…"

"Well? Spit it out, Pup." Yammy's rough voice made the poor man jumpy.

"It's poetry club!" Keigo shouted before he could stop himself. He gulped at the incredulous looks he received and when he locked eyes with Ichigo, his face grew hot with a blush.

"Poetry? Seriously?" Nnoitra leaned forward with an amused smirk. "I _gotta_ see this." He reached across the table easily and attempted to grab the paper in front of Keigo, but the brunette immediately slid it out of reach. When Nnoitra tried to steal it again, Keigo crumpled it up and stuffed it down his prison suit. "Aw c'mon!" Nnoitra laughed at the reaction as he slumped back into his chair.

"Make your own!" Keigo slid a few blank papers towards the man and Nnoitra caught the crayon that rolled across the table and nearly fell into his lap.

"Naw. If it ain't freestylin', you won't catch me rhymin' shit." Nnoitra slid the supplies to Yammy, who kept it moving until it settled in front of the pale man beside him. "I'll letchya do your thing though. I got somethin' I wanna ask his majesty anyway."

Ichigo nearly rolled his eyes when that amused grin turned on him. He should've known they were here because of him.

"What?" He nearly snarled.

"I'm curious," Nnoitra rested his chin on one hand as he leaned against the table, unperturbed by Ichigo's attitude. "If you're really Reaper then how come White is still here? Wouldn't he've been released as soon as _you_ were caught?"

Ichigo raised a brow at the very sudden and unusually astute question. He did have a good point, only…

"I never got arrested for being Reaper." Ichigo admitted. "The court still thinks they sentenced the right person, and Judges won't admit to mistakes like that easily."

"If that's not why you're here, then…?"

The rest of the inmates were looking directly at the man in question, their attention pinned solely on him and what he was about to say. Ichigo remembered Keigo asking the same question last week and he'd promised to explain it to the man at another time… but there was no way he could tell these guys—

"He was convicted of three different charges: Infiltrating the Military under a false name, desertion, and kidnapping while overseas." Chestnut eyes went wide and snapped to Ikkaku. The guard shrugged and wasn't really paying him much attention as he picked at the skin around his fingernails. "I got curious and took a peek at your file, so sue me."

" _Kidnapping_?!"

Ichigo slowly let his gaze drift back until he was looking straight at Keigo and he winced. The man looked devastated, maybe even _heartbroken,_ at that single accusation.

"The fuck? Not another chomo." Yammy grumbled and he leaned backwards to glare at Ichigo from around Nnoitra's thin frame.

"Chomo?" Ichigo echoed.

"He ain't no chomo, ya moron." Surprisingly, it was Nnoitra that spoke up for him. Ichigo blinked at the man curiously, but he had his back turned while he growled at Yammy. The larger man bristled at being called a moron and turned his glare from Ichigo to the male beside him. They were about the same height so their gazes locked at eye level.

"What's a chomo?" Ichigo tried again, but he was ignored.

"And how the fuck would you know if he isn't?" Yammy spat.

"Have those muscles finally cut off circulation to yer brain, dumbass!?" Nnoitra shot back, "Ya really think Zaraki would protect a chomo?" Yammy, who was getting irritated at the name calling, tried to answer the question, but Nnoitra didn't let him speak. "No! He _wouldn't_. So shut da fuck up 'fore you start another goddamn war."

"Why wouldn't the captain protect a chomo?" Mizuiro pitched in. He seemed more calm and comfortable now that he realized the Vasto Lorde weren't here to start a turf war.

Nnoitra narrowed his eye at the smaller male and huffed through his nose before answering, "Because he has a daughter, dipshit. Do you know of _any_ father that would stick their neck out for a child molester?"

 _Oh! Chomo is short for 'child molester'._ Ichigo nearly 'ah'ed in understanding.

Nnoitra looked around the table after that last question. When no one seemed able to poke a hole in his logic, Nnoitra crossed both arms and lifted his nose towards the ceiling. "I rest my case then."

"How do you know about the captain's kid?" Ikkaku's peered suspiciously at the man from beneath the brim of his hat.

"Oh ya know, keep your friends close and your enemies closer kinda thing." Nnoitra waved off the threatening look and then turned back towards Ichigo, who had been enjoying the lack of attention until now. "So. Let's hear more 'bout this kidnapping."

Ichigo's lips twisted as he grew uncomfortable, but then he slowly unwound himself. Nnoitra had just defended him so it would only make Ichigo seem more suspicious if he refused to talk. Plus, everyone was looking at him expectantly—even Keigo was pleading with those big hazel eyes. He desperately wanted an explanation.

Ichigo released a long, suffering sigh.

Fine!

"Long story short—I joined the military to follow a lead. I heard from... a reliable source…. that one of the commanders had intel on the person I was tracking," Ichigo began. He was very careful not to mention any names or even use gender pronouns. He also wanted it to seem like he no longer HAD a target. He knew that at least two of these men were Vasto Lordes, and their leader just so happened to be Grand Fisher: So there was always the possibility they were sent here to fish for information. "Once I got the intel I needed, I deserted my post." Ichigo paused at the judgemental expressions aimed at him but ignored it. If they knew _how_ he got the information, their looks would drop in horror. They had no right to judge him, but he also knew that every decision he made in his old life would be frowned upon. "I traveled to a different country and managed to find where the person lived. However…" Ichigo's voice went soft. Each man listening leaned closer so as not to miss a single word. "He wasn't there…"

Ichigo didn't notice the tiny slip up until it was too late. He was getting distracted by too many memories. They surfaced across his eyelids with every blink, clear as day.

During his month in jail for the trial, Ichigo had relived that night every single fucking day. He'd been interrogated so often and so thoroughly that Ichigo could recall each moment like it happened yesterday.

It was storming _that_ night too…

"Well?" Yammy urged with wide eyes. "Get to the kidnapping!"

"Quit rushing him!" Mizuiro flapped one hand in the giant man's direction without looking away from Ichigo. Yammy glowered towards the tiny male whose head he could probably squash with a single hand.

"I… uh… Yeah… I kidnapped..." Ichigo looked down at the table. His eyes landed on a crayon that had rolled to a stop in front of him. Ironically, it was a light sea-green color.

Just like Neliel's hair.

Ichigo quickly flicked the crayon away with one finger and crossed his arms over his chest. The rolling object was caught between pale fingers. Ichigo's eyes traveled up the smooth ivory skin until his gaze eventually locked with dark emerald irises. The man was looking at him with deep seated interest and it made a small shiver go up his spine. Ichigo broke eye contact and shifted in the chair as he cleared his throat.

"Ehem. Yes. Well, I went inside to make sure he wasn't hiding somewhere. I checked every room." What he'd never mention to these men is what he **saw** in those rooms.

It had been horrific.

Ichigo broke into the three-story mansion and almost every single room had been locked. He found his way inside through the basement, so that's where his search started. Most of those rooms were decorated with shackles and various forms of torture. The gruesome dead bodies he'd uncovered down there… Ichigo would never get those images out of his head for as long as he lived.

After searching the basement, he made his way upstairs. The whole first story was lavish and most of the space was used for entertainment purposes. Very fancy and bright, despite the gore and chaos that lurked just below.

The second story was where the mansion took another disturbing turn. There had been about thirty decent sized rooms; Each with at least ten beds, all lined parallel in two rows. In the beds lay bodies, all of them small, both girls and boys who were no older than fifteen; some even looked as young as six years old. What made it disturbing was that each and every single one of them were hooked to IVs containing heavy sedatives. Ichigo never stuck around to find out what exactly the children were being used for, and he wasn't sure he _wanted_ to know. He really didn't need any other reasons to kill Grand Fisher.

Ichigo eventually came across the master bedroom on the third, and last, level of the mansion. That's where he thought he'd finally find the bastard, but what he saw inside wasn't what he'd been expecting.

Ichigo blinked back to reality when fingers snapped right in front of his nose. His vision focused on the long, boney appendages and then jumped to Nnoitra, who was leaning his body across the table to hover in his face.

"'Ey. Ya spaced out there for a sec." Nnoitra curled back into his seat, revealing the concerned and impatient looks from the others. "So what happened when ya went inside? Ya find the guy?"

"No…" Ichigo shook his head, both to answer the question and fling away the memories clouding his thoughts. He needed to focus! "But I found his wife—or rather his _slave._ The poor woman was shackled to the bed." At least there were no IVs attached to her... Especially since, "She was pregnant," Ichigo took a deep breath through his nose before continuing, "And she was in labor."

At this revelation Keigo slapped both hands on the table, making everyone else jump from the sudden sound. "You kidnapped her _newborn_?!" He came to the sudden conclusion with eyes wide and shoulders tense.

Ichigo looked back down at the table and distracted himself by sliding a piece of paper from the middle and began folding it. The movement helped calm his restless nerves as he tried to remember some of the random origami he learned when he was little. His voice was soft and collected as he spoke.

"I did what I could, but she died while giving birth." That part had been hell. He scrambled to remember all the medical training he learned from his father, who happened to be a doctor, but Isshin rarely dealt with pregnancies. He worked in a family clinic—not a hospital. Ichigo tried to help the woman, he really did, but she gave up a long time ago. "She kept screaming 'Don't come out! Don't come out!'. She was trying to keep the baby inside—she wouldn't push!" Ichigo crumpled his sorry attempt at an origami flower and rolled it into a tight wad. He let the sharp corners dig into his rough palm. "When I realized she was dead, I…" Ichigo kept his eyes locked on the table and refused to witness their expressions as he confessed, "I cut her open." He wasn't sure if it was Keigo or Mizuiro who gasped, but it came from that side of the table. Ichigo felt his chest tighten as he remembered slicing right through her stomach… and then down towards her womb. His obsidian tipped dagger made cutting through the skin and organs easy, but it took so long to sift through the mess to find the struggling newborn inside. He tried to be careful, but he accidentally nicked the baby's forehead with his dagger. It was only a small scratch but it had morphed into a scar that was still visible to this day. "The baby wasn't breathing by the time I got her out so I had to perform CPR… It worked. She survived. And then I had to make a choice." Ichigo finally lifted his head to look his audience in the eye. Each man had a different expression plastered across their face, but the only one who seemed unaffected by the story was the green eyed guy. "I took the baby and I ran."

Ichigo sunk into his chair and quietly soaked in their reactions.

"That's fucked…" Ikkaku mumbled under his breath. He closed his eyes as he imagined himself in that same situation.

Nnoitra's lips were pursed and he was looking Ichigo up and down critically, as if he was trying to fill in all the blanks that were missing from the story.

Keigo had turned to Mizuiro during that last part and buried his face in the smaller male's shoulder. Ichigo could've sworn he heard sniffling and he was proven right when Mizuiro reached up to rub soothing circles in Keigo's back.

Yammy had his eyes closed and was leaning heavily on the chair, looking like he'd lost interest now that the story was over. At least he wasn't accusing Ichigo of being a 'chomo' anymore.

Chad's head was tilted down and he was slumped forward as if deep in thought. Ichigo couldn't see his expressions through those shaggy bangs.

The green-eyed man had returned his attention to the paper that had been passed to him earlier and the sea-green crayon was in his hand as he wrote. Ichigo was curious to see what he writing, but he couldn't read the cursive letters from this angle.

"So what happened to the baby? What did you do with her?" Mizuiro had grown tired of Keigo's blubbering and pushed the man away with a hand on his tear-stained face.

Ichigo managed a very small smile as he answered this time, "She's fine. Her name is Neliel-Tu and she's six now." He really missed her chubby face and lispy voice. "My… _ex_ ," He struggled to say without grimacing, "Is taking care of her for now. Since I wasn't convicted of anything violent, the court agreed to let me keep custody."

"Huh… makes sense." Ikkaku nodded along.

"I've got a few questions 'bout your little story."

Ichigo smothered a sigh when he saw Nnoitra still eyeing him like he was trying to complete a rubix cube.

"I won't promise to answer them." Ichigo grumbled stubbornly.

"Well let's see… Since you're Reaper, I'm gonna assume that the guy you were chasing was on your hit list, right? You were tryin' to kill him, weren'tchya?"

Ichigo hesitantly nodded his head at that, unsure of where Nnoitra was going with this.

"And.. what's the kid's name? Neliel?" Ichigo nodded again in confirmation, "That's HIS kid—the guy you were chasing—HE was her father, yeah?"

"What are you trying to say…?"

"The way I see it," A wide, sadistic grin began to crawl along Nnoitra's lips, "You took that baby because ya thought the guy would come looking for _you_. That would be a lot easier than digging for more information on 'im, right?" Nnoitra's eye gleamed with cruel pleasure as he watched Ichigo crumble.

"W-what..? No!" Ichigo denied quickly. Maybe a little _too_ quickly. "Don't twist this around! That's not why I did it!" He only wanted to take Neliel away from that madhouse. He was trying to _protect_ her from that awful place!

"Ya sure? Seems like I hit a nerve~" A shallow chuckle escaped Nnoitra's grinning lips as a long tongue peeked out to tease the corner of his mouth. He hummed in satisfaction as if he could taste Ichigo's growing anger. He tried to bait the man into releasing more of those pent up emotions, "How long did you wait for him before ya finally gave up and accepted the kid as your own? Or does she feel like your kid _at all_? Does she even call you daddy?" His fishing paid off.

Ikkaku jumped up at the same time Ichigo did and Nnoitra barely managed to dodge the flying fist aimed straight for his teeth.

"Okay! That's it!" Ikkaku shouted as he quickly grappled Ichigo into a headlock from behind. The orangette instantly regretted his reaction and sagged in the guard's hold, but Ikkaku didn't release him yet. "You three. OUT." He nudged his head at the door and looked pointedly towards their uninvited guests.

"Fiiiine." Nnoitra drawled and the chair screeched against the floor as he stood. Yammy and the other man followed suit.

Ichigo glared at Nnoitra as he passed but the guy just seemed amused. Yammy didn't bother saying anything as he passed. Ichigo's glare withered when he turned his head and got an eyeful of emerald once more. This time the man was standing right in front of him and Ichigo could really see all the different flecks of green in that intense stare. Ichigo felt a hand reach for his hip and he struggled in Ikkaku's hold for a split second until he realized the guy was only placing something in his pocket.

The man never said a single word and just as quietly shut the door when he left.

"You good..?" Ikkaku grunted in Ichigo's ear with his arm still tucked beneath his chin, elbow pinching the adam's apple.

"Yeah." Ichigo said and turned to face the man once he was released. "Sorry… I didn't—"

Ikkaku raised a hand to stop him.

"S'alright. I wanted to punch him too. But ya gotta keep a better lid on that anger of yours."

Ichigo scratched the back of his head with a sigh. He was right. If it had been any other guard, Ichigo would definitely have that stupid point he'd been trying so hard to avoid today.

"Fucking… dammit." Ichigo was emotionally exhausted again. He sagged back into his chair and Ikkaku did the same. "Sorry I ruined your club." Ichigo glanced up at the three silent inmates across the table. Keigo shrugged as he tried to casually wipe the rest of the tears from his face.

"It's okay, Ichigo. I know you never _try_ to cause trouble. It's like you're a magnet for this stuff or somethin'."

Ah! That reminded him—he still needed to call Rukia!

Shit… She was going to give him the lecture of a lifetime.

He really wasn't in the mood to deal with that right now though, so he reminded himself to contact her tomorrow.

"I've actually been told that before…" Ichigo smiled fondly when he remembered how much she worried about him. If only she knew just how much of a mess he'd gotten himself into. Being here in Hueco Mundo was like standing in quicksand—the longer you stayed, the worse it got. He wouldn't say he was neck deep at the moment, but it was getting close. "Anyway. I'll leave you gentlemen to your poetry, but before I go, I wanted to see if you knew anything about Psych Ward?"

Keigo and the others shared a look and it was Mizuiro who spoke up.

"Not really… people who get sent there usually never come back."

"Usually?" Ichigo pressed, "Zangetsu couldn't have been the **only** one to leave."

Ikkaku adjusted his hat as he leaned back comfortably in the chair and said, "I've only ever heard of four people who managed to get out of there. The first being White, of course. The second was Ukitake—don't know if you've met him yet."

Ichigo nodded his head, "I think so.. Long white hair and dark eyebrows, right?"

"Yup! That's the guy. The third person to get out was Ulquiorra."

"Who?" Ichigo asked, wanting more details just in case he ever had to find the guy.

Ikkaku leaned forward as he jutted a thumb towards the door. "That quiet guy who was in here earlier."

"Oh… Wait!" Ichigo quickly reached into his pocket to retrieve the folded piece of paper that the aforementioned man had given him. The others watched curiously as he unfolded it over the table and then flattened it out for them to see.

…

"Pff! HAHAHAHA!" Ikkaku's hat rolled across the table and then spun until it settled on its flat top as the man doubled over in laughter. Keigo couldn't help but join.

Ichigo felt a tic form in his brow as he glared at the single word written in elegant cursive.

' _TRASH'._

"What the FUCK? I thought he was writing something serious! This is just uncalled for."

"Oh my god. That's too fuckin' funny." Ikkaku had to stop and catch his breath as he straightened back up. He wiped an amused tear from the corner of his eye with a sigh. "That made my whole week." Once he was composed, he adjusted his uniform and cleared his throat to return to a more serious demeanor.

"Fuck it." Ichigo crumpled the paper and chucked it across the room with a huff. "Who was the fourth?" He turned his scowl back towards Ikkaku.

"You sure you wanna know?"

Ichigo's expression scrunched in confusion at that. Why _wouldn't_ he want to know?

"Just tell me."

Ikkaku shrugged his shoulders and kept his face neutral as he answered, "Last person I heard of to ever return from Psych Ward was Kaien Shiba."

Chestnut eyes went wide.

"Sooo..." Ichigo struggled to wrap his head around that. He never knew Kaien got admitted while he was locked up. Then again… Kaien didn't talk about this place much—not that he could really blame him. "Is that all the information you know? About Psych Ward, that is…"

"Eeeyup." Ikkaku stretched his legs out under the table and crossed one ankle over the other.

"Thanks. I'll see ya later Keigo." Ichigo waved farewell to the brunette as he stood to his feet.

Keigo looked like he wanted to argue and ask him to stay, but Mizuiro quickly slapped a hand over his mouth and interjected, "It was nice meeting you, Ichigo! Good to know not everyone here is a jerk."

Ichigo nodded to him and then to Chad, who returned the gesture with a small smile. He gave another wave over his shoulder as he turned and left the room, shutting the door on his way out.

He had a lot to think about now…

...

..

.

 **TBC**


	11. Chapter 11: Experiment

**...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Lies Open Prison Doors**

 _Chapter 11: Experiment_

* * *

Ichigo wandered the halls for a while, just looking for a spot where he could sit and focus. He tried the library, but apparently there had been a fight. A bunch of guards were crowded around unconscious bodies on the ground. Tables nearby were flipped over, books and magazines scattered across the floor, and there was a metal pipe impaled through one of the computer monitors. In the midst of the chaos was Captain Zaraki. He swooped down to grab one of the unconscious inmates and lifted the man right off the ground, just like he'd done to Cang in the yard earlier. Zaraki shook him until he woke with a start, then utter fear crossed the inmate's face when he found himself staring into a single golden eye. Ichigo couldn't hear what was being said between them and he didn't stick around to find out.

It was hard to imagine Zaraki was a father. Ichigo had no idea the guy even had a daughter—not that he _would_ know. He lost touch with almost everyone in his old life once he returned to Karakura. For obvious reasons.

Ichigo passed a group of inmates near one of the windows to the yard. They gave him what could only be described as the 'stank eye', but no one dared to cross his path.

Things have really gotten tense around here, haven't they?

All because Grimmjow wasn't king anymore?

Or because White was gone?

Ichigo could see both being good enough reasons. The Vasto Lorde were being led by Grand Fisher, who apparently spent most of his time in solitary, and without Grimmjow to keep them in line, they could do whatever the hell they wanted. That meant freedom but also disorganization. As for White—he wasn't just some form of entertainment to these people. He was also their drug dealer.

Ichigo dealt with addicts before and this place was crawling with them. A whole week without a fix was like an eternity to them. It would explain why everyone seemed so on edge… But even though White wasn't running the product, wouldn't one of his lackeys 'take up the mantle', so to speak.

Ichigo shook the thought away and continued his search for solitude. He avoided the yard and his cell at all cost. He didn't want to run into Bazz-B again and he still wasn't ready to face Grimmjow yet. So he eventually found himself in one of the stalls of the bathroom in B wing.

His butt was planted on the lid of the toilet with the stall door locked and he had a fist tucked under his chin, looking a lot like 'The Thinker' statue.

So!

Ichigo's first stop in the thought-train was Grimmjow.

If he wasn't lying then how the fuck did the authorities know his name?

Ichigo could always call Byakuya about it, but he felt he was already asking too much of the man as it was...

The first person he thought of was Ginjou: He'd been the one who provided Ichigo with his fake documents so he could sign up for the military in the first place. Ichigo obviously burned the documents afterwards and Ginjou wasn't stupid enough to keep copies or leave any traces behind. Ichigo also knew that Ginjou would never turn him in. The guy was wishy-washy when it came to his morals, but he treated Ichigo like the son he never had. Even after Ichigo left that world behind, Ginjou made efforts to pop in every now and then. He even bought Neliel a present last Christmas; A large stuffed worm-looking plush toy that she called Bawabawa. Ichigo never knew what the hell the thing was supposed to be, but Nel loved it. She never left the house without it.

Ginjou was family and Ichigo couldn't bring himself to even assume the man would turn him in—not like _this_ , anyway.

The leak had to be from Grimmjow.

The only problem was that Ichigo _believed_ him when he said he wasn't a snitch.

There was a small chance that Grimmjow honestly thought he didn't say anything. He may have let it slip unintentionally, but Ichigo was having trouble imagining _Sergeant_ Grimmjow Jeagerjaques making a mistake like that.

Ichigo sighed and leaned back until his shoulder blades pressed firmly against the cool tiles behind him.

He also still needed to figure out why Kaien was put in Psych Ward. The neverending lack of information was starting to give him a headache...

"Eyy! C'mon! Don't be like that, Tats~!"

Speaking of headaches… That sounded like Renji.

"Just drop it, alright!?"

"... I said I was sorry…"

"Hah! SORRY!? Not fucking good enough. That was my last bit! Now I'm totally dry! Where the _fuck_ am I gonna get more?"

"Stop whining! Yama is settin' up new contacts. Just be patient, man!"

"FUCK that! I had a good thing goin' with White—That old geezer is gonna charge us out the ass." A disgruntled sigh echoed through the restroom.

"It's your own damn fault ya know." Renji grunted and the sound of a faucet turned on.

"How's that!?"

"Look—I wasn't there cuz a' my arm, but ya said you're the one who told Reaper 'bout the fight. If you had just left it alone then White woulda killed Blue before they even got caught… Don't know why ya bothered to help that Vasto piece a' shit anyway..." The running water stopped. "Just sayin'..."

Ichigo had to bite his tongue to keep a frustrated growl at bay.

"Ehh… Ya got a point…" Tattoo's voice went soft. "But I don't regret it. No one deserves to die in this hellhole—not even Blue. When I heard how Ichigo stood up to Hotshot and _won_ , I figured he could stop the White fight too, and I was totally right!" Ichigo's muscles slowly unwound themselves at the confession. "You shoulda seen it, Red! That whole fight was somethin' else! The way he dodged and predicted White's moves! The guy ain't human, m'tellin' ya! His reflexes are fuckin' amazing. Dude, he literally _caught_ White's fist before he got stabbed right in the throat, and while he was looking away! What a badass..."

Ichigo felt his cheeks burn and he shrunk against the toilet in embarrassment. Were they seriously just hanging out in the restroom _gossipping_? And of course Ichigo had to be part of it.

"Shuddup already! You've been gushing over him all fuckin' week!" Renji groaned but Tattoo didn't even seem to hear him.

"Mannn, I still can't believe I missed that auction fight. I'd gladly hock my next stash to see Reaper fight _naked_. Fucking hell~ Is he as big as they say?"

Ichigo didn't think his face could get any more red at this point. His cheeks were going to melt right off his face if they didn't STOP.

"Tch.. It wasn't all _that_ … And he's..." Renji's grumbling trailed off and Ichigo couldn't hear the last bit that was said.

Unable to fight the urge, Ichigo dared to peek through the small cracks between the stall doors and saw Tattoo slap a hand across Renji's back.

"Aww. You still upset that ya got your ass handed to ya?"

"Shuddup." Renji smacked the man's arm away and turned to lean back against one of the sinks. "If I'd known who he _really_ was, then I woulda been more careful. I thought he was just some punk that could put up a fight."

"Even if you WERE more 'careful' ya still woulda got your ass kicked." Tattoo turned to face Renji, a mocking grin slapped across his face as he spoke. "I'm still jealous you get to share bunks with him. I've got _so_ many questions I'd like ta ask."

"Then just ask'm. He won't hurt ya 'less you swing first. Learned that the hard way..."

Ichigo couldn't keep the satisfied smirk from spreading his lips when he saw Renji roll his shoulder with a grimace.

"Pshh. _You_ ask him for me then!"

"What, you _scared?_ " A large smirk nearly split Renji's face in half. Tattoo shoved at the man with his own smirk.

"Says the chicken who's **hiding** in here to avoid him."

Ichigo blinked when Renji suddenly lunged at the other inmate. Tattoo's face scrunched in annoyance when he was backed against the sinks and long, tattooed arms caged him there.

"Don't. I'm still pissed at you for stealin' my shit."

Renji ignored the warning growl as he pressed forward, nose brushing against the black ink around his pale throat. Strong hips rolled forward, and Ichigo glanced up to see Tattoo's cheeks burn red. The man anchored his hands against Renji's sides, fingers twisting into the fabric of his prisonsuit.

"Dammit, Red. Back—"

Ichigo pulled away from his little peephole and tried to block out the small gasp from Tattoo when Renji's mouth sucked and nipped against the skin below his jaw.

Apparently that's all it took to get Tattoo fired up because Ichigo didn't hear any complaints after that. The sound of zippers being pulled and the rustle of clothes bounced off the tiles, followed by small breathy groans.

"Nnn~ fuck. In a hurry?"

After a solid minute of just sitting there, listening to the little sounds they made, Ichigo couldn't help himself—He leaned forward to peek through the door again. He found Tattoo turned around and bent over the same sink he'd been pushed against. He still had his shirt on but the suit was gone, along with his boxers. One long leg was thrown over white porcelain and the scarred side of his face was pressed against the giant mirror.

Renji, on the other hand, had his shirt off while his suit still clung to his hips. One hand was latched to Tattoo's slim waist, his thumb digging into the tender flesh. Renji reached with the other hand to tug down his boxers just enough to whip out his hardening dick. He gave it a few quick strokes to coax it to full mast before aiming it right between the tempting cheeks in front of him. He teased the puckered entrance with his tip, letting precum smear against it.

Ichigo's eyes roamed up Renji's well-toned back, soaking in the thick, black lines of ink etched across almost every inch of skin. It was nothing too fancy, but the way the jagged lines linked into each other and wrapped around his body was interesting.

His attention snapped back to Tattoo when he heard the man whimper. Renji was slowly pushing his length inside. Ichigo had been too distracted to know if Renji actually prepared him properly, but Tattoo didn't seem to be in any pain.

"Fuuuuck~"

Nope, definitely not in pain.

Renji's hips rocked forward and he didn't bother waiting for the other to adjust. Tattoo braced one hand against the mirror right beside his face while he gripped the sink with the other. His breathing hitched and his jaw went slack.

Ichigo gulped as an embarrassed flush spread from his forehead all the way down his neck. The look on the Tattoo's face: so heady and twisted in pleasure.

"You sure you can handle it? Old man Yama doesn't—… Aw, what the hell is THIS?"

"Huh..? Oh! Haha! Get a fuckin' room you two!"

All eyes snapped towards the entrance and Ichigo quickly recoiled further back into his stall when he heard the new voices. He recognized Shinji, but he had no idea who the other was.

"Hey, what's up?" Renji said _casually_ , like he wasn't balls deep in another inmate right now.

"Not much, Red. You doin' alright over there, Tats?" The mystery voice said with a laugh.

The man in question was too busy stroking his own erection that hung over the sink to really respond properly. He didn't seem too embarrassed by the audience, but he was still avoiding eye contact with them.

"Ya really know how to take dick, don'tchya?"

"Fuck you!" Tattoo growled but his voice trailed off into another whimper when Renji angled his hips just right and gave a good, hard shove.

"Woah~ What's got you all fired up!? Is his dick not workin' right? Red, I thought I taught you better."

"Hah! You're real fuckin' funny." Renji spat and took his frustration out on the ass he was pounding into. Ichigo's gut twisted in arousal when the sharp sound of skin slapping against skin reached his ears.

"F-fuck!" Tattoo panted, his hot breath fogging up the glass.

Ichigo's curiosity got the better of him. He returned to his peeping position to see the owner of the new voice. He was tall with short silver hair that was stylishly spiked at the top. He had hard, chiseled features, a tight jawline, and if Ichigo squinted he could see various holes in his ear and two in his left brow where piercings used to be. It was too bad he couldn't wear them here, Ichigo didn't meet many people with facial piercings.

"But for real, what's with the attitude? I don't even get a kiss hello?" The guy said while stepping closer.

"Ya know how he gets when he hasn't had his fix." Renji teased with a grin and his hips never stopped moving.

"Hah! Is that all?" The silver haired man grabbed a handful of ebony hair and a gasp tore from Tattoo's throat. He heatedly locked eyes with the other man with his lips pulled back in a snarl, opposing the amused smirk he was met with. "Tell ya what, _Shuuhei_ ~" Tattoo shivered at the sound of his real name in that sensual tone, "I happen to have some extra stuff lyin' around if you wanna _earn_ it.." As he spoke, he slowly reached into his pocket to retrieve a tiny clear bag filled with soft white powder.

Tattoo's expression immediately flipped when the baggie was dangled right in front of his face. His brow scrunched in ecstacy and he looked to the man with hooded eyes. "Yes!" He gasped out after a particularly hard thrust from Renji. Ichigo wasn't sure if he was answering the question or just exclaiming in pleasure. "K-Ken! _Please_." He whined when the fingers in his hair tugged backwards until his face peeled away from the mirror.

"I gotcha." 'Ken' said as he carefully placed the small bag into Shuuhei's gaping mouth. "I wouldn't bite down if I were you." He mumbled against the man's heated temple. Renji snorted in amusement at that and immediately sped up his thrusts, forcing Shuuhei to really try not to clench his teeth. Ken kissed down the man's face until he came across the black '69' tattoo on his cheek and gently chomped down on it. He then took his now empty hand and slid it up Shuuhei's shirt, letting his fingers tease and roam over wiry muscles. He made sure to pause and tweak each nipple as he went. Shuuhei's strokes on his own erection sped up suddenly and his face twisted in pleasure. He was so close.

"Hehe~ Enjoying the show?"

All movement from the three stopped and Ichigo's head snapped up so fast he nearly got whiplash. His wide chestnut eyes locked with playful ones twinkling down at him. Sonuva—He completely forgot about Shinji.

The blonde had snuck into the stall next door and was standing on the toilet to peer over the divider.

"The hell? Someone's in there?" Renji's hips had stopped, but he didn't pull out. Ken detached himself from Shuuhei and walked over to the stall on the other side of Ichigo. He took Shinji's example and hopped up onto the seat to peer over. His eyes widened and then narrowed in glee when he recognized that head of bright orange hair.

"Well, well, well~! I was wondering when I'd finally get to meet you."

Ichigo opened his mouth to say something, but all that escaped was hot air. He gulped down the dry lump in his throat and leaned forward to block the view of his hand, which was currently latched to his own aching cock through the suit. He self consciously shifted his shoulders to cover most of his face when he saw Ken lick his lips.

"Who is it?" Shuuhei managed to gasp out once he reached up to remove the bag of heroin from between his teeth. Renji shrugged and resumed fucking him. He didn't seem to care about the weirdo that had been spying on them.

Ichigo felt a nervous shudder squeeze his throat when steel-grey eyes narrowed and a sadistic grin glared down at him. That look reminded him too much of Zangetsu and Grimmjow—which was doing terrible things to his already warped libido.

"It's King—-ooor do you like to be called Reaper instead?"

"W-what!?" Renji's grip faltered and he groaned when the muscles around him clenched in surprise.

"Fuuuck~" Shuuhei's lips parted and all the air in his lungs escaped like he'd been punched in the gut. He released a long groan and then there was the unmistakable sound of his semen splattering into the sink.

"Did he really just cum?" Ken asked, smirk only growing as he glanced up at the two knuckleheads.

Renji chuckled under his breath before removing himself from the spent man and then shifted to ejaculate in one of the other sinks. It only took a few good strokes and he came without a sound.

Shuuhei quickly jumped back into his clothes and limped towards the stall that Ken was in as he zipped himself back up. His face turned as red as Ichigo's when they locked eyes.

"Shit!" Shuuhei ducked back down and hid behind the divider as he harshley whispered at Renji, "It _is_ him!"

"Why're you whispering when everyone can hear you?" Shinji deadpanned as he rested his elbows across the divider on his side.

"Fuck!" Shuuhei cursed again, his voice still stuck in a whisper.

Ichigo chose to stay silent. He didn't know what to say, and he was too busy trying to will his own erection away to think of anything.

He blinked and shifted his gaze when he saw Renji's head poke up next to Shinji.

"'Sup?" The man said with an anxious grin. "No hard feelings 'bout the whole auction thing… right?"

Okay… He had enough of the floating heads talking down at him. He needed to leave.

Ichigo stood to his feet and unlocked the stall before finally stepping out. Renji took his lack of response as a bad sign and quickly scooted around the other stall to block his exit.

"Look! M'sorry, alright!? If I'd known you were—"

"It's fine." Ichigo interrupted him. He really didn't care about that. He just needed to get the hell away from these guys in order for his _problem_ to go away. He couldn't even look Renji in the eye after what he witnessed. "We're cool. I'm just gonna go."

Ichigo had never _watched_ anyone have sex before, obviously aside from porn. What made it worse was the fact that these guys were so fucking _casual_ about it. The whole situation was awkward to say the least.

He tried to walk around Renji but Shinji got in his way next.

"Aw. Whatchu running for? Don't be embarrassed. These two horndogs are always lookin' for something to hump."

"Yeah, ignore them." A large hand reached over Ichigo's shoulder to push at Renji's face. The silver haired man then walked around and stood in front, effectively replacing the redhead from Ichigo's line of sight.

"I was talkin' 'bout YOU and Red. Tats here is a fuckin' _angel_ compared to you two." Shinji laughed at the annoyed glare sent his way, then he wrapped an arm around Shuuhei to pull him into the spotlight. The man refused to look up from the ground and his face was still hot with embarrassment.

"Him? An angel? You obviously haven't seen what he can do with that mouth." Before Shinji could retort, the new guy returned his attention to Ichigo, "But anyway! My name's Kensei. People 'round here call me Knuckles though." He introduced himself with a stern frown and crossed his well muscled arms over thick pectorals.

"Uh… Okay. Yeah—just call me Ichigo." His arm automatically rose for a handshake because he was suddenly anxious and didn't know what else to do. The man smirked as he took the offered hand, but then he used the grip to reel Ichigo in closer.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

"Ya seem kinda nervous, _Ichigo_ ~" Kensei smirked when the hold on his hand tightened. He then ducked closer to whisper in the other's ear, "Ya know, we'd be more than happy ta help ya with your lil' problem there."

Ichigo quickly snatched his hand from the other's strong grip and jumped away when long fingers lightly cupped his erection. His fist came up on instinct, ready to punch the smirk right off his face, but he managed to stop himself. He was _really_ trying to have better control over his emotions. He didn't want to seem like a pushover either though.

Ichigo grabbed the taller man by the front of his suit and yanked him down to eye level so he could growl in his face, "You ever touch me like that again, and I'll rip your fucking arm off. Do I make myself clear?" He thought he was being pretty intimidating, but Kensei's smirk never dropped.

"Is that what you told Hotshot 'fore you sucked his dick?"

Ichigo didn't try to stop himself this time. He used his grip on the man to pull him forward as he decked him right in the face with his other hand. Kensei's head snapped to the side from the impact and a raw red spot immediately began to form on his cheek.

"Huh… That actually kinda hurt." At least Kensei's grin was gone, but the excited glimmer in his eye never wavered.

Ichigo rose his hand for another strike in order to get his point across but, just as he rose his fist once more, another hand shot out to grab his wrist. With a snarl, Ichigo turned to glare at the man who dared stop him but his anger deflated when he saw it was Shuuhei. The man had a determined scowl on his brow, but he still refused to meet Ichigo's gaze.

"He's just trying to rile you up. Don't let him." Shuuhei mumbled with a frown and hesitantly released his hold, not sure if Ichigo would start swinging again.

The orangette sighed through his nose and shoved Kensei away before retreating. He made sure to move so that his back wasn't towards any of them.

"You're right... Look, I'm sorry about that—" He gestured to Kensei's cheek, "But I've been having a lot of trouble keeping my rage in check since I got here…" He confessed while rubbing his temple. He could feel the vein there pulsing as he tried to calm himself.

"Well, there're ways to fix that." Ichigo sent Shinji an unamused glare, but the blonde waved the look away. "M'not talkin' about SEX—though that _is_ one of the best ways to release that pent up aggression." He chuckled at the upturned sneer he received. "But no. What I meant was, you could always play basketball in the yard…" When Ichigo shrugged at the suggestion, he added, "Or you could visit the gym. Right now it's Shinigami territory, so you're free to use it without any of the Vastos botherin' ya."

Ichigo looked up in interest at that. A gym? That had never been part of Zangetsu's tour when he first got here. Then again, Zangetsu never took the whole tour very seriously in the first place…

"I can show you where it is, if you want." Shinji offered while stuffing both hands in his pockets with a shrug.

Before Ichigo could reply, a different voice spoke up from the entrance.

"Aha! There you are~"

All eyes turned to see a head of light blonde hair and a scruffy chin. It was that one guard—Kisuke, if Ichigo remembered right. His head peered from around the corner but then he stepped forward to fully enter. He had a simple, easy-going grin on his face, but the calculating gaze peering through parted bangs had Ichigo on edge. Thankfully, the man's grey gaze wasn't on him. It was busy sizing up the other inmates.

Kisuke probably thought these guys were giving Ichigo a hard time, which wasn't untrue, but he didn't want any trouble. Especially with a guard involved now.

"Were you looking for me?" Ichigo spoke up and gave a small nod in greeting when Kisuke finally looked back at him. He nodded in return and then spun to face Ichigo completely.

"Yes. The captain asked me to keep an eye out for you," He admitted, grin still in place, even when Ichigo grimaced.

"I don't need a damn babysitter…"

Kisuke lifted his hands to exaggerate the shrug as he replied, "I told him the _same_ thing. But it's not my call, so you'll have to take it up with him."

"Son of a…" Ichigo felt another headache coming on. "Fine. Just… don't bother me." He took this as his opening to finally leave the restroom. He only paused when he was about to pass Renji. He looked the man in the eye and raised his hand for a cordial handshake. He wanted to show that he honestly had no hard feelings towards the man, but Ichigo kept the scowl to show that he wouldn't be so forgiving if it ever happened again. Renji seemed to understand the hidden message and bowed his head before giving Ichigo's hand one firm shake. Short, sweet, and to the point. Ichigo threw a wave over his shoulder to the other inmates before walking out, Kisuke hot on his heels.

Ichigo didn't like the idea of having a 'bodyguard', but he was grateful for the chance to escape. He was also aware that 'help' usually came in odd forms, and this guy was definitely ODD.

Kisuke didn't even have to say anything to set off Ichigo's alarms. It was that unnerving grin he caught him doing sometimes. Ichigo wasn't sure he ever wanted to know what went on inside that man's head. Expressions like that could only come from something undoubtedly sinister.

On the bright side, no one bothered Ichigo while Kisuke was around. He wasn't sure if it was because of the grin or the fact he was a guard, but he guessed it didn't matter. Not even Bazz-B and his little gang wanted to start trouble. Even when they accidentally bumped into them. Ichigo could tell Bazz-B wanted to say something nasty, but the mohawked fiend only smirked and winked at him before retreating in the same direction he'd been walking. His posse made sure to hoot and make degrading noises at Ichigo's ass as they circled around him though.

"Tch… Cowards." Ichigo snorted under his breath and unconsciously lifted a hand to gently massage his thumb, the same one he dislocated to get out of those cuffs earlier.

"I heard about what happened… wanna talk about it?" Kisuke offered with a more genuine smile this time. Ichigo blinked up at the man but shook his head with another soft snort.

"If you already know what happened, then what's left to talk about?" He shrugged one shoulder before continuing his trek through the prison halls.

"Alright, alright. We don't have to get into that, but there _is_ something you want to talk about though, isn't there?"

Ichigo's foot paused mid step and he swung his leg around to turn and face the man. He scowled at him with narrowed auburn eyes glowing beneath the fluorescent light.

"Sounds like you already know everything there is to possibly know. But sure, go ahead, tell me _exactly_ what it is I wanna talk about."

"Oh I'm sure there are A LOT of things you want to get off your chest," Kisuke's wicked grin was back and his grey eyes glimmered beneath the shadow of his bangs, "But maybe we can start with Grimmjow. I know he's your cellmate now—must be pretty awkward… " Kisuke took a long step forward so he could lower his voice as he continued, "After all, you two were lovers at one point, right?" He chuckled when Ichigo's annoyed scowl twisted into something a little more angry. "You beat him up and took his title, so I guess you guys didn't part on good terms. But that can't be right, because you saved him from White, who you ALSO slept with—if Maki's word is to be trusted."

Ichigo refused to say anything. This guy obviously knew his way around the gossip chain, but Ichigo could tell that he was fishing for more information.

"Don't want to talk about that either, huh?" Kisuke hummed in thought before continuing, "Well, speaking of White, I guess we could talk about how much the guilt must be eating you alive. Not only did you get him _arrested_ , but what's worse is you didn't even _**know**_ about it. Must be rough knowing that nothing you do for him will ever give back the last 10 years of his life."

Ichigo's anger wilted and his gaze gradually dropped to the floor. Motherfucker hit that nail right on the head. He may not be able to correct his mistake, but Ichigo still needed to do _something_ to help Zangetsu. Even if it was just getting him out of Psych Ward. The guy seemed so reluctant to go back, and if Dr. Aizen was really in charge of the place, there was no telling what that pervert was doing to him.

"If you have a point, then you better fucking get to it." Ichigo grumbled and Kisuke beamed victoriously when he finally got a response.

"I heard from Ikkaku that you were asking about Psych Ward, so I assumed it was because you wanted to find a way to get White out."

"Why would you assume that?! I could have been asking about my cousin, Kaien, because he was in there at one point too." Ichigo lied through his teeth.

"Nice try, but you had no idea Kaien was even admitted until Ikkaku told you, and if you _really_ wanted to know what happens in Psych, you could've just called and asked Kaien about it, but you didn't."

"How do you know all this!?" Ichigo griped. He was sick of being left in the dust when it came to information gathering. That was _his_ motherfucking job!

"I know way more than you could possibly imagine, Ichigo!" Kisuke said cheerfully and then he coyly drummed his fingers together in front of his own face. "But let's start small. Follow me, there's something I'd like to show you."

Ichigo debated whether or not to actually follow the oddball, but curiosity got the better of him. He just really hoped that he wasn't getting tricked into another one of Bazz-B's sexcapades…

Oddly enough, Ichigo's gut instinct told him he could trust this guy.

With a sigh, Ichigo turned on his heel and then lightly jogged to catch up with Kisuke's retreating form. They ended up going back through C Wing and then came to a stop in front of the counselor's office. Ichigo assumed the man would knock, but he was surprised to see Kisuke fiddle with the keys attached to his belt. He eventually found the one he was looking for and pulled the retractable key holder to unlock the door. He let it zip back into place as he opened the door and turned his head to see Ichigo's incredulous look.

Kisuke grinned again before answering the unasked question, "Sousuke left early today, and Zaraki let me… _borrow_ his set of keys."

"Uh-huh…" Ichigo's lips pulled up into an amused smile. He gestured to the open doorway and bowed mockingly. "After you."

Kisuke released a small giggle before walking inside. He waited until Ichigo entered as well before closing the door behind them. Ichigo stood to the side and flicked the light on as Kisuke made himself comfortable in Sousuke's leather desk chair. Without hesitation, he leaned forward to root around in the topmost drawer.

Ichigo peered curiously into the opening as the man rummaged.

"I know they're in here somewhere… He wouldn't trust anyone else to handle them and he'd never suspect Zaraki to resort to _snooping_." Kisuke rambled under his breath as he pushed aside some scrunched up sticky notes. "Sousuke is one paranoid son of a bitch though, that's for sure…"

Feeling curious, Ichigo reached for one of the yellowish wads of paper and uncrumpled it. He could barely read the hastily doodled chicken scratch that littered the paper. A lot of the items listed on the note were crossed out and impossible to distinguish, but Ichigo was able to read a couple lines:

 **Experiment #997**

 **FAILURE**

 **Possible variable inconsistency: Subject too old, or blood could be unstable.**

 **Getting very close...**

Well then… that certainly wasn't something you just randomly come across in a _counselor's_ desk. What the fuck was this creepo up to?

"Aha! Here it is." Kisuke smirked triumphantly as he slammed a particularly thick file onto the desk, making a few stray papers flutter to the floor. Ichigo rolled his eyes but reminded himself to make sure everything was placed in its original spot to avoid Sousuke getting suspicious. He recrumpled the note in his hand and placed it back in the drawer before reaching for the file. The first thing that piqued his interest was the name written in sharpie across the flap. ' **Zan Shirosaki** '

' _Not enough space to write his whole name, I guess.'_ Ichigo hummed to himself as he flipped the folder open. The first page alone had him collapsing back into the chair behind him and Kisuke leaned forward on the desk to soak in every little reaction from Ichigo. His nostrils even flared slightly, as if he were scenting the air. Fucking weirdo.

"But… This _can't_ be him."

Ichigo lifted the folder and flipped it around to reveal the picture he was looking at. On the photo wasn't the pale figure he'd been expecting—at all! The snow white hair he was familiar with was pitch black, but still the same length and style. Instead of colorless skin, it was peachy and looked very healthy. Then there was his expression too… It was really hard to compare this man in the photo, who was staring at the camera with nervous terror, to the ghostly killer that Ichigo had been intimate with. The same man with that devilish smirk and raspberry flavored tongue.

Ichigo felt an excited shiver race up his spine at the mere thought of it. Why the hell did that turn him on? He should probably see about that therapist Inoue had been recommending to him the last year and a half.

"Yeah, that's him. He doesn't really look like that now, does he?"

Ichigo flipped the folder back towards himself and took another long look at the photograph. Even his eyes were different now. In the photo they were… _normal:_ No black sclera, but he still had bright irises, the same color as melted gold.

Everything else was the same, to the angular shape of his jaw and the similar lines of his face, but just 10 years earlier. So fucking _young_.

"What happened to him? I understand people might lose their tan because they're locked up most of the time, but THIS," Ichigo threw out the photo so it slid across the desk, "this is definitely not fucking normal." Kisuke trapped the paper under his fingers before it slid off the edge and then leaned forward to inspect it. He let out a long, suffering sigh.

"It's so inhumane... what they did… Well—what they _are_ doing to him, I suppose."

"What's going on here? If you know something then please just fucking tell me already." Ichigo hated resorting to the 'P' word, but he was so tired of being in the dark.

"Ya know… He was actually pretty docile when he first got here." Kisuke began while snatching the folder back from Ichigo's grasp. He then flopped into the chair, making it rock backwards, "But then people started hearing more and more rumors about 'Reaper' and all of his 'confirmed kills'. People were too stupid to realize Zangetsu couldn't have possibly done any of those things while behind bars—everyone just assumed it happened _before_ he was convicted. So then Zangetsu had to put on an… **act** : He needed to play the part of an infamous killer to keep people from messing with him—you already know what that's like." Kisuke gestured to Ichigo and the orangette nodded with his lips twisted in understanding. "Being surrounded by absolute morons for days upon days: I'd probably go insane too.." Kisuke thumbed through Zangetsu's file as he spoke and then slid a specific document towards Ichigo. "He first got admitted to Psych Ward after biting his cellmate's dick off."

What!?

Ouch!

Ichigo reached down to give his own dick a comforting squeeze as he imagined what that would feel like. Fucking hell!

He then suddenly recalled a joke Ikkaku made when they were first introduced: ' _Watch out for this one. He bites.'_

Heh. Guess that made sense now.

He reached for the paper Kisuke had slid to him. It was a medical report describing the cellmate's condition after being mutilated. His name was Bulbous G. Ichigo glanced down when Kisuke slid another paper towards him. This one was a death certificate saying that Bulbous had commited suicide a few weeks later. He hung himself with his own bedsheet.

Guess he couldn't live without a dick…

"So what happened after he got admitted? How long did it take for him to change?" Ichigo's curiosity was showing.

"No one really knows. Sousuke kept him hidden away most of the time. It took Zangetsu 5 whole years to get out, and once he came back he was as you know him now. I have a pretty good idea what Sousuke was doing to him, _however_ … I don't have enough evidence to put a stop to it."

"But you made it seem like there was a way to get him out! You—" Ichigo nearly shouted, but he muted himself before he got too loud. He could hear multiple footsteps coming down the hall.

"That's where _you_ come in." Kisuke lowered his voice with a smirk as he slid the whole folder back towards Ichigo. He let it fall off the edge and plop into his lap.

Ichigo snorted under his breath as he settled deeper into his own chair. "I already have my lawyer, Byakuya, looking into Zangetsu's case. I'd be willing to confess to the B&E that got him arrested in the first place, but Byakuya would have to argue against all the fights he got into afterwards. Best thing we could do is make him look like a victim of the system." Ichigo perused through the rest of the folder as he spoke. Most of the documents were extensions for Zangetsu's sentence, and Yhwach's large signature was at the bottom of each and every one. With the amount of papers, you think they would just go ahead and say his sentence was for life. But no. The amount of years added went beyond a normal lifespan—like they expected him to live past 200 years old or something. It was a _ridiculous_ amount of time.

"That _could_ work." Kisuke hummed to himself as he continued to rifle around in Aizen's desk. "Assuming you don't get accused of being the real Reaper and wind up with a **death** sentence. Your… 'infamy' wasn't very threatening 10 years ago, so Zangetsu only got a slap on the wrist—technically speaking. But NOW, with the amount of killings you're accused of, the judge won't be so lenient."

Ichigo hummed in agreement, eyes never leaving the black and white print in front of him as he nodded his head. He had already thought of the consequences to his confession: if the judge really wanted him dead—then so be it, but he'd be damned if he didn't take Grand Fisher's life first. No way in hell was that bastard going to die of old age… Ichigo would personally send him off with a _memorable_ death.

And yes, he thought about Neliel… He knew it wouldn't be fair to her if he left this world without even really explaining where she came from… but she was much too young for that now. He planned to have that conversation at a much later date, but with the way things were going, he might never get that chance. Ichigo figured he could write a cheesy death-wish letter and leave it in his will. It would be like one those letters you see on TV; Written across the label, he'd put ' _For Neliel-Tu on her 18th birthday'_.

Ichigo also knew that if he did die here, then she would still be in good hands. Despite the bumps in their relationship, Inoue would never let anything happen to that little girl. Plus, Rukia had stubbornly claimed herself to be Nel's godmother, and Ichigo trusted the Kuchiki siblings wholeheartedly. Byakuya may seem like a hardass most of the time, but Ichigo knew he also had a soft spot for kids, especially Nel. They would make sure she was safe.

Ichigo felt like he'd done his part—he took her away from that death mansion, away from Grand Fisher, and he brought her somewhere she can grow up and be happy…

Ichigo could make his peace with a death sentence if it truly came to that.

"If you really do confess, that'd be great for Zangetsu n'all, but then what about these guys?" Kisuke finished with a serious frown as he slapped three more files onto the desk. Ichigo hesitantly put the one in his hands to the side before picking up the next one.

Inside was the familiar soft smile of Ukitake. Only, instead of long white hair, he had locks as black as his eyebrows. He noticed the man's skin still had its peachy glow though. Ichigo skimmed through the short number of pages in the rest of Ukitake's file before quickly setting it aside to open the next one.

This time it was Ulquiorra, and he was the opposite. He had the same hair and vibrant green eyes Ichigo met earlier, but his skin looked like it had been sucked dry of all its original color.

Ichigo hummed in thought as he reached for the last file. He assumed it would be about his cousin, Kaien, since these were the same men Ikkaku listed as being the only ones to ever 'leave' Psych Ward. However, it wasn't Kaien but someone he'd never met before. The man had reddish-brown hair, tan skin, and hard grey eyes*, but Ichigo realized that this may not be what he looked like nowadays. He flipped to the next paper in the file to read his name: Kokuto Togabito.

Hmmmm, it didn't ring any bells but Ichigo had a dizzying wave of dejavu after taking another look at the guy's face. Not wanting to linger on any forgotten memories, Ichigo quickly flipped to the next page. His chestnut eyes narrowed with interest when he saw that the man had been convicted for double homicide. Reading further down, it mentioned that Kokuto had tried to plead insanity. That would explain why he was in Psych Ward. Ichigo felt his gut twist in sympathy when it went on to explain that both of his victims had been suspects to the rape and murder of Kokuto's younger sister.

Ichigo couldn't blame the guy... he'd only be calling the kettle black then.

If anyone ever did that to his own sisters, then Grand Fisher would just have to wait in line.

Great.

Now he had a kinship with the man and they haven't even met yet.

"I don't know what you expect me to do about _them_. My only concern is Zangetsu. I want to at least help him get out of that crazy place. After that I'll use my transfer papers to get the hell out before he tries to stab me in my sleep." Ichigo flapped the last folder shut in one hand and then tossed it back to the pile that had grown on the desk.

"Really? You don't want to help these poor men who were also experimented on?"

"Experiment… that same word was on the note. Are you trying to tell me that the prison _counselor_ , the same guy who is also in charge of the whole Psychiatric Ward, is using the inmates here like a bunch of lab rats? Because this is starting to sound a lot like one of those WWII Concentration Camp movies." Ichigo said, his voice thick with bitter sarcasm.

"I'd be careful talking like that. World Wars are not a joke, son." Kisuke pointed a stern finger at Ichigo, and the other raised both hands in the air to show he didn't mean any offence. "But yes… that's exactly what I'm saying. I believe Sousuke has been admitting certain inmates just so he can treat them with experimental drugs. Obviously, it hasn't been perfected yet—There are still too many noticeable side effects. The white hair, pale skin, inverted eyes, and even their insides are affected. Ukitake didn't always have that horrific cough."

Thinking back to that man's gentle smile, Ichigo felt anger bubble in his chest. Ukitake was _dying_ , and for what? To be Sousuke's test subject? Ichigo recalled the handful of blood the man hacked up and how the others called him 'Pestilence': One of the four horsemen.

Four.

Ichigo smirked to himself when he realized Kisuke had shown him _four_ different folders. He understood the reference now.

"Alright, you win." Ichigo sighed but it wasn't in defeat. He would have just talked himself into helping the others anyway. "What do you want from me?" Ichigo folded his arms down across the desk and drummed his fingers lightly against the pile of papers.

"I need you to sneak into Sousuke's lab inside Psych Ward and retrieve some hard evidence of what he's doing. Look for any sort of recordings, instructions, or maybe even—"

"Yeah, I know what evidence is." Ichigo interrupted with a snort and Kisuke had to resist the urge to whap the younger male across the head.

"Well good. So you'll do it then?"

Ichigo flattened his fingers and inspected the dry skin around his nails as he spoke, "I'll do it if you tell me why I'm the one going when you have all the keys. Why can't you just go yourself?"

Kisuke lightly spun the chair side to side as he answered with a serious frown, "Because Sousuke put one of those fancy card locks on his door and he's the only one authorized to go inside. SOOO…" Kisuke planted both feet completely on the ground and stopped rocking as that sinister grin made another appearance, "Only way to get inside is to get his personal card key, the very same one he always puts in his suit pocket." Kisuke patted the spot on his own chest so Ichigo knew exactly where to look. "And I figured this would be pretty easy for _you_ because he's already let you get close before." He lifted one blonde brow suggestively as he slowly circled a hand on the desk in the exact spot Ichigo had been sitting when he made out with Sousuke. The same spot he crushed the man's glasses—Back when he was desperately trying to get his transfer paper signed.

A lot has happened since then.

And how the FUCK did Kisuke even know about that!? Did he have cameras hidden in the room or something?

Not that he would ever ask... Ichigo didn't think he was even capable of walking with the size his balls needed to be to ask such a thing. If he had to guess, Ichigo could assume Kisuke has been observing Sousuke for quite a while, and hidden cameras were always a good way to catch someone fucking up. That HAD to be it—Kisuke just seemed a bit _too_ comfortable breaking into this man's office and digging through his desk. Like he's done it many times before.

"Fine. But then how am I supposed to get to his lab? Sousuke's card can get me through the building, but I can't exactly go wandering the halls with guards posted everywhere."

"There aren't as many guards at night." Kisuke suggested.

"After lockdown? Are you crazy?! If I get caught, it's an automatic 3 points to my record and if I get even 1 more then I'll be trapped here for 8 years." Ichigo griped with a scowl.

"Wowww! Didn't think Reaper would be scared of getting _caught_. Damn—but I guess people say you should never meet your heroes."

Ichigo clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. "Don't fucking guilt trip me. I'm trying to get back to my daughter before she completely forgets my face. I know it's a slim chance and I may only be able to leave here in a coffin, but the sooner I get out, the better." His voice drifted into a snarl near the end.

"Alright, alright… But don't back out just yet. What if I could guarantee you a clear path to the lab. I'll schedule the guards and make sure no one is patrolling that area for a while, and I'm sure we could convince Ikkaku to look the other way for your roll call. However, you've gotta make sure your cellmates don't point out your absence. If the other inmates make a fuss, Ikkaku won't be able to ignore it. I could also provide you with any other supplies you might need." Kisuke offered willingly. "Free of charge, of course." He finished with a playful smirk.

Ichigo didn't look up from his hands as he debated. He thought of all the different scenarios he could end up in and didn't like his odds, especially because he stuck out like a sore thumb. His hair alone was a bright beacon between these muted prison walls. Plus, his prisonsuit had black labeling across the back that said 'GEN POP', so if he were to get caught in Psych Ward he wouldn't be able to talk his way out. Even if he had the proper uniform for Psych Ward, it wouldn't really help. If he was caught by a guard, they would still need to confirm his identity. He'd be screwed either way.

 _Unless_...

Kisuke blinked in surprise when determined chestnut eyes shot up to lock gazes with him.

"What size shoe do you wear?" Ichigo asked and couldn't stop the satisfied smirk that stretched over his lips.

It took Kisuke a short moment to realize what exactly Ichigo was planning.

"Ha! And you called _me_ crazy."

"Hey, _you're_ the one who brought me here. If you want my help, then I need a guard uniform—shoes, hat, belt, the whole damn outfit," Ichigo rose a brow challengingly, but Kisuke didn't open his mouth to argue. "And I'll need a few other things."

Kisuke reached up and scratched at the light scruff along his chin as he gruffly replied, "Alright." He then motioned with his other hand for Ichigo to continue speaking.

"First, I'll need a fake Keycard to swap with Sousuke's, and you'll need to make sure he doesn't try to go to his lab for the rest of that day. If he finds out the card is fake then he might change the lock authorization. I also need a flashdrive to collect any evidence that might be on a computer. Oh, and I want to know exactly where his lab is, if you could bring me a map of the prison and point it out, that would be ideal." Ichigo listed calmly and Kisuke nodded to each demand with an impressed look on his face.

"Anything else?"

Ichigo leaned back as he thought hard about his next request. Kisuke was a smart man, he knew a lot about this place and his ability to collect information was impressive. There was a good chance this guy had all the information Ichigo wanted about Grand Fisher… but could he trust him?

"I want to know something…" He waited for Kisuke to nod before continuing, "Why are you going to these lengths?" Ichigo tilted his head curiously when the man's grin instantly dropped. "I mean… What are _you_ getting out of this?" Ichigo quickly added, "And if you try to tell me you're doing this out of the goodness of your heart, then I'm gonna go ahead and call bullshit."

Kisuke's voice seemed to leave him and he curled further into the seat. He scratched at his chin some more and then sighed through his nose to calm his nerves.

"Ahh… Well!" Kisuke sat up a little straighter as he seemed to make up his mind. "I actually have a few different reasons why I'm doing this, most of which are purely selfish." Kisuke glanced down at the desk and took a deep breath before looking back up. "But if you really want to know, then I'll tell you. The medication that Sousuke has been using on these men… I think it's a formula that _I_ created a long time ago." When he saw chestnut eyes narrow, Kisuke quickly tried to explain himself, "You see, Sousuke and I have history. We used to be lab partners at a military base and we were ordered to create a lot of different things. We let our imaginations run wild and we were having—dare I say it… Fun." Kisuke smiled as he reminisced. "But you know how it goes, good things never last. Sousuke was growing numb to the job and he felt that nothing we created was of any _real_ use. He wanted to make something _marvelous!_ Something that would leave a mark on the world and secure a spot in the history books." Kisuke rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "But he ran into a problem… His bottomless pit of creativity finally found the bottom. His ideas ran dry… so that egomaniac resorted to stealing my notes. He went behind my back and got promoted—Left me behind with NOTHING. I was eventually released from my station because I couldn't come up with anything 'original'. Years later I found out he got kicked out of the military and then I followed him here."

"So you're working here as a guard just so you can get back at your old lab partner for stealing your ideas?" Ichigo tried not to make a face, but his brow scrunched a little in disbelief. Kisuke shrugged his shoulders.

"I told you that most of my reasons were selfish… But I really am worried about these men. I feel partly responsible for their condition and I'd like to help them… but I can't get Sousuke in trouble until I have enough evidence for the police to get a search warrant. This whole thing has to be 'official' so he can wind up in prison himself."

Ichigo chuckled at that.

"That would be sweet justice, wouldn't it?"

"Damn right." Kisuke clicked his tongue as he sent Ichigo a playful wink. "Now then, was there anything else on your list?"

Ichigo gnawed on his bottom lip in thought. They were already talking about some secretive shit that could get them both in trouble… So… fuck it.

"Hypothetically speaking, would you be able to arrange a… _visit_ … for me to be alone with another inmate?" Ichigo couldn't think of a way to be any more vague, but he guessed it didn't matter. Judging from the twinkle in his eye, Kisuke already knew _exactly_ who Ichigo was referring to.

"Hypothetically…? Well, I guess I could work something out. Your 'visit' would have to be pretty quick though."

"Ah… How much time do you think I'll have?"

Kisuke shrugged and then leaned over the desk with his palm outstretched, "Listen, if you can get that Keycard from Sousuke, sneak into his lab, and come back with something, then I promise you will have _plenty_ of time with Grand Fisher. Deal?"

Ichigo smirked and quickly took the man's hand. "Fucking deal!" They both stood from their chairs once the handshake was complete and each had their own expressions of victory.

"Now let's get you back to your cell. You've got about 10 minutes left until lockdown." Kisuke hummed as he looked down at his watch. Ichigo's good mood instantly evaporated and it took everything he had not to groan in despair. Kisuke chuckled as he placed the folders back where he found them. Ichigo helped by ducking down to retrieve the fallen papers from before. He then neatly tucked them back where he remembered seeing them.

They finished quickly, but not hastily. They made sure everything was back to normal before finally leaving. Ichigo stuck close to his new partner in crime as he was escorted back to his cellblock. Not a word was said and Kisuke only smiled and gave him a small wave goodbye when they reached their destination.

Ichigo mirrored the gesture. He didn't know if it was luck or just some twisted form of fate—but when Ichigo woke up in solitary this morning, he definitely wasn't expecting to make any significant progress. But now he had most of the information he wanted—not ALL, but Ichigo wasn't greedy. He'll take what he could get for now.

"Alright, inmates!" Ikkaku's booming voice bounced off the walls. "Line up!"

Ichigo shuffled back against the wall outside his cell and watched as his cellmates also took their spots. Keigo sidled up to his right while Grimmjow was forced to stand on his left, all because Renji was still too nervous to stand next to Ichigo.

Shuuhei was right, Renji's a 'chicken'.

Ichigo wanted to laugh but his face was starting to grow hot again when he remembered what Shuuhei and Renji ended up doing.

Both Grimmjow and Ichigo pointedly ignored one another and they refused to even look in the other's direction. God forbid they accidentally lock gazes...

Ikkaku checked off the list as he walked by and then circled his way around. He then snapped at the inmates to get back into their cells before motioning for the doors to slide shut. Once each lock clicked into place, everyone quietly shuffled to their respective bunks.

Except Grimmjow.

Ichigo finally let his gaze stray towards the man when he noticed he was still standing next to his bunk. Chestnut eyes narrowed curiously when Grimmjow began to pull down the zipper of his suit. Well… okay. The suit wasn't exactly comfortable to sleep in. Grimmjow threw the suit aside and then started unstrapping the sling around his arm. He slowly stretched out the stiff limb and circled it around before reaching for his shirt. He carefully maneuvered the clothing around his shoulder and Ichigo's eyes widened when he didn't stop there.

Keigo rolled his eyes and quickly pulled the covers over his head while Renji just closed his lids and laid back in his own bunk. Neither of them said a word.

Fuck!

Ichigo forgot that Grimmjow liked to sleep nude! He didn't even consider that to be a problem because who the HELL would sleep in a prison _naked_?

Grimmjow fucking Jeagerjaques—That's who!

Ichigo quickly rolled to the side so he was facing the wall. His face was definitely red and his dick was beginning to stir again.

This was gonna be a looooong night.

…

..

.

 **TBC**

*- You guys will have to just go with me on what Kokuto and Zangetsu looked like in the past, not that it really matters lol.

But anyway!

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!

I threw in the RenShuu part because a couple of you mentioned it haha. And I threw in Kensei too, because… well, because I could! -shrugs-

If you guys have any requests, then let me know. I won't promise that I'll be able to squeeze it in, but I could try!

THANKS!


	12. Chapter 12: Goodbye

**Author's Note:** So! For this chapter we'll be taking a short break from the prison scene with a flashback. It should give you guys a better perspective of Ichigo and Grimmjow's… uh… _delicate_ relationship.

 **Lies Open Prison Doors**

 _Chapter 12: Goodbye_

* * *

" _Tensa! Open the fucking door!"_

 _Ichigo ignored the insistent banging and focused on the lit match between his fingers._

 _Why was he hesitating…?_

 _It's not like there was any going back NOW. Not after what he just did._

 _Sure, bootcamp and training with these guys day in and day out had been fun. He enjoyed it for a while… but his time here was over._

 _Ichigo released the match, letting it fall into the metal wastebasket that was filled with each and every single document he collected during his time in the military. Even the awards and medals he received for being an overachiever were lumped up in the trash. Ichigo frowned when he remembered all of the friendly pats on the back and congratulatory shoulder hugs he got for his accomplishments._

 _The happy cheers and toasts to his good health._

 _Fuuuuck._

 _Ichigo narrowed his eyes as the first piece of paper caught fire and he watched as it burned. The name 'Tensa Reiatsu' was slowly eaten away by the flames and he felt himself sigh._

 _He needed to get back to his original goal—not play this fantasy anymore. That wasn't his name. Tensa Reiatsu wasn't REAL._

 _Ichigo glanced down at the clothes he'd stuffed in his duffle bag. They were soaked in blood. Not his own, of course._

 _The blood belonged to Pantera Jeagerjaques: Highest ranking Commander currently stationed here and the very same man who promoted Ichigo into the squad. Pantera had instantly taken a shining to Ichigo, much to the later's pleasure._

 _Ichigo couldn't exactly waltz up to the man and start interrogating him about Grand Fisher; he needed to coax him into being alone. When he learned that Pantera was interested in men, Ichigo saw that as his opportunity. He tried a few different approaches, but flaunting his combat skills seemed to be the most effective way to get his attention. Ichigo took every chance to make their daily training his own personal show: He'd challenge other men to fist fights just to show off different takedown techniques, he'd also flourish his weapons before shooting a target with lethal accuracy, and he even did backflips off the climbing walls._

 _Ichigo wound up catching more than just Pantera's eye._

" _I know you're still in there motherfucker! If you don't unlock this door, then I'm gonna kick it down!" Grimmjow's voice growled through the thick wood._

 _Ichigo snapped out of his reminiscing and quickly reached for the mask still attached to his face. It was custom made, just like his dagger, and it was in the shape of a skull, mostly around the mouth. The color of it varied depending on the lighting, it was iridescent but had a black undertone that made it harder to see at night. The best part about the mask though, was that it was bulletproof. Ginjou made it to go along with his 'Reaper' persona and it was also used to hide his face._

 _The mask was mandatory because of his fuck up with those damn security cameras. He'll never live it down…_

 _Ichigo started pulling at his mask, but then shrugged and decided to keep it on. He zipped the bag closed once he made up his mind._

" _Look… No one else is out here. S'just me." Ichigo heard a soft 'thunk' and assumed Grimmjow had just acquainted his forehead with the door. "Nobody else knows it was you, but… I'm sure you've got a good reason for what you did to him—I just wanna know WHY…"_

 _Ichigo felt his shoulders sag. Grimmjow sounded so…_ _ **raw.**_

 _He should at least give him an explanation. He could—_

 _No._

 _He had to leave._

 _NOW._

 _Ichigo ignored the smoke that wafted in his face from the trash fire and shouldered the bag. He took another quick tour around his room to make sure he left not even a single fingerprint before making his way to the window._

 _ **BAM**_ _!_

 _Ichigo's body tensed and he spun around to face the door as it rattled on its hinges. Grimmjow wasn't kidding about kicking the door down!_

 _Fuck fuck fuck._

 _Ichigo slid the windowpane sideways to open it and then made sure the rope was anchored firmly to the floorboards._

 _ **BAM**_ _!_

 _Ichigo secured the thin rope onto the detachable straps around his belt with haste. He tried not to fumble when another loud blast came from the door and this time it was followed by an ominous creak._

 _Ichigo swung the bag around so it settled against his back and pulled the single strap over his head so it went diagonally across his chest. He then hopped up onto the windowsill with one gloved hand on the rope and the other on the metal pane to keep him in place._

 _ **BAM—CRASH!**_

 _Ichigo spared a single glance over his shoulder and locked eyes with enraged cobalt before finally jumping out the 10-story window._

 _Grimmjow blinked in disbelief and quickly shot towards the window. He nearly toppled over the edge as he jerked half his body through so he could watch Ichigo gradually descended to the ground. The orangette never looked up. Grimmjow was about to use the rope himself to climb down after him, but that's when he noticed the fire to his right. The flames were still contained within the basket, but he noticed that the rope had been lodged into the floorboards and then assembled so it hovered right above the fire. The rope burned away and snapped apart just as Ichigo's feet touched the earth._

" _Clever lil' fuck." Grimmjow grudgingly snarled under his breath. He looked back out the window and watched as the small fuzz of orange shot towards the edge of the property and then disappeared into the large parking lot filled with lightweight terrain vehicles._

 _Ichigo wasn't out of the metaphorical woods_ _ **yet**_ _though._

 _Grimmjow hissed through his teeth and quickly retreated back into the hall to catch the next elevator down. He paced around the confined space with teeth bared in frustration. Time was ticking and Ichigo was getting further away with each passing second._

" _Sergeant?" A small voice squeaked when the elevator doors opened to reveal Grimmjow's seething form._

" _Outta the way."_

 _The man spluttered as he was shoved aside, "Wait! Where are you going!? Your brother is in medic right now! Shouldn't you be—"_

" _He's alive, ain't he?"_

" _Well… yeah… but,"_

 _Grimmjow didn't give him the chance to say anymore as he broke into a full out sprint through the entrance._

 _..._

 _Ichigo cursed under his breath when the wires he twisted together suddenly sparked to life, along with the engine. He shook the static zing from his fingers as he sat back up._

 _He needed to focus, dammit!_

 _He tried to banish Grimmjow from his thoughts as he quickly chucked his bag into the passenger's seat and then slammed the driver's door shut. Without hesitation, Ichigo stepped on the break and jerked the shift into reverse to pull out of the lot. He then popped it into drive and gunned it, crashing right through the skinny divider next to the guard post. He glanced in the rearview mirror just to see the armed guard jump to his feet and immediately reach for the phone, but it didn't matter. He should be long gone by the time anyone made a decision on what to do._

 _Ichigo sped off the base at high speed and merged onto the sandy road that would take him across the desert._

 _It was dark out and not a cloud was in the sky. The moon and the headlights were the only things lighting his path and Ichigo slowly felt himself relax. A quiet calm settled over him and he concentrated on the beat of his own heart as it slowed. The cold desert air whipped around him in the topless vehicle and caressed his hair as he drove._

 _Eventually, chestnut eyes glanced over at his bag that had 'US Military_ _ ***'**_ _printed along the side. He frowned and huffed through his nose when his stomach twisted into tight knots._

 _He never wanted to do anything like this again. He didn't realize how heartbreaking a double life could be._

 _Ginjou would argue that he was like a double agent, in a way, but Ichigo was glad he didn't do this kind of thing on a regular basis. It was hard getting to know people and form bonds, only to break them on a moment's notice._

 _Ichigo returned his attention to the road when he hit a rather nasty bump._

" _Shit." He grumbled and slapped a hand over his bag to keep it from jumping right out of the car._

 _He glanced up into the rearview mirror on instinct and his mouth went dry when he saw a beam of light heading straight for him._

" _Son of a…" He trailed off as he quickly shifted into a higher gear. Dust flew up behind him as the vehicle picked up speed, but whoever was chasing him was still gaining. Listening closely, he tried to hear what kind of vehicle was pursuing him, but nothing could be heard except the sounds of his own car. It took about five long minutes before Ichigo could finally make out the Zero MMX. No wonder he couldn't hear the damn thing—it had no exhaust and was used primarily for stealth operations._

 _And he knew only one person who had full access to those bikes._

 _Ichigo cursed under his breath when he looked to his left to see Grimmjow now riding alongside him. Stubborn bastard didn't even bother to put on a helmet, his light blue hair whipped around his scowling face._

" _PULL THE FUCK OVER!" The man bellowed over the roaring wind and revving engine. Ichigo ignored him and pressed down on the gas with his whole foot, only to realize it was smashed down as far as it would go. His attention snapped back to Grimmjow when he saw movement. "I WON'T SAY IT AGAIN!" The man warned while pulling a gun from the holster around his waist. He kept the bike steady between his legs as he aimed the weapon down towards Ichigo's front wheel._

" _Dammit." Ichigo quickly swerved off the road just as Grimmjow pulled the trigger. It missed but now Ichigo had to find his way back on the road without wrecking. Good thing this was an all terrain vehicle. He kept a tight grip on the steering wheel as he bounced over small dunes and jagged rocks. He wanted to swerve back onto the path, but Grimmjow was there waiting with gun up and ready to fire again._

 _Ichigo growled in frustration and suddenly spun the wheel to veer off towards the right, deeper into the desert. Grimmjow was forced to go offroading after him. A motorcycle might be faster, but the rocks and cracks in the dry earth slowed him down. He was persistent though._

 _Once Grimmjow was on the hunt, there was no shaking him._

 _Ichigo looked towards the horizon and saw some large plateaus in the distance. Desperate to shake off his pursuer, Ichigo turned towards the jagged landscape. He headed straight for a large crevice in the canyon and hoped to god it wasn't a dead end._

 _Grimmjow sped up and swerved around the front of Ichigo's car just as he was about to enter the canyon. He just barely managed to squeeze into the passage before getting side swiped against the rockwall. Ichigo narrowed his eyes suspiciously as the motorcycle continued to accelerate in front of him. Rocks and sand kicked up into the air behind Grimmjow, making it hard to see._

 _What was he_ _ **doing**_ _?_

 _Ichigo was about to let off the gas and he even considered reversing straight back the way he came but then Grimmjow suddenly yanked his bike sideways. It was hard to see what exactly happened through the cloud of dust, but Ichigo saw the bike slide off to the side._

 _At first it seemed like Grimmjow had crashed, but Ichigo's fingers tightened around the wheel in shock when the dust parted and his headlights flashed over the man's towering form. Grimmjow was just standing there, straight ahead, boot clad feet shoulder length apart, hair chaotic and wind blown, and his gun up and aimed directly at Ichigo._

 _Grimmjow hesitated._

 _He was giving Ichigo one last chance to stop._

" _Get out of the way, dumbass." Ichigo whispered desperately._

 _He couldn't stop._

 _He WOULDN'T stop._

 _Ichigo gritted his teeth and pressed down on the pedal to speed back up, making the engine roar in protest._

 _ **BANG!**_

 _Time itself slowed to a crawl. The next three seconds seemed to last minutes._

 _A small hole shattered through the windshield and Ichigo's head whipped back to smack against the headrest as the bullet hit him right between the eyes._

 _Thank fucking god he was wearing his mask._

 _Grimmjow didn't even flinch as the car veered off and barely missed him before crashing right into the cliff to his right. Without wasting a single second, he stormed to the driver's door, his boots smacking against the earth. He didn't bother opening the door._

 _Ichigo was still a little dazed from the hit and only managed a squeak as he was grabbed by the front of his sleeveless black shirt and hauled right over the side. He struggled as he was manhandled onto the ground but Grimmjow was not about to let him go. The mask was ripped away from his face and it clattered loudly against stone as it was thrown away like a piece of trash._

 _When his vision finally cleared Ichigo found himself staring straight up into glowing azure eyes. Grimmjow was squatting above him, feet planted on either side of his torso and gun held loosely in his grasp. And he looked positively furious._

" _You gonna talk now?"_

 _Ichigo refused to open his mouth, not even when the warm muzzle of the weapon pressed under his chin._

" _For fucksake…" Grimmjow hissed and dug the steel against Ichigo's jawline for emphasis. "Say_ something, _dammit!" Fangs glinted down at him through an enraged snarl and Ichigo scowled right back. He leaned his head forward and reached up to grab Grimmjow's wrist to keep the gun trained on himself. He saw the hesitation in Grimmjow's gaze._

" _SHOOT!" Ichigo demanded while squeezing down on the wrist in his grasp._

 _After a long five seconds of them just glaring at each other, Grimmjow finally relented. He yanked his hand from Ichigo's hold and stood to his full height before reholstering the gun. He crossed his arms as he stared down at the man between his feet._

 _Despite the stubborn scowl on his face, Ichigo looked so…_ panicked _. His limbs twitched like he wanted to jump up and dart away, but he was keeping himself glued to the earth. Grimmjow huffed through his nose like an irritated bull but then he slowly lowered a hand. He curled his fingers impatiently as he waited for Ichigo to grab hold._

 _Ichigo's expression morphed into confusion as he reached up to take the offered palm. He was easily hoisted up and both men snatched their hands away from each other once he was back on his feet._

 _Ichigo opened his mouth to say something, but was instantly silenced with a fist to the mouth. He stumbled back against the side of the car with a small hiss of pain, but he didn't say a word._

 _He deserved that._

" _No. Since you wanna keep all your lil' fuckin' secrets—you don't GET to talk now. So just shut the fuck up and listen." Grimmjow gruffed angrily and all Ichigo could do was lean back against the car and wipe the blood that trickled from his split lip. "Look, I understand ya probably had a good reason for what you did. And don't get me wrong, Pantera's always been a prick—the amount a' people he's killed, tortured, and interrogated, let's just say you were doin' Karma a big favor today." Grimmjow's lips quirked into a small smirk before it dropped and then all emotion left his face as he continued, "But what I'm REALLY pissed about…" He paused and Ichigo blinked in surprise when he was yanked forward by the front of his shirt again. "Is that you were gonna just up and leave without even tellin' me."_

 _Ichigo's face softened instantly at that._

 _That's it..?_

 _ **That's**_ _why Grimmjow chased him down and shot him in the face?_

 _Because he didn't say_ _goodbye_ _?!_

 _He couldn't stop himself as he laughed. It started out as a soft chuckle and then burst in volume as the incredulity of the situation sank in._

" _Don't fuckin' laugh you lil' shit!" Grimmjow shook the man in irritation as Ichigo threw his head back and laughed even harder._

 _Grimmjow felt an angry tick form in his brow and he was tempted to grab his gun and shoot the fucker—feelings be damned. His anger grinded to a halt and it was his turn to blink in surprise when Ichigo suddenly slapped both hands on either side of his face and then pulled him in for the most passionate kiss he'd ever experienced. Not too much tongue, but plenty of biting and nipping and sucking._

" _Fuck.." Grimmjow pushed forward and pressed Ichigo against the vehicle. He let one hand grip a narrow waist while the other slid up Ichigo's neck to cup his face, thumb carefully tracing his smooth jawline._

 _Both men pulled apart breathless and gasping for air._

" _Ichigo…" He let the name slip from his lips in a soft whisper and said man felt a shiver go up his spine. Grimmjow stared directly into chocolate brown eyes as they swirled into something darker. Even in the moonlight they had a reddish sheen when clouded in lust. Grimmjow swallowed the nervous lump that had found its way to his throat and said the first thing that came to mind, "I'm going with you."_

" _What?" Ichigo recoiled and went to push Grimmjow away, but the man quickly snatched up both wrists and kept himself firmly pressed against the other._

" _Wherever you're goin'—whatever you're about to do, I want to be a part of it."_

" _I…" Ichigo had no idea what to say to that at first. "Grimmjow—you don't even_ _ **know**_ _me! I'm not Tensa! I've been pretending this whole time—you know_ nothing _about me! And besides, if you leave then that's desertion. That's 5 years in prison, MINIMUM!" He tried to make Grimmjow see why this could never work._

" _I don't care."_

 _Ichigo's insides clenched and he felt his chest twist with so many different emotions._

 _Fuck._

" _I can't let you do that. Not for me."_

 _This wasn't Grimmjow's fight. This was a war between Ichigo and Grand Fisher. He couldn't handle any other casualties or fallen loved ones because of that monster…_

'Wait, did I just think of Grimmjow as a 'loved one'?' _Ichigo felt his heart stutter with sudden anxiety._

 _Grimmjow's only rebuttal to Ichigo's rejection was to grab the back of his neck and pull him in for another kiss. Ichigo resisted at first but then let him do as he pleased. He eventually kissed him back with everything he had—but only to distract him from what was about to happen next._

 _Grimmjow sucked in a sharp breath in shock when he felt a painful sting in the side of his neck. Azure eyes shot open and he stared into the handsome face in front of him. It was twisted with so much guilt and remorse. Orange brows were pinched and wrinkled in reluctance and auburn eyes swirled with conflicting emotions._

 _Then Grimmjow's body went limp._

 _Ichigo pulled the small, portable syringe from the other's jugular as he caught him. He grunted softly as he hauled the larger male that was packed with solid muscle into the car. He carefully laid Grimmjow onto the leather seats in the back and made sure he would be in a comfortable position for the next couple of hours._

" _Well that was fucking rude… What the hell was even in that thing?" The tendons along Grimmjow's neck strained as he tried to pick his own head up, but none of the muscles below his face were responding properly. He could still move his eyes and his lips though._

" _It's…" Ichigo wrung his fingers nervously as he shifted. He seated himself on the back of the seats with his legs tucked up underneath himself and looked down at Grimmjow's prone form. "It's a special shot that paralyzes you from the neck down."_

" _Obviously." Grimmjow drawled with a snort, but Ichigo ignored it._

" _It's the same thing I used on your brother during the interrogation." Ichigo winced when blue eyes narrowed in anger._

" _Oh, so now you wanna talk about it?"_

" _Do you want to know or not!?" Ichigo shot right back and Grimmjow's lips curled in defiance._

" _Tch." He clicked his tongue but eventually caved. "Fine."_

" _Look… I wish it turned out differently… I tried to get him to say something without resorting to…" Ichigo trailed off and waved his hand in the air to fill in the blanks, "But Pantera refused to tell me where he was without a fight—He tried to make it seem like they lost contact a long time ago, but I think he's still close with the bastard."_

" _Who we talkin' about?" Grimmjow huffed and he closed his eyes when the strain from trying to look at Ichigo from the corner of his eye was too much. It was frustrating to not even be able to tilt your own head._

 _Ichigo gnawed on his lip for a moment and hesitated, but then he shook off his concern. He'd already told Grimmjow his real name so why not just tell him the rest?_

" _His name's Grant Phishman, but everyone knows him as Grand Fisher. I need to find him and kill him because he murdered my mother. I was only eight at the time and I was the only witness. I told the police everything I could remember but… they never found him. Once I was old enough I started my own investigation. Had to overthrow every gang in Karakura before I even learned the bastard's name, but none of them knew his location. I guess my 'accomplishments' got around after all the gang leaders left because I was sniffed out by some organization called 'Xcution'. They said they could help me find him if I joined." Ichigo paused to let the information settle and slowly tilted his head back. He looked up between the canyon's cliffs to stare into the dark, starry sky above. "Once I was a member they gave me the codename 'Reaper'," Ichigo hopped off the seat and rolled out through the trunk to snatch up his forgotten mask from the sand. He then leaned over the other side of the car so he could look down at Grimmjow. He lifted the mask so the man could see it clearly and then ran a finger over the dent where Grimmjow had shot him. "After a few years of training and a handful of assassination missions… My boss finally told me he found a lead on Grand Fisher. It just so happened to be your brother, Pantera, who had the information I needed. And this was the only way I could get close to him."_

 _Grimmjow blinked slowly and then looked passed the mask to see the far off look on Ichigo's face. The sullen man looked like he was slowly being swallowed up by his own memories. Grimmjow closed both eyes with a sigh but kept his mouth shut. He couldn't think of anything worth saying._

" _But I want you to know that I never tried to use you to get close to him or anything like that." Ichigo tilted his head back down to see Grimmjow's brows furrow._

" _Keh. Like you even needed my help gettin' to him. He's been talkin' about your tight ass since you joined the squad."_

 _Ichigo snorted in amusement and reached over the front seat to snatch up his cargo bag. He zipped it open and stuffed the mask inside before replying, "Well, it definitely wasn't hard to seduce him."_

 _Grimmjow's eyes popped open at that._

" _Wait… did you really fuck'm?!"_

 _Ichigo rezipped his bag very slowly as he tried to prolong the inevitable, but he didn't even need to say anything in the end. Grimmjow's face dropped into an irritated pout._

" _God dammit… Was he better?"_

 _Ichigo snorted in amusement and looked down at him through the corner of his eye. "I don't kiss and tell." He smirked at the unamused glare and decided to add, "But if you must know…" Ichigo leaned down and brought his face directly over Grimmjow's, his nose brushing the other's scrunched forehead as they looked each other in the eye. "He was kind of boring. Just a one trick pony. No flare. No_ excitement _~" He shifted upwards and lightly nipped at Grimmjow's nose before hovering his mouth over the other's. Waiting lips parted and he felt an excited breath shudder against his own in a soft puff. "You do realize I'm supposed to kill you, right…? Loose ends and all that…" Ichigo whispered against the other's mouth._

 _He felt Grimmjow's smirk as it curled to life._

" _Then what're you waitin' for?"_

 _Ichigo paused for a long moment but then, as if gravity had suddenly pushed him down, he surged forward to press their lips together. Ichigo smiled wryly through the kiss as he reached out and ran his fingers through soft blue hair one last time. "Goodbye, Grimmjow…" **_

…

..

.

..

…

Ichigo slowly peeled his eyes open as the call of reality reeled him back in. First thing he noticed was that the bar doors of the cell were still closed.

Great.

Looks like another restless night with uninvited memories of Grimmjow—speaking of… Ichigo blinked away the slight blur from his sleepy vision before glancing up at the top bunk across the room. The blue haired maniac of his dreams was lying flat on his stomach with his arms tucked beneath the pillow. His usually scowling face was slack from sleep and Ichigo couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

Here he was, having recurring dreams and occasional nightmares about the man that kept him up most nights, and the very object of his frustration was sleeping like a goddamn baby.

Ichigo found himself just laying there, observing the man as he slept. He knew it was a little creepy but he couldn't help himself. He soon came to realize that watching Grimmjow's strong back rise and fall with each breath was oddly soothing.

He briefly wondered if Grimmjow would still run away with him if he asked, but Ichigo knew that Time was a fickle bitch: It had a way of twisting and pulling at emotions until they were a gnarled mess. Even the strongest emotion would eventually wither into apathy.

Grimmjow obviously didn't feel the same way anymore, and Ichigo couldn't blame him. He also wanted to be angry at the man for teaming up with Grand Fisher—of all fucking people, but he just couldn't argue with the irony of it.

Ichigo silently rolled out of his bunk and slid his shoes on. He then tiptoed over towards Grimmjow's bunk and had to fight the urge to touch the man's hair.

Grimmjow liked to act tough, but Ichigo remembered how he would practically purr whenever fingers ran through those soft tresses.

The very tip of his finger lightly caressed a stray bang but then Ichigo nearly jumped out of his skin when the cell doors slid open. Grimmjow stirred and started to blink himself awake, but Ichigo was already out of the room by the time awareness kicked in.

Ichigo put a hand to his erratically beating heart as he shuffled towards the canteen for breakfast. The fuck was going on with him? Ichigo shook off the lingering thoughts of soft blue hair, sharp fangs, and piercing blue eyes before they completely settled into his mind. His emotions were starting to get in the way again.

When he entered the canteen, Ichigo was happy to find that he was one of the first in line. There were only a couple people ahead of him and, luckily, they paid him no mind. Their focus was solely on the food being placed on their plates.

Wait… did he smell bacon?

Ichigo tried not to press against the next guy in line as he stretched to get a better look. He watched as a square cut of omelette with cheese and pieces of bacon slid onto the guy's tray, followed by two pieces of buttered toast, a single link of sausage, and a small cartridge of milk.

This was definitely a lot better than the bland oatmeal he was given in solitary. He didn't even remember breakfast being this good when he first got here… then he recalled Keigo saying the Shinigami had taken back the kitchen.

Maybe that's why Kaien said the food wasn't bad. The Vasto Lordes must have taken over _after_ Kaien left.

"Good morning, Ichigo."

Orange bangs bounced as Ichigo's head snapped up to look into soft grey eyes and a warm smile.

"Oh, morning Ukitake." Ichigo smiled back and his grin widened when he noticed the man's long white hair was rolled up into a hairnet.

"Is this fine, or would you prefer one of the cups of oatmeal? We also have cereal." Ukitake offered politely and chuckled when Ichigo instantly shook his head.

"No! This looks great." Chestnut eyes sparkled in mirth when he was handed his own tray of food. Ukitake even placed an extra sausage link on there for him. "Thanks." Ichigo was almost giddy with excitement.

He settled into the nearest bench and dug in without hesitation. It tasted as good as it smelled.

He hummed softly in satisfaction as he munched, but his good mood soured when he felt another body settle next him. He was already scowling by the time he glanced up and recognized the pink hair and mischievous green eyes.

Ichigo's appetite died instantly.

"What do you want?" He growled.

"Well good morning to you too, Pet." Bazz-B crooned as he reached over and snatched a piece of toast from Ichigo's tray. "Note to self: Reaper is not a morning person."

Ichigo had to fight the overwhelming urge to grab the man by his mohawk and smash his face right into the cheesy omelette.

"Get lost. I really don't have the patience for your bullshit today." Ichigo grumbled and squeezed the plastic spork between his fingers.

Green eyes narrowed at the attitude, but he wasn't at all intimidated. If anything, Ichigo's fire was just boiling that pit of desire in Bazz-B's belly. He wanted nothing more than to smother that hot flame and watch it sizzle into a pile of ash.

"Let's get somethin' straight…" Bazz-B hummed under his breath as he sidled up closer to Ichigo, making the man sneer and lean away, but a large hand reached around to pull him back. "Despite whatchu might think, I'm a reasonable guy. I just don't like bein' bossed around. I'll let it slide this time though, because I came here ta give you these…" Ichigo blinked when folded papers were waved in his face. "I promised ta give 'em back if you sucked me off, and I'm a man of my word. Ya did such a good job too~"

Ichigo's cheeks started to heat but he shook it off. He reached up and took the offered _fake_ transfer papers with a small smirk. The guy really had no idea, did he..?

Wait.

Ichigo thumbed through the documents and realized the signed sheet of paper—the most IMPORTANT one—wasn't even there.

Bazz-B grinned at the annoyed look that zeroed in on him.

"Though I don't remember promisin' to give 'em ALL back. If you want that last one then meet me in cell 136 after lunch—that's my cell in case you were wondering."

"Unbelievable. Get out of my sight, asshole." Ichigo shrugged the man off and then surprised him by crumpling up the papers into a tight ball. "You can take that paper you kept and burn it for all I care." Ichigo turned to the right slightly and then shot the wad of papers into the air, straight towards the trashcan all the way on the other side of the canteen. It soared over one of the guards leaning against the wall and went right into the trash with a soft 'fwunk'.

The guard looked up with an eyebrow raised curiously, but he couldn't help but look slightly impressed at the shot. Even Bazz-B was too stunned to speak at first. He honestly thought that Ichigo would be a desperate mess for those transfer papers… good thing he had a backup plan.

"Well, if you're not interested in gettin' that back, I have other ways of persuadin' you." He said confidently as he nibbled on the piece of toast he'd stolen from Ichigo.

"Such as?" He didn't want to encourage the bastard, but curiosity got the better of him, as it always did.

Bazz-B's lips spread into another one of his wicked smirks and Ichigo tried not to look directly at it this time.

"Just so happens that I know all about your little pregnant fiancé—ehem, sorry, EX-fiancé. I heard my cousin, Uryuu, is takin' _real_ good care of her~ Lil' bastard always did like his bitches with big ole' titties." He gestured to his own chest to mime large, bouncing breasts and Bazz-B thoroughly enjoyed the scorching glare he received. "I also happen to have some buddies on the outside keepin' an eye on her. Be a shame if she took a tumble down the stairs r' somethin'." His smirk widened when Ichigo suddenly grasped him by the front of his suit and dragged him forward to growl in his face.

"You leave her alone." When Bazz-B didn't seem discouraged, Ichigo added, "I swear to every god known to mankind, if _anything_ happens to her then your own fucking father won't even recognize your body when I'm finished with it. I'll force you to wear your own insides like a scarf while your heart still beats, and, as you slowly bleed to death, I'll have enough time to surgically invert your dick and fuck your new pussy until the light finally fades from your eyes. I'll even use your severed balls as a gag to smother your screams." Bazz-B's amused expression finally cracked. Ichigo's auburn gaze sizzled with such rage and promise of pain that the man felt an actual shiver of fear crawl up his spine. It's been a long time since anyone has made him sweat like this. "I've tolerated what you put me through since I got here, but if you or any of your fucking friends touch my family then you will truly understand what it means to have a fate worse than death." With that, Ichigo released the man, letting him plop back into the seat, half eaten toast falling from his limp fingers.

Bazz-B didn't have any witty comebacks and his confidence from earlier was all but gone now.

"This dipshit botherin' you, roomie?"

Both eyes snapped to see Renji and a few other Shinigami making themselves comfortable at the table. Ichigo looked to his right as Yumichika settled beside him and then he noticed Kensei was hovering just behind Bazz-B, almost like he was waiting for the man to leave so he could take his spot.

The Quincy leader was out numbered and still a little flustered from Ichigo's threat to properly defend himself. He clicked his tongue in frustration but then slowly got to his feet. He faced off with Kensei for a moment, trying to seem unimpressed as he shoved the man out of his way.

"You Vizards and Shinigami sure got some fuckin' balls. Keep it up and I might havta chop 'em all off." He snarled and he didn't give the others a chance to counter as he turned to growl at Ichigo, "We'll continue our lil' chat in my cell after lunch, Pet." He spat out the nickname with an angry huff, "If you don't show up, thennn..." He shrugged and left the threat empty, but Ichigo knew what he was trying to say. Even on the threat of immeasurable pain, this bastard was still willing to threaten Ichigo's family. Bazz-B roughly bumped shoulders with Kensei as he passed the man and then made his way out of the canteen.

"Tch…" Ichigo's teeth ground together and an angry fire burned in his chest. He needed to punch something. HARD. "I'd like to catch him alone for five minutes—with no guards or fences to protect him."

"Mahh~ He ain't worth it. Without his lil' tricks, he's nothin' but a common thug."

Ichigo glanced up at the man who spoke. It was the same smiley, silver haired man that had put a knife to his throat when Renji did his stupid 'drop the soap' gag in the showers.

"Yeah, a thug whose father runs the whole fuckin' place." Shuuhei grumbled before shoving a rather large piece of omelette into his mouth.

"That may not be the case for much longer. Word is, the Warden is running for Senate this year. Hope the bastard gets in just so Hotshot can't run this place like his personal playhouse anymore." Yumichika piped in as he delicately nibbled on his toast.

"Warden's been talkin' 'bout doin' that for years. What makes you so sure he'll follow through this time?" Kensei challenged.

"Why do you think those reporters were here last week? To film a fucking documentary?" Yumichika leaned forward to glare at Kensei from around Ichigo. The silver haired man raised at brow at the smaller male and frowned.

"Well damn, everyone's got a fuckin' attitude lately. You ain't back on the snow too are ya? Thought Baldy asked you to quit."

Yumichika sat back and pointedly ignored Kensei's query to turn his attention to Ichigo. "Morning cutie. How do you feel? Your face is looking much better by the way." He smiled as he opened his cartridge of milk and began to pour it in the opened cup of what looked like fruit loops.

' _How… appropriate.'_ Ichigo thought in amusement as he eyed the colorful cereal.

"Thanks, and I'm alright. Just hoping today goes by without any more problems." Ichigo spoke honestly and then he tried to steer their conversation back to the previous topic, "If the Warden leaves, who do you guys think will take his place?" He knew Zaraki was most likely to get it, but he wanted to hear what the others had to say. They've been here for longer, so they must have a better understanding of Hueco Mundo's politics.

"Captain Zaraki will take over, of course." Yumichika huffed with a flick of his shiny raven hair.

"Eh, I agree he's been doin' a good job keepin' shit under control with all the tension goin' on, but do ya _really_ think he'd be a good warden?" The silver haired man argued back with that little toothless smile still stuck on his slender face. "'Cuz it takes more than just bein' intimidating to run a prison."

Yumichika swirled his spoon around the cup of cereal before finally taking a bite. While he was busy chewing, Renji decided to speak up for him, "Alright Gin, who do _you_ think should take his spot then?"

"I think Dr. Aizen would be a great fit."

"The counselor?" Kensei scoffed before taking a large chomp out of his sausage. He continued to speak as he chewed, "Not likely. He's more a 'behind the scenes' kinda guy. I don't think he'd be interested in a leadership role—Not that he couldn't handle it, he's a smart guy n'all, but there would be too many eyes watchin' him in a position like that."

Ichigo actually blinked in surprise at the man's observation. It made a lot of sense. If Sousuke was as cautious as Kisuke described, then he definitely wouldn't want reporters questioning him or snooping around his work. If he was smart he'd push for someone he really trusted to take the spot. Sousuke must have someone in mind if he's already trying to knock Zaraki out of the running.

"Why are we even assuming it'll be someone here in Hueco Mundo? They could always hire a guy from outside. S'long as Yhwach recommends them, they'd be set." Shuuhei put his two cents in.

"Because Yhwach wouldn't let just _anyone_ take over his prison. It has to be someone he can depend on while he's away—someone he can _manipulate_."

Ichigo glanced over Yumichika's head to see that it was Shunsui who decided to grace them with his thoughts on the matter. The man's grey eyes were barely open as he stared down at his uneaten breakfast. Poor guy looked exhausted.

"Still doesn't mean he can't get someone from outside. Buttt… Now that I think about it… the warden doesn't necessarily have to be a _guy_. Ya think maybe Rangiku might apply for it?" Renji wondered and a huge grin devoured his face at the thought. It took Ichigo a moment to remember Yhwach's assistant: the flirtatious woman with wavy, strawberry-blonde hair and gigantic breasts.

Shuuhei nudged Renji with his shoulder playfully as he added, "Oo! If she becomes warden then this place would run like fuckin' clockwork! She's already got most of the guys wrapped around her perfectly manicured finger. All she'd have to do is wear a Vneck with a short skirt and these bastards would be lining up to do her bidding—myself included." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and sent Ichigo a wink, which was countered with an eye roll. Ichigo's lip quirked into a small smile despite himself though. He was actually starting to enjoy their company. The bantering, name calling, and aggressive teasing reminded him of his time in training camp.

"Ey." Ichigo's attention snapped back to Kensei as the man spoke up on his left, "You gonna finish that?" He pointed down at Ichigo's half eaten food and grinned when the tray was pushed towards him.

"It's all yours, but only because I lost my appetite as soon as I saw Renji's face." Ichigo taunted his cellmate unexpectedly and there was a shocked moment of silence. Then the table erupted in laughter, even Renji was shaking his head and chuckling.

"Sticks and stones, Spitfire. But since no one else is gonna speak up for me," He glared pointedly at Kensei and Shuuhei, who were still laughing, before continuing, "I like to think I'm one of the best lookin' fuckers in here—'course that's a matter of taste though. I know you prefer your men with inverted eyes and blue hair." His grin spread victoriously when he noticed the small dust of red blooming along Ichigo's cheeks.

"So if I dyed my hair blue, ya think I got a shot?" Shuuhei joined in on teasing Ichigo.

"Don't start that, then _everyone's_ gonna turn their hair blue," Shunsui joked as he poked at his food with the spork. "Especially if Reaper fancies it." A playful grin creased his scruffy face.

"But could you imagine Grimmjow's face when he walks outta his cell to see everyone with blue hair!" Renji cackled as he imagined the man's reaction and slapped a hand on the table. His grin widened when he heard the others laugh and even Ichigo let out a snort followed by a genuine chuckle.

"Not to put a damper on your little joke, but I definitely don't have enough supplies to bleach and color _that_ much hair." Yumichika huffed with a shrug. "You'll have to find another way into Reaper's pants."

"Wait." Ichigo suddenly spoke up as something just occurred to him: Even with the guard's hat, if he got caught while he was sneaking around Psych Ward, they would instantly recognize him by his bright hair. It was too unique. "You have hair dye?"

Violet eyes narrowed and Yumichika crossed his arms before twisting to fully face the other. "Don't you _dare_ ruin that beautiful orange mane with any more filthy dye."

Ichigo rolled his eyes but then said, "It doesn't have to be permanent. Do you have a way to dye it temporarily? Just for one night?"

Yumichika's stern expression switched to curiosity and he eyed the man with a raised brow. The others also looked to him questioningly, and Ichigo realized he probably should have brought this up in a more private setting.

"Ahhh… You know what? Never mind." Ichigo scratched the back of his head nervously and when Yumichika looked like he wanted to press for answers, he quickly nudged the man's foot with his own. Thankfully, Yumichika got the silent message and held his tongue.

"Hmm…" Kensei hummed and also looked like he wanted to say something so Ichigo stuck his other foot towards the man. He didn't mean to kick him as hard as he did though. Kensei hissed under his breath but didn't flinch away or react much to the assault. "Whatever. I gotta go deliver some messages. You kids behave yourselves." He grumbled before taking both trays that he'd practically licked clean and walked away from the table.

"Yeahhh. M'gonna head too. Got a couple people I promised to meet with." Renji drawled as he also stood. Ichigo gave him a single wave goodbye which was reciprocated. "Later Spitfire. You comin' Tats?"

"Nah. Just came for a quick bite—don't wanna shoot up on an empty stomach. Catch y'all later." Shuuhei admitted honestly and then shrugged as he also left.

Now it was just Shunsui and Yumichika left with Ichigo. He wasn't sure how much he could say around either of them and he still wanted to ask Yumichika about the hair dye. He could always find the man later...

"So what're your plans today, Ichigo?" Shunsui asked as he finally pushed his food away after just poking it for the last ten minutes.

"I have a few things I need to take care of." Ichigo admitted without giving anything away. "But first I need to find someone." That guard, Kisuke, shouldn't be too difficult to find, and hopefully the man had his requested items by now. He knew it would be asking a lot to get this all done by tonight, but Ichigo also knew Kisuke had been waiting for a chance like this for a while. His first step was to steal Sousuke's badge, but he couldn't do that until he had the fake one.

"Well… If you need help with anything, you know where to find us." Shunsui dipped his head as Ichigo stood from the table. "We've got your back."

"Thanks." Ichigo gave both men a friendly pat on the shoulder before making his way out of the canteen.

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **TBC**_

…

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***** \- OKAY! I know Bleach is set in Japan and that's where it _should _be, but for the sake of this fiction, everyone lives in the US. "Why?" because that's the only way the rules from prison and the sentence from his trials will really make sense. I don't actually know any of Japan's laws or regulations (I know I should brush up and study…) I also have no clue what their military is up to—so don't fight me on this!_

 _ ****** \- Alright! You guys can be honest! This whole flashback was super corny wasn't it? Lmao_

 _But I had fun with this chapter and I hope you guys had fun reading it. Now that you have a better understanding of what went on between them, some of their past interactions in the prison might make sense. For example; when Grimmjow got pissed at Ichigo for 'running away' during their little basketball match._

 _But anyway._

 _Until next time!_


	13. Chapter 13: Death Wish

**Author's Note:** Ho boy! So! Just a heads up—this chapter is pretty lengthy compared to the others so far. I recommend a snack and some water

There will be some smexy times but there's also a lot of family drama to be revealed.

 **Lies Open Prison Doors**

 _Chapter 13: Death Wish_

* * *

RINGGGG...

RINGGGG…

There was a soft click on the other line letting Ichigo know that the call was answered, but then the automated county message came to life before a word could be said:

' **You are receiving a collect call from an inmate at Hueco Mundo Maximum Correctional Facility. This phone call will be monitored or recorded. If you'd like to answer and receive this call, please press 3…** '

There was a loud beep and a small smile tilted Ichigo's lips when he heard a familiar angry huff through the receiver.

Rukia was already pissed off and he hadn't even said anything yet.

" _You were supposed to call DAYS ago, Ichigo!_ "

"How'd you know it was me?" Ichigo joked.

" _I don't know any other idiot that would_ WILLINGLY _stay in that hellhole!_ " She jabbed verbally and Ichigo couldn't help but smile.

"Byakuya told you?"

" _Of course. And he showed me the file he found on that guy you're sticking your neck out for—what's his name… Zangetsu?_ " Rukia grumbled and Ichigo tucked the phone closer to his face as he leaned on the divider to his left. He rolled over the thin metal until his back was against it and then turned his head to glance outside the wall of windows to see the yard packed with inmates. It was a nice day out today; slightly overcast with a cool breeze and a few sunny patches leaking through the clouds. " _I think trying to help that weirdo is a stupid idea—you're_ stupid _._ " Well that was just a mood killer right there. " _You shouldn't confess for some guy that will try to_ _ **kill**_ _you! I mean… getting imprisoned for something YOU did… And for THAT long… I'd probably try to kill you too."_

She didn't need to tell him that… Ichigo was kicking himself enough as it was. Of course the file Byakuya found must have told them how Zangetsu was convicted for being 'Reaper'. Wasn't hard to piece together why Ichigo was willing to help the man out.

" _Byakuya is on his way there right now to show you. Ichigo, please,_ please, _tell me you're planning to get out. Don't get yourself stuck there! Please!_ _Your father isn't getting any younger—he needs your help around the clinic. Especially with your sisters off at college now. You can't stay mad at him forever... You also need to think about Nel!_ "

"I haven't forgotten her…" Ichigo sighed with a small groan. "And dad can take care of himself! Trust me, we're **stuck** with that goat face for another 40 years— _at least._ What's 8 years compared to THAT!?" Ichigo tried to shrug off the sudden hostility that was beginning to wind up his gut. "But why would I be mad at him? _He's_ the one not talking to ME anymore, remember? I don't even know WHY, I assume it's because he's ready to disown his only son for becoming a criminal." A sigh crackled through the receiver and Ichigo continued before Rukia could express her irritation. "And I KNOW that confessing would be a really dumb idea—I promise I'll only use it as a last resort!"

" _Ichigo…_ " Rukia started and it sounded like she wanted to reprimand him for something he said but then she went quiet. He could hear her take a deep, calming breath before she finally hummed, " _Sounds like you have something else up your sleeve..._ " It was a statement but it had a curious lilt to it, like she was hoping he would explain himself without her having to interrogate him.

"I'm working on it…" He grudgingly replied as he reached for the fake cardkey that was now in his possession. It's been tucked away in his pocket since Kisuke gave it to him hours ago. The man had been true to his word and even gave Ichigo the flash-drive he requested. The guard uniform would have to wait until tonight, when Ichigo was ready to put it on. There was no way he was hiding it in his cell where anyone could find it. "If everything goes right tonight, then Zangetsu should at least be out of Psych Ward and then I'll tell Byakuya to use those transfer papers to get me the hell out before he gets a chance to kill me."

Actually, now that he thought about it…

Escaping Zangetsu while waiting on his transfer was going to be so much easier now that they weren't cellmates anymore. All because Grimmjow had taken his spot…

Wait...

Was that on purpose?

If White's spot needed to be filled, then why _Grimmjow_? The warden wouldn't have suggested that due to their violent tendencies. Unless Yhwach _wants_ Ichigo to fight. It would make sense if Bazz-B arranged it, but there was also the possibility that Grimmjow himself requested the cell transfer. It was hard to tell.

Ichigo had never actually stopped to wonder if there was an ulterior motive to Grimmjow's sudden movement. He'd been too busy having an emotional meltdown ever since… Well, ever since day _one_ really.

Ichigo wasn't sure what to think of the sudden cascade of 'what if's that were overflowing inside his head now. He tried to shake the thoughts away and clear his throat—it took a few tries, but then he said, "Anyway… Listen, I actually _do_ have a favor that concerns Neliel."

" _Sure. Name it._ " Rukia didn't hesitate to accept and that's what Ichigo loved about her and Byakuya. They were both such good, loyal friends. Ichigo wondered what he ever did to deserve them.

"If…" He paused and dug the phone against his forehead for a moment to help steady himself for what he was about to say, "If I don't call you back before lockdown at 6 o'clock tomorrow night, I want you to take Neliel and keep her with you for a while."

There was a shocked moment of silence and it went on for so long that Ichigo wondered if she actually hung up.

…

" _Are FUCKING kidding me!?_ "

Ichigo winced and quickly pulled the speaker from his ear.

" _You are_ always _sticking your head where it doesn't belong! You need to stop throwing yourself into danger! You're ALLOWED to think of yourself sometimes, you know! And what about Inoue!? She'll be devastated when she finds out you yanked Nel away from her. And what about poor Nel!? Inoue is the only mom she's ever known. Ichigo..._ "

"Look!" Said man tried not to yell as he noticed some inmates walking by, but he had to raise his voice to talk over her emotional ranting. He slowly brought the phone back to his ear and explained as gently as he could manage with his throat so tight, "I know it's not the most… _ideal…_ And I love Inoue—you know that. Last thing I want is to hurt either of them, but she got herself into a pretty dangerous situation… and it's just safer for Nel if she stays with you for now."

He could almost see the narrowed midnight blue eyes glaring at him as Rukia asked, " _What kind of situation did Inoue get herself into? Is she alright?_ "

Ichigo rubbed at his face in frustration as he reluctantly answered, "Her new… _boyfriend_ … this Uryuu Ishida guy—his Uncle is the Warden here at Hueco Mundo and his cousin, some asshole named Bazz-B, is an inmate here. And just because I won't _willingly_ become the guy's prison bitch, he's threatening to hurt her." He heard Rukia's gasp on the other line and quickly added, "Try not to worry. If being that asshole's… _plaything_ , is really the only way to keep Nel and the rest of you safe, then I'll do it. However, just in case, I spoke with Ginjou," Who Ichigo caught drinking in an abandoned section of the prison library, "He promised to send some of his top guys to watch over Inoue. They'll make sure nothing happens... I just don't know how long he'll be able to spare the men, and I don't want to take any chances with Nel. That's why I need you to take her tomorrow."

" _It sounds more like_ you're _the one that got Inoue into this situation, Ichigo. And you're about to drag me in as well._ "

Ichigo felt his chest twist with guilt. "Hey, it's not my fault she started banging the guy's cousin!" Ichigo shot right back. "And—what? Are you saying you won't take her?"

" _Of course I will… I'll take Nel if something happens to you, but nothing is_ **going** _to happen, because I know you would never leave that poor girl to grow up without a proper father figure in her life. And I'm not worried about Inoue because I already know you would do anything for us… And that's why I'm pissed. You shouldn't have to degrade yourself like this._ " She growled, mirroring Ichigo's own frustration. The orangette tilted his head backwards to stare up at the ceiling with an exasperated scowl on his face. She really knew what words to use to tighten his resolve, didn't she?

Despite the extra precautions and having to almost _beg_ Ginjou to help him out, Ichigo was still planning to stop by Bazz-B's cell after lunch. If sleeping with every Quincy is what it took to keep Inoue from getting hurt, then so be it.

Luckily he had two whole hours left before he had to worry about that.

"Thanks for agreeing to take Nel. I know it's short notice, but I have a bad feeling and I just want to make sure all my affairs are in order." Ichigo confessed honestly. He wasn't sure what would happen after tonight and he decided not to tell Ginjou, nor Zaraki, what he was planning to do. Only Kisuke really knew what was about to happen, and Ichigo wanted to try and keep it that way. Too many people involved on a mission like this could ruin the whole thing... and yet… he still needed to warn his cellmates not to mention his absence during roll call. He had to convince them _without_ giving away any details. He knew Keigo wouldn't be hard to persuade and he couldn't think of a reason why Renji would snitch.

Grimmjow, though… That was a whole 'nother beast. And Ichigo needed to sway that beast before he could really put his plan into motion.

At least Ikkaku had already agreed to look the other way. Thanks to Kisuke.

" _You're welcome… I know you wouldn't ask unless you were serious._ " Rukia's soft voice slowly reeled him back from his thoughts. When Ichigo was silent for another minute, Rukia pressed, " _Is there something else going on that I should know about..?_ "

Yes.

A lot of things.

"Nope."

" _This had better not be our last conversation, Ichigo Kurosaki,_ " He could hear the deep frown she must be wearing, " _But if it_ is… _then is there anything you'd like to get off your chest? Any regrets?_ "

Ichigo scratched the back of his head nervously. He'd been hoping to avoid this part of the conversation.

"Uhmmm… regrets? Nah… But if I AM going to die then I guess I can tell you a secret that Byakuya made me promise to take to my grave."

" _Oh?_ " Rukia's voice rose an octave and Ichigo could tell he had her complete and undivided attention.

"Do you remember the senior class party we all went to?"

" _Yeahhh. I think so? Wait, which one? The one with the huge bonfire, or the one at the lake?_ "

"Those were both the same party, Rukia." Ichigo snickered in amusement when she went quiet. "And that wasn't a _bonfire_. The shed next to the cabin literally caught on fire, remember?"

" _Hehh… barely. I drank half the bar that night, Ichigo._ " Rukia confessed and then she groaned as if she were reliving the hangover she had that next day.

"And I drank the other half." He countered, "That's why I had to go back into town and buy more."

" _Waaiiit, I remember. You tried leaving in your car but you were too drunk to drive…_ " Rukia's voice trailed off as she began to remember that specific time at the party. It sounded like she pulled the phone away as she mumbled under her breath. She was attempting to fit all the pieces of her memory back together.

"I wasn't _that_ drunk—unlike you I can handle my liquor, plus, I HAD to go. I was the only one with a fake ID." Ichigo's eyes shot back towards the yard when a familiar flash of blue caught his attention. He watched as Grimmjow made his way towards the basketball court, his hands shoved in his pockets and his gait dripping with confidence. Despite him losing his title, he still walked around like he was cock of the walk. Even the inmates that were already in the middle of a game paused as he approached.

" _You. Were. TOO. Drunk._ " Rukia huffed in annoyance. She obviously remembered scolding him the same exact way that night, only replace 'were' with 'are'. " _Byakuya had to drag your stubborn ass into the passenger seat. I'm still surprised he agreed to take you into town, but he was probably the only sober one within a twenty-mile radius… He only drank those stupid energy drinks that entire weekend._ "

"Uh-huh," Ichigo nodded and his lips curled into a lopsided smirk, "I was the one who got him those drinks. I told him they would help with his training—remember he wanted to run that marathon after graduation?"

" _Oh yeah! I honestly forgot about that. I think he won though, didn't he? I guess those drinks worked then?_ "

"Tch, maybe, I don't know." Ichigo's smirk doubled in size when Rukia made a strange sputtering noise.

" _What do you mean you don't know? You're the one that convinced him to drink it!_ "

"The drink was just flavored water, so I doubt it actually helped with his marathon, but the reason I told him to drink was because I spiked them with acid."

Rukia's light laughter fluttered through the speaker, growing in volume with each passing second and Ichigo wished he could see her face right now.

" _You_ _ **didn't**_ _!_ "

"I did. But that's not the secret I was gonna tell you."

Rukia's voice dropped off and she patiently waited to hear more.

"So! When Byakuya managed to get me to the liquor store—he's an excellent driver while high, you'd be proud." He paused when he heard Rukia giggle, but then she silenced herself. "We were in the store buying a whole crate of booze and I look away for ONE second to pay the cashier. When I turned back, Byakuya was gone. Found him two stressful minutes later next door in a tattoo parlor with a needle on his bare ass." Ichigo could tell Rukia was ready to explode with laughter, so he hastily continued, "By the way, have I ever told you your brother has a great ass?"

" _Ew,_ Ichigo _!_ " She whined and then tried to revert the subject back to the tattoo itself, " _What was it of?_ "

"That's the best part. You remember that stupid animal cartoon you used to watch?"

" _Chappy and Friends!?_ " Then it clicked. " _Noooo! He got a tattoo of Chappy?!_ "

"Yes!"

" _Oh my god, Ichigo, I'm_ crying _!_ " She laughed uncontrollably and Ichigo's smile nearly split his face in half. He knew Byakuya wouldn't appreciate him telling that particular story, but being able to leave this conversation on a happy note was worth it. " _But why his ass?!_ "

"I dunno…" Ichigo shrugged one shoulder, "Probably because that, and his dick, are the only spots you'd never look." The content smile dropped as he looked back out the window. His heart nearly popped right through his ribs when he saw Grimmjow standing right on the other side of the glass, piercing blue eyes locked onto his frozen form like a goddamn hawk. As soon as he realized he had Ichigo's attention, Grimmjow's smirk made itself known and then he lifted his hand to reveal the basketball in his grasp.

That's when Ichigo noticed the lack of bandages and the missing arm sling. Grimmjow seemed to be feeling much better today, which was a little odd. Sure, he had a fast recovery, there was no doubt about that, but Ichigo thought he'd still need at least another week before he could move properly.

Apparently he was already healed enough to run around and shoot hoops.

Grimmjow's smirk widened ever so slightly as he pointed to Ichigo and then to the ball in his other hand. Ichigo tilted his head quizzically as he eyed the object that was the same color as his hair.

Was he being invited to play..?

Ichigo stared at the man like he'd grown a second head and then waved the phone in the air to silently say, 'I'm on the phone right now, dumbass'.

Grimmjow's lips twisted and then thinned into a stubborn line, but he didn't try to goad Ichigo into playing like he normally would. He shrugged one shoulder and then meandered his way back towards the other inmates waiting by the hoop. As he approached, Grimmjow shook his head and slowly dribbled the ball at his side. Some of the others threw up their arms in exaggerated disappointment in Ichigo's direction and one even curled his fingers around his mouth to shout something that sounded suspiciously like 'Chicken!'.

"Heh…" A small chuckle escaped him without thought and he quickly averted his gaze from the goofballs outside when he heard Rukia's own laughter die off into a sigh.

" _Good times…_ " She said and Ichigo hummed in agreement. " _So! You manage to actually make any friends over there, or is everyone just after your ass?_ " She asked, half serious and half playful.

"Uhmm… Yeah, I guess. My cellmate, Keigo, has been a good friend. A little weird and clingy, but he's cool, and he put his neck on the line for me a couple times. My other cellmates though…" Ichigo made a face as he thought of them. "Well… I guess Renji is starting to grow on me, but he—"

" _Wait…_ " Rukia interrupted and Ichigo's lips snapped shut. " _Did you say Renji?_ "

"Uh… yeah."

" _Renji_ Abarai _?_ "

Ichigo's brows scrunched in both surprise and confusion, "I don't know his last name… but he has red hair, tattoos, and he's kind of a prick."

" _I'm not sure about the tattoos, but that sounds like him…_ " Rukia replied slowly. Her mind seemed to be a million miles away right now as memories engulfed her once more. " _Oh god… I haven't thought about him in a very long time._ "

Ichigo shifted on his feet and leaned on the other divider as he thought of what to say next. He knew that Rukia had a rough childhood before she was adopted by the Kuchiki family. Honestly, Ichigo never would have guessed she and Byakuya weren't blood related—they looked very similar.

"You two were friends?"

" _You could say that…_ _I met him at the orphanage. He was the only one there I could tolerate._ " Ichigo heard the smile in her voice. " _But that was a long time ago. I lost touch with him after I left, so I have no idea what he's like now… but, oh, hey, if he gives you ANY problems, and you wanna freak him out, then tell him the monkey-snake will catch him."_

"Monkey-snake…?" He echoed heavily just to make sure he'd heard that right.

" _He used to have this recurring nightmare about some creature mixed between a monkey and a snake chasing him. I used to tease him about it._ "

"That's just mean. What kind of friend are you?" Ichigo chastised playfully and he heard a dark chuckle in response. "But thanks. I think he knows better than to fuck with me now, but it's still good to have something to use against him. You want me to tell him you said hi?"

" _... No… Well… I mean… If the opportunity comes up, then I guess that's fine, but I wouldn't bring it up unless he asks._ "

"Alright."

" _Ichigo…_ _I better hear from you tomorrow. Do NOT make me pack that little girl's suitcase._ "

Ichigo closed his eyes and tucked his arms closer to himself as if he was being surrounded by cold, damp mist.

"Well if you do, then don't forget her toothbrush and she won't go anywhere without—"

" _I'm SERIOUS._ "

"... Yeah… I know. I'm just trying to do the right thing here, Rukia…"

Said woman didn't say anything at first and then a noise, split between a groan and a sigh, tore through the speakers.

" _Just call me tomorrow! Love you! Bye!_ "

 **Beep**!

Ichigo slowly hung up the phone with a smile still etched on his face.

"Love you too…" He replied under his breath and hoped that she knew.

Ichigo took a moment to gather his thoughts as he let his emotions settle. He'd made himself a mental list earlier of what he planned to do today and now he could cross off 'Call Rukia'. Next he was supposed to…

Ichigo scratched at his chin as he tried to remember. He then slid his hand upwards to run frustrated fingers through thick hair.

HAIR!

Right, he wanted to see Yumichika about that dye.

Ichigo's heels squeaked against the tiles as he spun around and started towards his next destination, but then he paused…

He hesitantly turned and glanced back into the yard. He looked through the windows just in time to see Grimmjow leap into the air for a slamdunk. His suit was zipped halfway with the arms tied around his waist to keep it from falling. The white T-shirt was long gone, revealing sunkissed skin that glistened with a thin sheen of sweat. Ichigo felt his blood boil when Grimmjow hung from the hoop for a minute, letting his body stretch out, victorious grin devouring his face. Then he gloatingly pulled himself up to show off powerful muscles as he flexed and curled. Ichigo soaked in the picture perfect view until his gaze landed on the long scar etched across his torso. It still looked like it had some healing to do, but not as much as Ichigo thought.

Grimmjow released the metal ring and landed back on his feet with a soft stomp. He rolled his shoulders as he calmly followed the other players to set up for the next match. Before he got to his position, Grimmjow took a quick look around when he felt a familiar prickle on the back of his neck. Someone was watching him. Narrowed blue orbs roamed across the yard until his head turned towards the windows and he locked eyes with hooded chestnut. Grimmjow tilted his head, letting baby blue bangs brush across his vision and then he let loose a wide, toothy grin. When Ichigo noticed the look, he immediately turned and disappeared around the corner before Grimmjow could see his face turn red.

Ichigo tried to suffocate his unreasonable libido right then and there. His dick had some high expectations if it thought for one fucking second there was _any_ chance he'd get with Grimmjow again. That ship had sailed when he tortured the man's brother and then left him paralyzed in the middle of a fucking desert. Not to mention he beat him unconscious his first day here and unwittingly stole the man's title.

Ichigo instantly banished the memories before he could get too distracted and focused on making his way to Yumichika's cell. He knew it was a long shot to find the man in his own cell during freetime, but it would be a good place to start.

Ichigo thought maybe his luck might be showing its good side when he found both Yumichika and Ikkaku in the man's cell, until he realized they were both making out, and quite hungrily too. It was wet and loud and Yumichika was thoroughly enjoying himself while being shoved against the steel bars.

Ichigo felt heat slowly crawl from his shoulders to the tips of his ears. He shuffled awkwardly before deciding he should just come back later.

As he turned, Ikkaku peeked one eye open and immediately shot Ichigo a look. The lusty, half-lidded stare stopped him in his tracks and he watched, unabashed, as Ikkaku slid his hands up Yumichika's shirt to grab at soft skin. He did that all while twirling his tongue inside the other's mouth and keeping his eye locked with Ichigo.

Ikkaku eventually pulled away only long enough to growl, "What do _you_ want?" And the guttural tone he used sent an aroused shiver straight to Ichigo's cock.

Shit.

Raven hair flared as Yumichika's head snapped towards the hall, but his body visibly relaxed when he realized it was just Ichigo.

"Oh. Hey there, handsome." He cooed while leaning into the solid form in front of him. He then purposefully took his hand that was most visible to Ichigo and slid it from Ikkaku's thigh to the large bulge hidden beneath black slacks. A pleasured hiss escaped Ikkaku's teeth and he buried his face in the crook of that pale, velvety neck stretched before him. "There something I can help you with?" Yumichika stroked the clothed erection very, _very_ , slowly as he spoke, letting the tips of his fingers trace the entire outline. He knew the pace must be _excruciating_ for Ikkaku, but there was no sympathy in his expression. Instead, violet eyes lit with excitement as they watched smoldering chestnut orbs follow every little movement his hand made.

"Uhm…" It took Ichigo a minute to redirect blood flow to his brain and he averted his gaze before speaking, "I just wanted to see if you might have that temporary dye I mentioned at breakfast.."

"Oh yeah. I've been wondering about that." With Yumichika's interest now fully piqued, he gave Ikkaku's pulsing cock one last solid squeeze that made his whole body curl in pleasure before slipping away. Ichigo couldn't help but smirk in slight amusement when he heard Ikkaku's euphoric groan morph into a whine of disapproval.

"Fuckin' tease…" The guard grumbled as he gripped the bars tightly in frustration. He pulled and pushed himself away a couple of times, almost like he was trying to mimic push-ups, before shoving himself away from the bars hard enough to make him take a few steps backwards.

"Oh, shuddup." Yumichika huffed with a flick of his hair, "You know you love it~" He winked at the man over his shoulder before returning his attention to Ichigo, "So why only dye your hair for one night?"

Once Ichigo felt his embarrassed blush fade, he gradually looked up from the floor to lock eyes with Ikkaku. He then sent him a silent message through stare alone that said, 'Can I tell him?'

Ikkaku got the message and shrugged before gesturing with his hand as if to reply, 'Up to you!'

Well if Ikkaku trusted Yumichika with the information, Ichigo guessed he could too. However, feeling a bit cautious, he stepped closer so he could whisper, "I'm going on a little… 'adventure' tonight, and it would be a lot easier if none of the other guards recognized me right away—IF they see me." He figured that was enough to share; No reason for Yumichika to be burdened with the rest of it, but the man seemed to have a pretty good understanding of what Ichigo was up to.

"I see…" He hummed and then turned to walk towards the only bed in the cell. Ichigo blinked when he finally realized there were no other bunks, which meant that Yumichika had the cell all to himself.

Guess that's the kind of comfort you earn when you're fucking one of the top correctional officers.

Ichigo felt a small smirk tilt his lip as he glanced over at Ikkaku, but the man was too busy nursing his painful erection to catch the look. Poor guy had a serious case of blue balls right now.

Yumichika dragged a small backpack from beneath his bunk and tugged open the largest pocket. He dug around for a few seconds before pulling out two small bottles. Ichigo could see that one was filled with thick, black liquid, while the other looked like that same conditioner he used to clear up his previous dye job.

Yumichika popped back to his full height and sauntered towards Ichigo, who held out his hand to retrieve the items. The inmate didn't hand them over just yet though.

"Sorry, Ichigo, but you've used up all your free favors~" Yumichika crooned with a greedy little smile on his face. Ichigo's body sagged in despair and he groaned. "No need for dramatics!" Yumichika chuckled behind his fingers.

"What's your price..?" Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest with a small sigh. He wouldn't mind if it was something small and innocent like that kiss on the lips Yumichika stole after delivering his transfer papers. However, one look at that grin, which had no business being on such a pretty face, and Ichigo knew he wasn't going to like this next request.

"I believe I forgot to mention that my payments always come in the form of favors." Yumichika explained as he stepped closer. Ichigo tried not to tense up when a warm hand pressed against his abdomen and then traveled upwards. "And I only ever do something for men I either respect or find attractive~" Gentle fingers traveled up Ichigo's smooth neck and traced his jawline before threading through soft, orange tresses. "And you have _both._ "

Ichigo gulped down the nervous lump in his throat when hooded, violet eyes closed in on him.

"Th-thanks…?" He almost kicked himself for stuttering like a bitch.

"Don't worry though, favors always start out small. Just remember the more you ask, the bigger they get." Yumichika's lips curled mischievously and Ichigo felt his stomach clench in dread. "I got my kiss already so the next step is a blowjob."

"Uhm… I—" Ichigo's lips became paralyzed when a single finger pressed against them. A bead of sweat rolled down his temple as he tried to suppress the irritation building up. This was Bazz-B and the damn guards all over again! He really, _really,_ didn't want to—

"Shhh~ It's alright. I won't bite." Yumichika slowly sank to his knees while dragging the zipper to Ichigo's prison suit with him.

Oh.

OH…

OH!

Ichigo's face exploded with heat and turned as red as a tomato.

"Nooo, no! That's alright." Ichigo tried to back away but Yumichika instantly slid both hands into his now gaping suit and hooked two fingers around the waist of his boxers. The material stretched as Yumichika pulled him back and violet eyes got a good peek of the stiffening prize inside.

Ichigo's head snapped up to lock eyes with Ikkaku and he quickly hovered his hands out to the side to show he was _not_ in control of this situation! Ikkaku casually leaned back against the bars of the cell and crossed his arms over his chest. His face was completely blank and void of emotion, so Ichigo couldn't tell what he was thinking or feeling.

Yumichika glanced up to see that Ichigo's attention was no longer on him and that rubbed him the wrong way. With fingers still hooked around the waistband, he quickly yanked down, exposing Ichigo's semi to the cool air. The orangette immediately flinched and his wide eyes dropped back down to see Yumichika glaring up at him through strands of raven hair.

"Ignore him." The pretty man tilted his head in Ikkaku's direction without looking away so he could watch as Ichigo's lips parted to let out quick puffs of air. "Kuku likes to watch." Yumichika smirked when he noticed the erection in his face twitch. Ichigo won't admit it out loud, but he was excited.

A long hiss escaped clenched teeth when fingertips grazed the sensitive tip of his erection. They followed along the large vein beneath until they reached the thick base and then gripped it. Yumichika eyed his appendage as it slowly swelled into full hardness. It was hot to the touch and he could feel the throb of excitement as it pulsed in his grasp. All he'd done so far is get on his knees and wrap his hand around the guy's dick, yet it looked like Ichigo was already about to burst.

He had no idea how pent up Ichigo had been feeling lately.

"You know…" Ichigo started in a low voice that made Yumichika immediately pause and look up. The orangette's confidence finally returned when he realized the situation wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. "This just seems like another favor for _me._ " His lips tilted into an amused grin, but he kept completely still as he waited to see what the other would do next.

It's not like Ichigo was going to fight him off for _wanting_ to give a blowjob.

Yet, he would still like to give the man a way out—one last attempt to change his mind at least. What he didn't realize was that Yumichika had been thinking about doing this for a while now. Ever since they all found out about his identity as Reaper, _EVERYONE_ wanted to suck his dick, but Peacock would be the first to have that bragging right.

"How can you be so cute and hot at the same time?" Yumichika grumbled up at the handsome face smirking down at him. Without further hesitation, he licked his lips and leaned forward to fully incase the cock inside his wet mouth. Ichigo's head rolled back with a long groan and he clenched his eyes shut.

"Fuck." Ichigo cursed under his breath as he tried to stay still. He really wasn't sure what to do with himself and he could still feel Ikkaku's intense stare boring into him from the side.

The guard's hooded gaze watched as his lover's head pulled back slowly and then paused to tease the tip with that talented tongue. He knew exactly what Ichigo was feeling right now and just seeing the man's reaction was a turn on itself. His gaze slowly trailed up from Yumichika's head to see Ichigo's face as he responded to the stimulation. Ikkaku licked his bottom lip in excitement when he saw orange brows scrunch in pleasure and pink lips pop open when his jaw went slack. Ichigo was still too tense though.

Pushing himself off the bars quietly, Ikkaku took his time walking towards the two. Ichigo still had his eyes closed and face pointed towards the ceiling to try and escape his embarrassment. Another groan slipped his parted lips when Yumichika's hot mouth sucked him back in. Ikkaku slowly circled around both inmates like a starved vulture in the sky. His sharp eyes snapped to Ichigo's throat when the adam's apple that was on display bobbed with a nervous gulp. It took a little while for Ichigo's body to finally relax and Yumichika helped by smoothing both hands up tense thighs. He let one hand stop to grip the man's waist but he let the other continue upwards to slip beneath his shirt. Gentle fingers prodded and caressed the hard, solid muscles he found beneath. The shirt was dragged up as curious hands roamed higher, allowing Ikkaku a peek at the goods. Both males felt their own dicks twitch at the sight. A soft moan vibrated over Ichigo's tender erection when Yumichika saw and felt the powerful muscles clench and respond to his touch.

Ichigo jumped and tried not to tense up again when he felt Ikkaku come up behind him. The back of his head settled against a broad shoulder as the man pressed closer and then a warm breath washed over his cheek. Ichigo didn't bother opening his eyes as Ikkaku softly whispered in his ear, "You should look down."

Ichigo shook his head when he felt his cheeks burn and kept his eyes stubbornly closed. Sturdy arms wrapped around him and Ichigo's body involuntarily shivered as calloused hands dragged his shirt upward. Ikkaku kept pulling it up until the bottom was tucked over Ichigo's head and caught around the nape of his neck. His front was now exposed between the zipper of his jumpsuit and Ichigo's blood pumped with excitement.

"C'mon. You gotta see what a good job he's doing." Ichigo could hear the perverted grin in Ikkaku's voice and almost laughed—he didn't need to see what Yumichika was doing when he could _feel_ it. Every little flick and swirl of his tongue, every hard suck, and each playful tug at the base of his cock.

Fuck it.

Ichigo opened his eyes and slowly peeked down at the man kneeling below him. A shuddering gasp punched from his lungs when he locked eyes with smoldering violet orbs clouded in lust. Ichigo's gaze kept bouncing back and forth between shining lips and large eyes that were soaking in every little expanse of toned flesh that had been revealed. Yumichika's expression was intense as he lifted his hands to caress and massage Ichigo's skin—like he was being _worshipped._

"Nnnnhh… guh." Was all the noise Ichigo could make when Yumichika's head pulled back with a rather powerful suck before bobbing forward again. He repeated the action with vigor and eventually closed his violet eyes to concentrate on not choking.

"He likes it when you touch his hair." Ikkaku whispered into Ichigo's ear and the man had to bite his lip to hold back another strange sound. Having a sturdy body pressed against him while his dick was sucked into a hot and eager mouth… well… This was definitely a new experience for Ichigo.

He gnawed on his bottom lip still trapped between his teeth and finally relaxed both fists hovering at his side. Ichigo reached for silky raven hair with both hands and the reaction was immediate. His back arched away from Ikkaku when Yumichika suddenly moaned loudly around his cock. The vibrations felt so fucking good. He lightly tugged at the tresses between his fingers and slid them back until his palms rested on either side of the man's temple. That earned him another hummer and Ichigo's head collapsed back onto Ikkaku's shoulder. Even with his eyes closed he could still hear the wet smacking sounds Yumichika's lips made as he moved his head back and forth.

"Now…" Ikkaku's voice had returned and it was just adding fuel to an already smoldering fire. "Hold his head still and rock your hips." At this point Ichigo was in too much pleasure to argue back and, even through the euphoric fog, he couldn't think of a good reason why he _shouldn't._ "Yeahhh~ Just like that." Ikkaku growled quietly as he looked over Ichigo's shoulder and watched as Yumichika's head was held in place. Then he smirked when violet eyes widened in realization. His lover barely had time to brace himself before Ichigo was thrusting down his willing throat. The sound Yumichika made was muffled but still loud enough to catch the attention of some inmates that were passing by.

"Oh my~ A free show."

Ichigo quickly removed his hands and went to back away, but Ikkaku had him trapped and Yumichika wasn't about to go _anywhere_.

"Shit. Shit. _Shit._ " He chanted through clenched teeth as his balls tightened with an impending orgasm, but there was no fucking way he was busting a nut in front of an audience. Feeling extremely embarrassed, Ichigo quickly tried to hide his face in the crook of Ikkaku's neck while both hands reached back to automatically grab at his black slacks. The guard lifted his head to look passed Ichigo and frowned when he realized it was just Luppi and Yammy.

Yammy didn't seem too interested in what was happening and turned away with a sneer, but didn't leave without Luppi. The smallest of the whole group was smirking as he leaned against the bars of the cell.

"Get lost." Ikkaku snarled. When Luppi didn't immediately do as he was told, baldy reached for the taser at his belt.

"Woah. Alright." Luppi lifted both hands in surrender as he pushed off the bars. "I'll just catch you later then, bro." The words were aimed towards Yumichika and Ichigo was too busy attempting to turn invisible through sheer willpower alone to really catch what was being said.

Luppi's lip rose in irritation when all he received was a dismissive wave over the shoulder from Yumichika, but he said nothing as he stormed away. Yammy took one last glance at the scene before rolling his eyes and following the smaller male. Now that the onlookers were gone, Ichigo felt like he could breathe again. He went to look back down, but a hand wrapped around his forehead and then pulled it all the way back, straining his neck and making his back arch. He was teetering on the edge of his orgasm now and Yumichika was doing such a great job on his cock, but… Ichigo felt like he needed a little something extra to push him over the edge.

His eyes shot open when teeth grazed against the visible tendon along the side of his neck. Ikkaku nipped the skin, tasting it, _testing_ it. Ichigo silently encouraged the man by tilting his head in the opposite direction to expose his throat, and Ikkaku gladly took the invitation. Arms wrapped firmly around him and Ichigo winced when the radio dug into his shoulder blade, but then he shuddered as teeth clamped down on his flesh.

 _THAT'S_ what he needed~

"M'coming." Ichigo was able to growl his warning to Yumichika just in case he wanted to pull away, but the man kept his lips wrapped firmly around Ichigo. He even pushed forward until the tip slid all the way down his throat and orange pubic hair tickled his nose. Ichigo could feel the man's smirk as he hummed one last, glorious moan around the pulsing flesh.

Ichigo's body tensed and he choked on a groan as he came. Every spurt was swallowed up and Yumichika made sure he was sucked dry before finally backing away. Ichigo shivered and his skin burned pleasurably when Yumichika kissed his way up Ichigo's torso until he was back on his feet. His lips eventually came to a stop once he reached Ikkaku's teeth, which were still latched to Ichigo's throat. Yumichika coaxed the man's mouth away with gentle nips until he could get a proper kiss. Ichigo had a close up view of it this time as he was squished between both bodies and it made his breath hitch. Ikkaku's tongue was long and twisted expertly between the same mouth that had just been around Ichigo's dick. Said man swallowed hard and felt his mouth go dry when they both began to grind against him. His own softening erection twitched with interest at the excited movements, but then he managed to wriggle his way out. Yumichika's lips popped from Ikkaku's and his breath came in heavy pants as he tried to catch his breath.

"Heheh…" Ikkaku chuckled at the dazed expression on his lover's face. "Go ahead and grab that stuff, I'll finished up in here." He didn't spare Ichigo another glance as he scooped Yumichika up and quickly tossed him on the bed. Even with what just happened, Ichigo's face burned with a blush as he watched Ikkaku pounce on the inmate. "...'Less you wanna stay..?" Ikkaku raised a brow towards the man who looked like his feet were glued to the floor.

"N-no. Uhm… Rain check. Maybe..?" Ichigo scratched his head nervously with one hand as he tucked himself back into his boxers. He then ducked down to grab the bottles of hair product and refused to look up and meet their eyes as he quickly shuffled out. He stuffed the supplies in his pocket and then reached back to pull his shirt back over his head. He brushed his hands over the material as he pulled it down before zipping his suit all the way up.

He had to take a minute to calm his racing heart and ask himself, 'did that _really_ just happen?' before he could feel composed. He then took a couple of steps towards his own cell, since it was only a few feet away and he still needed to talk to his cellmates, but he paused when he heard Ikkaku's radio chirp to life.

 **BLP.**

' **Zaraki speaking. Anyone got eyes on inmate 156?'**

The next sound to reach his ears was the tiny squeak of a mattress and Yumichika's disappointed groan as Ikkaku quickly rolled off the bed. Ichigo turned at the sound of quick bootsteps and saw Ikkaku's head poke out of the cell. He seemed relieved that Ichigo was still in the hall.

Man, this guy was a little too excited to do Zaraki's bidding, wasn't he? Seemed like the last thing he'd want to do is disappoint him. Not that Ichigo could really blame him, he'd never want to be on Kenpachi's bad side either… but this was something a little _different_.

Ikkaku instantly reached up to the radio at his shoulder and clicked it on to reply, "Ikkaku speaking, sir, he's with me." His eyes narrowed when he noticed the way Ichigo's lips suddenly curled into a knowing grin. He released the radio before growling, "What're you smirkin' at?" The look instantly dropped and Ichigo shrugged, but there was still a gleam in those chestnut orbs that made Ikkaku frown.

 **BLP**

' **Good. He's got visitors, so bring'm to visiting room B.'**

"Visitor _SS_?" Ichigo repeated with emphasis as he stepped closer.

Ikkaku ignored the inquiry as he reached for his radio once more. "Sure thing, Captain." He turned long enough to meet Yumichika's gaze and winced at the glare. "I'll be _right_ back."

An angry breath huffed through the inmate's nose as he hopped back to his feet. He stormed over with narrowed eyes until he was directly in front of Ikkaku and then—

 _SLAP!_

Ichigo flinched and immediately stepped out of the way as Yumichika brushed passed him. He looked back up to see the red, hand-shaped mark blossoming across Ikkaku's cheek, but the man didn't seem as offended as he should be. Instead of being mad or upset, there was a hungry glimmer in his gaze as he watched Yumichika's ass disappear down the hall.

"Uhm… You good?" Ichigo's voice snapped him out of his trance and he cleared his throat to brush off what just happened. Ichigo glanced down and then quickly shot his head towards the ceiling when Ikkaku tried to discreetly wedge his noticeable erection up into the waistband of his pants.

"Let's get moving." Ikkaku started marching in the right direction and Ichigo fought off the amused noise he wanted to make as he followed behind. Ikkaku and Yumichika had the kind of relationship worthy of a soap opera special.

It was quiet the whole way there and Ichigo recognized the room as the same one he'd first spoken to Byakuya about his transfer. It's funny how only a week and a half seemed so far away now.

Ikkaku herded Ichigo through the metal detector and he noticed it was Cang guarding this area today. The man only glanced in Ichigo's direction, refusing to meet his gaze. Chestnut eyes narrowed at the guy who almost _drowned_ him, but then he shook off the emotions. He knew Cang was just following Bazz-B's lead, but the guy certainly seemed to be enjoying himself while tormenting Ichigo.

Cang rose a hand to Ikkaku as they passed, but baldy didn't reciprocate the greeting.

Good.

The door was opened and Ikkaku stepped aside to let Ichigo walk in first. The inmate nodded his thanks before taking a step through but then immediately came to a halt when something small and familiar latched to his legs. His heart melted into a puddle of goo when he heard that little, lispy voice.

"ITSUGO!" Nel garbled into his suit and he looked down to see big grey eyes overflowing with tears. "I mished you!" Ichigo slowly sunk to his knees and was too choked up to say anything so he just carefully wrapped the little bundle into his arms. A small but happy smile crossed his face as tiny arms immediately circled his neck. He chuckled when Nel rubbed her face against his head, probably wiping all kinds of snot and tears in his hair, but he really couldn't care less at the moment.

"Hey, big brother."

Ichigo's eyes snapped up and he finally took in the other occupants of the room. Byakuya, he had been expecting, but his heart fluttered all over again when he saw both of his sisters.

"Yuzu! Karin!" He greeted and his smile kept growing in size. "I didn't expect to see you guys! Did Rukia know you were coming? Does _Dad_ know you're here?" His big brother instincts kicked in at the last moment when he remembered his two little sisters and only daughter were currently in a _prison_.

Karin rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest while Yuzu walked forward. Ichigo slowly straightened back to his full height, with Nel still latched around him like a necklace, and reached out an arm invitingly when Yuzu got close. Her face, which was usually so hopeful and full of love, was puckered in frustration and disappointment. Her bottom lip quivered as her emotions bubbled to the surface and then she fell, face-first into Ichigo's chest. The orangette pursed his lips and slowly wrapped his free arm around her, hugging firmly.

"I'm so sorry, Yuzu…" He mumbled softly into her long, light-brown hair. He lifted his hand to pet her soft tresses and gave her a comforting kiss on the head when he heard a hiccup followed by a sniffle.

Ichigo glanced over Yuzu to lock eyes with Karin, but she seemed perfectly okay with staying where she was. He could tell she was still happy to see him, but the rest of her emotions were more _angry_ than sad.

Her black hair was pulled up into a tight ponytail and she was dressed in dark jeans and a shirt with a splattered logo of some band Ichigo didn't recognize. Her sneakers were crusted in mud, probably fresh from soccer practice today. Yuzu, on the other hand, was wearing a flowery sundress with sandles and her hair was tied in loose pigtails.

Even though they were twins, they'd always been so yin and yang.

While Ichigo was distracted with comforting Nel and his sisters, Byakuya was the only one who noticed Ikkaku reach for his belt. The guard stepped forward with fingers around his handcuffs. Byakuya wanted to say something, but he knew that Ichigo had to be restrained—Due to all the fights. Technically, he shouldn't even be touching anyone, let alone hold them for a long period of time…

Ebony brows rose in slight surprise when Ikkaku quietly rubbed a hand over his shaven scalp in frustration and then turned to lean against the far wall, hands dropping from his belt.

He wasn't going to cuff him?

Byakuya smirked for a split second when the guard locked eyes with him, but neither of them said a word. Ichigo had a natural talent for making allies in almost any situation, and it seemed Ikkaku got snagged up in his web of friendship. It was always hard to say 'no' to the orangette who willingly throws himself into harm's way for others.

"We thought it best if Rukia didn't know the girls were also coming. Didn't want her to feel left out and she would have just followed us out of spite." Byakuya finally spoke up, catching Ichigo's attention.

"And dad knows we're here." Karin chimed in, "Yuz and I were at the house when Inoue stopped by this morning. She asked Dad if he could take Nel to see you… but obviously he's not gonna come here, so WE offered."

"Obviously…?" Ichigo echoed, a little confused by that statement.

Karin raised a brow at Ichigo's bewilderment but then something seemed to click and she looked at him with sympathy in her eyes.

"You don't know, do you?"

Ichigo felt dread swell in his chest and he gently tightened his hold on the quiet bundle still wrapped around his neck. Nel's sniffles had died down but she refused to let him go and, in that moment, Ichigo needed her as much as she needed him.

"What don't I know..?" He asked but then shook his head before Karin could actually answer, "No. You know what? Don't. I have enough on my mind right now. If you're trying to tell me that my own father turned me in, then…" Ichigo trailed off and smooshed his cheek against the top of sea-green hair. "But… Wait. How did he even find out? I never told you guys about any of this."

Yuzu mumbled something but it was muffled by Ichigo's chest. Frowning, he carefully pried the girl's head away so he could look her in the eye.

"What was that?"

"... We're not really sure…" She reached up to swipe at a stray tear that managed to escape, "All he told us was that he got a call from an old friend. We tried to make him tell us more, but he wouldn't talk! Karin even kicked him so hard she almost broke his leg, and I threatened to stop making lunches for him… but nothing." She moved to fall into Ichigo's hold again, but this time he slowly shook his head and stepped away from the embrace.

Yuzu frowned but tried not to take it personally, she knew this must be a lot for Ichigo to take in right now.

Ichigo quietly made his way to the table in the middle of the room and sat on the first empty chair he found. He then settled Nel into his lap. He had to tickle her sides before she would even consider releasing her arms from around his neck.

"Nooooooo! Itsugo!" Nel cried as laughter bubbled up uncontrollably. When he stopped, her forced smile dropped and she sat back to pout at him. "Where have you _been!?_ " She crossed her arms and gave him that same look that he would give _her_ whenever she wandered off. Ichigo's mood lifted little by little at the cute display.

"I missed you too, Nel." He ruffled her hair and smiled at the adorable glare he received for it. "I heard you made a friend at school! Tell me about that."

Nel's face lit up like magic and stars practically shot from her eyeballs.

"YES! Yesth! Yes! Her name isth Yachiru! She's got pretty pink hair!" Her lisp popped in every now and then and it made Ichigo's insides melt. "She'sth really cool! Oh! Yesthderday, at da pwayground, Nel met thwree scary beasts! They pushed Nel and made me eat sand," Nel paused to giggle when Ichigo's face scrunched into an angry scowl.

"Who _dared_ do that to Nel!?" Ichigo exaggerated his growl and ducked in low to almost be eye level with her.

"Uhmmm… Sun-Sun…" She lifted a fist and popped out a finger as she counted off her bullies, "Rose… anddd… Apashi?" Grey eyes rolled up towards the ceiling as Neliel tried to remember. "But don't worry, Icshigo! Yachiru helped me chase them away!"

Ichigo felt a small, relieved smile brighten his face, "That's great!" He was happy to hear that her new friend wasn't a pushover.

"But… Sun-Sun called me a fweak, and a scarface, and a dummy, and—and they laughed at my hair…" Nel's excitement from before withered as she spoke about her bullies and Ichigo wished he could have been there for her. He felt his heart melt and he wasn't sure what to say when Nel reached up and pulled her bangs down until it covered the scar across her forehead. A scar that _HE_ put there.

"Aww! Nel! They're just _jealous_. I think Nel's hair is very pretty."

The little girl looked up when thin fingers ran through her hair and locked eyes with her aunt Karin. Ichigo smiled at the rare display of affection his sister was showing. Karin was a tomboy—through and through, she wasn't really built for tender moments like these, but she obviously had a soft spot for Nel.

"Yeah! They're just a bunch of meanies that are mad because they aren't as pretty! Would you like us to braid it?" Yuzu offered with a big smile as she also smoothed her fingers through Nel's hair, which had grown much longer since Ichigo last saw her.

Nel's face lit up again and she reached her arms out to Yuzu in an eager sign to be picked up. Ichigo watched with a content smile as his other sister picked the girl up by her armpits and then settled her onto Karin's lap, who rolled her eyes but didn't say anything against it. Nel giggled when Yuzu started parting her hair and crooning over how soft it was.

"Ehem…"

Ichigo's head snapped to see Byakuya in the seat to his left. He was looking at him with a brow raised expectantly and Ichigo realized he hadn't greeted the man yet. Ichigo scoffed with a smile and said, "Hey Byakuya."

Said man nodded in return then tilted his head towards the girls, "While they're busy, we have some things we need to discuss."

Ichigo pursed his lips and then let a slow sigh empty his lungs.

"Alright, let's get this over with."

Byakuya chose not to comment on the apathetic reaction and reached for his little, black, leather briefcase. Ichigo crossed his arms then leaned back in his chair with a smirk. He always loved it when Byakuya went into full lawyer mode, it was kind of hot—not that he'd ever admit it out loud. It had been the only perk to dealing with his cold attitude during the trial.

Ichigo blinked when a manila folder was placed before him. He reached for it but was stopped when Byakuya placed a hand over his.

"Before you open that, I want to talk about _this_ …" He lifted his cell phone and held it sideways towards Ichigo so he could see the image on the screen.

Shit.

He could already tell from the single paused frame exactly what the video was, but Byakuya pressed play anyway. He watched as the angle shifted. The camera was lifted upwards to look above the crowd of inmates. Then he saw himself in the midst of everything with his arms locked around Zangetsu and a dagger pressed to his pale throat.

If this video was on youtube then that wasn't good for Yhwach's Senatorship campaign. Guess he wasn't able to keep Riruka from releasing the video, or had the camera been rolling live the whole time?

" **Kill him!"**

" **Yeah kill him! Slice him up!"**

" **Blood. Blood! BLOOD!"**

The chanting began and Ichigo nearly sighed. He didn't want to relive this fucked up shit.

" **Hey!"** He heard his own voice yell from the device, and it caught Nel's attention for a moment before Yuzu and Karin distracted her. " **Enough already! No more blood!"** From the way they actively kept her attention, Ichigo assumed they must have already seen the video.

Then that's when Bazz-B came in. He watched silently as the pink haired bastard in the video opened his big mouth and helped Ichigo piece together why Zangetsu hated his guts. Ichigo never realized that Riruka recorded _this_ much. How long had they and the warden been standing there?

Once the video reached a certain point, Ichigo closed his eyes and just listened.

" **I ain't done with you yet, Reaper! You're a dead man! Ya hear me!? You're fuckin'** _ **dead**_ **!"**

Those were the last words he'd heard from Zangetsu and that's when Byakuya finally paused the video.

"First of all… I knew you were put in solitary for a week because of a fight, but I had no idea you already outed yourself as Reaper to the whole prison." Byakuya frowned at Ichigo, but the man still had his eyes stubbornly closed. "And secondly, I wanted to remind you that if you free this man, he's going to try and KILL you."

Ichigo couldn't stop the sigh this time.

"Rukia already lectured me about it… I'm not changing my mind and, _yes_ —okay? I told them I was Reaper, but it was the only way I could stop him from killing Grimmjow." He explained. Byakuya didn't seem impressed.

"I thought you hated him?" He shot back.

"Well…" Ichigo scratched his cheek and opened his eyes only to look at the ceiling to avoid the man's piercing gaze. "That was when I thought he was responsible for my arrest—I _never_ expected it to be dad." Ichigo's teeth ground together in frustration. "Is it really true…?" He let his gaze drop to lock eyes with Byakuya, and the man kept a steady gaze as he answered.

"Unfortunately, yes." His heart went out to Ichigo when the man crumpled in his chair, all fight seemingly left his body at once. "I… I must confess that I knew you would blame Grimmjow at first and I purposefully let you think that. I didn't want to be the one to tell you that your father..." Byakuya trailed off when he felt that no more words really needed to be said. He couldn't even bring himself to say it as he looked at Ichigo's defeated expression. Byakuya gave the hand still under his a comforting squeeze before gesturing to the folder.

Ichigo didn't react much but gave a grateful nod before sliding the papers towards himself. He really couldn't be mad at Byakuya. Not after everything the man has done, and is _still_ doing for him.

Just like the folder Kisuke showed him yesterday, it had Zangetsu's name written at the top. However, when he opened it, there were no pictures of the man. There was a small stack of documents about his trial and sentencing, but then he got to the last page and sighed through his nose. It was a list of previous misdemeanors and felony charges. Most of them were drug related—Guess Zangetsu didn't just learn the 'art of dealing' in prison.

They weren't horrible charges, but this meant Zangetsu already had a reputation, so Byakuya couldn't appeal for any mistrials.

Ichigo might not have a degree in law, but he knew a thing or two because Byakuya would sometimes vent about his cases. It didn't happen often, but Ichigo was the only one he ever felt comfortable talking to.

"So… You have any other options?"

Byakuya reached up to rub his temple in frustration.

"No… and that's why I showed you that video. I really don't think it's a good idea to confess for that man—especially now that people know you're Reaper. They can't accuse you unless they have solid evidence or unless you go to court and tell them yourself, but that's exactly what you'll be doing if you confess… Just let it go, Ichigo." Byakuya carefully pried the folder from the other's hands and then grabbed the man by his jaw. Long fingers dug into smooth cheeks and he turned Ichigo's head until chestnuts eyes locked onto Nel and the twins. "Let me approve your transfer today so you can forget about this and get back to _them._ " Byakuya leaned forward so the others couldn't hear him say, "They need you, Ichigo."

Said man shook off the hold on his face and then turned back to give Byakuya a stubborn glare.

"You already know I won't back down, not now. Especially not after I found out what they've been doing to him."

Byakuya lifted a brow and plopped backwards in his chair with a frustrated scowl.

"Alright… tell me what you found out."

Ichigo's lips lifted into a crooked smile at the defeated tone. It wasn't often he got to see Byakuya's ice crack. He shot a quick look at Ikkaku, who was watching the exchange with interest, but he didn't seem concerned. Ichigo wanted to assume that Kisuke already explained everything to the man.

"That counselor, Dr. Aizen, he's doing weird experiments on the inmates here—and not just to Zangetsu, but to others as well. That's why he looks like that." Ichigo gestured to Byakuya's phone, which had been set aside, but the screen was still paused on Zangetsu's angry face. "I don't know if you managed to find a photo of him before he was locked up, but he used to have black hair and normal eyes. That counselor is experimenting on him, and I can't just stand by and let that shit go!" Ichigo slammed a fist on the table for emphasis, but he quickly calmed himself when the three girls on the other side of the table looked up.

Byakuya was unphased by his outburst.

"Is there any proof? You know I'd help you with this, but my hands are tied unless you have solid proof."

"I'm aware. And I'm working on it. Hopefully after tonight things will work out… but just do me a favor and keep your phone on you." Ichigo was tired of this conversation and he was happy for the distraction when he felt a tug on his pant leg. He looked down to see Nel standing next to him in her cute little yellow dress. Yuzu had styled her hair into long french braid and it was adorable. "Awww Nel. You look like a princess."

The little girl's face turned red and she shuffled her feet but the huge smile aimed at Ichigo filled him with a new surge of energy. She was just too precious for words.

Oh!

That reminded him!

Ichigo quickly reached into his pocket to retrieve the letter he had written for Nel.

He almost forgot about it.

Yes, yes… He wrote the silly death letter for Nel.

And it was written in crayon, no less.

He handed the folded piece of paper to Byakuya and then leaned in to whisper, "This is… just in case something goes wrong. I want you to add this to my will and keep it safe…"

Byakuya took the paper, face expressionless, and asked in the same soft tone, "Do you have a death wish?"

Ichigo chose not to respond and Byakuya was quiet the rest of the visit. He just watched as Ichigo chatted with his family, looking much more relaxed with Nel in his lap. The little girl was content to just lay back against his stomach like he was a lawn chair. She and Ichigo listened with similar smiles on their faces as aunt Karin talked about her soccer matches in detail. The minutes ticked by and Ichigo jumped when Ikkaku placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry, but time's up…" The guard reluctantly explained when wide chestnut eyes snapped up. "It's ten minutes 'till lunch."

"What? Really?" Ichigo didn't realize it had been that long. He still had a lot to do and the day was slipping through his fingers.

Shit.

"Alright." Ichigo looked down to see Nel curled up against him, fast asleep. Yuzu giggled and stretched out her arms to take the girl. Ichigo was careful not to wake her as he gently passed the precious bundle. "It was great seeing you guys. Thanks for visiting… You have no idea how much I needed this." Ichigo said softly.

Yuzu patted his chest with a smile and leaned up to give him a peck on the cheek before walking towards the door. Karin, on the other hand, stepped up to her brother with arms crossed defensively, but Ichigo could tell she wanted some form of affection too.

He held out his arms to offer a hug, but she just turned her nose up. Ichigo smirked and finally understood when he noticed the very light dust of red on her cheeks: She didn't want to ruin her 'tough' persona in front of Yuzu and Byakuya. He chuckled and grabbed the front of her shirt to pull her in for a forceful embrace. She resisted, of course—she didn't want to seem like she _wanted_ it, but Ichigo felt the way her muscles relaxed and he chuckled when her face pressed against his shoulder.

"I'll call you guys when I can and you know where to find me if you want to visit." He said and lifted Karin off the ground with a solid squeeze. She was grinning when he finally released her, but she quickly let it drop before following Yuzu out of the room.

Ikkaku held the door open and pointedly glanced at Byakuya, who was now standing side by side with Ichigo. The orangette rose a brow when his lawyer and longtime friend refused to move. He was looking straight into Ichigo's eyes, and he got the feeling that Byakuya wanted to say something but seemed conflicted.

"Hey… Can you give us just one more minute..?" Ichigo asked and he had to peel his gaze away from that intense onyx stare.

Ikkaku was obviously holding back an eyeroll but then he threw his hands up.

"Fine. Yanno, they should call you 'Princess' 'stead of 'King', cuz you always get your fucking way, huh?" Ikkaku was flustered and lashing out for some reason and then Ichigo remembered he had interrupted the man's alone time with Yumichika. Poor guy wanted to _go_!

"Woah, easy there. Unless he's getting released tomorrow or something, I'm sure Peacock's not going anywhere. Relax." Ichigo grinned devilishly and it made Ikkaku swallow hard. They glared back and forth for a moment but then Ikkaku relented, choosing not to further engage the inmate by dropping the topic.

"You got one minute." Ikkaku grumbled and then slammed the door shut behind him.

As soon as they were alone, Ichigo blinked in surprise when a large hand suddenly grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him forward. Soft, velvety lips crashed into his more chapped ones and Ichigo's whole body went rigid.

W-what?

Before he could comprehend what was happening, the table was pressing against the back of his thighs and Byakuya's lips were insistently melding to his.

There was no tongue or teeth, it was just a kiss filled with hidden emotions and suppressed desires. Ichigo slowly melted under the man's touch once the shock finally wore off. His eyelids fell halfway and he parted his lips in a welcome invitation, but Byakuya didn't take advantage of it. The man pulled away with an unreadable expression, and Ichigo, in that moment, truly understood the phrase 'leave them wanting more'.

This was unfair!

Of course he'd thought of the beautiful man standing before him in a sexual way before. Of all the years they've known each other… after all the icy stares and cold shoulders and silent treatments, _NOW_ Byakuya decides to show this vulnerable side?

"Woah… Where was this _years_ ago?" Was all Ichigo could say in response to what just happened. Byakuya kept up the emotionless facade as he brought his face forward to hover his lips over the other's. Ichigo tilted his head and waited with bated breath for what would happen next. An excited shiver ran through his whole body when hands slid up his sides and kept traveling up until fingers lightly caressed his neck.

"You seem so hellbent on getting yourself killed… If this is really the last time I get to see you, then I wanted you to know how I feel. I could never bring myself to tell you before, because… well… Kuchikis can't have relationships like this. I'd be banished immediately… That's why I never…" Byakuya let his mouth brush against Ichigo's ever so gently and he felt an excited, shuddering breath puff against his face. "However… I'd be willing to deal with the consequences if you promised to drop whatever you're about to do. Just let me transfer you, Ichigo." There was a speck of emotional strain when Byakuya said the man's name, and Ichigo felt like an anchor had plummeted down his throat and into his stomach.

This was Byakuya's last ditch effort to change Ichigo's mind.

And dammit, it almost worked.

Feeling a little greedy and reckless, Ichigo boldly dove his fingers into long, conditioned, ebony tresses before ducking forward to lock lips once more.

Fuck.

He'd always wanted to do that.

Ichigo lightly nipped at the man's bottom lip, silently requesting him to open his mouth.

Byakuya started this, and Ichigo would be damned if he didn't get a proper fucking kiss before they parted ways now.

It took some coaxing, but even the great Byakuya couldn't hold himself back forever. Like a switch had suddenly been flicked on, Byakuya grabbed Ichigo's hips and lifted him up to settle him down on the table. Ichigo parted his legs automatically and wrapped his fingers eagerly into cloud-soft hair. Byakuya tilted his head and pressed forward before finally opening his mouth. Ichigo instantly took initiative and swirled his tongue around the other's more tentative one. Despite being aggressive with his hands—touching and grabbing and tugging at orange locks, Byakuya was surprisingly coy with the kiss. He allowed Ichigo free reign and hummed to show he was at least enjoying himself.

Ichigo flicked his tongue up and pressed it against the roof of the other's mouth. He then dragged the wet muscle backwards against the ridges to curl around those pearly whites. While Byakuya was concentrating on that talented tongue, Ichigo slipped his hands under the front of his button-down shirt. He felt the solid muscles tense beneath his touch and sucked on a pink bottom lip when he felt heat pool in his gut.

 _KNOCK KNOCK!_

"Hey! Minute's up! Let's fuckin' go!"

Ichigo smirked when he heard a small growl escape Byakuya's throat, but then the professional man stepped away and smoothed down his shirt. But he didn't say anything.

He was waiting for Ichigo to speak first.

Ichigo would rather jump off a thousand foot tower than have to think of the right words to say that wouldn't completely break this man's heart…

"I…" Ichigo hesitated. Would it be worse to just walk out the door?

Yeah.

Definitely.

"I would be lying if I said I hadn't thought of you this way before." Ichigo licked his lips and his eyes darkened into a deep auburn. "If I knew you liked me that way, I would have made a move a long time ago," Then his expression fell and he hopped off the table as he continued, "But it's too late for that. I promised I would help stop that counselor… but I'm not planning on dying tonight."

"Then why give me this?" Byakuya retrieved Nel's note to wave it in the air before returning it to his suit pocket.

"It's just in case! I like to be prepared for anything… don't worry. I'll be extra careful and nothing should go wrong."

"HEY! Don't make me open this door!" Ikkaku's angry snarl could be heard straight through the metal door, clear as day.

"I'll give you a call tomorrow, okay?" Ichigo walked over to the door and pulled it open just so Ikkaku wouldn't make a scene, but he ignored the guard to turn back and smirk at Byakuya. "Oh, and if you want to set up a conjugal visit some time this week, that might be fun~" Ichigo's smirk widened when Byakuya—THE Byakuya _blushed_.

Oh this was so good.

Too bad he didn't have a camera.

Ichigo gave the flustered man a parting wink and turned back without another word. He saw Ikkaku's annoyed glare, but didn't comment. He let the guard shove him through the metal detector and back towards his cellblock.

…

..

.

 **TBC**

.

..

…

Just a reminder that this fic is VERY Ichigo-centric when it comes to pairings.

Why do I make stories like that?

Because I _can_!

But I hope you guys are enjoying yourselves so far! I know I am!


	14. Chapter 14: A Lil' Favor PRT 1

****Author's Note:**** Alright. Sorry about the wait, I have excuses but nothing worth typing out lol. Anyway! This chapter (part 1 and 2) is gonna have plenty of Grimm and Ichigo, but we're still focusing on the other Ichigo-centric pairings. ENJOY!

* * *

 **Lies Open Prison Doors**

 _Chapter 14: A Lil' Favor_

 _(PART 1)_

* * *

Lasagna.

They have fucking _LASAGNA!_

Ichigo just stared at his tray in disbelief the first five minutes of lunch before he could bring himself to finally take a bite. The garlic toast and juicy-juice was a nice touch too.

And fuck if it wasn't the best thing he's had in over a month.

"Hey, get a fuckin' room if you're gonna be makin' noises like that."

Ichigo hadn't realized he started moaning in delight after the first bite, and he couldn't find it in himself to be embarrassed, not even when the others started laughing.

Ichigo spared Kensei a short glance and then retorted through a mouthful of meat, cheese, and sauce, "Me and this lasagna are having a great time, okay? No need to be jealous." He then exaggerated his next moan after swallowing and almost laughed when not only Kensei, but Renji, Keigo, Shuuhei, and even Shinji blushed.

Had they always been so easy to fluster?

Somehow, between now and the time he caught Renji and Shuuhei fucking in the restroom yesterday, their roles had been reversed, and Ichigo was the one making _them_ fidget.

Maybe it was his boost in confidence today.

After Yumichika sucked him dry, Ichigo didn't feel as pent up and tense anymore—Shinji had been right when he said sex was a good way to calm down.

Plus, getting to see Nel and his sisters definitely lifted his spirits, and that surprise kiss from Byakuya was the cherry on top.

Ichigo was so content that he wouldn't be surprised if he was glowing right now. He noticed how his good mood seemed to infect the others as well, especially Keigo. The guy was pressed as close to Ichigo as possible without actually touching him, and he kept sneaking glances when he thought Ichigo wasn't paying attention. The orangette saw it, of course, but he was in too good a mood to be annoyed by it. Ichigo's smile shrunk but didn't drop when he felt the back of his neck tingle.

Keigo wasn't the only one eyeballing him.

He didn't even need to look back to know exactly who was drilling holes in the back of his head. Grimmjow had been staring him down since lunch started. Ichigo tried not to let it bother him, but it was starting to dampen his mood. He slowly turned his head to peer over his shoulder just to prove himself right and a shiver curled up his spine when he locked eyes with stunning cobalt. Although it was such a cold and chilling color, the smolder from that gaze made Ichigo's skin sizzle with heat.

He shouldn't have looked.

Now that their eyes were locked, he was having trouble looking away. He barely even noticed Keigo trying to get his attention. His gaze finally shifted downward only to watch Grimmjow raise his hand. With the same smirk that made Ichigo weak in the knees, Grimmjow curled his finger in a 'come hither' motion.

Ichigo swallowed the nervous lump that had lodged in his throat.

Was he being _beckoned_?

No.

Screw that.

Ichigo had to pry his eyes away before he could turn his head back around. He blinked through the trance Grimmjow's eyes alone cast on him and then winced when he looked up to see large smirks directed at him.

"Oh, fuck off." He snarled before shoving another sporkful of lasagna into his mouth. He could still feel those eyes boring into the back of his skull and took another quick peek to see Grimmjow's damn smirk hadn't wavered.

"So I guess it's really true about you two."

Ichigo tore his gaze away once more to scowl in Kensei's direction. He had no idea when he became an official part of this particular group, but they seemed to have taken a liking to him. Though he couldn't say he trusted any of them yet.

"What?" Ichigo asked, but he already knew what Kensei was trying to say before the man even tilted his head in Grimmjow's direction.

"You and Blue. You guys have... _history_." He wasn't even asking. He knew from watching Ichigo squirm under the other's gaze that there was definitely some sort of chemistry between them.

"Guess you could say that…" Ichigo grumbled but he didn't offer up any more information.

"Ya know he ain't gonna quit starin' 'till you go over there," Was Gin's helpful input and he just smiled back when Ichigo glared.

"There's no way I'm going anywhere near him unless necessary."

"Why not?" Keigo wondered curiously while tilting his head. Ichigo wanted to sigh in frustration but Keigo's genuine curiosity made him deflate.

"Because…" Ichigo waved a hand in the air as he tried to think of how best to explain their complicated relationship. "He may be acting all friendly, but he actually hates my guts. Trust me—it's just better if I stay away from him." Ichigo automatically rubbed a thumb over his palm where it was rough and scarred from his last real encounter with the man: Before the 'White fight' and after the initial 'Dethroning', when they played Basketball.

'Play' perhaps wasn't the right word for that moment...

"Pffft, there's no way he _hates_ you." Keigo boldly scoffed and rolled his eyes at Ichigo's incredulous stare. "I heard Luppi complaining the other day 'bout how Blue used up his 'only free favor' to get transferred to our cell." He paused to nibble on his bread before looking back up to see Ichigo staring down at the table with an unreadable expression. "And I'm pretty sure he doesn't give a shit about me or Renji—so he must've moved for _you._ "

Ichigo shook his head in denial as he absently stabbed at his food. "He probably just wants a better chance to get his stupid title back. I'm sure he's bored now that he can't boss everyone around." Ichigo's pitiful attempt at reasoning fell short, causing a few chuckles to circle the table.

"If he was that eager for his title back then he woulda stepped up during the auction." Renji rationalized and then grinned when wide chestnut eyes popped back up.

"So he _was_ there!" Ichigo smacked a hand against the table and then curled it into a tight fist. Even though he'd been drugged at the time, he _knew_ he wasn't hallucinating.

But then... that meant he was just standing there in the crowd while Bazz-B had his way with Ichigo. He wonders what had been going through Grimmjow's head at the time: Would he have stepped in if Zangetsu never did?

Ichigo shook the thought away.

"I actually have a theory about why he didn't challenge you during the auction." Shinji butted in and leaned over the table to grin at Ichigo from around Kensei's larger frame. "He musta already known you were Reaper from the beginning—Am I right?" He waited to see Ichigo nod before continuing, "So! He probably decided to spare himself the humiliation of getting his ass kicked in front of everyone— _again_ ," He paused to chuckle at Ichigo's modest reaction from the praise, "OR!" Shinji's sparkling teeth glinted as his lips spread into a devious smile, "He didn't want to risk you losing the title because it was the only thing keeping you from getting SOLD."

Ichigo blinked in disbelief at that last part.

"I'm telling you guys, it's not like that. Grimmjow doesn't care if I'm sold or bought or whatever—He'll take his title as soon as I let my guard down." Ichigo tried to explain but then cursed when his face grew hot against his wishes. They needed to stop talking about Grimmjow—for fuck's sake.

"Then why save him from White? Seems a lil' dumb to rescue a guy you want to avoid." Ichigo had to suffocate the urge to reach over and punch the wise-ass grin off Renji's face.

"He's an asshole, but he didn't deserve to _die_!"

"Funny hearin' that from _you_ , **Reaper**." Ichigo's body tensed at the new but familiar voice that came from behind. He didn't bother looking up and just scowled when he noticed Keigo being shoved aside. The others noticeably tensed and glared when Nnoitra's lanky form settled in the spot Keigo just was. The man merely smirked at the looks he received. "So, lemme get this straight," His straight, pearly whites gleamed through a wide grin, "You, an _assassin_ , gets to choose who deserves to live and die? Must be tough to have the whole world on your shoulders—no wonder you're so strong." He whacked Ichigo right on the back for emphasis as he laughed.

Ichigo let the verbal jab slide right over him and sighed in defeat when Nnoitra's arm latched itself around his shoulders.

"What do you _want_?" He groaned, voice dripping in irritation, before taking a long sip of his juice. He sucked it dry and then squeezed the box with unnecessary force. It was better the juice than Nnoitra's skinny neck.

"S'not really what _we_ want." Nnoitra smirked while gesturing to the others standing behind them. Ichigo finally looked up from his tray to see that Yammy, and a few other familiar faces he recognized but had no name for, were lining up behind them. Ichigo assumed they must all be Vasto Lordes because his new 'friends' were squirming and sharing looks of disdain. " **King** wants to talk to ya, so we're here ta escort you."

"So you're his errand boy?" Ichigo scoffed with a snort and he didn't miss how boney fingers dug into his shoulder.

Nnoitra sneered in a low voice while his visible eye narrowed, "Watch it, Fruit," But there was no way he could intimidate Reaper. It was obvious they still didn't respect Ichigo enough to call him 'King', even though the title belonged to him, but they knew to be wary of him. In the end though, Ichigo wasn't sure if he really cared. With a huff, he placed the crumpled juice box on his tray and then shrugged away Nnoitra's hand before turning to eye the men surrounding them. He took a quick glance at the doors to see Zaraki and Ikkaku, who had been quietly conversing, now turned towards their table. In fact, the whole room seemed to be eyeing them.

"Look… just tell Grimmjow if he wants to talk to me, then he can come over his damn self."

Nnoitra clicked his tongue in irritation but kept his face expressionless as he replied, "You're goin' over there whether ya like it or not, Buttercup. So we can do this the easy way or…" He let the threat trail off but they all knew what he meant.

" **King** doesn't have ta go anywhere with you pieces a' shit." Renji jumped to his feet and the others rose from their seats as well. The inmates that had been paying attention to the exchange were also getting up, and the hard looks on their faces showed they were ready for a battle to break out any second. Ichigo tilted his head when he heard Keigo squeak and watched as the cowardly man melted beneath the table.

With another quick look around, Ichigo also noticed Bazz-B was still seated at his table. Granted, the man's attention was locked on them, but he just calmly watched the spectacle unfold. Ichigo could safely assume that the other inmates that remained seated must be part of the same gang, the Quincy. They would rather stay back and let the Shinigami and Vasto Lordes tear each other apart, and Ichigo couldn't blame them.

Zaraki reached up to hover a hand over his radio in case he needed to call for backup.

Frustrated, Ichigo slammed both hands on the table hard enough to make his tray clatter and then shot to his full height.

"Christ sake! Sit the _fuck_ down!" He snarled. To his slight amazement, they all actually listened. Renji had been the first to stand but also the first to sit his butt back down. He could tell the redhead didn't like being bossed around by the deep frown marring his face, but he wasn't about to argue with Ichigo.

The orangette waited until all the tension slowly faded before snatching up his tray. He chucked the scraps into the trash and tossed his empty tray on top, the hard slam sounding much too loud in the silent canteen. Without missing a beat, Ichigo stormed towards Grimmjow, who was grinning victoriously.

Smug asshole.

"Fine. You win." Ichigo took a seat straight across from the object of his frustration while Nnoitra and the others who 'escorted' him settled around the rest of the table. "Now what do you fucking want?"

"Just wanted ta ask ya a lil' favor."

Ichigo leaned forward with his arms crossed and didn't know how to respond to that at first.

A _favor_?

Was he being serious?

"And why should I do you any favors?" Like a giant wheel had been spun, Ichigo let his reaction fall to hostility and he wasn't sure why.

Grimmjow's smirk shrunk slightly but remained as he immediately countered, "Didn't you find out who ratted on ya?" The amount of confidence in that rugged voice and sudden tilt in conversation had Ichigo crumbling. The question sounded utterly rhetorical, like Grimmjow already knew the answer and just wanted to watch him fidget. "Of course ya did… 'Cause I _know_ it wasn't me. And you know it now too—I can tell." The smirk was gone. All that remained was the gleam in his eyes. Then, without even having to put Ichigo's curious expression into words, Grimmjow answered, "The way ya look at me now…" Before Ichigo could even feel the familiar burn of a blush tickle across his cheeks, Grimmjow kept going, "Less like ya wanna rip my guts out and more like you wanna rip my clothes off."

"I don't… I..." Ichigo shook his red face to try and finish denying what his lips seemed unable to. He managed to calm himself when he finally looked away from the man, only to lock eyes with cold violet ones glaring daggers at him. Luppi, who had made himself comfortable at Grimmjow's side, was giving Ichigo the dirtiest look he could muster. It must've been difficult to express so much hatred on such a petite, round, boyish face, but he definitely pulled it off. "Uhm…"

Blue eyes shot down to see what had grabbed Ichigo's attention and Grimmjow sneered when he noticed the smaller inmate.

"Man, get the fuck outta here. In fact, all of ya—scat!" He swept his arm towards the rest of the Vasto Lordes that were huddled around the table, watching the two of them like hawks. All but Luppi automatically stood and scattered to other tables on command. The smallest of them remained and continued glaring holes into Ichigo. "Loop…" Grimmjow growled warningly and Luppi's expression curled into a wince. He gave Ichigo one last dirty look before slamming down his spork and strutting completely out of the canteen without a word.

Now that it was just him and Grimmjow, Ichigo felt his shoulders relax, if only a little. Other inmates were still eavesdropping, but at least they weren't being crowded anymore.

"So… I won't promise anything, but what kind of favor do you want?" Ichigo asked, needing to know why he'd been dragged here in the first place.

Grimmjow looked like he wanted to say something snide, but he conceded with a shrug and got straight to the point, "I want you to help us get the Gym back."

Ichigo shifted on the bench and tapped his fingers across the table in thought.

"Why would you need my help? Thought you were a badass here—can't you just win it back?"

Hot air huffed from Grimmjow and he straightened his back to give Ichigo a hard glare.

"That was the plan, but I'm still recovering," He rolled his injured shoulder gently for emphasis, "And my boys're already banged up from fightin' over the cafeteria... Granted, Nnoitra probably wasn't the best choice for preparing food—I'll be the bigger man and admit that the Shinigami are better in the kitchen…" He said with a bored frown while swirling what was left of his lasagna in a pool of sauce. "But those fuckers got too greedy. Ever since you showed up, they've grown some serious balls.. That's why I want your help. You got us into this mess—whether you intended to or not—It's only fair ya help us get back the Gym."

"By 'us', I assume you mean your 'boys'," Ichigo leaned forward to add in a whisper that only Grimmjow could hear, "The Vasto Lordes—The same gang that's led by a man I've wished death on most of my LIFE. So—I'll ask again… Why _should_ I help you?" His voice drifted into a deep growl that expressed Ichigo's reluctance and feelings of betrayal.

Yes, he knew he messed up by assuming Grimmjow had snitched on him, but that didn't mean Ichigo _owed_ him anything. Especially when the bastard still worked for Grand Fisher.

If anything, Grimmjow owed _HIM_ , after saving his stubborn ass from Zangetsu—which, now that Ichigo thought about it...

"Why did you challenge him?"

Blue eyes blinked and then a single brow rose curiously. "Huh?"

"Don't play dumb. I'm talking about Zangetsu. What started that whole White Fight?"

"Tch. I shouldn't have to tell ya that…" Hooded chestnut eyes glared straight back at him, and Grimmjow was forced to relent. He already knew he'd never win a battle of willpower, not when his opponent was the most stubborn asshole he'd ever met, "For cryin' out loud… Not that I really give a shit 'bout you r' anythin', but White was gonna kill ya the second he found out you were Reaper—so does it _really_ matter why?"

"He wouldn't have even known if I didn't say anything, and I only announced it because of _you._ "

"You don't get it! He was askin' around about you! He wanted to know how you met Kenpachi. He ain't a moron—he woulda figured it out eventually. But it's better that you told him yourself. It caught him by surprise. If he'd found out from someone else then he woulda stabbed ya in your sleep. I wouldn't be surprised if he convinced someone to kill you while he's stuck in Psych. White has the pull and the **money** ta talk even your butt-buddy, Keigo, into fuckin' with ya." Ichigo scoffed at that. After Keigo stood up to White by pressing the man's own dagger against his back, Ichigo really doubted the guy would flip sides again so easily. Keigo was strange, sure, but he wasn't a threat. Ichigo blinked and looked back up as Grimmjow leaned forward to give him a close up view of those fangs. "Ya can't trust _any_ a' these shitheads."

"That includes _you._ " Ichigo snapped back. "I used to think I could—but I can't trust you when you're working for that son of a bitch."

"It ain't like I had a _choice_!" It didn't take much to break down Grimmjow's calm, confident facade but then he quickly reigned himself back in and continued in a harsh whisper, "I had to choose a gang or be sold in that fucked up auction. I had ta go through this same bullshit too! 'Cept, unlike _you_ , _**I**_ didn't have any friends or a fucking reputation as an _assassin_ ta fall back on. So when I found out their leader was Grand Fisher, I actually got excited—to be honest witchya."

"Why?" Ichigo's lip rose in a sneer, reluctant to hear the answer even though he already asked.

"Because you were so hellbent on killing him! I figured if I stuck close to the guy then you might… Ya know…" Grimmjow couldn't meet Ichigo's wide eyes as he trailed off, "Well..." He grit his teeth and dug two knuckles into his own forehead. Ichigo felt his chest squeeze with so many different emotions as he watched Grimmjow try and recollect himself. "I figured ya might eventually find him... Thought maybe you'd sneak in as a guard or somethin'... but then ya had to go and get yourself caught. Dumbass." The very corner of Ichigo's lips quirked upward. The name calling was a good sign. It's funny yet strange how _easy_ it is to fall back into old habits. "You're lucky ya got people watchin' your back around here. Otherwise you'd be hangin' from your own cell by now."

Ichigo's scowl returned with force at that.

"I can take care of myself, asshole. No one asked you to have my back."

"Cheh." Grimmjow snorted and recoiled so he wasn't right in Ichigo's face anymore. "Who the fuck said I was? I was talkin' 'bout your Shinigami buddies. They have a lotta eyes watchin' you. And now that you've got backup, I can't just jump ya to get my title back."

Ichigo silently eyed the man for a minute, noticing how blue eyes darted everywhere but back at him. He couldn't stop the tiny smirk from forming when he saw the way Grimmjow's jaw clenched and unclenched; a nervous tic that he discovered a long time ago.

"I see… Is that why you moved cells? So you could attack me at your convenience?"

"Of course. Why else _would_ I?"

"Well… If you REALLY wanted your title then why didn't you fight for it during the auction?" Ichigo waited to ask the question as Grimmjow took a long sip of his juice and smirked victoriously when the man choked. "Everyone _else_ was jumping at the chance."

"Huh?" Grimmjow hacked and bumped a fist against his chest. With a grunt, he chucked away the cursed juice that made him choke before glaring up at the _other_ reason for his lack of air. "I'm not answerin' that."

"Then I'll just assume—and you know how great I am at that."

"About as great as you are at singing."

Ichigo's smirk widened and then tilted into a large grin without much thought when buried memories of a certain Karaoke night flooded his mind.

"One stupid, drunken dare—just one! And now I'll never live it down, will I?"

Grimmjow took a quick peek at Ichigo's infectious smile and, before his own lips were tricked into joining, he growled, "Ya shoulda let White kill me if you wanted to keep _that_ a secret." The brilliant, million-dollar smile slowly fell before pressing into a thin, troubled line. "In fact… Why _did_ you stop him? Back then, you still thought I was the one who ratted on ya. You were fuckin' pissed at me."

"No matter how upset I was at the time… I wasn't going to let him kill you… And I could ask you the very same question: After everything I put you through, why would you fight Zangetsu to the death just to stop him from killing me?" Ichigo pressed while propping up his face with a single arm. He nervously tapped his fingertips against warming cheeks in a hopeless attempt to cover up some of his embarrassment. Why was he always such a blushing idiot around Grimmjow? No matter what the situation—there would always be this strong magnetic pull that sucked Ichigo in. Despite how much they hurt or tormented each other...

Physically, Ichigo feared he'd never overcome his attraction towards the blue-haired adonis. The impulsive itch to run his fingers through the man's thick, silky hair grew harder to resist each time he saw those chaotic locks.

Ichigo was hooked.

He knew he shouldn't speak for Grimmjow, certainly, but he couldn't be the _only_ one feeling this… Right?

Grimmjow turned his head away and refused to meet his gaze.

"Look…" Ichigo began after he realized the conversation died and they still needed to sort a few things out. "I'll help you—but only _you._ " He emphasized with narrowed eyes. "I want nothing to do with the gangs here, and I especially don't want to help that fucking—" He cut himself off with a rumbling huff but Grimmjow already knew who he was referring to. "However... if you want my help then you have to do something for me too."

Blue eyes shot up to lock with serious chestnut and Grimmjow's frown deepened. He really had no idea what to expect from Ichigo after all these years. On the surface it looked like they were getting along… maybe? But there were too many muddled emotions to comb through before anyone could see the bigger picture. Fangs flashed as Grimmjow sucked air through his teeth before finally saying, "What could you possibly want from me?"

The defeated tone to his voice made Ichigo retreat, face popping from his fingers to lean away. Chestnut eyes softened to a golden hue and Ichigo felt himself wither. He never expected this kind of reaction from Grimmjow, of all people. But there he sat across from him, looking like a roughed up teddy-bear that had been tossed aside by the only child who ever hugged it.

"Look... I'm sorry for—"

"Don't." The man raised a hand to stop Ichigo from saying more, but he was persistent.

"I'm just trying to apo—"

"And I don't wanna fuckin' hear it…" Grimmjow let his glare drop to the table with a frustrated growl. Ichigo noticed how his right hand reached out to clench the corner of the table, like the man was forcing himself to remain seated.

"But Grimm—"

Long fingers shot forward and Ichigo shut up real quick when they wrapped around his throat, but he didn't try to block it. Grimmjow yanked him forward, practically dragging him across the table, and Ichigo winced when the edge dug into his hip.

Before Zaraki or anyone else could decide whether they should step in or not, Grimmjow released his hold with a huff, allowing the other to plop back down into his seat and take a big gulp of air.

"Don't go gettin' all weepy n' shit. It's fuckin' disgusting." Grimmjow wrinkled his nose in disapproval as he turned away. "So what the hell kinda favor do you want?" He kept one elbow on the table as he circled his hand in the air, signaling that Ichigo could finally speak without interruption.

The orangette carefully rubbed his neck where Grimmjow's talons had just been, and let his thumb massage the tender flesh. He waited until his heart was no longer hammering against his ribcage then, without looking up, said in a low whisper, "Just promise me you won't say anything if you notice I'm missing at lockdown tonight."

Grimmjow's eyes bounced back and forth between intense chestnut hues and pink frowning lips. For a while he didn't say anything; He just stared at Ichigo like a thousand piece puzzle got dumped in his lap.

"If I asked what you're up to, would you even tell me?"

"Depends…" Ichigo said purposefully, "Can I trust you?" He was being serious with the question this time.

He needed closure.

He _needed_ to know where they stood.

"When have I given you a reason _not_ to trust me?"

"Just answer the question…"

Grimmjow once again found himself avoiding those big, pleading eyes that made him feel so vulnerable.

"..."

His fingers twitched with the urge to punch that look right off the man's face. Ichigo had no business looking so innocent and friendly.

Not here.

Especially not after what he did.

Grimmjow had to remind himself that this was the same pretty face Pantera fell for, right before devious claws sank into his back. And now his brother had to be pushed around in a goddamn wheelchair.

"The real question is whether or not I can trust YOU…"

Ichigo looked like he'd been punched right in the gut with that simple sentence. His brows furrowed and he squirmed under Grimmjow's unwavering gaze. He knew exactly what was going through the other's head; He was thinking about Pantera. So, if he really wanted Grimmjow's trust, then Ichigo would have to make the first step… But did he really want the man's trust? Adding him into the mix was only going to cause more problems.

Ichigo sighed and looked up with a sense of resolve, like he'd finally made up his mind.

"I'm going to sneak into Psych Ward tonight."

Grimmjow had to lean forward to catch the whispered words and he wasn't sure if he'd heard him right.

"You're doing _what_?" He said with an incredulous huff and then continued before Ichigo could open his mouth again, "Unbelievable. I manage to get that fucker outta here, and now you're tryin' to bring the freak **back**?!"

Ichigo quickly raised both hands and motioned for Grimmjow to calm the fuck down. He didn't want the eavesdroppers learning what he had planned.

"So what if I am? After knowing what I put him through, I think helping him out is the _least_ I can fucking do." He tried to defend his case but Grimmjow was having none of it.

"You already know he's not gonna forgive ya, so why bother?"

"I get it, alright?! But this is just something I need to do." Ichigo grumbled. He was really sick of everyone else telling him what he already fucking knew! First Byakuya, then Inoue, Rukia, and now **Grimmjow**!? There was no way Ichigo was going to lose this argument. "If people only got help when they _asked_ for it _,_ then what would be the point of perspective?"

"Huh..?" Grimmjow flexed both hands out and lifted his shoulders in disbelief as he gave Ichigo the 'are you fucking stupid' look. "Are you _empathizing_ with him?"

"Of course!" Ichigo shot his own hands out and let them drop heavily on the table. "Even with your lack of imagination, you have to understand what it must've been like for him."

"Yeah, but guess what?" Grimmjow slammed both fists down beside Ichigo's to mock the other's intensity. "Shit happens! What's done is done!"

"Regardless…" Ichigo said, his voice cold and unrelenting. "I'm getting him out, end of fucking story."

Grimmjow's fingers curled with rising anger, nails scraping against the gravelly surface of the table and then he leaned forward, nostrils flaring and teeth bared, "... Do you love him?"

Ichigo blinked and reeled backwards as if he could physically escape the question that sounded suspiciously like an accusation.

"What? No! Are you _kidding_?" He shot back defensively, but the reddish hue staining his cheeks wasn't missed by anyone in the room. "Why would you even ask me that?"

It was Grimmjow's turn to recoil and his lip rose in distaste as he recalled what Zangetsu whispered to him during their fight.

' _I meannn, he_ was _pretty drugged up when I had my way with 'im, but I didn't hear any complaints~'_

"'Cuz you _let_ him fuck you."

' _Ichigo's a kinky lil' fucker too, ain't he?'_

"You just fuckin'..." Grimmjow cut himself off with a snort and nearly choked when mental images of Ichigo and Zangetsu invaded his mind. He felt his skin crawl in shame—

' _He really got going when I spanked him.'_

—Ashamed of how angry and jealous he felt from just imagining it.

"You LET him, Ichigo!"

"I was _drugged_! You were at the auction, asshole, I know you saw Hotshot stick me! So why was Zangetsu the one who stepped in first if it bothers you so much!?"

Grimmjow groaned and slapped both hands against his own face to massage away the threatening expression plastered there. His cheeks felt tight after snarling so much. His last few years as King of Hueco Mundo had him accustomed to smirking, not frowning.

"You and I both know that doesn't mean shit! Even drugged, ya coulda said 'no'!"

"Alright… I see what you _really_ want." Ichigo's palms dug into the table as he lifted himself out of his seat to lean over and hover above Grimmjow, who was now glaring up at him through his fingers. "You wanna hear me say it, don't you?" Blue eyes flashed dangerously, but Ichigo didn't waver. He pressed forward just far enough to let his breath tickle Grimmjow's hand, which was braced against tightening lips. "You're right, Grimmjow. I LET him fuck me, and I _enjoyed_ it."

It looked like only a single thin line of string was all that held Grimmjow back from blowing up. He was absolutely _furious_ , but the man managed to keep himself under control. Barely…

Grimmjow, as calmly as he could manage, swallowed the emotions rising from his stomach and up his chest to squeeze his throat. When he refused to react, Ichigo scoffed under his breath and gradually retreated until he was sitting back down.

The tension between them was nearly palpable at this point.

And despite all of that, Ichigo had the gall to press on in a quiet whisper, "And he isn't a _freak…_ Not sure how many people here already know this, but the counselor has been experimenting on him for a long time—that's why he looks like that. The pale skin, white hair, his _eyes_ … they're all side effects." Ichigo noticed the way Grimmjow's gaze finally softened and then shifted, but he still didn't make a sound. "I'm going to that lab to gather evidence… and I'm not just doing it for Zangetsu, I want to stop Sousuke from hurting the others as well."

As if on cue, harsh coughing erupted a few tables down. Ichigo had to stand slightly to look over the crowd and saw poor Ukitake curled over the side of his bench, hacking up blood like he'd done before. Shunsui was by his side in a flash and he helped pull the fragile male to his feet. Ichigo and a few others watched as Shunsui escorted the man out of the canteen, back towards their cellblock.

Ichigo sunk back down and then looked to Grimmjow with a meaningful expression that silently shouted 'See!?'.

Blue eyes rolled.

"You shouldn't be stickin' yer neck out for inmates, dumbass."

"What Sousuke's doing is still **wrong**." Ichigo hissed back insistently.

"And what if I told ya that you're only gonna make shit worse if you stop him."

"Huh..?"

Before Ichigo could get a proper answer, both males tensed when someone suddenly joined them. Ichigo could feel his blood pressure skyrocket as soon as he saw a familiar flash of pink in the corner of his eye. He slowly turned his head to glare at their uninvited guest, but Bazz-B was impervious to the heated look. If anything, it just excited him.

"The fuck you want?" Grimmjow snarled and scooted over to get in the other man's face, but evergreen eyes never strayed from Ichigo. Bazz-B licked his lips as he watched every little straining muscle in Ichigo's neck and arms twitch. He could tell the man was holding himself back from lashing out.

"Just wanted to remind his majesty 'bout our lil' date after lunch." Bazz-B finally released Ichigo from his intense stare to watch Grimmjow's reaction. He enjoyed the way those eyes that were as blue and sharp as glaciers stared back at him, like they wanted to slice right through his soul. "Only a couple more minutes left. You ready, Pet?" His gaze shifted back towards Ichigo, who was trying to scoot away, but Bazz-B didn't let him go far.

Grimmjow's scowl deepened and his eyes narrowed when he saw the way Ichigo raised one clenched fist in the air, as if he were debating whether or not to use it. The knuckles along each finger paled the more he resisted temptation. Ichigo looked extremely uncomfortable and there was a slight tremble to his movements. Grimmjow then noticed how Bazz-B's left shoulder dropped and followed a path down the man's arm until it disappeared beneath the table. Grimmjow jolted sideways so fast that he nearly smacked his cheek against the bench and felt a deep, angry snarl tear from his throat; Bazz-B had his fingers clenched around Ichigo's leg, just above his knee. The hold wasn't bruising, but it was hard enough to keep his prey from sliding away.

To make the already tense situation worse, Bazz-B ever so slowly slid his hand up the muscular thigh within his grasp. Ichigo curled his head down and nearly collapsed in on himself from the humiliation.

Being toyed with like this was infuriating… and yet he couldn't do anything to stop it.

Ichigo grit his teeth to hold back all the dark curses he wanted to spit at the man when greedy fingers started making tiny circles against his inner thigh, gently massaging the sensitive area. Then Bazz-B had the nerve to slip his hand even higher until he was cupping him right between the legs.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" Grimmjow's head shot up as he straightened to glare back and forth between the two across from him. "If you don't fuckin' punch him, then I will!" He snapped, blue eyes burrowing straight into Ichigo as he pointed at Bazz-B's smirking face.

The playful smirk twisted into something much more wicked as Bazz-B applied pressure to Ichigo's privates until the man squirmed and cringed in discomfort. Ichigo refused to say anything though. He merely turned his face away so he could avoid Grimmjow's angry gaze and kept his lips sealed shut.

"Un-fucking-believable…" Sharp canines flashed as Grimmjow hissed in disappointment. "You're really gonna let this sack a' shit manipulate you? Damn your reputation! Damn the points! Just fucking DO something!" When Ichigo still wouldn't look up, Grimmjow switched his cold gaze to Bazz-B. He wished he still had his brass knuckles, because each and every one of his fingers ached to feel cold metal between them. He wanted so badly to ruin that smug bastard's face in the ugliest way.

 **BEEP.**

 **Attention inmates. Lunch is over. Clubs will be starting in 20 minutes and remember that you have until 6 o'clock to be back in your cells. Thanks!**

 **BLLP.**

"Ah… Welp! That's our cue."

Ichigo cringed when he was pulled to his feet by one arm, like a cheap whore getting tugged along. Grimmjow watched with an expression warring between frustration and seething rage as Ichigo was herded towards the exit without a single protest.

Ichigo looked up to lock eyes with Zaraki as they passed, and the giant man took a step forward to stop them, but Ichigo, the stubborn bastard, shook his head. He waved the bigger man away with this pitiful look of defeat.

Something was off. Grimmjow's brows furrowed as he watched Ichigo and Bazz-B leave. This was about more than just points if Ichigo wouldn't even let the captain help him. What the hell did Bazz-B have on Reaper to make him so willing to destroy himself?

Grimmjow stewed in his anger as the rest of the inmates began to slowly filter out of the canteen. He only looked away from the doors when he felt the bench droop slightly next to him, indicating he wasn't alone. He looked up to see the only other man he trusted in this god forsaken place.

Ulquiorra Schiffer.

The mysterious man sat without a word, as usual, but Grimmjow frowned when he noticed the way his impossibly green eyes stayed right where Ichigo had disappeared.

"What's got you so interested in _him_ …?" Grimmjow asked and his curiosity only grew when Ulquiorra's lips curved into a small, almost invisible smirk.

"To be honest… I'm not entirely sure… It may be the same reason everyone _else_ seems so drawn to him. Or it could be the same reason _you_ constantly find yourself trailing after him." Ulquiorra shifted his gaze to lock eyes with troubled blue. "It's painful to watch how desperate you are for his attention… And yet, like a trainwreck, I can't seem to look away."

"Tch…" Grimmjow huffed under his breath and tried to shrug away the unnerving observation. He hated looking like a punk, but he also hated watching Ichigo ruin himself. "If you knew what that man was capable of—in AND out of bed—then you'd be lining up to suck his dick too."

"I think he's trash..."

A small chuckle escaped Grimmjow, forcing his lips into a tiny grin as he looked back towards the door.

"Well… What's that old saying? 'One man's trash is another man's treasure'..?"

He heard a soft snort in response and knew that that was the most amused reaction he would ever get from Ulquiorra.

"He's still trash to me."

Grimmjow reached up to lightly scratch his temple as he quickly debated whether or not to defend Ichigo. He knew the guy didn't give a shit what others thought of him, but it bothered Grimmjow when these assholes didn't give him the respect he deserved.

"Yanno, that 'trash' is tryin' to finish what you failed to do…"

Hooded green eyes peered at him before Ulquiorra slowly turned to face the bigger male, dark brows dropping ever so slightly.

"Wait… you mean…?"

"Yeah. Guess he's plannin' to break into the lab tonight."

Colorless fingers drummed against the table as Ulquiorra thought over this new piece of information. It looked like his icy wall was beginning to crack.

"How? There's no way he can get in without the proper card key."

Grimmjow shrugged and waved a hand in the air as he said, "Fuck if I know. He seems pretty confident 'bout it though. I just hope he's not gonna do what I think he is…" Blue brows scrunched as he scowled in frustration. "It's bad enough he's lettin' that smug bastard walk all over him…" He gestured heatedly to where Ichigo had been dragged away by Bazz-B, "If he let's Sousuke—that arrogant fuck—touch him too—just… fuckin' hell, man. I can't stand watchin' these motherfuckers jump him like this."

Ulquiorra eyed the seething male curiously. He'd never seen Grimmjow come undone like this before. Usually the ex-sergeant was much more composed and cocky than this frazzled mess he's become. Ichigo had so much power over Grimmjow without even trying.

"Don't get yourself worked up about Dr. Aizen… You can worry about him later." Ulquiorra spoke in a deep, calming voice as he tried to drill some sense into the man's stubborn skull. "For now, are you going to just let Hotshot walk away with your so-called 'treasure'? There's still time to stop him." His gaze dropped to witness Grimmjow's smirk as it curled back to life.

That was all the push he needed.

"You're right… Round up the boys and meet me in C wing. It's 'bout time we showed him that he ain't in charge anymore." Grimmjow rose, prompting his partner to do the same. The smaller male seemed almost elated at the promise of violence.

"You know we've got your back. Just don't go soft on us..." Grimmjow's lips stretched into a wide, sadistic grin as he shoved Ulquiorra towards the exit. "... Trash."

"Remind me to teach ya some new insults, buddy."

…

..

…

Ichigo was quiet the whole way to Bazz-B's cell, which was located in a part of the building that he'd never really bothered exploring before. It just looked like an ordinary cellblock, but as he passed each cell, he began to notice a difference.

Upon first glance, everything seemed normal, each cell was blocked by the same sliding, barred doors and separated by thick cement walls. Inside, however, was a little different. Like every other cell, there was a toilet and a sink inside, but they had only one bed instead of multiple bunks. Each inmate here had their _own_ room? No cellmates?

Are you fucking kidding me?

While every other inmate here had to be crammed inside a small room with three other assholes, these guys got to enjoy a little solitude?!

And where the hell are the guards?

Ichigo looked around but all he saw was a sea of pale grey jumpsuits and big black letters that spelt 'GEN POP''. His thoughts were pulled back to the problem at hand when Bazz-B gave him a forceful push. They made it to the room at the very end of the hall, and of course this was Bazz-B's cell. Not only did he have that single, larger mattress to sleep on, but he had an actual desk pressed against the far corner and a flatscreen television bolted into the wall. Beneath the TV was a small table where an actual router and cable system was set up. There were even posters lining the walls and thick books laying across his desk right next to... Wait… Was that a cell phone? Ichigo eyed the small device with wide eyes until Bazz-B noticed and quickly snatched up the phone to shove it right inside his pocket. Ichigo shook his head at the hasty reaction before taking another look around the room.

The first word that came to mind was 'Spoiled'.

It was no wonder Bazz-B thought he had complete control. Yhwach was allowing him to get away with so fucking much. Pampering him even to the point of allowing his _gang members_ to have their own cells and comfy beds. It wouldn't be hard to rack up loyal Quincy members with all of these perks.

Chestnut eyes snapped towards the entrance when he heard feet shuffling closer and blinked when he recognized a few faces in the small group. Chad's tall and thick physique stood out like a sore thumb among the others, who, like Mizuiro, were much more petite. Each of them crowded around the door and kept their eyes to the floor as they waited to be acknowledged. Mizuiro gulped down a nervous lump when evergreen eyes pinned to him first.

"Uhm… M-Master..? Do you want us to—"

"Not now. Go entertain the others and tell Askin and Gerard to keep watch while I'm… _busy_." He glanced meaningfully towards Ichigo with that last emphasized word, and the orangette shivered.

Angry blue eyes flashed across his vision as he remembered how Grimmjow just watched him leave. If only he realized how much Ichigo did _not_ want to be here… He couldn't believe he was being forced into this… But he always knew that his biggest weakness was family. It's why he'd tried so hard to keep his identity a secret while he was Reaper. He knew the repercussions to his second life could potentially hurt his loved ones.

He'd do anything to prevent that.

"Yes, Sir…" Mizuiro bowed his head and no one else said a word as they did what they were told. It was so sad to see a man have so much power—so much _control_ over other men like this, and Ichigo was no better than these pitiful 'Pets'.

"Now then… Shall we begin?" Bazz-B didn't bother glancing back as he started towards the bed and gestured over his shoulder for Ichigo to follow. Because why would Ichigo refuse?

"Aren't you at least going to…" Ichigo trailed off as he jutted a thumb towards the unobscured entrance, where anyone could just walk by and watch what was about to happen. When Bazz-B raised a dark magenta brow curiously, Ichigo clarified, "Can you put up a sheet or something?" All he got for the effort was a condescending smirk.

"Aww, why so shy all of a sudden?" Hotshot cooed before finally turning, his eyes hooded as he looked the other up and down slowly. "Almost everyone's seen ya naked already, so I don't see the point." He licked his lips as he approached and Ichigo felt himself tense all over again. "But if it'll help ya relax…" He reached for the sheet on his bed and tore it off with ease.

Despite what he said, Ichigo couldn't relax, not even when the large fabric was tucked into place. He suppressed the urge to lean away and growl when Bazz-B circled him closely. Eager hands drug across his body as he moved, tugging lightly at Ichigo's clothing until he came to a stop at the zipper. Bazz-B's expression dropped but he kept his eyes locked on Ichigo's face, soaking in the man's reaction as he tugged the zipper down one tooth at a time.

Ichigo's body trembled with rage. Bazz-B was definitely putting his willpower to the test. He felt like he might snap at any moment.

' _Calm down. Take a deep breath.'_ Ichigo closed his eyes and inhaled through his nose, then he let the air seep between his lips. ' _Just get this over with so you can get back to your mission. Man up, deal with the situation, and move on…'_

After his little inner pep talk, Ichigo felt slightly more confident. He realized that the sooner he got Bazz-B off, the better.

Once his suit was opened enough, Ichigo quickly shucked off the top portion and then shifted his legs so it pooled to the ground. He stepped out of the discarded article as he reached for his own shirt. His limbs vibrated with suppressed rage, but all hesitation was gone. Ichigo shook off his shoes and socks so that the only thing left was his shirt and boxers.

Bazz-B's grin returned.

He hummed his appreciation while taking a few steps back to watch as Ichigo pulled the shirt over his head and then started a pile in the corner where he'd kicked his suit and shoes.

Bazz-B was amazed that he didn't have to bully Ichigo into giving in more. He really thought Reaper would put up more of a fight… It was actually a little disappointing.

"You must _really_ love her…" His grin doubled in size and he ignored the warning threat imbedded in narrowed chestnut orbs. "Even after she dumped your ass and let my cuz knock her up? Or… is it _your_ baby? Uryuu mentioned something about her not being too sure." Green eyes quickly dropped to watch Ichigo's fists clench, but he didn't swing. Not yet. "Or maybe there's a third guy she hasn't told you 'bout—wouldn't put it past her. She looks like a ditzy slut who likes riding bare cock, but she's real pretty. Hell, I wouldn't mind puttin' a baby in her eith—" Bazz-B's mouth snapped shut with an excited yip and he quickly ducked away from the fist aimed right for his temple. He'd been anticipating a reaction like that and instantly reached up to grab the extended wrist. He used the grip and momentum to throw Ichigo up and over his shoulder. The orangette growled as his feet lifted off the ground and then grunted when his back collided with the mattress.

"Hell yeah~ That's what I'm talkin' 'bout!" Bazz-B cackled and then leapt towards the bed to straddle Ichigo's torso, pinning him back down when he tried to roll away.

"Mother fucker." Ichigo snarled and bucked upward to dislodge the man. Bazz-B nearly hit his head on the wall as he was thrown forward by the sheer force but he managed to stay put. He reached up and pushed back against the wall to steady himself, but that meant releasing one of Ichigo's wrists and so he couldn't dodge the next punch. A small trickle of blood pooled in his mouth, which was immediately swallowed, and Bazz-B's tongue sought out the chip in his tooth. Despite the painful throb, his grin never faltered. An airy grunt escaped when Ichigo surged upwards and he struggled to keep him down.

"Shhh, shh, shh," Bazz-B crooned as he settled further onto the squirming body, using his full weight to keep him still. "I'll admit I deserved that…" He said and finally dropped the grin to rub his tender cheek against his own shoulder. Ichigo's struggles lessened little by little. "But, before you try n' hit me again, I wanna show you somethin'..." And now all movement had ceased. Ichigo was starting to realize what his impulsive reaction might have caused, and Bazz-B planned to reinforce that.

Ichigo scowled but kept his mouth shut as he watched Bazz-B reach beneath the bed. When he sat back up he had a remote controller in his hand, so Ichigo immediately looked towards the television. His next breath caught in his throat when the screen came to life and his scowl drooped with regret at what was revealed to him.

Playing on the TV was live footage from an unknown source. The feed was clear and the resolution was high so there was no mistaking that light brown hair and pretty smile in the distance.

Inoue.

She was sitting on the bench at a playground Ichigo instantly recognized. It was the same one they took Nel to every weekend, so he could only assume the little girl must be somewhere nearby. Neliel probably begged Inoue to go there after returning from her visit with Ichigo.

One by one, his muscles went limp. All fight left his body like a plug had been pulled and he sunk deeper into the mattress. He frowned but didn't take his eyes off Inoue's peaceful face when Bazz-B shifted. The man moved to settle along the side opposite of the TV so he wouldn't obscure Ichigo's vision. Bazz-B hummed in amusement as he watched the other dissolve into a puddle of malleable goo. He now had full control over an assassin—over **Reaper**. The surge of power he felt was almost overwhelming yet absolutely _intoxicating_.

Ichigo shivered and finally looked away from the screen when fingers slid from his sternum and traveled down his abdomen until they reached his navel. Bazz-B circled the area a few times until he felt the muscles quiver and retracted once he had Ichigo's full attention.

"As you can see," Bazz-B gestured to the screen as he spoke, "I have someone watching her very closely today. And all I gotta do is send one lil' text and… well… At least ya won't have to worry about saving up for her college tuition." Bazz-B chuckled at his own dark joke and pulled out his cell to wave it in the air mockingly.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the device and frowned, "So what's to stop me from taking that from you..?" He quickly pressed sideways and rolled so he could reach for the cell, but Bazz-B instantly pulled it out of reach.

"Welllll… You _could_ take it if you tried—probably even destroy it, but you should know that if I don't text back an hour from now, then my friend already has the go-ahead to kill them." Bazz-B was pointing at the screen again and Ichigo quickly turned to see that Neliel was now visible. She was settled next to Inoue with her big stuffed animal, Bawa-Bawa, draped across her tiny lap. Bazz-B's smirk seemed to have no off switch, it only grew and grew with each defeated expression Ichigo wore. He met no resistance this time when he pinned Ichigo back down on the bed, orange hair spreading atop a plush pillow.

"Aren't you worried about how your cousin—what's his name… Uryuu?—will react to you hurting his new girlfriend..?" Ichigo took the chance to try and turn this around. One last, 'Hail Mary' attempt to stop this!

Bazz-B's amused chuckle chased away any remnants of hope Ichigo clung to. The laugh itself was enough to know he wasn't getting away, but then Bazz-B had to dump words on top, like fresh sprinkles on already melted ice cream, "To be honest witcha, the guy is a priss and he annoys the shit outta me. We don't talk much. Actually, the only reason I even know 'bout Inoue is 'cuz father got to meet her at some family dinner a few days ago and he told me all about it. Guess Uryuu was showin' her off to the family—Ya know how that shit goes." Bazz-B shrugged one shoulder as he lifted a hand to casually slide his fingers between the hard, sculpted muscle around Ichigo's ribs. His soft touch tickled, but Ichigo ignored the sensation and willed himself not to squirm. "If there's one perk to being stuck in prison, it's that there's no obligation to attend shitty family gatherings… But anyway… It's just a huge coincidence that she happens to be your ex…" Bazz-B's grin curled with glee at the seething glower he received. "A coincidence that I intend to take full advantage of. SO! You ready to cooperate now..?"

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **TBC**

Okay so this whole chapter kinda got away from me, so I had to separate it into two parts

My bad

And I want to see how this part is received before posting the next piece lol

Hope you guys are enjoying the ride so far, 'cuz I have fun writing this story


	15. Chapter 14: A Lil' Favor PRT 2

**Author's Note:** Buckle up buckaroos! This is gonna be a long ride! But an enjoyable one—I hope!

* * *

 **Lies Open Prison Doors**

 _Chapter 14: A Lil' Favor_

 _(PART 2)_

 _Unbetad_

* * *

"So! You ready to cooperate now..?"

Ichigo blinked and had to look away as he slowly nodded. He couldn't meet the other man's victorious gaze while admitting defeat like this. He allowed himself to be pulled up into a sitting position and watched as Bazz-B placed the phone to the side, keeping it within arms reach but unconcerned about it now. He knew that Ichigo wouldn't let anything happen to that device if it meant saving his daughter.

"Now then, Pet." Bazz-B scooted closer with obvious excitement before settling himself directly in front of Ichigo, their knees bumping together from their seated positions. "Take my clothes off."

Ichigo wrinkled his nose at the command but didn't argue.

' _Just get this over with. Do it and get the fuck out.'_

He quickly pulled the man's zipper down and reached for his sleeves. He had to shuffle closer and lift himself up onto his knees so he could pull the fabric off each arm.

"What's the rush—Ey! watch the hair!" Bazz-B sputtered when the shirt snagged along his mohawk as it was roughly yanked over his head. "Alright, alright." He snatched the other's wrists when Ichigo hastily reached down to tug at his boxers, which were still trapped beneath the bottom half of his prisonsuit. "Just take off your shorts and lay back for me."

Bazz-B hopped off the bed to stand up so he could easily slide the rest of his clothes off while Ichigo dug both heels into the bed and arched upwards to chuck his boxers away. Now they were naked and Ichigo couldn't stop the embarrassed blush from forming. Not only did he feel exposed and vulnerable, but his heart stuttered in his chest when he got a good look at Bazz-B.

There was really no denying the man was attractive. Chestnut orbs traced the outline of each well defined muscle along smooth skin, then he paused to stare at the man's generously sized cock—which wasn't even fully erect. All of that paired with a wicked smirk… Ichigo knew he shouldn't be gawking—it would only boost the man's already inflated ego, but he was having trouble _not_ soaking in the handsome features.

His thighs pressed together with a nervous shudder when he realized evergreen eyes were doing the same thing to his own naked body. With a gulp, he slowly bent his knees as his dick stirred from the attention.

Bazz-B chuckled at the reaction, making Ichigo's blush worsen, but then he suddenly turned and strutted towards his desk. Ichigo averted his gaze when he got a clear view of the man's well defined ass. Bazz-B was unabashed as he leaned over to open the middle drawer. He instantly found what he was looking for but took his time turning back around with the item.

Ichigo caught the small object as it soared towards his face and then held it up for inspection. It was a small, circular, crystal jar with some kind of pinkish liquid inside.

"It's lube." Bazz-B clarified. "Go ahead and prepare yourself." He crossed both arms and that smirk of his finally fell as he sunk back into the chair.

Ichigo hesitated until he was strangely reminded of Grimmjow and when he used to make him do the same thing. With that in mind, Ichigo felt a little more comfortable. He pressed himself back against the thin blanket and slowly spread his legs before popping the container of lube open. It didn't have much of a scent, but as he scooped up a generous dollop he noticed how slippery the substance was. He set the rest aside and closed his eyes before finally reaching down to prod at his own entrance. If he kept his eyes closed and pretended he was doing it for Grimmjow, just like their usual quickies before a mission.

Fuck, he missed that.

He skipped the first finger and went straight inside with two. To speed things up, he reached down and lightly tugged at his own dick. The half-hard member stirred in his grasp, especially when Ichigo imagined blue eyes watching him instead of green.

Bazz-B licked his lips and felt his own erection pulse as he watched slick fingers slide in and out of that tight ring of muscle. Such an enticing view, especially when Ichigo's back arched and the tiniest gasp escaped parted lips. Bazz-B reached down to lightly caress his own aching cock to help soothe the rising lust. He didn't know how long he could wait to finally be inside the beautiful creature laid out before him. His breath hitched when Ichigo added two more fingers and then stretched himself repeatedly by spreading out as far as he could, fingers straining against his own tight muscles.

Ichigo's brows furrowed into a hard scowl when he felt strange all of a sudden. His skin tingled while a suffocating heat enveloped his entire body. The intensity of it grew and swelled until Ichigo felt like he couldn't breathe. His strokes faltered then slowed to a stop when his erection became too sensitive to even touch. Ichigo peered down with hooded amber eyes to see the head of his cock already leaking and there was a barely noticeable tremor in the muscles along his legs.

Something was _wrong_.

His gaze snapped back to the small container of lube and realization slammed into him like a train.

Bazz-B's mystery lube was the same exact color as that fucking auction drug. He shouldn't be surprised. Ichigo internally berated himself for not being more cautious… But even if he _did_ piece it together earlier, it's not like he could've said 'no'. Ichigo's gaze trailed towards the screen to see that Inoue and Nel were sitting peacefully on the bench, just laughing and enjoying their time together.

Ichigo gritted his teeth and forced himself to look away as another random wave of arousal slammed into him. Precum slowly dribbled over his fingers then pooled around his tightening sac.

Even though he'd been through it before, the heat from this particular drug felt so much stronger. Maybe it was a higher concentration… or maybe it was the _way_ he was applying it?

Despite his curiosity, Ichigo really didn't want to ask Bazz-B.

Ichigo refused to even look in the man's direction, but from the corner of his eye he could see Bazz-B's hand as it stroked up and down. The man was thoroughly enjoying the show and it was making Ichigo a little sick.

"Hey! The fuck do you think you're doin' here!?"

Both eyes snapped towards the sheeted doorway. Bazz-B recognized Gerard's deep, distinctive voice as it traveled through the cellblock. All other sounds ceased, proving that everyone else had heard the commotion as well.

"I want a word with your leader."

Ichigo immediately sat upright and removed each finger from himself like it burned. The voice was a good distance away, maybe towards the end of the hall, but there was no mistaking Grimmjow's familiar growl.

Bazz-B's lip rose is the beginning of a snarl when he also recognized it.

"Boss is a lil' busy at the moment—if ya know what I'm sayin'."

"Like I give a shit." That guttural rumble had Ichigo's blood pumping and heart slamming against his ribcage insistently. He had to bite his bottom lip to keep a small, embarrassing sound at bay. Whatever the hell was in that pink stuff, it was beginning to work its magic, and just the thought of being touched had Ichigo's skin crawling with a pleasant hum. "Get outta my way, fucker."

"Last I checked, you're not King anymore." A different, softer voice spoke this time, but it had a dark edge that made Ichigo wary. "Right now you're just another Vasto Lorde who seems to be forgetting his place."

A few moments of silence dragged on and Ichigo found himself cringing in anticipation. He could only imagine the expression Grimmjow must be wearing; Nothing like the angry looks he gave Ichigo, but something more cold and laced with murderous intent.

The loud ' _SMACK_ ' of skin hitting skin had Bazz-B jumping to his feet. He tip-toed towards the cell's door and carefully shifted the sheet, just enough to peek outside. His gaze instantly snapped to the only patch of blue in the hallway and he clicked his tongue in irritation as he watched Gerard, one of his top guys, pick himself up off the ground.

The large, blonde-haired male dusted himself off before reaching up to cradle his jaw. Once back on his feet, he immediately lunged to tackle Grimmjow to the ground. Gerard was a pretty big guy, not quite as large as Zaraki or Yammy, and not nearly as tall as Nnoitra, but he was covered in enough thick muscle to resemble a viking and he definitely outweighed his current opponent.

Grimmjow grunted when his feet came up off the tiles and his back slammed into the nearest wall hard enough to make a lesser man whimper. He quickly lifted his arm and slammed an elbow down into Gerard's spine, but the guy barely reacted to the blow. Gerard pulled away while grabbing Grimmjow by his prisonsuit and then slammed him back into the wall. He repeated that a few more times, and Bazz-B wondered if he'd have to explain a giant hole in the wall to his father when Gerard kept it up. Grimmjow tried to pull the large, meaty hands off his collar, but after a few failed attempts, he swung his fist at the man's face again. Gerard spun away to dodge, then used the momentum to toss Grimmjow aside.

The bluenette sucked in a small, pained breath when his injured shoulder hit the ground first and reached up to grab it as he slid across the floor. The other inmate, Askin, joined in on the fun by lifting his foot and stomping down on Grimmjow's chest, where the long gash was also still healing. Askin put most of his weight down on that single foot to keep Grimmjow pinned to the floor and smirked when he heard a choked groan.

"I can't tell if you're suicidal or just lost your damn mind, Blue." Askin hummed with a contemplative frown.

"Fuck you!"

"Nah... You ain't my type."

Bazz-B shifted the sheet a little bit more when he noticed the rest of his gang was beginning to drift from their cells.

"Hey, what's with all the shoutin'?"

"Yeah, give it a rest! Can't get my nut off with all this shit goin' on."

"Is that Blue? The fuck's he doin' here by himself?"

It was true. Grimmjow was really alone. Not even Luppi was trailing behind him. Why the hell would he just charge in without any back-up? How far did he _really_ think he could get inside Quincy territory before he was stopped? Has he finally lost it?

When Askin lifted his foot, Grimmjow tried to roll over and push himself up, but Gerard wouldn't let him. The sound of knuckles hitting skin echoed down the hall and continued to grow in volume when other Quincy joined in on the fun. There were few men here that would pass up a free shot at the previous leader of Hueco Mundo.

Ichigo winced in sympathy. He couldn't see what was happening but he could hear every hard connection of skin and each sharp intake of breath from Grimmjow as he fought against the pain.

He took the beating like a champ though.

With an amused scoff, Bazz-B let the sheet fall back into place before returning his attention to Ichigo. Grimmjow was a decent fighter, Bazz-B could admit that, but there was no way he was getting passed his whole gang, especially while he was still recovering.

"Your boyfriend's gone insane."

Ichigo was sitting up now and had his knees bent and crossed over each other to hide his shame. He wrapped his arms around his legs and curled into a ball when Bazz-B settled down right beside him. Ichigo fought a gasp when cold fingers brushed over the curve of his spine, caressing his overheated skin and making him shiver.

"He's not my boyfriend…" He managed to huff out while trying to resist the impulse to lean into Bazz-B's warm body.

"Could've fooled me..." Bazz-B reached up with his other hand and threaded his fingers through silky, orange tresses. "The way you two were yellin' and whisperin' to each other in the canteen…" He tightened his grip, forcing a pained hiss to seep between Ichigo's lips, and then he pulled until chestnut eyes were looking back towards the wall. Bazz-B leaned forward to hover his mouth over the exposed throat before continuing, "You looked more like lovers having a lil' spat." He bit down hard around Ichigo's adam's apple and relished the long moan that vibrated beneath his teeth. He sucked on salty flesh and let his tongue finally get a good taste of the skin he'd been fantasizing about. Bazz-B roughly pulled the hair still caught around his fingers until he had Ichigo on his back once more. He then released the throat from between his lips but didn't stay away for long. He slid his face up to press a much softer kiss along Ichigo's temple and listened to the quick pants brushing against his ear before whispering, "To be honest with you, I was starting to get a little jealous." Bazz-B quickly pulled their faces together to attack Ichigo's lips with his own. He was rough and demanding and all angry teeth.

Ichigo placed both palms against the hard chest above him and tried to squirm away when a hand reached down to push his legs apart. Bazz-B hummed as he settled himself between strong thighs that could easily crush his ribs. He had this powerful creature compliant and squirming beneath him, and Bazz-B couldn't remember the last time he was this turned on. With a small groan, his hips rolled in excitement at the very thought. Ichigo grimaced and wanted to pull away when Bazz-B tilted his head to deepen the kiss but he stopped resisting after he got a good look over the man's shoulder.

The scene on the TV was different now. Whoever was holding the camera had turned their attention towards the playground and their focus was trained solely on Neliel. She still had Bawa-Bawa trapped against her side as she ran around and kicked up sand, her round face pulled into a big smile.

Ichigo choked down his emotions and tightened his resolve.

This was for _her_.

Don't fuck it up!

Bazz-B blinked in surprise when warm hands snaked up his torso to grab his face. Fingers lightly pressed into the back of his head and tugged at his mohawk, but in a passionate and dramatic way that had Bazz-B grinning from ear to ear. He grunted but didn't fight back as he was jerked down into another kiss.

He'd never really expected to kiss Reaper so much.

Kissing was so personal and not at all what this was about.

This was for dominance and pleasure—not _intimacy_ , but Bazz-B wasn't going to refuse what was given to him. Plus, he knew that Ichigo must be having a lot of trouble keeping himself under control with his father's new serum coursing through his veins. Bazz-B never had the courage to test it on himself, but after watching a few of his unwilling pets turn into a mess of lustful goo… Well… Reaper was an amazing fighter and he had an extraordinary tolerance, but he was only human.

Bazz-B pressed forward as he opened his mouth to swirl his tongue around Ichigo's. He sucked the other's wet muscle between his own teeth and gently bit down to keep him still as he roughly pushed those long, tan legs further apart, spreading Ichigo open beneath him.

"Shit! Get the boss! This ain't good!"

"Keep 'em back!"

"Holy fuck!"

Bazz-B growled deep in his throat when he heard running footsteps heading straight towards his cell. Were they seriously having trouble with ONE man?

But… Now that Bazz-B stopped to listen closely, there was too much noise going on out there for it to _just_ be Grimmjow. The footsteps coming towards his cell were suddenly replaced by a pained yelp then it went eerily quiet. He released Ichigo's tongue with a sigh and sat up, expecting to see one of his men peering through the sheets, but there was nothing. Dread began to build in his gut and he pushed himself completely off of Ichigo one inch at a time. Footsteps started up again and it was definitely more than one this time. The steps were much calmer and more confident as they approached.

Bazz-B quickly reached for the remote and managed to click the television off just as the sheet was torn down. There was a loud _RIP_ when the fabric caught on the metal's edge. A long piece of it hung from the corner while the rest fell away to reveal Grimmjow.

And he definitely wasn't alone anymore.

Ichigo propped himself up on his elbows and grabbed the pillow to cover his lower half as he tried to sit up. It took some effort, but once he was up, Ichigo looked passed the bruised and bloody Grimmjow to see Nnoitra, Yammy, Ulquiorra, and a whole list of random faces that he assumed were Vasto Lordes. He gulped and felt his dick reluctantly throb when multiple eyes began to wander across every inch of his exposed flesh.

Bazz-B immediately recognized the faces hovering around his cell but calmly peered through them to see the unconscious bodies littering his hallway; Each of them a Quincy. They were just lying on the floor in bloody heaps. The only ones left unscathed were his pets, who were cowering in their own cells as they watched everything unfold.

Bazz-B didn't bother covering himself up. He squared his shoulders and crossed his arms with a low growl.

"You realize what you've just done, right? My father will—"

"Shut da FUCK up." Grimmjow took the ripped sheet that was still in his grasp and tossed it at Ichigo without even looking in his direction. The orangette spluttered as it landed on his face but then adjusted the fabric so it covered more of his nakedness.

Bazz-B's teeth gnashed together with suppressed rage as he tried so very hard not to lose his temper. He sculpted his expression into an unimpressed scowl before stepping forward to put himself between Ichigo and Grimmjow. He turned so that he was fully facing his opponent, erection standing proud. His lack of embarrassment helped keep some of them at a distance. None of the other men—including Grimmjow, felt comfortable touching him, and yet these same men couldn't keep their eyes from straying towards patches of tanned skin peeking through a torn sheet.

"You've got a lotta nerve attackin' like that… But I respect it... So! I'll give ya one last chance ta rethink your next move." Bazz-B kept his arms crossed as he tilted his head and glared. At least he wasn't smirking anymore, which meant he understood the seriousness of what was happening, but somehow he still thought he was in control. "My father will—"

Grimmjow rushed forward, making Bazz-B's jaw snap shut, but the bluenette didn't attack. Grimmjow just bobbed in close like a cobra about to strike and said, "Ya know… I told 'em you'd start whinin' 'bout the warden as soon as ya saw us. You lean on that man WAY too fuckin' much. All you are is a fuckin' daddy's boy." When Bazz-B stayed quiet, Grimmjow backed up to let the man breathe. "Now then… Let's get somethin' straight." He lifted a single hand and snapped his fingers, signaling his men to pile into the cell and form a broken circle around them.

Ichigo stayed completely quiet the whole time; Not only to concentrate on what would happen next but also because he was having trouble focusing on any of his senses; His vision grew blurry, his throat felt dry, and his skin tingled beyond control. Not to mention his dick throbbed every time it brushed against the cool sheets. Ichigo blinked to try and clear his vision and managed to lift his head so he could stare at the blob of familiar light-blue hair. Goosebumps erupted across his skin when Grimmjow's powerful voice filled the room once more.

"I don't give a shit 'bout you or your daddy complex, so you can quit actin' tough. We all know the warden is runnin' for senate next month." His lip curled into a victorious smirk when Bazz-B visibly tensed and evergreen eyes narrowed suspiciously. "And once that guy sets his mind to somethin', it's _gonna_ happen. SO! Let's just cut to the chase—you are NOTHIN' without your father."

Bazz-B's upper lip rose on one side in a nasty snarl but he kept his comments to himself. He knew exactly where this was going and there wasn't much he could say or do to defend himself—especially with his whole gang taken out and no guards to back him up. Guards didn't get stationed in this block anyway though, because Bazz-B never liked the condescending looks he'd get from most of them. Besides, he didn't think they were even necessary—because who would be stupid enough to try and attack HIS wing!?

Apparently Grimmjow was.

"He's not gone _yet._ And 'fore he leaves I will make goddamn sure you regret this…" Was all Bazz-B could say in retaliation. It was his only lifeline at the moment.

Grimmjow laughed right in his face and then shoved Bazz-B towards his own desk. Magenta brows furrowed into a scowl as he tripped over the chair but then he quickly corrected himself and lifted his fists when Grimmjow shoved him again. He swung at the man's head, but it was easily blocked. Bazz-B felt the back of his thighs hit the desk top, stopping him in his tracks. Actual panic, a feeling he hadn't felt in a very long time, began to sizzle across his entire body, especially after realizing he was cornered.

There was no escape.

And to make things worse, his Pets had moved to huddle in the entrance so they could witness everything. They still weren't brave enough to go inside without permission, even though their Master was obviously being 'dethroned'.

"You already knew this was gonna happen when you heard your pops was leavin'." Grimmjow taunted. He gave the man another powerful shove, forcing him up on top of the desk. Now Bazz-B wished he got back into his boxers when he had the chance. "You've made too many enemies by flauntin' your power—your _immunity_ , but that's gonna be gone soon. I don't care what your dad does to me. He can keep me locked away in solitary for the rest of my sentence fer all I care!" Grimmjow reached up to lock fingers around Bazz-B's jaw, keeping the man from looking away as he continued, "'Cause even if _I'm_ locked away, you already know once 'Daddy' is gone, there're plenty a' other people here just _itchin'_ to take you out. Shinigami, Vasto Lorde, Vizard, Arrancar—HELL, even your own fuckin' gang wants you dead!" He could feel the muscles along Bazz-B's jaw clenching beneath his fingers. "Remember when I said I'd make ya eat my knuckles one of these days… today's the day, buddy." He held Bazz-B's face still as he pulled his other hand back, fingers clenched into a tight fist.

"Stop!"

Eyes looked up to see Ichigo trying, and failing, to stand on his own two feet. He somehow kept his grip on the sheets to cover his shame, but it was like watching a 10-month-old walk for the first time. He used the bed to pull himself up and, surprisingly, it was Ulquiorra who held out an arm for Ichigo.

"Jesus… Did you drug him _again_!?" Grimmjow's fist reared back for an even stronger punch as he glared daggers at Bazz-B, but he was interrupted—once again!

"Grimmjow! STOP!" Ichigo said as he grasped Ulquiorra's arm to pull himself back up. He was still wobbly and had to use the other man as a prop to hold himself up, but Ulquiorra didn't seem to mind.

"What?" Grimmjow snapped impatiently and refused to lower his fist a single inch. "You sayin' you _want_ this piece of shit?"

"No…" Ichigo shook his head once and stopped when it made him dizzy. He swayed on his feet and would've fallen back down if a strong arm didn't lock around his middle. The orangette's skin tingled and his whole face turned red when he felt Ulquiorra's cold, pale skin slide across his own hot and overly sensitive flesh. He needed to calm down, but it was frustratingly difficult to even stand let alone argue with his stubborn ex, all while fighting off orgasms with every small touch. "I don't WANT'm… but..." A strange sensation jolted through his veins and Ulquiorra's hold couldn't save him this time when his knees buckled. "F-fuck." Ichigo cursed under his breath. A pale hand reached out for him again, but he shook his head and waved it away. He tried to speak, but all that came out was a shaky exhale.

Grimmjow wasn't going to wait forever and Ichigo needed him to understand that Bazz-B was off limits to any knuckle-to-face action! Thinking quick, Ichigo lowered himself closer to the floor and peered under the bed. He reached out to grab the remote where he remembered hearing it drop and slowly drug himself back onto the bed before turning towards the television. Everyone else had to turn around to see what the man was looking at and some of them made a surprised sound.

"Da fuck!? Hotshot has his own damn TV?"

"Of course he does! Everyone talks about it, dipshit…"

"Yeah, but I didn't _believe_ 'em!"

Apparently not many people, outside the Quincy and his Pets, got to see inside Bazz-B's cell.

Ichigo turned the TV on and squinted through his blurry vision to see a few shoulders droop and he even heard a hiss of disapproval. Thankfully that meant he wasn't the only one disgusted by Bazz-B's idea of 'control'.

"Huh…?" Grimmjow's brows furrowed when he saw a beautiful, light haired woman displayed to them. She had a warm smile with soft features and assets that any female would kill to possess. Sitting by the pretty woman's feet, down in the freshly mowed grass, was a little girl with long sea-green hair tied back in a messy french braid.

Were they…?

"Yoooo. That's fucked UP!" Nnoitra's voice cut through the tense silence and captured their attention.

"What? What's fucked up?" Yammy asked what some of the others were wondering. "Who's the chick?"

Nnoitra took a quick peek towards Ichigo to see the emotionally pained look on his face, confirming his suspicions before answering, "She must be Reaper's old lady, and that brat's gotta be the one he told us 'bout." He gave Yammy and Ulquiorra a pointed look because they were both there when Ichigo revealed his story about taking the baby. "And this piece a' shit," Nnoitra pointed one long, boney finger at Bazz-B, "Is probably threatening to do somethin' to them if Reaper don't fuck'm." He paused when most of the men looked over to the accused man with disgust and disappointment. "Ain't that right? Fuckin' _coward._ " Nnoitra hissed while pressing closer to Grimmjow's other side so he could push at Bazz-B's chest.

Mizuiro, who had been cowering with the rest of the pets, jumped forward and slinked his way through the crowded space. Once he got close enough to see the screen, he immediately knew what Nnoitra was referring to.

Grimmjow looked to Ichigo for confirmation and scowled when he realized the orangette was too busy looking around the bed for something to even notice him. Ichigo reached out and felt around the sheets until his fingers finally landed on the prize he was looking for. Blue eyes widened slightly when a cell phone was lifted into the air—as high up as Ichigo had the strength to hold it.

"He…" Ichigo's voice cracked so he paused to clear his throat before trying again, "He said... he has ta text whoever is holding th' camera or'll kill my… my daughter…" Ichigo held the device towards Grimmjow, but the man refused to move away from Bazz-B, so Ulquiorra grabbed it instead. Impossibly green eyes inspected the phone critically. He pressed the top button, bringing it to life to reveal a lockscreen. He then flipped it around for Grimmjow to see without the man having to leave his position. Ulquiorra shrugged while Ichigo continued explaining, "S'why ya can't knock'im out… 'least not right now—I need'im conscious so he c'n call off his friend.." Ichigo anxiously gripped the sheet and pulled it closer as his gaze shifted everywhere but at the man he was speaking to. He couldn't bring himself to even look at Grimmjow without shuddering in desire.

A blue brow rose when he noticed the way Ichigo avoided his gaze. Then he watched with a slight smirk as the orangette slowly sunk into bed, like whatever energy he had left was leaking straight through his pores. Ichigo's grip on the sheet dropped, causing it to slide down his torso and pool around his waist—where a noticeable tent had formed. Grimmjow had to tear his gaze away from sun kissed skin and smooth muscles glistening in a thin layer of sweat. Instead, he focused back on the television to glare at the woman.

 _This_ is why he's been acting so submissive? To protect some bitch he knocked up? And a brat he calls 'daughter'?

His grip on Bazz-B's face loosened as he continued to stare at the sullen man he'd come to respect and idolize—not that he'd ever admit it out loud…

"Soooo… what now?" Yammy crossed his arms over thick pectorals and looked back and forth between Grimmjow and Bazz-B.

With an irritated huff, Grimmjow shoved at Bazz-B's face, forcing him further across the desk. There was no fucking way he was leaving here until this guy knew he wasn't in charge anymore!

"A'ight! Here's what's gonna happen!" Grimmjow barked all of a sudden, making some of the men jump in surprise, but Ichigo was too far gone to react much. Grimmjow tugged on one of Bazz-B's legs and quickly flipped him over so that he was face down. He grabbed ahold of that bright mohawk and pulled while also pushing down on the small of his back to keep him pressed against the desk. "'Ey, put the phone right next to 'im." Grimmjow jutted his chin in the spot he wanted and Ulquiorra shrugged and tossed the device onto the desk, letting it slide into place.

Bazz-B's adam's apple bobbed with a nervous gulp but he kept his mouth shut even as his feet were roughly kicked apart. A hot breath ghosted over his ear, followed by Grimmjow's dark voice, "So tell me, _Bazzard_ ," Said man jerked and growled angrily at the sound of his real name but it went ignored, "Ya ever gotten dicked down 'fore? Or am I 'bout to pop your cherry?" Grimmjow licked his lips in excitement when he felt the way the body beneath him tensed.

Bazz-B was trying very hard not to let Grimmjow intimidate him, but he couldn't keep a straight face when he heard the suit being unzipped directly behind him.

"Oh FUCK no!" He pulled his head forward, wincing at the harsh tug along his hairline, and shook himself to try and dislodge the hands pinning him down, but Grimmjow was there to stay. "Your dick goes _anywhere_ near me and you'll fuckin' regret it, Blue! I'm ser—" Bazz-B's rant broke off when his face collided with wood then he was snatched up by his hair only to be slammed back down again.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." Bazz-B's face met the desk harshly with each word, emphasizing how furious Grimmjow was. He yelped when his nose smacked against the wood with a solid _crnch_ on the last hit. Blood dripped from one left nostril to stain his lips and Bazz-B really hoped his nose wasn't broken.

With a vicious growl, Bazz-B pushed away from the desk with both hands, but it was a struggle. He swung an elbow backwards, nailing Grimmjow right in the ribs, and then shifted his hips to kick out.

"Dammit. Yammy, Nnoi, gimme a hand here." Grimmjow snapped while digging his own elbow into Bazz-B's spine to hold him still. Nnoitra eagerly jumped into the mix while Yammy scrunched his nose in distaste, but he didn't refuse Grimmjow's command. They each took a spot on either side of their pack leader and grabbed Bazz-B's arms to keep him pressed against the desk.

The panic was real and it grew tenfold when he felt one of Grimmjow's hands leave to finish unzipping. He then heard the movement of cloth as he pulled his dick out.

"For real! Blue! This ain't funny man!"

"You hear me laughin'!?" Grimmjow shot back. He took his time stroking himself to full hardness as he watched his prey thrash in an attempt to break free. He backed off just enough so he could see how his own dick slid up and between Bazz-B's ass cheeks. He thrust his hips forward and then rolled them so that the underside of his erection passed over the man's tightly clenched hole.

"'Ey, yo… King."

Blue eyes snapped sideways to see one of his men, a small guy with light hair named Di Roy, waving a hand to get his attention.

"What?" He snapped and Di Roy leaned away to point towards the hall.

"Some o' the Quincy are wakin' up."

"Then knock 'em back out!" Grimmjow shrugged indifferently but when he looked back down at Bazz-B's straining body he instantly took it back, "Wait... Better yet—drag 'em over and give his Pets some room. They should all watch what's 'bout to happen to their precious 'Master'."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Bazz-B's voice rose in pitch as desperation flooded his system. "C'mon man!"

Nnoitra grunted and had to lean forward to put his full weight on the powerful arm struggling beneath him. Yammy only huffed through his nose and slowly bent back the arm he was in control of until Bazz-B hissed in pain. Meanwhile, Grimmjow reached down with both hands to spread muscular cheeks apart then bent his knees so that the head of his dick was directly on Bazz-B's sphincter.

But then he stopped.

He waited for the stage to be set. Askin and a few of the other Quincy were dragged into the cell and given front row seats to the show.

"Nnoi, let go of his arm for a sec." When said man did, Bazz-B immediately tried to reach back and push Grimmjow away, but Yammy kept him from moving around too much. "Now then… If you _really_ don't want your boys here ta see you get fucked," He paused to press closer until the tip of his erection was _just_ about to push through that first ring of muscle, "Then I'm gonna need you to use that phone, call your buddy, and tell'm to back offa Reaper's girls."

Bazz-B sunk into the desk with a small, frustrated growl and then reached for his cell phone. He looked like he was about to do as he was told, but then he lifted his head to glance over his shoulder. There was a sharp gleam in those forest-green eyes when they clashed with electric blue and Grimmjow's heart swelled with dread.

Fuck!

He quickly reached out to grab the device before Bazz-B got ahold of it, but he wasn't quite fast enough. He heard the sharp _CLAKK_ of fragile metal and glass hitting the cement wall before it clattered to the floor in pieces. The screen was webbed with cracks and looked completely unrepairable.

Blue eyes snapped towards the bed to see Ichigo's reaction, but the poor man was no longer with them—at least not mentally. He was motionless on the mattress, except for the rapid rise and fall of his chest with each exhale. He was also drenched in so much sweat that the white sheet wrapped around his hips was practically see-through. His tanned skin was glowing and there were patches of red spreading across his body.

In other words, he was a hot mess…

And now Grimmjow had to find a way to help those girls or wind up on Ichigo's hit-list—right next to Grand Fisher.

With a vicious snarl, Grimmjow pushed his hips forward, forcing himself inside Bazz-B's dry entrance.

"Fuck! Shit!" He cursed at the rough invasion but he knew what the consequence would be for destroying that phone. "You motherfucker! I'm gonna fuckin' kill you! I hope she records **everythin'** done to that girl so I can replay it for Reaper later—and I'll make sure he knows _you're_ the reason it happened, Blue!" Bazz-B ranted angrily while attempting to ignore the painful burn shooting through his abused insides. Grimmjow's only response was a rough growl before moving his hips back. He noticed the stain of blood as he pulled out but felt no ounce of remorse. With a short grunt, he shoved himself back inside and then repeated the motion until he finally heard Bazz-B whimper.

"You better have another way of contacting 'em if you want me to stop—and I can do this all fuckin' day, ya prick."

Bazz-B sucked in a pained gasp after a particularly harsh thrust and bit his lip to keep the pitiful sounds from escaping. With all the men he's raped during his time here, he knew that Karma would eventually come around on him, but for it to be _Blue_! Mannnnn… Bazz-B should've seen this coming a long time ago.

"Yeah! Well! YOU might have all day, but that lil' girl's only got forty minutes left ta live now." Bazz-B hissed back and then pressed his forehead down against the desk, grinding it there to distract himself from the pain further below. He got a punch in the back of the head for talking back, but he wasn't deterred. "Better start thinkin' of excuses to tell Reaper now. Let'm know how _you_ fucked up!"

"Woah. Wait."

Grimmjow paused what he was doing to look up at Nnoitra, who was staring back at the TV with a wide grin. Curious, Grimmjow looked over his shoulder to see two more people on the screen. A woman with long, ebony hair that was wrapped in a strange front braid and another little girl sporting short, bubblegum-pink hair.

"I know how to fix this, bossman!" Nnoitra exclaimed with a smirk before switching his gaze to the short blonde standing beside him. "Tesla, go find Captain Jingles. Quick!"

The blonde nodded and immediately made a beeline to the exit then jerked into a full sprint down the hallway.

"Huh…? Why you gettin' Zaraki involved again?" Grimmjow grunted when he felt the way Bazz-B clenched around him. There was panic in his eyes as his struggles started up again.

Nnoitra returned to holding Bazz-B's other arm, helping pin the man back down as he answered, "That lil' pink girl—that's his _daughter_ , Bro!"

"What?" Yammy took another look at the screen to see the child in question and he rose a thick, orange brow in bewilderment. "Pah. She looks nuttin' like 'im."

"Are you seriously tryin' to compare a girl to that giant sack of muscle? Fuck off, man." Grimmjow actually laughed as he imagined a tiny, girly version of Zaraki. It was just too good. His face fell back into a serious frown when strong muscles clenched around him once more. He hissed and rolled his hips to loosen the man up as he leaned forward to whisper, "That's right, **Pet** ~ Nice and fuckin' TIGHT. Feels so fuckin' good. Might even make me cum if ya keep that up."

Just to be difficult, and to do the exact opposite of what Grimmjow wanted, Bazz-B concentrated on relaxing, but then he sucked in a harsh breath when he realized it was only helping the man go _deeper_.

"God dammit!" Bazz-B snarled with tight fists, but there was nothing he could do while so outnumbered. He scowled and slammed his own forehead onto the desk in frustration when small rivulets of what could only be _blood_ dripped down his legs. Instead, he tried to pull himself into his own mind and focused on how exactly he'd make every one of these bastards suffer for this. Especially Grimmjow.

If he thought this was enough to make him step down, then the guy was in for a rude awakening.

"N-nnm! Ah!"

Blue bangs swayed as Grimmjow's head snapped in the direction of that familiar sound. His gaze instantly zeroed in on Ichigo and he scowled at Mizuiro, who was leaning over the orangette with a serious expression on his face. He had one small hand pressed to the other's sweat-soaked forehead and that single touch must have been what Ichigo reacted to. He was squirming and moving his legs restlessly but he still wasn't fully aware of his surroundings.

Whatever Bazz-B used this time, it was much stronger than the usual poison.

"Get the _fuck_ away from him!" Grimmjow shouted, feeling overprotective of Ichigo while he was in such a vulnerable state.

Mizuiro jumped at the sudden order aimed at him and instantly retreated, but he didn't move far. He fiddled nervously with his zipper and refused to look up as he hurried to explain, "He's burning u-up…" He coughed to clear his throat and hopefully chase away the stutter before he continued, "I've been through the same thing before… It's the lube. He _needs_ to cool off—cold water from the showers would help, but he also needs to… uh… _release._ " A small blush coated his cheeks as he emphasized that last word, embarrassed by the very thought of Ichigo having an orgasm.

Grimmjow looked back and forth between Mizuiro and Ichigo, who had his head thrown back and was panting like a dog in heat. Fuck. The red patches had spread further, making it look like his skin was on fire. Was he having some kind of allergic reaction? Or did this always happen with that particular drug?

"Alright… I believe ya." Grimmjow grabbed Bazz-B's mohawk and pulled until the man was looking straight at the ceiling, throat bared and tendons straining. He then yanked backwards while thrusting forward. Bazz-B winced at the rough treatment but managed to swallow the pained noise that almost escaped. Grimmjow punished the man with a few more attacks before shoving forward one last time. He rolled his hips and rocked his whole body to stretch the other's torn and bleeding asshole, making sure to cause as much damage as possible. Bazz-B couldn't swallow the whimper this time. Grimmjow stayed stuffed inside for a long second before finally ripping away completely.

He left Bazz-B a stunned and bloody mess and then watched as the man closed his legs and curled against the desk. With a satisfied huff, Grimmjow tucked his still hard and blood soaked erection back inside his shorts. He zipped the suit back up as he slowly spun around to face the others, a wicked smirk stamped across his face. Once he was all the way around, he flicked bright blue bangs away from his face then jutted a thumb over his shoulder.

"You guys wanna play with my new toy while I deal with this?"

The dark chuckles and evil smirks he received were exactly what he wanted. Everyone had been waiting for their chance to have some fun, so they didn't hesitate to rush forward and form a line.

Askin, as well as the other Quincy who were forced to watch their leader get anally destroyed, were pushed aside to make room. They glanced at each other and Askin nodded his head towards the exit, but the others were too scared to move. The man rolled his eyes and then waited until most of the Vasto Lordes were busy arguing over who got sloppy seconds to notice him heading for the doorway. Even Grimmjow was too focused fussing over Ichigo to notice the escapee, that or he just didn't care.

Askin thought he was home free and turned to bolt outside, only to run face first into a guard uniform.

"Shit."

There goes his escape plan… But at least the guards were here, so nothing else was going to happen to them. Right?

One blue brow quirked upwards when Grimmjow turned to see what was going on. He and the others froze when they spotted a guard leaning against the bars in the doorway. The man was tall with slicked back, brown hair and cold grey eyes.

Grimmjow narrowed his own eyes suspiciously when the guard didn't immediately jump in to save the day. He wasn't reacting like the newer guards and he wasn't affiliated with any of the gangs in Hueco Mundo—like most of the senior guards; Grimmjow knew this because he liked to keep close tabs on all of the guards, but he couldn't remember ever seeing this man before.

He was a mystery and Grimmjow didn't like the way his stern gaze kept straying towards Ichigo.

Blue eyes quickly shifted down to take a peek at his nametag: Ginjou Kuugo.

"Alright… You have two minutes to explain what the hell's going on before I give Captain Zaraki a buzz." The guard gestured to his radio before crossing both arms.

The others looked to Grimmjow to take charge of the situation, and he did so readily. He stepped forward, "Go ahead! We already sent someone ta fetch'm!" He jutted his chin towards the television, "Zaraki needs to come see this bullshit for himself."

Ginjou had to fully enter the cell and turn around to actually see what Grimmjow was talking about. They all watched as he took a good look at the screen then slowly stiffen with realization. A deep frown tugged at his lips and grey eyes darkened to a sharp granite when his gaze snapped towards Bazz-B.

"Everyone except Bazz-B and Grimmjow. Out. _Now_." Ginjou said in a quiet, but deathly serious tone. Askin and the other Quincy instantly took the chance to leave and didn't even spare their poor leader a backwards glance.

Unlike them, the Vasto Lordes turned to Grimmjow to see if they should really leave. The bluenette debated for a moment, wondering if he should keep them around until Zaraki showed up, but then he heard Ichigo making those desperate, needy sounds behind him. He quickly motioned for everyone to leave, some a little more reluctant to go than others. Nnoitra and Ulquiorra especially wanted to be a part of whatever happened next, but they didn't fight Grimmjow's authority.

While everyone else trickled out, Mizuiro refused to leave Ichigo's side; He knew exactly what the man was going through and he wasn't sure if it was such a good idea to leave him alone with Blue and a guard they didn't even know. Bazz-B was here too, but he didn't seem like much of a threat as he peeled himself away from the desk on trembling arms. Ginjou cleared his throat and gave Mizuiro a pointed look, making the guy fidget, but he still refused to leave.

"I'll make sure he's okay..."

Mizuiro looked up to see blue eyes peering down at him. He gave the man a quizzical look that bordered on disbelief. Since when did Blue think of anyone else but himself?

Although...

Now that he was up close, Mizuiro could see the bruises forming on his face and the still bleeding split in his lip.

How could Mizuiro doubt Grimmjow when the man just forced his way through a whole gang to get to Ichigo.

He fought the _Quincy_!

Mizuiro sighed softly through his nose and looked back down at Ichigo with a new form of respect and even a little bit of envy. He wished he had someone who cared that deeply for him.

"Alright… just don't let him stay like that for too long, he'll overheat." Mizuiro explained quietly as he passed but Ginjou quickly snatched his arm.

"What was given to him?" He nodded to Ichigo and Mizuiro cowered slightly at the demanding tone.

"B-Bazz-B's special lube… I'm not sure what's in it b-but Chad was sent to the hospital after it was used on him… So..."

"Shit. Alright. Out." Ginjou said sharply then released the smaller male's skinny arm. Mizuiro left without another word. Ginjou huffed an annoyed breath towards Ichigo before spinning to face the television once more.

Grimmjow cautiously put himself in front of Ichigo to block him from the other two men in the room, but he let his shoulders drop when he saw Ginjou take out a silver flask from his chest pocket.

"Fucking hell… This is the bullshit I've been warning him about. Stupid punk is gonna kill me—worrying about his self sacrificing ass while his family gets caught in the middle. I swear I'm gonna..." His angry rant fell off into irritated mumbling that Grimmjow couldn't make out and then he went quiet after lifting the flask to take a long swig. Ginjou wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and returned the item to his pocket before spinning to face the others. "You said you already sent for Zaraki?" When Grimmjow nodded Ginjou cursed under his breath, making the bluenette wonder why.

Bazz-B was too busy carefully maneuvering himself back into his chair to really care. He winced when cool leather made contact with his raw bottom and he spun the chair around so he could inspect his own torn rectum. He wasn't quite flexible enough to get a good look, but he could see all the blood drying between his thighs. He wiped away the blood beneath his nose, which looked a little bent and swollen, then sent a seething glare towards Grimmjow over the back of the chair. It went ignored.

"We HAD to get Zaraki involved because this dipshit," Grimmjow jutted his thumb in Bazz-B's direction, "Destroyed his own phone and refuses to call off his buddy with the camera. He said the guy is gonna kill Ichigo's girl in the next half hour if he doesn't contact him, but then Nnoi saw that pink girl and said she was the captain's kid. Figured Zaraki could call those two and ask 'em to warn the others." He watched Ginjou's expression carefully as he explained, not understanding how this man seemed to be soaking in the information so easily. Almost like he already knew exactly what was happening and Grimmjow was just giving him extra details now.

"That's only if the Captain gets here in time… Seems like Tesla is takin' his sweet time lookin' for him." Bazz-B snarled over his shoulder but he didn't turn to face them. He kept his arms crossed and green eyes locked on the desk.

Grimmjow was about to rush the man but paused when Ginjou reached into his own pocket. The man pulled out a cell phone and quickly thumbed through the touch screen. After a second he placed the device to his ear and looked up at the screen with a long sigh. Grimmjow and even Bazz-B looked on in disbelief as the kind-looking woman on the screen with long, black hair reached for the purse beside her. There was no sound on the monitor but they could hear the soft, " _Hello?"_ that flitted through Ginjou's phone.

"Hello! Unohana! So lovely to hear your beautiful voice again." Ginjou slathered each word in a sickly sweet tone that was obviously forced. Grimmjow cringed at the act and fought the urge to roll his eyes. The line was silent for a long moment and each of them watched as she pulled the phone from her ear to look down at the caller ID with a frown. Then she pressed her thumb to the screen and only Ginjou heard the soft ' _click_ ' as he was disconnected. She just hung up on him!

Grimmjow would've found the man's expression amusing under different circumstances but right now they needed to fix this before it was too late.

Ginjou didn't seem panicked though. He calmly pulled the phone away and pressed redial then returned it to his ear. He watched Unohana stare at her phone for a second, as if she were debating whether or not to answer. She finally did on the tenth ring.

" _I thought I told you I was finished with Xcution, Ginjou. You shouldn't be calling me..."_

Grimmjow's eyes slowly widened in growing realization. Xcution? Isn't that the same assassination group where Ichigo _became_ Reaper? Was he a member as well? The mysteries behind this guy continued to grow by the second, and yet Grimmjow felt like everything was starting to make sense.

"This isn't about that," Ginjou quickly explained before Unohana decided to hang up again, "Reaper got himself in some trouble and he needs your help right _now_."

He saw the way her frown deepened and her eyes flitted towards Yachiru before a sigh crackled through the speakers.

" _You know I have great respect for him, especially after he saved Ken, so I'd love to help, but I'm—"_

"At the park with your daughter, I know." Ginjou cut her off and then jumped right into an explanation, "I don't have time to explain everything, but that little girl with teal hair playing with Yachiru is Reaper's daughter."

" _Neliel?"_ Unohana spoke aloud in surprise while her back straightened into a tight line. Said girl looked up at the sound of her name and Inoue looked over with her own curious expression, but Unohana just smiled and waved it off. Neliel gave the nice woman a giant grin and waved back before resuming her game of tag with Yachiru. " _How do you know we're at the park? Are you hiding somewhere nearby, you rat?"_

Ginjou snorted at the accusation and rolled his shoulders, "Save your angry comments for later, we don't have time. But to answer your question: I can see you and the girls right now because someone is filming you." Unohana's sharp eyes carefully inspected the area while trying not to seem too conspicuous about it. Her gaze roamed until she was looking directly into the camera. "Yes. Right there. Whoever is holding that camera, they're getting ready to hurt Nel and Inoue—Reaper's fiancé."

' _EX-fiancé'_ Grimmjow wanted to correct but he bit his tongue. He just silently watched as Unohana's soft gaze turned into something much more malicious.

" _..."_

"Listen… I know you retired for a reason, but I don't think the man threatening them will back off unless you kill him." Ginjou looked to Bazz-B as he spoke, expecting the man to protest, or at least say _something_ against it, but was met with silence. Bazz-B didn't seem worried about his so-called 'friend' at all and Grimmjow couldn't tell if it was because he believed a woman like Unohana couldn't kill anyone, or if he really just didn't give a shit about the guy.

" _It's a woman… And she's using her phone to record. Are you sure there's no other way to handle this?"_

Ginjou kept his eyes on Bazz-B and pulled the phone away only slightly to talk to him directly, "Last chance, man. If you don't tell your girlfriend to leave Nel alone.. she'll be killed."

Bazz-B winced as he shifted into a more comfortable position but then he crossed his arms and pinned Ginjou with a bored glare. "You kill her and you'll be signing your own fucking funeral."

"What're you talkin' about?" Grimmjow snapped; He could hear Ichigo's restless shifting behind him and it was making him extremely impatient. The sooner they got this over with, the sooner he could help Ichigo and make sure the guy didn't have a damn heat stroke.

"Her name is Bambietta and she's my _sister_. Honestly, she's a bitch and I could care less what happens to her, but father is actually quite fond of his little princess. You kill her and ya may as well be startin' a **war**."

Ginjou's grip on the phone tightened slightly and he narrowed his eyes in thought. He knew Yhwach well enough to know the man was no joke. He was extremely ambitious with plenty of wealth and power behind his name… Ginjou's gaze softened when it shifted to Ichigo, a man he spent years shaping into the perfect killing machine, then he looked back towards the screen to see Neliel's bubbly face as she ran across the playground. Ginjou would start a war against the whole world if it meant saving her and his orange haired idiot. A fond sigh seeped through his nostrils. He pressed the phone back to his ear and then said with finality, "Make sure there's no trace left behind."

The line went quiet. He watched as Unohana's head turned straight towards the camera and she nodded in understanding before hanging up. Bazz-B sat up a little straighter and he watched with bated breath as the woman got to her feet and immediately started towards Bambietta. For a guy who said he didn't give a shit about his sister, the man seemed very interested in what was about to happen next.

The suspense was short lived because Unohana snatched the phone as soon as she was close enough and the screen went dark.

Bazz-B didn't seem upset or sad that his sister was supposedly dead now, instead he looked utterly perplexed. His nose wrinkled and he leaned back until the chair creaked in protest.

"I don't get it…" He mused aloud while spinning the chair so he could face Grimmjow and Ichigo, but his focus was on the latter. "I mean—I understand the appeal, don't get me wrong; he's a hot piece of ass, but you guys are really willing to destroy yourselves for _one_ guy?" He gestured towards the whimpering mess writhing against the sheets.

Both Ginjou and Grimmjow locked eyes with each other for a long second. No words were exchanged, but a sense of understanding passed between them. Whether they liked it or not, both of them were caught in this mess together now. All for the sake of a man who would do the same and more for them.

The soft chime of small bells echoed down the hallway and all three heads snapped towards the sound. Hard stomps from thick boots followed each jingle as Zaraki's massive frame got closer. A single, golden eye glanced at the unconscious bodies still littering the hallway, but he never stopped to check on them. Zaraki headed straight for Bazz-B's cell and Grimmjow noticed how Ginjou scuttled backwards to tuck himself into the far corner.

"Alright," Zaraki's rough voice pierced the tense silence as soon as he walked through the door, "Cut all the bullshit and tell me what the fuck's… going… on…" His angry snarl slowly trailed off once his eye landed on the only other uniform clad occupant in the room. Recognition made him grind to a halt and suspicion was his immediate reaction. Eye narrowed and fists raised, he snarled, "What in the holy hell are _you_ doing here?"

Ginjou raised both hands innocently and scrunched his shoulders with a wince. "Woah, woah! Take it easy. Before you start swingin', you should give your ex a call."

Zaraki's upper lip rose and he stepped forward with every intention to—

"Aaah! Nnnngh… Fuck!"

He froze once more in surprise and each little hair along his arms and neck rose with a shiver. He swiveled on his heels and immediately sought out that familiar ball of orange. The large man went straight from blistering rage to flustered confusion to genuine concern and then back.

Grimmjow blinked when all of those emotions were suddenly aimed at him. Zaraki wanted answers, and there was no bullshitting this man.

"To give you the short version: Ichigo's a dumbass and Hotshot likes to threaten children to get what he wants." Grimmjow cringed slightly when the golden eye staring him down narrowed threateningly.

"So why the fuck am I getting dragged into this? And why is he moaning like that?"

"You know about a little girl with sea-green hair named Neliel?" Ginjou intervened, and Grimmjow nearly sighed in relief when the Captain's intense gaze lifted from him.

Zaraki turned to face Ginjou with a frown, but his brow rose in curiosity. Instead of snapping, he said, "That sounds like Yachiru's new 'bestest friend'… Hasn't stopped babblin' 'bout her for weeks now."

"Well she happens to be Ichigo's daughter."

Zaraki glanced towards said orangette but then his gaze snapped back like a rubberband when Ichigo's back suddenly arched off the bed, showcasing pink nipples that were tight, perky, and just begging to be pinched. Grimmjow could've sworn he saw a splash of color decorate Zaraki's scarred cheeks but he knew better than to point it out. If anything it was just his imagination because it was gone the next second.

"I didn't know that, but it still doesn't explain what the fuck's goin' on."

"And I can explain everything but right now we gotta get this moron cooled off thanks to Bazz-B's rape drug." Ginjou rubbed a hand across his face with a small huff.

"Rape drug..?"

It was Bazz-B's turn to shrink away from Zaraki's glare. He couldn't even look him in the eye and flinched when the man took a step towards him. The Captain only stopped when a strong hand landed on his shoulder.

"We can deal with him later—Grimmjow already punished him and it's not like he's going anywhere..."

Zaraki spun with a growl and immediately shrugged Ginjou's hand away. "Don't fuckin' touch me," He hissed.

Both hands rose innocently as Ginjou took a step back.

"I'm just saying we need to focus on Ichigo right now."

All eyes gravitated towards said man and brows furrowed in concern when they realized he wasn't moving.

"Shit." Grimmjow immediately knelt down to hover his cheek over Ichigo's mouth. The anxious knot in his chest didn't release until a soft breath ghosted over his ear. He was still breathing, but barely. "We gotta move'm to the showers," Grimmjow said while shifting to lift the man. Both hands easily slipped beneath Ichigo's sweat-soaked body but his grip faltered when the man jolted to life.

"HA-AHHN!" Ichigo threw his head back and trembling limbs latched to whatever they could reach. Grimmjow hissed then winced in pain when strong fingers unintentionally dug into his injured shoulder. He loosened his hold on Ichigo and was forced to let him drop back onto the mattress when his wound flared up.

"Fuck." Grimmjow grudgingly tried to pull away, but Ichigo had a hold of him now. He wasn't sure where this newfound strength was coming from. The man could barely even lift his head five seconds ago! Hot lips brushed against Grimmjow's temple then teased across his forehead, making his spine freeze up. Using a little more force than was really necessary, Grimmjow pried away the limbs caging him down and pressed the other man flat against the bed. A needy whine escaped Ichigo as he exhaled and then his eyes finally peeled open. Irises that were normally a soft chocolate hue were now replaced by deep auburn with flecks of gold.

Ichigo's blurry gaze flickered between each occupant of the room, but he just couldn't concentrate long enough to distinguish who he was looking at.

Except Grimmjow.

Even while under the throes of such a powerful drug there was no mistaking that man. His skin tingled and burned where Grimmjow's hand pressed against his naked chest, forcing a small moan to crawl up his throat.

"G-Grimm… I can't… _please._ " Ichigo could barely hear his own voice through the watery echo that pulsated around him, but he knew what he said.

But please what?

Please help me?

Ravish me?

Kill me?

All those options seemed viable to him right now. Anything to stop this intense heat that was roiling inside him, heating his veins, and boiling his blood until it made him woozy. Someone needed to put him out of his goddamn misery!

"I don't think I can carry him while he's like this…" Grimmjow reluctantly explained once he managed to pull himself away. Ginjou was the first to step forward to take Grimmjow's place, but Zaraki instantly pulled him back.

"There's no way in hell I'm lettin' you anywhere near him."

"Oh for cryin' out loud!" Ginjou threw up his arms with an exasperated snarl, "I've been working here for **months** , you dense motherfucker. If I wanted to actually hurt him, then I could've done it weeks ago—better yet, I could've done it last Christmas when I was at his _house_ having dinner with him and his _family_!"

Zaraki recoiled at the outburst and rose his lip in distaste. "I don't care how buddy-buddy you two are! Even if you were his fuckin' BIRTH father, I _still_ wouldn't letchu touch 'im!"

"Why?!"

Zaraki chose not to reply. He turned and quickly scooped Ichigo up into his arms, making sure the damp sheet was still secured around his middle. He did his best not to react when sunkissed arms wrapped around his neck and fingers clung to his shoulder-length hair. Zaraki could feel the other's heat through his uniform as it soaked up pools of sweat. They weren't joking about him needing to cool off. Ichigo was really burning up.

Grimmjow watched while holding in a sigh as Zaraki stormed out of the cell with the overheating bundle squirming in his surprisingly gentle hold. He'd never seen this side of the captain before, but, then again, he shouldn't be surprised; Ichigo had a strange way of dragging out that side from anyone he crossed paths with.

Except for people like Bazz-B. Ichigo was nothing more than a prize to men like him.

Before following Zaraki down the hall, Ginjou took another long swig from his flask and Grimmjow gave Bazz-B a sly wink as he passed. He didn't look back to see the bastard's reaction, but he could feel those evergreen eyes digging into the back of his skull.

Grimmjow knows he hasn't seen the last of Bazzard Black Ishida, but for now, he let himself feel victorious as he stepped over another unconscious Quincy.

…

..

.

"Just stick him under the water already."

"He won't let go though…"

Ichigo could hear words but he was too far gone to recognize the voices or even really understand what was happening. All he knew was if he let go of whatever he was clinging to, he'd probably disappear into the black, hungry void surrounding him.

"Then get in there with him!"

Wait… He knew that voice.

"Grimmjow…" Ichigo whispered, but it was too quiet for anyone to hear over the rush of the showerhead.

"I can't get my fuckin' gear wet!"

Ichigo went to open his eyes but then immediately closed them with a groan.

The lights.

Had they always been so goddamn bright?

"Fuck your stupid radio! He's gonna die!"

"Ichigo won't _die_ —he's too stubborn for that, but whatever brain cells he's got left are probably fried up by now…"

"Would you quit drinkin' for two seconds and help us out here?"

"Fuck it. It's fine.. Just grab my cellphone and the taser off my belt then move outta the way."

"Ya sure you want an inmate handlin' your stuff, _Captain_?"

"I'd rather it be with you than with _him._ "

"You do realize I have my own taser, right? I have all the same shit the rest of the correctional officers have… fuckin' moron."

"Woah. Alright... Here—gimme that. Now get in the water already. And you—If you're not gonna be helpful then go stand guard r' somethin'! Make sure the other fucktards don't waltz in."

"Alright. But if he _does_ die, then I'm killing the BOTH of you.. and I will make sure the only recognizable parts left behind are deemed too inappropriate for an open casket..."

After a minute of silence, the echo of his footsteps bounced off misty tiles before it was replaced by a snort of disbelief. Zaraki's voice cut in after Ginjou's footsteps finally faded, "He's not jokin'. Trust me, I hate the guy for a number of reasons, but he gets some respect 'cuz he's killed more people than Reaper and I _combined…_ "

Ichigo's lips popped open in a silent scream and he pulled on whatever, or rather _whomever,_ was trapped in his hold to try and escape the icy touch caressing his back. He instantly burrowed his face against the nearest warm crevice and felt his body curl and shake from the cold.

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

Gradually, he was moved backwards and then held right beneath the spray. Ichigo whined his displeasure.

"Suck it up, buttercup."

The vibrations of that growling voice could be felt against his cheek and Ichigo knew he must have his face pressed against someone's neck. Then one of those words somehow wormed its way into his brain and unjumbled itself until he recognized 'buttercup'.

Didn't someone call him that recently..?

"Nnoitra?" Ichigo groaned softly and he felt the muscles tense under his hands; muscles that were too broad and thick to belong to a guy nicknamed 'Twiggy'.

"Hmph… Guess again."

Wait. Ichigo knew that deep, rumbling voice.

"Kenpachi..?"

He heard a responding grunt/sigh and winced. Shit. Right! He was supposed to call him _Zaraki_... Ichigo pressed his lips against rough skin in a strange form of apology, but the limbs surrounding him only stiffened further.

These soft strands between his fingers... They must be Zaraki's hair… Ichigo never noticed how silky they were before...

Bit by bit, as Ichigo adjusted to the freezing water, he was becoming more aware of his surroundings. He still had little control over his own body but at least he wasn't melting anymore.

"You good?" He felt and heard the question clearly this time and it was definitely Zaraki.

"N-no." Ichigo gasped. The hold around him tightened, unconsciously forcing a long, shaky gasp to escape. "I can't… _Please._ " Ichigo pulled himself closer but paused when he felt the erratic thumping of a heart under his touch. He pressed his ear against the spot to listen and it helped calm his nerves. Anything to distract himself from the way his body _throbbed_ in ecstasy.

Ichigo hummed while his hands began to wander, as if they had minds of their own. He felt the slick, wet, scarred skin beneath his fingertips and it made him shiver. Now that he wasn't on the verge of a heatstroke, he felt really, _really,_ fucking good.

"I… I don't know what to do." Zaraki admitted pitifully and then glanced over Ichigo's head to lock eyes with Grimmjow, who was leaning against the concrete divider next to the stalls. He was a good ten feet away and was in no hurry to lend a helping hand.

"If it's anythin' like when he's shitfaced, then he's gonna get all touchy feely, but he's never so far gone that he doesn't realize what he's doin'... If he's touchin' ya it's 'cuz he _wants_ to." Grimmjow shrugged his good shoulder and then crossed both arms. Blue eyes were fixed on them, soaking in every little movement, but all he could do was stand there and grind his teeth when Ichigo's hand dove under the collar of Zaraki's uniform. His hand traveled as far as the clothing would allow while it sought out more skin.

The captain's head tilted back and his one eye locked towards the ceiling. He tried not to respond to each little caress. He _really_ did. The knowledge that Ichigo even wanted to touch him like this was a pleasant surprise, but Zaraki knew better than to do anything while he was _drugged_.

He should earn some kind of goddamn award for willpower, because he quickly shifted the tempting male in his arms away when he felt the top button of his shirt pop open. Ichigo had to readjust his hold on Zaraki as he was jostled and Grimmjow could clearly see the pout on his face after being rejected so suddenly.

"Grimmmm…" Ichigo whined and said man automatically stiffened in excitement at the sound. His blood pumped when dark auburn eyes landed on him. Ichigo was using those 'fuck me senseless' bedroom eyes to coerce Grimmjow to do his bidding, but he'd have to try harder than that.

"Nuh-uh. NOPE." Grimmjow's lips popped with that last emphasized syllable and he smirked at the disappointed groan. "I know Mizu—or whatever the hell his name is—said you needed to 'Release', but that ain't happenin'."

Ichigo quirked an orange brow and a sly little smirk crawled across his lips. Grimmjow realized too late that what he just said could be taken as a challenge, and damn Ichigo for being so fucking hard to resist.

Poor Zaraki couldn't see Ichigo's expression while he was busy staring holes into the ceiling, so he got no warning when the supposedly weak male in his arms suddenly shifted. Ichigo pulled himself up by grasping both powerful shoulders and then he twisted until he was fully facing the man. Somehow the sheet managed to stay latched to his waist, even as he wrapped his legs around Zaraki to help keep himself in place.

"Yanno…" Ichigo began, voice still a little slurred, but he sounded a little more awake.

Lord knew what would come out of his doped up mouth though…

"Zaraki~ Have I told ya that I'm diggin' the uniform? Looks good." Ichigo swooped in close while dragging his hands up the man's long neck. He felt the warmth of Zaraki's breath as he chuckled.

"You're ' _diggin_ ' it..? Jesus. You really are fucked up, ain'tchya?" As if it weren't obvious from the beginning.

"Uh-huh~ You wanna see how **fucked** I can get, big guy?" Ichigo sassed right back without thinking. Apparently his filter for words has ceased to function. Zaraki frowned and shifted his hands to the back of Ichigo's thighs, right beneath his ass to keep him from slipping. If Ichigo slid any lower, it would be impossible to avoid dick-to-dick contact.

Good thing they were already taking a _cold_ shower.

Zaraki's hold nearly dropped when lips that were still hot, despite the water, pressed a single kiss to his temple.

He couldn't remember the last time anyone touched him so… _tenderly_.

His initial reaction was to scoff and shrug the affection away, but he felt frozen. Each of his mental stations began to shut down one at a time and, like a domino effect, his legs decided they could no longer support the weight of two full-grown men.

Ichigo couldn't help but laugh. It was a soft, rumbling sound that formed deep in his chest to show genuine amusement. The man trapped between his limbs began to sink, as if that one kiss had sucked the life straight out of him. Ichigo tightened his hold as Zaraki's shoulders pressed against the damp, tiled walls, then slowly slid to the floor. Only his feet remained under the spray of the shower but he didn't bother moving as Ichigo got comfortable in his lap. His golden eye closed when he felt those same lips glide away from his temple and over his eyepatch to the very top of his scar. Ichigo followed its path down a long, chiseled face until the scar came to an end at the very corner of frowning lips.

"You gonna help me out..? Or do you want me to stop?"

Zaraki kept his eye shut and didn't say a word, but Ichigo felt rough thumbs circle the sensitive skin along his thighs.

"You're like a goddamn succubus."

Ichigo ignored Grimmjow's comment but hissed in frustration when those big, cool hands that had been sliding towards his waist quickly detached. Each of Zaraki's fingertips were pointed upwards as his hands drifted higher in the air. He looked like he was getting ready to surrender to a squad of policemen because that's how _trapped_ the poor guy felt.

"No. No, c'mon. Don't stop. Please keep going..." Ichigo begged as he wiggled closer. Zaraki actually flinched when hips rolled sensually against his own.

"But what about… _him…_ " Zaraki tilted his head in Grimmjow's direction and Ichigo only spared said man a single backwards glance before returning his attention to Zaraki's shirt. He narrowed his eyes at the buttons he hasn't managed to undo… _yet_.

"Fuck'im!" Ichigo spoke clearly and waved a hand over his shoulder to show Grimmjow that he was being brushed aside. "If he duzn't wanna help, then he can stand back n' watch—jus' like the damn auction! Oh! And j'st like when he stood there and WATCHED me give those blowjobs in the yard. Fuckin' coward." Ichigo ranted while forcefully tugging at the rest of the buttons. Once he finally had Zaraki's shirt open, he peeled the wet fabric from the man's chest, only to reveal a white sleeveless undershirt.

Dammit. How many articles of clothing did Ichigo need to get through before someone finally touched his dick?!

His face met Zaraki's left shoulder with a frustrated groan. He clung to the man's shirt when one of those large hands finally returned to cradle the back of his neck. It wasn't much, but _any_ skin-to-skin contact was enough.

For now.

Ichigo practically purred when a thumb brushed against his throat and then pressed beneath his jaw.

"Speaking of which… That day in the yard with Cang and Bazz-B…" Zaraki began in a whisper that only Ichigo could hear, "I should tell ya that Grimmjow was the one who came and told me about it…"

Ichigo's face slowly rose and then he peered over his own shoulder to peek at Grimmjow, who hasn't said a single word against his accusations. Chestnut eyes locked onto a split lip stained with dried blood, then his gaze bounced to every little bruise on Grimmjow's once flawless face.

Despite the roughed up exterior, Grimmjow kept his head high and his arms crossed while a cool, confident air surrounded him. Only Grimmjow could make blood and bruises _sexy._

"Not that I ain't enjoyin' the attention… It's been a long time since anyone's turned my gears like you do." Zaraki's voice continued, gaining Ichigo's attention even though his gaze stayed locked on Grimmjow. "But I think _he_ should be the one ta help ya with yer lil'... _problem._ " He jerked backwards and nearly smacked his head against the wall when Ichigo's head whipped back around. Zaraki gulped at the close up view of amber irises peering through drenched orange bangs and burned like two smoldering embers.

"Grimmjow had his chance."

Zaraki's eye went wide and his thumb unintentionally dug against Ichigo's pulse point when the man surged forward to lock their lips together.

Zaraki kept his lips sealed shut… At first.

Ichigo, the sly bastard, tugged at Zaraki's undershirt until he could slide his hands up the man's sculpted torso and then went straight for his nipples. Zaraki choked on the responding growl that automatically rose when Ichigo pinched the nubs hard enough to make him flinch.

Well, there go his defenses.

The walls have crumbled and Ichigo's tongue was invading his mouth. Zaraki unconsciously tightened his hold and, when he heard Ichigo's responding moan, something in him finally snapped. He scooped the warm body closer and then sat up a little straighter so that he could tilt his head and dominate the kiss. His hand, which had almost been choking Ichigo, slid upwards into bright orange locks while the other started tugging at the sopping wet sheet that still clung to Ichigo's hips.

The two were so focused on each other that they never heard Grimmjow approach. Zaraki's jaw tightened accidentally when the showerhead shifted away from his feet to dump freezing water straight down on their heads.

Ichigo jerked backwards to try and escape but yelped as one of Zaraki's sharp, shark-like teeth scratched his tongue.

"Son of a bitch…" He carefully rubbed the tender muscle along the roof of his mouth. There wasn't any blood and the painful sting was already gone, so Ichigo shrugged it off.

Zaraki tilted his head and squinted through the stream of water to see intense cobalt eyes flashing down at him. Grimmjow had no expression on his face, but Zaraki knew the man was absolutely _fuming._

Grimmjow's lip rose with a sneer as he spoke, "Thought ya had more self-control than that, _Captain._ "

Zaraki's eye rolled, but he didn't argue. He knew he should return that 'award for willpower' after giving in like this, but could you really blame him? He took one last look at slippery, sunkissed skin spread across a well defined torso. His fingers _ached_ to touch, pinch, and roll those cute pink nipples that were already hard and perky from the cold. Zaraki resisted the urge though and let his gaze travel back to a flushed face. Pink lips were parted and they looked ready for whatever came next.

Zaraki sighed through his nose.

Before he wound up drowning in temptation again, he lifted the man in his lap and carefully set him aside. Then he pushed himself back to his feet. He avoided Ichigo's scathing glower as he turned to face Grimmjow with a hand raised, palm up and waiting.

Without a word, Grimmjow passed the man his cellphone and taser then watched Zaraki march out, boots squeaking against the tiles with each step. Blue eyes looked down just in time to see the disappointment on Ichigo's face before he slumped forward. The pathetic lump of naked flesh curled into a tight ball of rejection and stayed directly under the water.

Smirking, Grimmjow settled against the wall, right beneath the neighboring showerhead. He crossed his arms with a quiet huff and closed his eyes as he waited patiently for Ichigo to recover more of his sanity.

"Grimmjow…"

Said man kept his eyes closed and his expression neutral, but his skin crawled with an excited shiver. Even though Ichigo has been here—in the flesh—for over a week… Grimmjow still couldn't believe it. After so many years in this dark place, stuck with only fleeting memories of the orange-haired hellion who completely captivated him, Grimmjow was having trouble convincing himself that Ichigo was truly here.

He'd sooner carve out his own guts then admit he actually missed the guy though.

"...Yeah..?"

"Can you help me up..?"

He dropped his hand down and waited for Ichigo to grab it before jerking him to his feet. The orangette stumbled forward on wobbly legs and huffed in frustration when his face collided into Grimmjow's solid chest. He didn't have the energy to push away so he admitted defeat and just let himself collapse. Grimmjow blinked in surprise when damp orange hair tickled his chin. He then hesitantly wrapped one arm around the other's shoulders to keep him up and steady.

It was strange having Ichigo back in his arms. It didn't seem really _real_ until he got a good whiff of the man's unique scent; Under the layer of sweat it smelt like scorching sand on a beach in late summer, with a hint of cinnamon.

He let Ichigo lean on him without complaint and slowly reclined backwards so he could rest his back against the wall once more. The sheet finally dropped to the floor with a wet ' _slap!'_ and Grimmjow felt Ichigo's insistent hard on press against his hip.

Poor guy was still fighting off his arousal.

It could take _hours_ for the drug to wear off and Grimmjow couldn't imagine the frustration of having an erection for that long.

"Hey…" Grimmjow said it so softly that he thought maybe Ichigo missed it at first, but then he both felt and heard the responding grunt against his collarbone; The same spot where Ichigo's face was currently buried. "Does it hurt..?" A nod followed closely by soft whimpering. "Listen… I will offer this _ONCE..._ and I want you to _really_ think about your answer… can ya do that for me..?"

He peered down as Ichigo shifted and felt his breathing quicken when large eyes, brimming with curiosity, blinked up at him. Pink lips pursed nervously but Ichigo nodded his head once again to show he was paying attention.

Grimmjow took a deep breath to calm his nerves and almost cringed at how shaky it sounded. His emotions were splitting and the hungry monster caged inside him was beginning to stir.

Despite scolding Zaraki for the same _fucking_ reason, Grimmjow watched helplessly as his arms gained a life of their own. They wound around Ichigo's naked body to pull him closer. His control was slipping. Rapidly. If his fingers could, they would be sighing in relief after getting to finally touch the skin they'd been _craving._

"I'll help ya cum, but I'm only usin' one hand and ya gotta turn around…" Grimmjow had to pry his gaze away. He already knew it would be impossible to hold himself back if Ichigo kept looking at him like that; cheeks flushed, lips parted, and brows scrunched with aroused desperation.

"You would do that… for _me_?" Ichigo's voice whispered in disbelief. He still seemed kinda loopy, so Grimmjow wasn't sure how to react when those pouty lips curled into a smirk. His breath sputtered to a stop and he closed his eyes when Ichigo swooped in close enough to let their noses touch. "But ya know what'd be even better than just ONE hand..?"

" _TWO_ hands?" Grimmjow shot back. He held in an amused snort while Ichigo slid both hands down his arms until he could grab each wrist. The bluenette cracked a smirk of his own at the desperate touch. However, his grin immediately dropped and blue eyes went wide when Ichigo used the hold to suddenly slam both wrists above his head. Grimmjow tried to yank his limbs from the man's iron grasp, but getting caught by Ichigo was like getting swept up in a tornado; You just clung to whatever you could grab and hoped to hell ya make it out in one piece.

Where the hell was this strength even coming from?! Ichigo should be messed up for at least another two hours.

"How 'bout you get me off with NO hands~" Ichigo purred with a lick of his lips. Grimmjow blinked and felt his brow scrunch in utter confusion before an ominous, metallic ' _click_ ' reached his ears, then something cold replaced the warm fingers around his wrists.

Oh **FUCK**!

He looked up so fast that the back of his skull cracked against the tiles. He squinted through the pain to see shiny metal handcuffs. The chain was looped together and tied around the showerhead so his arms were forced to stay up.

"When…? How..? What? ***** "

Ichigo's smirk grew until it nearly devoured his face. It's not every day you caught Grimmjow Jeagerjaques off guard like this, and the look on his face was fucking _priceless._

Grimmjow tugged down on the cuffs and used his full weight to try and rip the showerhead right off the wall, but all he did was twist and bend it.

"Ichigo…" His voice was doused in a threatening growl but also mixed with exasperation. Said orangette didn't reply and Grimmjow felt his face warm reluctantly when he looked down to see Ichigo's naked body in all its glory. The man was _agonizingly_ close. Although still damp with cold water, there was heat radiating off him in waves. "Uncuff me, asshole."

Ichigo's only response was a mischievous grin. Grimmjow followed a hand with narrowed eyes as it reached down to stroke the bare erection pressed against his hip. Ichigo lazily pet his aching cock with soft caresses while humming in enjoyment.

Grimmjow absently pulled on the cuffs as he felt his own cock twitch with interest. His breathing grew heavy and shallow when all he could do was stand there and _watch_. And FUCK! If watching Ichigo pleasure himself while being held back wasn't the hottest fucking thing he's done in years.

Ichigo let out a whimpering sigh and tightened his grip as he reached up with the opposite hand. He cautiously let the tip of his fingers brush across chaotic strands of blue. His touch was light and hesitant. He waited. When Grimmjow didn't object or move his head away, Ichigo dove right in. His nails lightly scraped along the other's scalp as he finally, FINALLY, got to run his fingers through that thick mane.

Grimmjow's smirk slowly found its way back when he got a good look at Ichigo's expression; the cocky little grin was long gone and replaced by this _needy_ and wanton look. The man was steadily unraveling and Grimmjow gave a triumphant snort as he graciously leaned towards the hand still exploring his hair.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you _missed_ me, **Ichigo**." The name rolled off his tongue with a dark chuckle and Ichigo's responding shudder echoed to each of his limbs. He couldn't form words but he tugged at the strands in his grasp encouragingly: He wanted him to keep talking. "Look at you… I don't even _need_ my hands, do I? Yer leakin' like crazy." Ichigo whined when he looked down to find he was right. Precum drooled from his tip like a broken faucet and coated his entire cock, making it slick and sticky. "You're gettin' off on my voice, ain'tchya? Kinky lil' fuck." Ichigo's strokes sped up and his hips began to move in sync until he was thrusting into his own hand. "I'd bet a hundred bucks that you have ta think of me every time ya jerk off." Grimmjow didn't get an answer but fingers tightened in his hair and then pulled harshley until he was looking up at the showerhead. Now all he could do was listen to the different noises that tumbled from Ichigo. The pants, grunts, and soft, huffing moans that bounced off the tiled walls and mingled with wet smacking sounds.

Ichigo's breath reached Grimmjow's exposed throat before his lips and teeth did. He kissed and sucked and nibbled his way up, traveling around a sharp jawline and over pronounced cheekbones. He eventually released the soft hair from between his fingers, allowing Grimmjow to slowly drop his head back down. Ichigo's thrusts faltered when he found himself face to face with striking blue, pupils blown wide with untamed lust. They burned with an unshakable desire to _consume_.

"Haaah… F-Fuck…" Ichigo couldn't believe how turned on he was. Without thinking, he pressed forward to mash his lips against the other's. He hungrily snatched the split bottom lip and carefully sucked on the tender flesh, cleaning it of dried blood, but then he paused.

Grimmjow wasn't kissing him back.

Dammit.

Fuck!

He just crossed a line, didn't he?

Grimmjow had offered to jerk him off, but that was only because he was in 'pain'. It didn't mean he _wanted_ to do anything.

Ichigo started to retreat.

He nervously licked his lips and avoided eye contact as he pushed away.

"Sorry… I…" He couldn't bare to see what kind of expression Grimmjow wore. Judging from the tense silence, he must be deeply disappointed or at least displeased, but that thought instantly died when a leg wrapped around his waist, halting him in place. Ichigo blinked and looked back up to see a calm and smoldering expression aimed at him. Amber eyes blinked in surprise when he was pulled back against the other man.

"There's no fuckin' way I'm lettin' you run from me _again_." Grimmjow snarled in a low whisper. He leaned forward, as far as the cuffs would allow, and used his leg to pull Ichigo even closer to reconnect their lips. He eagerly swallowed the moan that fell from Ichigo, plus every little noise that followed after. His eyes remained half lidded while Ichigo's fluttered shut. Grimmjow used his talented tongue to part greedy lips, coaxing them into a back and forth dance. Once he was sure that Ichigo wouldn't run away, he let his leg fall so he could roll their hips together, allowing his own clothed erection to rub against the other's bare and overly sensitive one.

Ichigo's entire mouth vibrated with a low moan that drifted into a tight whimper. His body suddenly convulsed and he curled forward with a choked sob, breaking their kiss to bury his face against Grimmjow's neck.

Then he went still.

Blue eyes blinked in slight surprise and confusion before it clicked. He smirked in realization.

"Did you just cum?"

Grimmjow never actually felt Ichigo ejaculate on his prison suit, but when the man finally pulled away, he could see glistening strings of cum bridging the gap between them. An impressive amount, too.

And Ichigo's erection didn't drop a single inch. It was up and eager for more.

"Wooo… That was hot…" Ichigo took a few deep breaths to calm himself as he rode out his pleasure, chasing the high with a satisfied hum. "Now then..." He began, that sneaky grin back on his handsome face, "Let me return the favor."

Grimmjow shivered in excitement when his zipper was pulled all the way down in one swift motion. He leaned back against the wall and was ready to enjoy the ride, but then he remembered something.

Oh no. No, no, no, no!

Panic struck him by surprise and he instantly twisted away when Ichigo's temptingly warm hands slipped inside his boxers. He could almost hear his own dick scream in protest at being pulled away like that.

"What the hell?!" Ichigo huffed in frustration and reached for Grimmjow's middle, but he was evaded once again. "Make up your fucking mind! Do you want me or not?" Auburn eyes caught ablaze and Grimmjow felt like his face might melt from the intensity, but he steeled himself and shook his head.

"You have no fuckin' idea how bad I want you…" A somber chuckle followed those impossibly genuine words.

Ichigo's fiery gaze sizzled back down to a gentle simmer but his scowl remained intact.

"Then what's the problem?" He reached for the engorged prize hidden beneath pesky clothing, but Grimmjow twisted away AGAIN.

"I know you're hungry for my dick n'all," Grimmjow unleashed one of his most dashing grins to distract the fuming male, but it only fueled Ichigo's attempts at undressing him. "Woah! C'mon! Just trust me—ya don't wanna do that right now! Let's save this for another time, ai'ght?! Fuckin' listen ta me, dammit!" Grimmjow's desperate snarls went ignored and he tried to kick Ichigo away, but there was only so much he could do with both hands still trapped above his head.

When Ichigo finally succeeded and cool air touched his erection, Grimmjow quickly tilted his head upward, grunting when his head smacked against the wall for the second time that day. He didn't say a word though. He quietly glared at the ceiling as he waited for the reaction he knew was coming.

There was a long pause as Ichigo processed what exactly he was looking at. Then he whispered worriedly, "Is that… blood?" He took a step back and lifted his hand to inspect the dried and cracked fluid coating his fingers. "Are you hurt? What happened?"

Grimmjow didn't answer.

Ichigo's foggy memory began to clear as he thought back. Last thing he really remembered before that damn drug took over…

Well…

Oh!

"Is that _Bazz-B's_ blood? Did you RAPE him!? SHIT!" Ichigo didn't give Grimmjow a chance to explain as reality crashed down on him. His thoughts immediately shifted to his family and the knowledge that they might be hurt or possibly dead sobered him faster than any amount of cold water ever could. "You stupid asshole! How long has it been?! He's gonna kill my daughter! Why couldn't you wait until after he fucked me! We had a deal, but now he's… FUCK!" Ichigo slammed both fists against the wall on either side of Grimmjow, but the bluenette didn't flinch an inch. He cooly let his head drop back down, not at all fazed by the murderous glare.

"You done..?" He snipped in a way he _knew_ would get under Ichigo's skin, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. Not while he was getting blue balled after risking not only his own neck, but he put his whole gang on the chop block as well. All for this stupidly virtuous man.

"I'll kill you!" Ichigo's hands snapped up to wrap around the same neck he'd been showering with affection only two minutes ago. His right hand, still covered in cum, slipped until he clamped down. Grimmjow held the other's gaze and refused to show any sign of discomfort, even as it got harder to breathe.

"You're still... a terrible liar…"

Ichigo growled and tightened his fingers until he heard Grimmjow finally gasp for air. He released his hold with an angry huff and pointedly ignored the breathless yet patronizing cackle to shove the smug bastard flat against the wall.

"Tell me _exactly_ what happened…"

…

..

.

 **TBC**

.

..

…

I'm sorry guys but I had to end the chapter here.

Omg

I could've kept going, but I felt it had gone longer than it should have already!

No real penetration in this chapter

Lol

but Grimm and Ichi are back on speaking—more like groping—terms at least

*- He swiped the cuffs from Zaraki during that little lapdance and hid 'em between his buttcheeks when Grimm pulled him to his feet. There! I called you out, Ichigo! No secrets from the readers!


	16. Chapter 15: Are You a Bad Guy?

_**Author's Note:**_ _Hope everyone's staying safe and healthy with all this craziness going on. Hopefully it all passes soon… Until then enjoy this chapter! There will be some Ichigo and Grimmjow interacting but you'll also be hearing Grimmjow's side of things._

 **Lies Open Prison Doors**

 _Chapter 15: Are You a Bad Guy?_

 _Unbetad_

* * *

Ginjou cursed his own high tolerance as his tongue stretched towards the sparse traces of whiskey dripping from the open flask. He drank every last drop like it was water after traversing an entire desert.

Ginjou ignored the condescending snort to his right as he tucked the silver flask back inside his chest pocket. He just drank a whole fucking bottle and only had a slight buzz to show for it. After drinking for so many years, he almost _had_ to imbibe throughout the day to stave off withdrawals. Whiskey was like medication for him and he desperately needed his refill.

Oh, and it was only 1:34 in the afternoon.

"Haven't changed much, have ya?"

Ginjou grudgingly turned his head towards the right, eyes snapping first to the small puddle forming along the tiles and then to shiny, wet, combat boots. His gaze traveled upwards with a contemplative hum while inspecting the sopping wet guard uniform. Ginjou stared up at the taller male with a raised brow before replying, "Could say the same to you, big fella… but then that'd be a lie, wouldn't it?"

Zaraki lifted a brow of his own and crossed both arms, letting the towel he'd been drying himself with fall across his shoulders.

"You don't seem as bloodthirsty as I remember… then again, you weren't a father at the time… I gotta say—I was actually SHOCKED when I heard the ' _Kenpachi'_ s had a kid together." Ginjou stifled a laugh when Zaraki glanced around the hall to make sure they were truly alone before turning back to glare at him. Without breaking eye contact, Ginjou pressed on, "You guys didn't even gimme a chance to congratulate ya before you up and disappeared on me. I mean, really—what is it about babies that turn y'all into these timid little dogs..? Oh c'mon, don't glare at me like that. Be honest—when's the last time you actually killed someone?"

That question seemed to put a wrench in Zaraki's anger and he immediately recoiled with a defensive sneer.

"That's none of your business."

"See?" Ginjou exclaimed, as if Zaraki had just confessed to being a member of some recovery group called 'Killers Anonymous'. "Reaper hasn't **reaped** anyone either—not since he found Neliel."

Unsure of how to respond to that new bit of information, Zaraki decided to ask a question of his own, "Speakin' of him—Didn'tchya say you'd help explain why the hell I got dragged into this whole mess?" He jutted his thumb towards the entrance of the restroom where Ichigo and Grimmjow were still holed up.

"Oh yeah…" Ginjou hummed with a smirk that Zaraki had no idea how to interpret. "Thing is.. I kinda showed up late to the party as well. Grimmjow had already raped Bazz-B by the time I got there."

"Yeahhh.. I noticed Bazz-B was… uhm.. _bleeding._.." Zaraki nodded uncomfortably while shifting to lean against the wall, arms still crossed over his chest, "But Blue wouldn't do that without good reason. He knows Yhwach will have his skin once word gets out—Him _and_ whoever helped'm out. And there's nothin' I can do 'cept stand back and hope Ichigo doesn't get caught in the crossfire. I have a feelin' he's gonna get 'imself involved either way though..."

An amused snort, "If it's to help anyone he's grown even the _slightest_ attachment to—" Ginjou cut himself off with an irritated groan that morphed into a reluctant chuckle, "Ya know... For a legendary assassin, Ichigo has the most obnoxiously big heart, doesn't he?"

The very corner of Zaraki's lips lifted into the beginnings of a fond smirk, but he instantly snuffed the emotion out. He needed to stay calm and FOCUSED, especially around this man.

Ginjou's smirk fell and he let his gaze drop towards his own thick, black boots, "From what I gathered, Grimmjow did that because Bazz-B refused to call his own sister—who was out FILMING Inoue and Nel at the park. Grimmjow said Bazz-B threatened to hurt or kill one of 'em if Ichigo didn't…" He trailed off while circling one hand in the air. There was no need to be specific when Bazz-B's intentions were so obvious, "And that jackass even had the video playing _live_ on his TV!" Ginjou paused to reach for his flask but then remembered it was already empty. With a sigh, he continued, "And if **that** wasn't enough, they already set a precaution, saying; if Bazz-B's sister didn't hear from him within a certain amount of time, then she could kill Nel. I suppose Grimmjow did what he thought was helpful at the time, or maybe he just panicked when he refused to call her off…" He paused to look back up towards Zaraki's purposefully blank face, "Then Nnoitra recognized your daughter on the screen… Which is crazy, isn't it? By some unimaginable twist of fate—or some scary amount of luck, YOUR daughter happens to be at the park with Unohana at the same time this is all happening." Ginjou paused for a moment to really emphasize how improbable everything was. As if the universe and planets themselves would align just for Ichigo's sake. He was an enigma in many ways, but when it came to luck, that kid could scrape by any situation with all of his limbs intact. "But anyway… Grimmjow sent someone to go find you, andddd that's when I came in. I gave Hana a call, in your stead, and asked if she could help."

Zaraki's eye narrowed.

"By 'help' you mean...?"

"Yup," Ginjou shrugged one shoulder, "Before you bite my head off, you should know that I barely pushed her to do it—I'm honestly surprised she didn't put up more of a fight…" He choked on an unexpected laugh, "Yes! Even _SHE_ will do just about anything for Ichigo… I'm glad I'm not the only suicidal one when it comes to that brat."

"Soooo…" Zaraki fought back a long sigh as he reached up to scrub a hand across his entire face; He felt so exhausted all of a sudden, "Let me get this straight. You asked Unohana—my _ex-wife_ ," Zaraki emphasized with a tired growl, "To kill Bazz-B's sister, who are both relations of mine, by the way, because Bambietta was gonna kill lil' Nel if Ichigo didn't fuck Bazz-B?"

"Essentially… yes."

Curiosity got the best of Zaraki and he asked, "What did she say when you asked for her help..?"

Ginjou blinked in surprise when Zaraki's growl softened ever so slightly while referring to Unohana. It made him wonder why they even got divorced in the first place, but then he shrugged it off. It wasn't his place to ask.

"Hmmm, well, she did hang up on me at first.. and then she called me a 'rat'." Ginjou scratched at his chin with a shrug, unaffected by Unohana's hostility, but he noticed how Zaraki's shark-like grin came back to life. Just as the captain was about to interrogate further, shouting erupted from the showers.

"Hey! Heyeyey! Don't you fucking leave me like this! YO! I'm not jokin'! ICHIGO!"

Said orangette came storming out of the restroom with a towel wrapped tight around his waist. His steps were steady and he seemed much more sober than when they last saw him. Zaraki struggled to remain calm when he recalled the way Ichigo's body felt in his lap. The taste of his lips… The feel of his hands…

"YOU FUCK! I'll kill you!"

Grimmjow's ferocious snarl snapped Zaraki from his steamy thoughts. He gave his head a good shake to clear it and straightened to greet the approaching male, "What's that about?" He turned his chin towards the showers.

Ichigo simply shrugged in answer before turning his gaze to the only other person in the hall. He faced Ginjou with a small smirk and said, "I'm surprised you two haven't killed each other yet..."

"Waaaait, wait, wait…" Zaraki held up a hand and then turned it to pinch the bridge of his nose in irritation, "You _knew_ this fucker was here and didn't gimme a heads up?"

Ichigo resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Didn't feel it was important," When Zaraki opened his mouth to argue, Ichigo added, "He's actually the one that forged my signature and got me sent here instead of Karakura in the first place, so I'm pretty pissed off at him too." Zaraki turned to stare at the wildcard of a man with his eye narrowed suspiciously, but Ginjou just grinned up at him. Knowing a fight would inevitably break out, Ichigo changed the subject, "Grimmjow told me what happened after I blacked out—Can I see one of your phones? I know it's against the rules but I want to call Inoue and make sure they're okay…"

Zaraki reached to dig out his phone, but Ginjou was faster. He had the device in Ichigo's waiting palm instantly. Ichigo shook his head at the pleased look that crossed Ginjou's face when Zaraki huffed at him, but then he shifted his focus to dialing Inoue's number.

Ichigo's throat tightened with a nervous gulp as he placed the phone to his ear. He saw Ginjou's reassuring smile and quickly turned to face the wall because he wanted _some_ sense of privacy, even if the others could still see him. He just needed to know if Inoue and Nel were safe.

If _anything_ happened to them...

 _Ringgg. Ringgg. Ringgg._

Ichigo's grip on the phone tightened with each empty ring as anxiety swelled in his chest.

Inoue and Nel better be okay.

 _Ringgg._

If she doesn't pick up, he will kill every single motherfucker in this whole goddamned prison—starting with Bazz-B.

 _Ringgg._

Pick up, Inoue.

Ichigo clenched his eyes shut and held his breath as he waited.

 _Ringgg._

Pick up pick up pick up pickup pickuppickuppick—

 _Click_

" **Hello…?"**

Ichigo nearly choked on a relieved sob when he heard her voice.

"Thank god…" He sagged, facefirst, against the wall with a small, satisfied smile.

" **Ichi…go…? Is that you?"**

He was silent.

Chestnut eyes stared down at the floor and he dug his forehead into the wall as he debated whether or not he should answer. The prerecording that was supposed to play when receiving a call from an inmate was obviously missing, but did she notice…? And even if she _did_ , it's not like Inoue would tell anyone about it, right?

He should hang up…

But—

" **ITSUGO?! Isth that Itsugo!? I wanna talk! Mommy, lemme talk to Itsugo!"**

Ichigo felt a sting behind his eyelids from what could only be the beginning of relieved tears, but he blinked them away. Hearing her small voice shouting for him made his heart swell, as if it had been running on empty.

"Put Nel on the phone…" Ichigo winced when he realized how serious he sounded and quickly added, "Please, Inoue."

To her credit, Inoue didn't comment on Ichigo's odd behavior nor the suddenness of the call. There was only rustling and then soft mumbling on the other line before Nel's loud, lispy voice pierced the receiver, " **ITSUGO!"**

Ichigo quickly blinked away the last stubborn tear and gathered himself back to his full height. He readjusted the towel around his waist for good measure; It didn't matter that she was miles away and nowhere within eyesight, just talking to his little girl made him feel... _vulnerable_.

"Hi, baby girl."

" **YAYYY! Nel's happy!"**

Ichigo couldn't stop the smile even if he wanted to. She sounded so genuinely excited. Ginjou and Zaraki couldn't see his happy expression but they could hear it in his voice as he said, "I'm glad Nel is happy! You being a good girl for Mommy?"

" **Hehe! Yeaahhhhhh. We went to the playground! And I got to sthee my friend Yasthiru! We played tag and she helped me build a biiiiig sthand casthle! But now we're goin' home… 'Nd I don't** _ **WANNA**_ **go home.."**

"Well, did you have fun at least? Anything happen that you should tell me about? You know you can tell me anything..." Ichigo's smile fell little by little when she went quiet. That girl could babble nonsense for hours—He has actually watched Nel TALK herself to sleep—so if she was at a loss for words, then that meant something important was on her mind; Something she couldn't wrap her little head around. "Whatsamatter?" Ichigo asked, trying to keep his voice light and cheery.

" **Itsugo… are you a bad guy..?"**

Ichigo's heart squeezed painfully inside his ribcage and he suddenly felt nauseous.

How the **fuck** was he supposed to respond to that?

"Who told you that…?"

Irritated that she didn't get an answer to her own question, Nel made a small huffing sound, but she responded to him regardless, " **Uroo said you were a bad guy and tha'sth why you can't be my daddy anymore."**

The phone creaked in Ichigo's tightening grasp as rage burst through him.

"Uroo? You mean Uryuu?" He managed to keep the growl out of his voice, for _her_ sake.

" **Yeah. Mommy's new fwiend with glasses. He's got a shiny car, and a biiiigggg house, and he's got a giant pool, and he's real nice, andddd—oh, and he makes pwetty dresses."**

Dresses..? Ichigo's scowl took over when he recalled the gorgeous silver dress Inoue wore when visiting him… She wouldn't do something like that though… would she?

But the more he thought about it, the more he concluded that it _was_ one of Uryuu's dresses.

But why?!

Didn't she see how _inappropriate_ that was?

His anger towards Inoue piled up with each negative thought, but he brushed it aside. Despite everything, he still loved her and he was happy to know she wasn't hurt. In the end, Inoue was still taking care of Neliel and raising her while Ichigo was off strangling the ghosts of his past.

Ichigo was willing to forgive a lot of things—but to let some guy tell HIS daughter that he _couldn't_ be her dad?

What the ever-loving-FUCK?

Who did he think he was?

Ichigo was fucking _finished_ with the whole goddamn Ishida familyline at this point*.

"Well Uryuu is wrong, babygirl. Don't you dare listen to him." Ichigo was stern, but not harsh. He didn't want to upset her, though he had to make it clear how serious he was, "Neliel. Listen to me. No matter what happens—No matter how far away I am, or how long I'm gone—I will _always_ be your dad. You got that?"

" **Okay…"** Nel happily agreed but she still sounded unsure. " **So.. you're NOT a bad guy?"**

Both anger and annoyance reared their ugly heads but then seeped from Ichigo's body in one long sigh. A chuckle managed to escape as he realized the ridiculousness of this conversation.

"Do YOU think I'm a bad guy?" Another small, hysterical chuckle tittered across his teeth.

This was crazy… Because he really IS a stereotypical 'bad guy'.

He's a convict!

A thief!

A liar!

For fuck's sake—He's KILLED people!

A lot of people...

Despite all of that, Nel's response was immediate and soaked with confidence—like when she learned two plus two equaled four, " **No! I told Uroo dat there's NO WAY Itsugo's a bad guy!"**

"Well there's your answer then."

" **Heheh. I knew it!"**

"Good. Now pass the phone to Mommy, I'd like to have a word with her."

" **Okeedokee! Love youuuuu!"**

"Love you too, baby girl." Ichigo's smile fell away once more as she passed the phone.

" **Is everything alright?"** Inoue didn't give him a chance to speak first, and Ichigo couldn't blame her for being anxious. He **did** sound kind of panicked when he first called, but after speaking with Nel he felt much better.

"Yeah… yeah. Everything's okay." Ichigo confirmed and he could almost see her sag in relief. "Didn't mean to worry you. Something just… came up… and…" Ichigo really wasn't sure how to explain the situation without giving away too much. He might just end up worrying her more if he tried. "Listen, I don't—"

" **I'm sorry, Ichigo."** Inoue interrupted, " **But I have to let you go. We just got home and I need to get Nel down for her nap…"**

No. There's no way he's letting her hang up yet.

"Did you know he was saying stuff like that to her?" Ichigo waited to see if Inoue would answer, but she went silent. He couldn't tell if she was thinking about her answer or maybe pretending to have already hung up, but he could still hear Nel laughing and babbling in the background. "Inoue, he told her I _couldn't_ be her dad… And I want to know if you knew about it."

" **I… I-I really have to go, Ichigo."**

"Okay…?" Ichigo reluctantly agreed and there was a short pause on the other line. She was giving him a chance to say one last thing and, for some reason, Ichigo felt like it should be something meaningful, but all he could think about was Uryuu and what that bastard was telling _his_ little girl. "Fine, but I really want to talk about this... alright?"

" **O-okay…"** Inoue whispered nervously into the receiver, which seemed a little strange. Ichigo wanted to ask about it but he didn't have time before Inoue said a quick, " **Goodbye, Ichigo."** And then hung up.

Ichigo pulled the phone away and stared at the device as if the words 'call ended' had all the answers to his cluster-fuck-of-a-life.

Well, at least they were alive.

Tragedy averted.

Ichigo slowly straightened off the wall to turn around and toss the phone back to its owner. Ginjou caught it with ease and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Guessin' everything's alright?" Zaraki wondered gruffly.

"Yeahhh…" Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck and slowly tilted to face the man, who was grinning so hard that each of his sharp teeth were in full view. He looked just like a shark, especially while dripping with water; His features were all pointy and dangerous and _hungry_ … and Ichigo really couldn't stop the small excited shiver even if he wanted to. "What?" He snapped with a little more venom than he intended.

Zaraki didn't seem bothered by his tone. In fact, his grin stretched a bit wider and he answered with a chuckle, "Your 'daddy' side is fuckin' adorable. I like it~"

Ichigo fought off an incoming blush and quickly reversed his emotions from embarrassed to insulted. Reaper wasn't supposed to be 'adorable', dammit!

 _ **ZzzZztt… Krrrsshhh… SSHHHHtch**_

All eyes turned to Zaraki's radio as it crackled to life. An electronic squeak pierced the air and then grew to an unbearable, high-pitched squeal.

 _ **ssSCREeeeeEEEEE!**_

Zaraki winced away from the sound and quickly ripped the device from his shoulder. He shook the water off, but it continued to screech in protest.

"Fuckin' hell.." Zaraki growled as he turned it off and then snapped it back in place. He turned to Ginjou, who didn't move or even flinch when his own radio was snatched away. Zaraki turned the knob located up top until it was tuned to his personal channel then held it up with a frustrated sigh.

"Whoever that was just now, I didn't catch whatchya said. Repeat." He released the button, allowing whoever was contacting him to speak.

 _ **Beeep.**_

' **Captain? Can you hear me?'** Ikkaku's familiar voice came through.

"Yes. What is it?"

' **Just did my rounds and there's no sign of Blue. I tried askin' around but his fuckband are pretty tight-lipped all of a sudden. No one's seen him OR carrot-top since lunch. '** Ikkaku reported and Ichigo let a knowing smirk crawl along his lips; There he goes again, trying to go above and beyond for his 'captain'. ' **Not sure where Blue went off to, but you think Hotshot still has your lil' buddy?'**

Zaraki rolled his eye at that last part and reached up to reply, but his hand froze midway when he noticed the curious look plastered across Ichigo's emotionally weak face.

That was something about Reaper he never understood… Zaraki has punched and kicked his way through life for so long that it was second nature for him to gauge people's strengths and weaknesses, but he never usually paid attention to their _emotions_. It was unnecessary and distracting, especially in life or death situations. With Ichigo though, it was hard NOT to notice the guy who fought with so much _passion._ Damn kid may as well carry around a bright neon sign that spelled out every little emotion he was feeling. It helped strengthen him in fights, sure, but Zaraki always assumed it would be his downfall.

"What's that look for?"

Ichigo's curious expression twisted with another grin, "Does he know?" He pointed to the radio to show he was referring to Ikkaku.

The corners of Zaraki's lips dropped into a mean frown and he huffed through his nose. The question was vague yet obviously about one thing: Kenpachi.

"'Course not. Why?"

"I was just wondering if his eagerness to 'please you' was out of _FEAR_ orrr… uh, ya know…" Ichigo shrugged a shoulder while Zaraki stared at him like he'd just announced they were all giraffes.

"No, I _don't_ know. Please elaborate, ' _lil' buddy'_." Zaraki growled, daring the other man to put those crazy thoughts into actual words.

Ichigo waved a hand and turned his back. "Eh, never mind. I'll let you figure that out on your own." Then he started walking back towards the showers.

"Ey! Where you runnin' off to?"

"I need to let Grimmjow loose..." Without looking back, Ichigo playfully swung a small set of keys around his right pointer finger as he returned from whence he came.

Zaraki's hand instantly patted his belt, where his handcuffs _should_ be. A short moment passed while he pieced together the fact that Ichigo must've taken them earlier when he was… _distracted_ … and now Grimmjow was cuffed somewhere inside.

And _that's_ why he was shouting.

The mental images following that line of thought forced Zaraki's face to get a little warm. He wasn't _blushing_ though.

 **Blp.**

' **Uhhh… Captain? You there?'**

Ikkaku's voice snapped him back to reality, and he instantly reached up to click the responder.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm in C Wing. Those two knuckleheads are here with me, so don't worry 'bout it…" He was about to let go but added as an afterthought, "Ey. Grab one of the nurses from medic and escort'm ta Bazz-B's cell. He ain't gonna like it, but he needs a ' _special'_ check-up."

' **Uh… okay. No prob.'** Ikkaku sounded surprised at first but then there was a chuckle. ' **Hah. Hotshot finally got what was comin' to him, huh? That's awesome—can't fuckin'** _ **wait**_ **to see how this blows up. Warden's gonna be** _ **pissed**_ **, man.'**

"Yeah, yeah. Was there anythin' else you needed, or you just gonna use up my channel for gossip?" Zaraki growled irritably. He was too tired for this shit and wasn't exactly in the best mood after being blue-balled by an overprotective ex-sergeant with both a superiority complex and an apparent death-wish.

' **No, sir! Sorry, sir!'**

Zaraki liked how Ikkaku actually did what he was told. Unlike a certain spitfire that does whatever the hell he wants… Zaraki didn't realize a tiny smile had snuck its way onto his face until he heard Ginjou scoff. His one eye swiveled back towards the man for a good long glare, but didn't have the energy to keep it up.

' **Oh wait, Captain. There IS one more thing.'**

Zaraki held back another sigh.

"What is it?"

' **The reason I went lookin' for Blue—he's got a visitor.'**

Kenpachi's thumb hovered over the reply button for a moment as that information sunk in. Grimmjow hasn't had a visitor in… well… _ever._

"Who is it?" He asked, pure curiosity controlling his voice.

' **Dunno… But they look identical. My guess is they're related, 'cept this guy is a lot less...** _ **blue**_ **. Only saw him for a split second before Sousuke started showing him around—didn't know that pompous asshole gave tours...'**

Zaraki took a moment to search his memories for any hint of information he had on the Jeagerjaques family, but nothing came to mind. Then he heard a whispered, "Shit…" tumble from Ginjou's frowning lips, halting every train of thought that Zaraki had.

"You know somethin', don'tchya?" The question was more of an observation mixed with a command to 'keep talking'.

Ginjou rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous shrug but managed to open his mouth and say, "I was hoping his brother wouldn't show up again so soon. Now things are gonna get complicated..."

…

..

…

Before Ichigo turned the last corner to enter the showers he paused when he heard… nothing. The hiss of water from the same shower that Zaraki held him beneath should still be running, since Grimmjow—the _only_ person inside, was handcuffed.

Well… _**was**_ handcuffed.

As Ichigo walked further inside, he realized his mistake: He underestimated Grimmjow.

The clever man must've learned a trick or two while here in prison. Ichigo was actually impressed, but he should've known better. Grimmjow wouldn't just stand around and jerk-off like the rest of these knuckleheads... Ichigo's mind wandered for a moment, reminiscing the golden age of Sergeant Grimmjow Jeagerjaques… Ichigo could still picture him in his freshly pressed uniform, Medal of Honor dangling from his chest, just below the colorful array of hard-earned badges. Would he still be back with his squad, shouting orders and chasing new recruits if they had never met..?

Of course he would.

Ichigo was slowly drowning beneath guilt-ridden memories, making it harder and harder to breath… but his focus was inevitably brought back to the stark naked man standing in the middle of the washroom, dripping wet from a recent shower.

He must have taken the first chance he got to rinse Bazz-B's blood off his dick.

Grimmjow had his back towards Ichigo and the orangette's first reaction was to glance down at the well toned backside presented to him. The small spark of arousal that came to life instantly died when he came across discolored splotches. The prison suit did an excellent job hiding them, but now the bruises were clear as day. There was a particularly nasty one along his ribs. It was already turning dark purple.

Ichigo forced himself to look away, brows scrunched and lips pursed. Grimmjow was too busy toweling off his hair to catch the pitiful look, but once he was finished, he turned to find he wasn't alone. With a sharp click of his tongue, he let the towel drop from his head to drape across his shoulders.

Ichigo always loved the way his hair looked after a shower; slicked back with a few stubborn strands trying desperately to stay in its usual chaotic wave. Ichigo felt like fidgeting when both his libido and guilty conscience fought for dominance.

It didn't help that Grimmjow's expression was carefully tailored into an unimpressed snarl—the same one that made Ichigo feel uncharacteristically insignificant. Almost like he was _unworthy_ to be in the man's presence. Ichigo dropped his head down when that aqua gaze scorched his face. His focus zeroed in on the man's feet as they approached, gaze snapping to them like a magnet.

Ichigo clenched his eyes shut and braced himself when Grimmjow got within striking distance; He wasn't sure what to expect but he knew he deserved a punch, or maybe even a kick, or an uppercut, or… or _something_ , but all Grimmjow did was bump his shoulder as he passed.

That's it?

No.

That _can't_ be it.

He reached out to grab an elbow, but Grimmjow must've been expecting him to try something because his hand was instantly smacked away. Grimmjow whirled around, shoulders raised like the hackles of a pissed off tiger.

Ichigo lifted both hands innocently, "Just… hold on. Wait a second, okay? I want to—"

"Trying to talk your way outta this one too, huh!?" Grimmjow barked, bright eyes glowing with unrelenting rage. "I'm **done** havin' your back when you won't do the fuckin' same. If you EVER leave me like that again—I'll—YOU—you're gonna see a whole 'nother side to me, and it ain't _FUCKIN'_ _PRETTY_ ," He was seething so hard that it was difficult to form coherent sentences, but Ichigo almost sighed in relief.

He didn't fuck up THAT bad if Grimmjow was actually giving him another chance. Of course, now he'll have to walk on eggshells around him, and yet... Ichigo had a feeling that Grimmjow was more hurt than he was angry **.**

' _There's no fuckin' way I'm lettin' you run from me_ again _.'_

Those whispered words from earlier sent another excited shiver down Ichigo's spine but, at the same time, filled him with dread.

Seeing Ichigo walk away probably hurt Grimmjow more than he realized... and this guy won't accept any form of apology. Especially not _now._ He could still feel those long fingers locked around his throat for even _trying_ to apologize during lunch.

So Ichigo took a different approach: Slowly, chestnut eyes sank to the floor, averting his gaze while trying to make himself seem smaller. He said in a quiet whisper, "I get it… but, for what it's worth," He paused to lick his lips nervously when an embarrassed flush crept up his neck, "You have my complete trust now, and thank you.. for…" There was a whole list of things he could thank him for, "Well, for everything." His jumpy gaze flickered to every painful mark that littered Grimmjow's body. Ichigo felt responsible for each of them. The warm flush that crept its way up his neck finally found his cheeks and burned the tips of his ears. "You've done nothing but help me, even after I've caused you so much pain… And I'm not just talking about that White fight or the Quincy..."

Shoulders relaxed, little by little, and Grimmjow retracted his metaphorical claws. He grew exceedingly flustered from Ichigo's gaze as it inspected every inch of him.

The bandages were off and Grimmjow won't get fresh ones until his check-up later tonight. So Ichigo could now see the full extent of the damage.

But… amazingly, it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Stitches kept the skin along his torso stapled together and went all the way from his right hip to the opposite shoulder. They looked itchy and ready to come out. The skin between sliced flesh was already fused together with scar tissue. Both scars looked rough and had dark purplish-red hue, but there was no sign of infection or irritation.

In the end, It could've been a lot worse...

"This ain't nothin'..." Grimmjow brushed it off with a snort then shrugged the towel from his shoulders. He wrapped it around his waist with a cringe when Ichigo fucking _smiled_ at him.

"Well… Still… Thanks. And I promise I won't leave you behind like that again."

Grimmjow was forced to turn and look in a completely different direction from Ichigo's beaming smile so he could focus on his own composure.

Damn him for being so fucking pretty.

And fuck him for being so damn forgivable.

"Quit bein' a gushy fag." Grimmjow growled. He walked over to the shelf stocked with folded prison uniforms and chucked one at Ichigo, silently demanding that they get dressed already. The orangette did so without complaint, smile staying intact until a random, nagging ache surged up his chest. He hesitantly put one foot inside the new jumpsuit and stopped when that uneasy feeling got worse: It felt like he was forgetting something, and it took him a lot longer than he would've liked to finally remember.

Shit…

"What's the hold up?" Grimmjow must've seen the conflicting emotions on Ichigo's face when he looked up to find the other still wasn't dressed.

"Uh…" Ichigo blew off his sudden anxiety with a shrug, "I…" He couldn't bring himself to explain that Bazz-B probably had all the important stuff that was left in his old prison suit: The fake card-key, the flash-drive, his mother's engagement ring, Yumichikka's temporary hair dye, along with that one reporter's business card. He would need to get the first item back before he could ever confront Sousuke, and there was no way Ichigo would allow his mother's ring to stay in Bazz-B's greedy hands. He knew that going anywhere near the manipulative bastard after what just happened was risky, but… Ichigo also didn't want to drag Grimmjow along—not after seeing the damage he caused (intentionally or not). "Eh. It's nothing. Don't worry 'bout it," Ichigo pulled on the clean, white T-shirt before zipping his suit halfway up. He wrapped the empty sleeves around his waist to keep everything from falling like he'd seen most of the other inmates do.

"Fuck you." The words were punctuated by long ' _ziiiiiipppp_ ' as Grimmjow fully closed his own prison suit.

Ichigo's eyes snapped up to watch Grimmjow dig a hand through his wet hair in frustration. Orange brows scrunched and he tilted his head in confusion, but that just seemed to piss Grimmjow off more.

"You JUST said that I had 'your complete trust' and now yer goin' _right_ back ta lyin' ta me?!"

See? **Eggshells…**

"It's not about TRUST!" Ichigo snapped back. Without thinking, he took a long step forward to be right in Grimmjow's personal space. One blue brow rose and the larger male cautiously leaned back when a hand reached for him, but every tense muscle relaxed when gentle fingers traced the long, diagonal path of the scar beneath his shirt. "If you want the truth—then fine. Truth is, I've changed. I'm not that same bloodthirsty killer you first met… I don't wanna kill anymore, but, if something ever happened to you..." Ichigo trailed off as he watched Grimmjow's face, where a war between anger, frustration, and embarrassment waged noticeably. "It ain't gonna be fuckin' pretty." He adopted most of the same verbiage that Grimmjow used earlier.

They stayed like that for a long minute. Just staring at each other—unsure of what to say next. The moment vanished when blue eyes snapped up to peer past Ichigo's shoulder. The orangette turned to see Zaraki's head poking through the entrance.

"Ey, if you two are done bein' a pair a' blushing schoolgirls, then move it. I ain't got all fucking day."

Ichigo's scowl returned with force as he spun to face the giant. "Fine. Here—take your shit and go knock some heads in or something," He huffed while tossing the handcuffs back, along with its keys. "But you're right, I've wasted enough time with this _fiasco_." Ichigo hardened his stance and moved to storm back into the hallway, but Zaraki stopped him with one hand up while the other was busy reconnecting the cuffs to his belt.

"Not so fast, Buttercup. I'm takin' you to the medic," Before Ichigo could protest, Zaraki continued, "I wanna make sure that whatever the hell it was that made ya go all loopy in there is outta your system."

Ichigo turned to Grimmjow with an expression that screamed 'is this guy fucking serious!?', and silently asked for some backup, but the bluenette crossed his arms.

"Actually, I agree with 'im. You should go get checked 'fore ya wind up caught in another… _situation_. I seem to recall last time you were doped up ya let WHITE fuck ya—so your judgement is obviously **fucked** right now."

Really?

Fucking traitor.

"Wait, he did what?" Zaraki piped in—apparently not even Ikkaku filled him in on Ichigo's 'auction experience', and his query went ignored.

"Just 'cause you and I used to sneak around n' fuck— _years_ ago—doesn't mean you can boss me around like a jealous housewife, _SARGE_." Ichigo snarled, hoping to put a dent in Grimmjow's ego, but the only reaction he got was a tight frown. Ichigo raised his arms and shouted at the ceiling, "I'm FINE!" then he whirled on Zaraki and glowered until the man took a step back. "I appreciate the concern, but I don't remember asking for help. I had everything under control—" His expression hardened when he heard multiple scoffs, "I will get through this day, one way or another... I WILL help Zangetsu get out of that fucked up place," Ichigo's head whipped to the side so he could glare at Grimmjow over his shoulder before leaning sideways to lock eyes with Ginjou, who was posted across the hall, "I WILL kill Grand Fisher," Zaraki shrunk when Ichigo's wrath turned on him once more, "And then I'm getting the FUCK outta this godforsaken place!" A soft grunt puffed from Zaraki's chest when he was shoved aside in one swift motion, feet struggling to keep himself upright like the roots of a dying tree.

Ichigo was so flustered he didn't even spare Ginjou a passing glance as he stormed around them. He headed straight for the entrance to B Wing and shoved both doors open.

But then he stopped.

Brown eyes slowly made their way back around, feet planted on the tiles while his head and body twisted so he could reconnect his gaze with Grimmjow. A meaningful, yet silent look passed between them. Ichigo made it clear he _wasn't_ leaving Grimmjow behind. He waited for the stubborn asshole to understand before turning back around to complete his escape.

Grimmjow instantly moved to follow, wanting more than anything to accept the hidden invitation, but then a large hand dropped onto his uninjured shoulder. He tried to shrug it off, but fingers latched down, ultimately stopping him in his tracks. He could tell from the size that it was Zaraki's so Grimmjow didn't bother looking away from Ichigo's retreating form.

The captain didn't speak until the doors finally slammed shut, "Did I just hear him say he was gonna kill Grand Fisher..?"

"He never told you?" Grimmjow asked in wonder and he barely managed to tear his gaze away to inspect the giant man critically. He could've sworn that Ichigo and the Captain were... _close_ —judging from the way Ichigo clung to him earlier, but now Grimmjow was left to wonder...

"He told _you_?" Their attention drifted to Ginjou and Grimmjow's upper lip rose in distaste when he found himself on the receiving end of the same critical look he'd just given Zaraki.

"What? Surprised?" Grimmjow sneered, arms crossed defensively. He didn't have to prove himself to these assholes. In a way, he felt honored to know that Ichigo didn't share details like that lightly, but then who was this asshole to know more than him? A small spark of jealousy crackled to life in Grimmjow's gut but he wouldn't let it show.

"Tch," Ginjou pushed off the wall with a click of his tongue, "His trust in you never ceases to blow my fucking mind. At first, I couldn't understand why it took him SO long to get that information from Pantera, come to find out he was off playing lover-boy with _you_." He pointed an accusing finger at furrowed blue brows only to have it smacked away, "Not only that! He even told you his real name! After I specifically ordered him not to leave any witnesses—and yet here you are." Onyx eyes rolled when Grimmjow puffed out his chest. The man was practically glowing with pride. Wanting to pop that bloated arrogance, Ginjou added, "You think you're special n'all, but if he _really_ cared about you then why did he leave you behind? Huh?" The victorious grin nearly broke his face in half when Grimmjow's expression darkened, and then he bravely continued, "Did you know he retired? He quit looking for Grand Fisher so he could settle down with Inoue, a beautiful _woman_ —SO, essentially, what you and your brother went through _because of him_ was for nothing. And that's exactly what you are to him: A sorry sack of **nothing** that was just left behind."

Zaraki leaned back and silently observed the sudden staredown. As much as he wanted to step in and ask what the fuck Grand Fisher had to do with any of this, he decided the information wasn't worth getting between these two alpha males. Not that he couldn't handle them, he was just too tired to really give a shit.

Ginjou was trying his damndest to be intimidating but Grimmjow was immune, which earned him some respect points from Zaraki.

"'Nothing', huh? Yeah, 'cuz that was a whole lotta _nothin'_ we were doin' a minute ago." Grimmjow's infuriating smirk made a comeback as he nodded towards the restroom. Normally, Ginjou's spiteful bait would've worked and Grimmjow would be livid about his feelings towards Ichigo, but after seeing the way he unraveled in his arms… No one could convince him it meant 'nothing'. So fuck Ginjou for even _trying_ to put that in his head.

"That shit doesn't count. He was _drugged_." Such a weak argument coming from a DRUNK.

"Ya know what…" Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders high and left them there for a short minute as he tilted his head, sharp fangs glistening between a vindictive smile, "I bet I understand him better than you ever could. And the fact that he trusts me _more_ than you really pisses ya off, don't it?" He challenged.

Ginjou grumbled to himself then proceeded to walk away, allowing Grimmjow to feel like he 'won'. Before disappearing around the corner, a quick, "Good luck with your visitor!" was shouted over his shoulder and then he was gone.

"Visitor?" Grimmjow echoed curiously, then realization tore a reluctant groan from his throat. "Fuuuuck."

"Yeah... C'mon." Zaraki motioned for the other to follow. Grimmjow refused to budge.

"But…" Blue eyes flickered back to the last place he saw Ichigo. "I know that dumbass _thinks_ he has everythin' figured out… but I should really keep an eye on him."

Zaraki's first instinct was to defend his old comrade and say the man was more than capable of handling himself, but after this past week… He wasn't so sure anymore. "You're not the only one watchin' his back. He'll be alright. But are you sayin' ya don't wanna go to visitation?"

Grimmjow's lip rose in distaste. He stuffed both hands in his pockets and swung damp bangs away from his face.

"If it's who I _think_ it is, then FUCK no. That bastard had YEARS to visit me, and now all a' sudden he shows up? I never told him Ichigo's identity, but I know that dumbass got his fuckin' face leaked on youtube.. It can't be a coincidence, and m'not in the mood for Pantera's fuckin' games."

"Your brother?"

Grimmjow's shoulders sagged and his gaze fell to the floor with a huff.

"How'd you know..?"

"Ginjou said somethin' 'bout you havin' a brother named Pantera after he heard the guy looks just like you. How he knows your brother—I got no fuckin' idea, but I ain't surprised. Ginjou knows too much for his own damn good."

"What the hell? I just met this asshole today—who the fuck _is_ he anyway?"

Zaraki suppressed a sigh and gestured once again for Grimmjow to follow. This time the bluenette moved willingly; if it meant learning more about the mystery guard that seemed to have strong ties to Ichigo, then he'd play along.

The captain kept a cool face and spoke low so he wouldn't be overheard as they exited C Wing, "Since Ichigo seems to trust ya so much, I guess it won't hurt… Ginjou is the leader of Xcution, and he's the one who took Reaper under his wing—trained and taught him pretty much everythin' he knows."

"Huh…" Grimmjow let the new information roll around his head. That had been his original guess, but it felt strange to have it confirmed. Xcution was infamous and known worldwide, but all of it was mostly rumor. There wasn't much information about them that was credible or even substantial. Only a rare few names like 'Reaper', 'Kenpachi', 'Bookend', and 'Bount' were ever whispered in public. Grimmjow knew this because he did his own research after…

Well… After Ichigo left him behind.

He didn't let it show before, but Ginjou's words had stung, like the fucker somehow discovered that old, rusty, metaphorical knife still stuck in his back and started yanking on it. Back then, he really _did_ feel like 'nothing'.

Blue eyes grew dull and distant as he thought back to that day in the desert...

It took 18 hours for that stupid paralysis drug to wear off. Dehydrated, weak, and mentally torn, Grimmjow remembers walking his battered and broken motorcycle all the way back to base. Pantera was still in surgery by the time he got there. Once he finally woke up they fought, of course.. but how long could you really argue with a man who couldn't even stand on his own two feet anymore? He didn't question Pantera about Grand Fisher, but he should have. It might have given him a better chance to find Ichigo—but that would mean admitting he spoke to the man just before he escaped. Grimmjow wanted to avoid revealing the fact that he got ditched, and, more than that, he didn't want to break Ichigo's trust.

Grimmjow tried to return to a normal life—the way it _used_ to be before he ever met 'Tensa Reitsu'.

But it wasn't the same…

Grimmjow stayed at that damn base for another 6 months before he finally snapped. He _needed_ to find Ichigo—or die trying. So he left. Deserted his whole squad, his brother, his friends… his _country_ , all because he couldn't handle the heartwrenching ache that Ichigo left behind.

Some would call it romantic while Pantera would shoot those people without hesitation. The very last time they ever spoke to each other, it was over the phone. He called Grimmjow 'a blind moron' right before the cops busted through hotel door.

Motherfucking traitor.

When he first deserted, Grimmjow's next step was to find out as much as he could about the Kurosaki family. Finding them had been easy. They owned a small family clinic in Karakura which was run by Dr. Isshin Kurosaki, the father, and there to help him were two young girls, Ichigo's sisters if he had to guess. Grimmjow never introduced himself and he was careful to keep his distance**. He wasn't sure how much they knew about Ichigo and what he did in the shadows, so it was best to steer clear of them. He waited a long time to see if Ichigo would ever show up, but Grimmjow wasn't exactly a patient man… He assumed Ichigo must be off doing god-knows-what as 'Reaper'. Grimmjow's next goal was to dig up any information he could find on Xcution.

He never found much…

But now he had access to Kenpachi, a fucking _legend._ Not that he really needed the information anymore, thanks to Ichigo's dumb-ass gettin' caught, but Grimmjow's unsated curiosity was practically jumping for joy.

"What was it like?" Grimmjow asked, and when Zaraki raised a brow in question, he realized the guy had no idea what his train of thought was just now. "Bein' at Xcution—I mean."

Zaraki shrugged a shoulder and waved his hand like it wasn't anything special.

"Honestly, I don't know much about how things're run inside. Ginjou always hand delivered dossiers for the targets s'well as our payments. He didn't trust communicating electronically. Said it was like _askin'_ to get caught. Him and his partner were the only ones ever in contact with clients so we didn't have to reveal ourselves."

"Partner?" Grimmjow echoed, zeroing in on that little bit of information.

"Tsukishima—or you'd know'm better as Bookend."

"Huh… Yeah I've heard that name before. Legend has it he'll make his victims disappear—not just die, but their names would be wiped from history. Like they were never even born."

"Sounds 'bout right… That skinny prick has access to all sortsa weird government shit. Call me old-school, but I think a good neck-snappin', some gasoline, and a match works just fine."

"Ya said the jobs were delivered, but didn't you guys have a 'base of operation' or somethin'?"

"Naw. It was all pretty discreet. If Ginjou _does_ have a base then I don't know nothin' 'bout it."

"Then how'd you meet Ichigo?"

Zaraki slowed to a stop and waited for Grimmjow to look up before saying, "Nosy lil' punk, ain'tchya?"

Grimmjow made a defensive noise that was a cross between a snort and a scoff and he took a long step backwards, but Zaraki pulled him close with a laugh. Grimmjow's upper lip rose when a heavy, and still damp, arm landed across his shoulders. The captain was careful not to hurt him though. The large man was still laughing as he walked forward, this time with Grimmjow tucked under his wing. They passed a few guards and then a group of inmates, making Blue feel self conscious, but Zaraki distracted him by picking up the conversation.

"There was a client 'bout 9 years ago offering a fuckin' _rediculous_ amount o' money for the head of some Yakuza general. Normally, I only work with Unohana, who was my wife at the time, but…"

Grimmjow looked up to see the deep frown on Zaraki's face before it got buried beneath a simple smirk.

"But for that assignment, Ginjou _insisted_ I take the new guy, Reaper. I thought it was cuz he happened to be fluent in Japanese—and pretty much every other asian language you could think of. For a while I thought I was gonna have to be his bodyguard r' somethin', but, by god, the kid could fuckin' fight!" Zaraki took a quick second to see Grimmjow's blooming grin. It was small but still visible. "Actually, he ended up savin' _MY_ life on that mission. Almost lost my other eye to that asshole with the machete—hehe." Zaraki chuckled at the memory but then forced them both to come to a stop. A metal detector was blocking their way to the large, solo visiting room. Quietly, so the nearby guard couldn't hear, Zaraki continued, "Anyway.. We went on a few other missions together, but never really got ta know each other, ya know…? He never mentioned his family or anything from his old life—but he _did_ talk 'bout _you_." Zaraki had to suppress a chuckle when blue eyes went wide and then blinked up at him. The man looked completely stunned as he stood frozen beneath the other's arm. "Between you n' me—If I had known Unohana was gonna leave like she did, then I woulda chased after him too." He gave Grimmjow a friendly pat on the back after he finally removed his arm, to show that he respected and understood the man's pain. "Now… you gonna go see your brother, or you wanna go back to your cell?"

Shaking off his initial surprise, Grimmjow's lips tightened to a thin line and he turned to glare at the door. It was the only thing standing between him and his older brother. He hasn't seen or heard from the guy in 5 long years.

Zaraki quietly stood by and watched Grimmjow's inner turmoil as it bubbled to the surface. Anger slowly morphed into frustration which eventually surrendered to curiosity mixed with frustration. He grudgingly pushed his way towards the metal detector, forcing the solo guard on duty, Maki, to jump into action. He did his job of inspecting the inmate and patting him down—just because the captain was right there watching. Grimmjow turned to give Zaraki a short nod which was reciprocated before the man left to find himself a fresh, _dry_ , uniform.

Once Zaraki was out of sight, Maki noticeably sagged in relief. Grimmjow frowned but decided not to comment. Instead, he went straight towards the entrance and opened it. Thankfully, Maki didn't follow, he only shut and locked the door behind him.

The first thing he noticed was Pantera's outfit: Grey undershirt, black button-down silk shirt that was left open, and when Grimmjow leaned sideways to look beneath the table he saw dark blue jeans and boot clad feet. He'd gotten so used to seeing this man in a uniform, it was almost awkward to see him dressed casually. Everything else about him was the same: Silver hair streaked with white and slicked back away from his handsome face. Eyes, blue as his own, stared back at him beneath dark blue, almost black, brows.

Grimmjow tore his gaze away only long enough to glance down at the lone manilla envelope laying ominously on the table. He looked back up skeptically.

After a solid minute of them just staring Pantera spoke first, "You look like shit."

Grimmjow ignored the insult and stepped forward just far enough to grab his chair, not feeling at all obligated to properly greet the man. He knew exactly how to get under his brother's skin and watched with glee when dark eyebrows furrowed. "Whaddya want? And what the fuck is that?" He demanded while tilting his head towards the lone folder. It was placed right in the middle of the table, within arms reach, as if it was mocking him.

"I'm here for a few reasons, some of which have nothing to do with you, but before we get into all of that…" Pantera's fingers walked across the table as he spoke, slowly leading towards the object in question, and, with a quick flick of his wrist, sent it sliding across the table. "This is for you."

Grimmjow caught it and immediately bent the little metal pin, releasing its flap. He reached in and pulled out a small stack of papers. Thankfully, the first page was all he needed to see.

Executive Grant of Clemency

 _A Full and Unconditional Pardon_

 _by the_

 _President of the United States_

HO-LY SHIT...

This is an actual, honest to god, Presidential fucking Pardon!

He and his boys joked about getting one of these because it was such an impossible wish! A myth! Something that was made up and passed around to give these caged men some weak semblance of hope… It was a _joke_. Stuff like this didn't happen!

 _Be it known, that this day, I, the president, pursuant to my powers_ _under_

 _Article II, Section 2, Clause I, of the constitution, have granted unto_

 _ **Grimmjow Jeagerjaques**_

 _a full and unconditional pardon._

No fucking way…

This wasn't just some 'get out of jail free' card, it was a ticket to start over. His title and military honors would be reinstated. He could return to a normal life.

Grimmjow grazed his thumb over the embossed seal tucked in the corner to confirm that it _was_ , indeed, a genuine document. He let the papers fall, one sheet at a time, in absolute shock. All he could do was sit and stare down with unblinking eyes as he tried to convince himself this _whole_ _goddamn_ _day_ wasn't just some weird dream.

"I knew that would put you in a better mood. Ready to chat now?"

Pantera's voice snapped Grimmjow out of his stupor. He glanced up, crossed his arms, and slowly leaned back, looking rather defensive. His initial surprise melted away then hardened into suspicion.

"What's the catch? How the fuck did you even manage to get this!?" He slapped a hand over the documents for emphasis but then quickly retreated, as if touching the thing would make it suddenly disappear.

"No catch. I notified the warden, Mr. Ishida, a minute ago. You're a free man, Grimmjow."

"..." Light blue brows furrowed into a tight knot of disbelief. "Why..?"

Pantera took his time reaching across the table to gather the papers and place them back, neatly, inside its envelope then asked his own question, "You don't remember seeing me while you were getting stitched up, do you?" He gestured towards the deeper wound at Grimmjow's shoulder. That's where the doctors focused most of their attention, restitching muscles and severed veins while trying to keep him alive. Zangetsu really dug in that blade with no remorse… "I'm not surprised, you were heavily medicated by the time I got there. Plus, you lost a lot of blood—good thing we're the same type."

"Woah! What? You gave me _blood_?" Well… that's a strange thought.

"So you could live, yes. And as soon as I left, I started working on getting you this—" He tapped his finger over the documents. "You have no idea how many Generals and government officials I had to call to get it.."

While the younger was busy recollecting his memories of that painful day, Pantera shrugged and sat back against his chair and wiggled a bit to make himself comfy. That's when Grimmjow realized something else wasn't quite right...

"Where's your wheelchair?"

Pantera's lips spread into a wide grin and he looked almost triumphant as he slowly stood to his full height. Grimmjow remained seated as he stared up into eyes that reflected his own. It's been a long time since he saw Pantera on his own two feet. It was… a miracle?

"But how?" Grimmjow instantly demanded. He could clearly recall a team of experts hovering over Pantera's body and saying stuff like 'He'll never walk again', 'It's irreparable', or 'There's nothing we can do.'

So how in the hell...

"I have Dr. Aizen to thank." He said casually while lowering himself back in the chair.

" _Sousuke_ Aizen..?"

"How many 'Aizen's could you possibly know?"

Grimmjow couldn't say he was _shocked_. They've both known Sousuke a long time now—Back when the man still worked as a Cytologist for the military.

Grimmjow and Pantera both signed up for service the same day—same _hour_ really, but Pantera was the first to get promoted. That was normal, the oldest usually precedes the youngest in most family dynamics, but that never stopped Grimmjow from _trying_ … However, because Pantera got promoted first, he got to learn that the higher you go the more people you're 'allowed' to know.

Grimmjow met Sousuke _through_ Pantera.

More than likely, it's the only reason he hasn't been dragged, feet-first, through Dr. Aizen's psychotic experiments. He knew all too well that Pantera could just nod his head once and Grimmjow would be sitting right alongside Zangetsu—who was probably jammed full of needles at this very moment.

Grimmjow pinched the bridge of his nose and tried his best to piece everything together.

"You let 'im stick you with one of his drugs—didn't you?" He growled. "You're lucky ya've already got white hair…"

"Not really. Souske perfected the serum before injecting me. There are no more side effects."

"He… _completed_ it?"

"Not entirely. He says it's not finished, but he worked out all the kinks. You should be thanking him too."

"Huh..?" Grimmjow lowered the hand digging into his temple to glare across the table. "Thank Sousuke? For _what?_ "

He'd been so careful to avoid taking anything from that maniac. He didn't want to be another one of his guinea-pigs. So, unless the clever bastard put something weird in the cafeteria food (which Grimmjow would not put it past him), then he was clean, dammit!

He didn't owe Sousuke a **damn** thing!

"You'd still be laid up in that hospital bed, unable to use your arm if it wasn't for us."

"Waaaaait, wait, wait, wait… 'Us'?" Grimmjow raised both hands and then pushed back against the chair with a forceful stretch, making it scratch loudly against the gritty concrete floor. "When _exactly_ did ya take that serum?"

"'Bout a month ago. It only took a few days for my muscles to regenerate enough to walk. Now I can do everything I could before—and maybe even more."

"So… the blood you 'gave' me… it had that _stuff_ mixed inside… Didn't it?!" Grimmjow's eyes narrowed to dangerous slits. No direct answer followed, but the sly little smirk that crossed Pantera's lips was all he needed. "You fucking _poisoned_ me."

The smirk fell with an exaggerated huff. Pantera's upper lip rose in distaste as he spoke, "What a cynical way to put it…"

"And.. so.. _what_? I'm just supposed ta accept that you showed up after years of complete fuckin' silence to save my ass? A-positive blood-types aren't that rare! Even with only one arm left—I'd have been FINE without you." Grimmjow snarled and let his face tilt towards the table. "I wanna know why you're REALLY here..."

Pantera didn't make a single fucking noise. He just stared at Grimmjow until the younger was brave enough to look him in the eye. The blistering emotions that charged that icy gaze made Grimmjow want to lean away, but he refused to be intimidated. His upper lip rose in a snarl and fingers twitched impatiently, like he was ready to lash out at any second.

When it was clear that Pantera wouldn't open his mouth any time soon, he pressed with a different question instead.

"Why are you making me leave?"

That seemed to get Pantera started. He shifted in his seat and let out a small sigh before shrugging his shoulders. He looked uncomfortable now, though Grimmjow couldn't understand why.

"Making you leave..? Why don't you WANT to be free?" Pantera was trying to reverse everything back on Grimmjow. "That orange haired _monster_ really got to you, didn't he?"

' _Here we go_ …' Grimmjow couldn't hold back the giant eye roll even if he wanted to.

"I don't know how, but he managed to turn you against me! After everything I've done for you, BROTHER… Now the mere thought of me helping you makes your face twist into that ugly glare. What did I do to deserve such _scorn_?"

"Quit tryin' to turn this around! Ya might be out of that damn wheelchair but you've gotten **real** fuckin' comfy in the 'victim' role, haven't ya?!"

"I AM a victim! He _tortured_ me—Remember?"

"Oh boo-fucking-hoo!"

Pantera's careful control slipped as he slammed both hands on the table. Before he could growl out a single curse, the door's lock clicked open and in came the blonde-haired guard, Jugram—otherwise known as Warden's 'bitch' to the residents of Hueco Mundo.

"I'm here to escort you to your cell so you can gather your things. Then you must leave the premises." He explained to both simmering males. His sharp gaze landed completely on Grimmjow as he said, "Congratulations on your early release, Sergeant Jaegerjaques."

The hatred he saw in those eyes reminded him of Yhwach, who probably heard what happened to Bazz-B by now. If anything, Grimmjow was dodging a bullet, but he knew better.

This was far from over.

…

..

 **TBC**

..

…

* * *

Short chapter, I knowww. Sorry.

But I didn't want to hover over this part anymore. More sexy time in the next chapter! Promise!

I hope you enjoyed seeing Grimmjow's side at least. I had fun writing his perspective.

I guess you could say Pantera is an OC but I tried to make him similar to Grimmjow, yet different. Lol

Don't get more wrong, I lovelovelove feedback and reviews, but they aren't necessary. I enjoy writing these whenever I can. I only hope this brings as much joy to some of you as it does for me.

*- You might wanna hold off on that, Ichigo. Just wait until you find out more about your mother -maniacal laughter-

**- Yes Grimmjow, that's called _stalking_...


End file.
